Water: Twist of Fate
by Sapphire-Raindrop
Summary: People always dream of getting transported into another world. They always wonder if they will be strong, if they will be weak, and if they will be needed. Well, the time for wondering is over for Dakota. This is the story of a 21st century teenager thrown into the thick of the Hundred Year War, burdened with unreliable knowledge as well as a stubborn conscience.
1. Grand Entrance

Hello all!

I just finished watching season 3 of _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, and I loved it so much that i decided to write a fanfiction about it. What a surprise!

Zuko is my favorite character, and so this will obvious focus on him rather than on Aang and his group. And (I'm so predictable...quite sad) since I love creating OCs, I've decided to add one into his life. I worked very hard on my OC, making sure that she wasnt in any way Mary-Sue and that she has a stable personality and room to grow into her character.

So please let me know if you'd like to see more of this story, and let me know what you think of my OC.

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

* * *

Chapter 1: Grand Entrance

* * *

The air was hot and humid in the forest, which was unusual weather for so late in the fall. The birds were congregating noisily in the shade, pushing and scolding to get spots out of the blazing sun. The insects – usually quieted by the chill that accompanied the fall and winter months – took advantage of the heat to chirp and click anxiously, making the entire forest seem like an orchestra. The river that cut through the hiking trail gurgled and whooshed as it ran by, and a sturdy log that was the width of a human hand had fallen across it, creating a make-shift bridge.

A teenage girl was walking up the dirt trail, avoiding large rocks and other hazardous objects. Her sand-colored hair was pulled into a ponytail, and she wore a tank-top and shorts, along with running shoes. The skin of her brow was shiny with sweat, but it didn't seem to faze her, instead making her smile as she let her face tilt back to soak in the sun's rays. Her dark brown eyes glanced back at the sound of her name.

"Dakota, wait up!"

The sixteen-year-old sighed, but waited patiently as her younger brother struggled to quicken his pace up the arduous hill. The boy was panting heavily, strands of his dark hair sticking to his forehead and sweat running down his face.

"Are you alright, Henry?"

"Why…are you…so fast?" Twelve-year-old Henry wheezed, and Dakota laughed, ruffling his hair kindly as she approached the river.

"It's great weather for a hike, and I want to get to the top as quickly as possible. But if I'm going too fast, I'll slow down."

Henry finally regained his breath, standing up straight and watching as his older sister lightly jumped onto the sturdy tree trunk that stretched across the river. Her leg muscles – honed by years of gymnastics – adjusted unconsciously to perfectly balance her weight, and she danced across with as much ease as a gazelle. Henry huffed at how easy she made it seem, and jumped up onto the branch, swaying unsteadily as he inched forward across the wood. He refused to look down, and had his arms stretched out as wide as they could go, providing him with more balance.

Dakota laughed at his expression, and Henry stuck his tongue out at her as he marched by her onto the shore. The girl merely smiled and followed her brother as he walked up the trail.

Henry looked back at her, and grinned. "Hey Coda, guess what?"

"What?"

"Season three of _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ is coming out!"

"Season three of…what?"

Henry sighed, as if speaking to a very small child who was ignorant about such crucial topics. "It's that show about the bald kid with the blue arrow and the angry fire guy with a nasty scar on the left side of his face. They can all control water, fire, or air. The Avatar can…"

Dakota let her mind wander as the siblings made their way through the trees, only half listening to her brother's words. It wasn't that she was trying to be rude; it was just that she never really got into the whole magic and other-world thing. It wasn't natural, and Dakota liked to focus in the present and in reality, not fantasize about what might be or what might have been. The idea that people could ever shoot fire out of their hands was ridiculous, and as tempting as flying on a staff-glider sounded…it was just plain foolishness to encourage such thoughts.

But Dakota knew that the TV show was important to Henry, who stayed up late waiting for the newest episode, who had figurines of every character on his bedside table. He would prattle on and on about what was happening every day at the breakfast table, and their parents would listen intently, smiling and nodding.

Because that was what was taught in the Robbins family. To be accepting of others, to not judge and dismiss on a whim. Dakota had learned the lesson well, and so she continued to listen and nod and smile at her beaming younger brother.

Dakota's head jerked sharply at the sight of a bright blue light that seemed to be coming from the river that was a hundred feet to her right, and blinked rapidly so see if she was imagining it.

But she wasn't. It was a pulsing, soft blue light that sparkled in the light and made the girl stop in confusion. Henry looked up at her in confusion, and Dakota quickly glanced up at the rocks that lay just up the hill. That was the top of the trail, and she smiled as she turned to her brother.

"Henry, I'm going to go to the bathroom, so why don't you head up to the top by yourself? I'll be up there in a few minutes."

At the mention of 'bathroom', Henry was already scampering away up the hill, turning to wave at Dakota before concentrating on skirting the large sharp rocks that littered the trail. Dakota watched her brother's dark hair blow around wildly on his head as he buffeted against the wind, and then quickly jogged over to the river.

The water was eerily calm, the surface glassy and pristine as the girl knelt beside the water. The light was bright and shining, and it seemed to be coming from a source that lay at the bottom of the river. Dakota hesitated, staring into the gentle blue light.

It seemed harmless enough, and her curiosity was piqued. It was such a clear, _good _color, and it called to her as she sat there, trying hard to resist the urge to stick her hand in the water.

But after a moment, Dakota's need to explore got the better of her, and she tentatively dipped her hand into the water.

Suddenly, there was a low ringing in her ears, and the world around her seemed to shiver and spin as something grabbed hold of her hand. It wasn't another hand; rather, it seemed like something sticky and thick was sucking her into the depths of the water. She couldn't scream, she couldn't struggle, because the ringing in her ears made it hard to think, it made it hard to speak, it made it hard to breathe properly.

The suction was pulling Dakota in, and she was unable to resist as she was pulled headfirst into the bright blue light. She expected her head to hit the bottom, and was surprised as a bright white light filled everything, forcing her to close her eyes.

It was all so fast that she had no time to panic, no time to feel the adrenaline pump through her veins. But that all changed when the light suddenly faded, and she found herself high up in the air, with no ground beneath her and nothing to hold on to.

Gravity moved against her, and, screaming, she dropped like a rock towards the ocean that was ringed by icy glaciers and snowy cliffs. There was a dark ship below her too, and it got larger and larger as she fell.

There were at the most ten seconds before she hit the water, and those seconds were both the longest and shortest moments of her life. So long of a time to really let the fact sink in…the fact that she might die if she hit the water at the wrong angle. And so short of a time, so short of a time to remember how to breathe and to let herself wonder where the hell she was.

The wind whipped past her, and Dakota felt her hair loosening and finally breaking free of the elastic that kept it in a ponytail. The air was frigid, and she shuddered at the thought of just how cold the water would be. Her only hope was to somehow make it to the ship…but the ship wasn't a ship that belonged to friendly fishermen. It was a machine built for war, with bright red flags. There was a black symbol on the flag which was vaguely familiar, but she didn't have time to focus on it.

Dakota hurriedly put her hands out in front of her so that she didn't land on her stomach, and crashed into the water, not quite making a proper dive, but it was better than if she had just let herself fall on her back or stomach. She didn't expect to hit the water so hard, and the impact made her stomach lurch and her head spin. The cold was terrifying in its intensity, and she let out an involuntary scream underwater, bubbles floating upwards towards the surface.

She couldn't open her eyes, and found some reservoir of strength deep within her seemingly frozen chest, blinding kicking and pulling with her legs and arms, trying to conserve her air for as long as she could.

Dakota felt her lungs aching and burning, and she increased her movements, panic filling her when she didn't break the surface in the next few seconds. And then, with a rush of clean oxygen, the girl's head emerged from the water. She choked and gasped for breath, struggling to keep above the water.

The ship was massive, and she saw that there were figures running around on the deck. There were several soldiers in dark red and black armor that were lowering a buoy of sorts, yelling to Dakota. She was too far away to hear properly, but she grabbed a hold of the floatation device when it came close enough, struggling to not drift into the icy fingers of numbness that threatened to overwhelm her.

* * *

Zuko, banished Prince of the Fire Nation, stood at the front of his ship, staring out at the desolate glaciers with cold golden eyes. His left eye and ear was surrounded by a horrible scar, one that continued to haunt him even after nearly three years. The rest of his head was bald, save for the high ponytail that whipped around in the wind.

His mouth was turned downward slightly even though the rest of his face was smooth; after so many years of scowling and berating everything around him, it seemed that Zuko could do nothing but frown.

His armor was padded and insulated, so he barely felt the cold that permeated the air and the wind of the South Pole. His lips were tight in anticipation, and his eyes widened at the sight of something flaring up in the sky. It was powerful and a bright electric blue. Zuko's eyes narrowed as his uncle Iroh ambled out of the door, blinking and yawning.

"Uncle, look! It has to be the Avatar!" Zuko pointed viciously towards the light, and Iroh sighed, leaning against the doorway.

"I see, Zuko. But how can you be sure?"

"What _else_ could it be?" Zuko snapped, his ponytail flicking around to brush against his cheek as he turned to stare at the bright light once more.

The sounds of faint screaming filled his ears, and he looked around in confusion, wondering who could possibly be screaming. The wind made it hard to hear properly, and he finally decided to look up.

Only to jump back from the railing as a blur of red and dark blue fell inches away from the metal edge of the boat. Zuko blinked rapidly at the sound of it hitting the water with a splash, and rushed to the side to see what the object had been.

There was nothing but a large circle of rippling water from where the object had fallen into the water. He squinted, trying to see what could have possibly fallen, and saw a shadow of arms and legs, pumping furiously to try and get to the surface. It was a person who had fallen…but how?

Zuko looked up from where the person had appeared, only to see clear blue skies and nothing to give any sort of hint to how the person had suddenly landed in the water beside his ship. Did it have something to do with the Avatar's light?

Zuko saw that his crew was already releasing a rescue tube, and leaned over to watch as a slender and shaking figure heaved himself (or herself) onto the circle of foam, clinging helplessly as the men on deck quickly began reeling the buoy in. Zuko frowned as he saw that it was a girl, and an eyebrow rose in speculation as he saw the outfit she was wearing. It was a bright red tank top, and shorts that barely reached mid thigh. What kind of clothing was that? And in the South Pole, for crying out loud!

Iroh was peering curiously at the girl as she was pulled onboard by the crew, his golden eyes curious and calm as the girl collapsed onto the metal surface of the deck. Her sand-colored hair – a color that Zuko had never seen before – was soaking wet, and stuck to the nape of her neck and the smooth skin of her cheeks. Zuko waved the other men away as he ordered them to set a course towards the light, and faced the girl with a scowl.

"Who are you?" The boy ordered, and the girl didn't seem to hear him, her blue lips tightly pressed together and her arms clenched so tightly around her torso that it looked almost painful. Zuko growled in annoyance, and whipped out a sword. Iroh reached out as if to bar his way, but Zuko ignored the older man, placing the blade tip under the chin of the girl. At the contact, the girl seemed to come to herself, and slowly let her eyes flicker up to meet his.

Her eyes were non-descript, being a common shade of brown. There was a dull look to them, a result of the icy coldness of the water, no doubt. But at the sight of his face, those eyes widened impossibly wide, and her mouth dropped in shock. Zuko frowned, not liking the way her eyes lit up in recognition. He had never met this girl in his life – he would have remembered that hair of hers if he had – so why should she act as if she knew him?

"I _said_," Zuko lifted the sword so the girl was forced to tilt her head upward. "who are you?"

"D-D-Dakota." The girl was shivering so much that it took several tries to get the name out, and Zuko went on, his eyes narrowing.

"How did you get here?"

"I…don't k-know. I was hiking w-with my brother, a-and there was this b-blue light that came o-out of the river nearby. I t-touched it, and I was s-suddenly falling towards the w-water."

Iroh moved so he was standing beside Zuko, golden eyes staring at his nephew sternly. "I don't think she's an enemy, Zuko. She isn't dressed like a Water Tribe girl, and she obviously doesn't know of the Fire Nation"

"Fire N-Nation…W-Water Tribe?" The girl was confused as she blinked fuzzily at Iroh. Her breath caught in her throat as she caught sight of Zuko once more. Her eyes were panicked as she caught sight of a few soldiers bending fire in order to fuel the rudders, and her face paled as the fire flared.

"I m-must be dreaming…it's just a s-stupid TV show. I'm going t-to wake up…right?"

And with a shudder, the girl went limp, falling forward onto her side. Zuko stared at her, and the way she continued to shiver even when unconscious. She definitely didn't _look _threatening…the farthest thing from threatening, to be perfectly honest. Zuko felt Iroh's piercing gaze on him, and with a shrug turned to walk away.

"Just get her off of my deck. I don't care what you do with her."

Iroh shook his head at his nephew's tone, and enlisted the help of a soldier that wasn't busy running the upper mechanics of the deck. The soldier slung the girl over his shoulder, her arms hanging uselessly against the soldier's back, the man gripping the backs of her knees in order to steady her.

The three disappeared into the lower levels, the metal door banging noisily behind them. Zuko crossed his arms over his chest, staring out to where the light was still brightly shining.

He had waited two and a half years for this moment, and he wasn't about to give up the chance to regain his honor. He wasn't about to suffer the same fate that countless others had faced…he wasn't going to come home empty handed.

The Avatar would be ancient and powerful…and if Zuko managed to bring him down, his father would have no choice but to accept him back as his son.

Not only would Zuko have his father's acceptance, but he would also have his honor.

Honor was the most important thing.

* * *

Fourteen-year-old Katara pressed closer to her older brother as the strange boy stood on top of the ridge, his eyes blue and glowing, the arrow on his forehead glowing just as brightly. There was an unnerving aura surrounding him, as if he was merely the vessel for hundreds of years of wisdom and power, and that only a thread of restraint was keeping all that power inside of him. It made Katara shiver, and Sokka hefted his weapon, his face bereft of any teasing or lightness, focused and ready to defend his sister.

The boy suddenly stopped glowing, and his eyes slid closed as he fell forward, rolling down the icy slope and landing beside the two members of the Southern Water Tribe. Katara moved away from her brother, and knelt beside the boy. He was incredibly young, at least two years younger than Katara herself was. His face was smooth and carefree, and Katara let her hands cradle his head carefully. Katara bit her lip at the blue markings on his forehead and the tops of his hands and feet. He was an airbender…but hadn't the Air Nomads been extinct for some time now? How had he managed to survive?

All of her worries were pushed aside as the boy opened his clear gray eyes, blinking slowly up at her. Katara breathed a sigh of relief, and the boy concentrated hard on speaking.

"I need…to ask you something."

The boy seemed exausted after that much effort, and Katara nodded, moving closer as the boy gasped.

"It's very im…portant."

"What is it?" Katara asked fearfully, and the boy's brow furrowed as he whispered.

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?"


	2. Demonstration

Hey everyone!

Here's chapter 2, hope you all like it!

and a big thanks to the first (and only, so far) reviewer, Ookami Infection.

Seriously guys, it doesnt have to be much, just a few words telling me what you think.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Demonstration

* * *

_Dakota was in front of the mirror that hung over the kitchen counter, making sure that her makeup was in place and that her shirt hung straight on her hips. She dabbed some lip-gloss on, rubbing her lips together absent mindedly as she heard cheers from the other room. She frowned, putting away her makeup and poking her head into the living room, where Henry was sitting in front of the TV with wide eyes. The boy was cheering on the characters of that Avatar show that he liked so much. Dakota resisted the urge to roll her eyes as Henry got up to mimic the graceful moves being demonstrated by a pretty girl with pale blue eyes and a scowl of determination on her face. Henry wasn't quite as flawless as the girl was, and ended up falling on his backside. _

_ Blushing, Henry caught sight of Dakota at the door, and he scowled. Dakota laughed as he turned away from her, and the girl moved to give him a small kiss on the forehead. _

_ "You'll get there, buddy." _

_ Henry huffed, a blush still on his cheeks, his annoyance lessening somewhat as he let his attention once more be drawn in by the television. Dakota wasn't watching, instead snapping on her shoes, but listened as Henry cheered his favorite characters on loudly. _

_ After the battle ended, Henry lay back to watch her slip a jacket over her shoulders. _

_ "I wish _I _could be an airbender. It'd be so much fun!" _

_ "Mmhmm." _

_ "I mean, their world is so much cooler than ours! They get awesome weapons, cool powers, and they get to kick people's butts!" _

_ "I'm sure that if it were real, it wouldn't be as 'cool' as it is on television. I mean, think about how much getting burned would hurt, or how getting kicked and punched wouldn't just daze you, it'd leave marks and even break bones." _

_ Henry considered that, and grinned toothily. "I _still_ think it'd be cool." _

_ Dakota shook her head, and opened the door, closing it behind her as she waved to her friend, who was waiting for her outside the gate. The door closed, and the bright light of the outdoors seemed to swallow up all remnants of the memory as a different voice filled the air. _

_ "Wake up." _

_

* * *

_

"Wake up."

Dakota unwillingly opened her eyes a crack, and saw that the older man from before was smiling kindly, sitting beside the mat she was situated on and holding a steaming cup of tea in his weathered hands.

It took a few seconds to remember where she was, and when she did she shot up so fast that the man almost spilled the hot beverage. The girl looked around in horror to see that she was in an elaborately decorated room with a large bed situated at the far corner of the room, a long wooden table in the center with several teapots on its surface, as well as what looked like a checkers board. Horror filled her as she sat there, and she couldn't hold back the tears that welled up in her eyes.

The man put a hand on Dakota's shoulder soothingly, pushing the cup of tea into her hands. Dakota couldn't stop the tears from falling, and held the cup tightly in her fingers, feeling the warmth seeping from the liquid into her hands.

"Where am I?" Dakota sobbed, and the man patted her hand before sitting back to study her.

"You are on the battle ship of Prince Zuko, the banished son of the Fire Lord."

Dakota gasped at the familiar name, and her head whipped around to try and find that familiar face, but he wasn't there. She remembered Henry saying something about him a while back…oh why hadn't she listened to her brother more when he talked about this kind of stuff?

_ Well, it's not my fault, really. It's not like I expected to be transported into the world of _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, after all._

Dakota sniffed loudly, and bit her lip in an attempt to control her tears, but to no avail. She wanted to see Henry again; she wanted so badly to see his toothy smile…just to assure herself that she hadn't gone insane. She wanted her mother and father to smile and tell her that everything was alright, tell her that she was just dreaming.

But there was no one except for the kind man who had given her a cup of tea. The man couldn't know it, of course, but Dakota had always liked tea. She was the only one in the family to enjoy it, and always made some whenever she felt upset or stressed. The girl smelled the tea in the cup, smiling slightly. And this cup was jasmine, which was her favorite. The first pleasant thing that had happened since her rather cold arrival to this world.

The man was watching her with unusually colored gold eyes, which immediately caught her interest. She forgot her grief for a moment as she studied them, and laughed quietly when remembering a particular book series that had characters with golden eyes.

She was about to ask if he was a vegetarian vampire, but decided that that would be too bold, and settled on asking timidly.

"Um, are your eyes naturally that color? I've never seen gold eyes before…"

The older man blinked in surprise, and then laughed, a cheerful, lighthearted laugh that immediately made Dakota more comfortable. She was beginning to like this man; he seemed like a genuinely kind person.

"Yes, my eyes are naturally this color. I assume that your hair is naturally that color as well?" Dakota blushed, fingering her stiff and salt-dried hair as the man chuckled once more.

"Yes sir, it is."

"Please, call me Iroh. I've always loathed formalities, even among strangers. Your name is…Dakota, correct?"

"Yes, but most people just call me Coda. Only my parents and sometimes my little brother call me by my full name."

Iroh smiled. "Dakota is an unusual name, but it suits you, as you yourself are an enigma. An intriguing enigma, but still a mystery all the same. You don't mind if I address you by your full name, do you?"

"Of course not." Dakota tentatively sipped at the hot tea in her hands. It was quite good, and Dakota let her eyes close as the sweet fragrance filled her nose and calmed her. "Thank you for the tea…jasmine tea is my favorite."

Iroh leaned forward. "I thought you might like it. I'm quite fond of tea, though Prince Zuko isn't similar in that respect. Ginseng is my personal favorite, though jasmine is also very delicious."

Dakota nodded. "Yeah, my aunt and I used to make tea all the time, and she would go on and on about how wonderful ginseng tea was."

Iroh laughed again, and patted Dakota's hand. "I see that your aunt is a very intelligent woman."

Dakota grinned, and Iroh's eyes twinkled good-naturedly as he sat back once more, his wise face smiling at her.

"Finally, a smile on that face. I was beginning to think that you were one of those who do not smile. I pity those people, for what is life when one cannot smile? It is like trying to live without food, or swim without water. Impossible. Or at least, very miserable."

Dakota watched as the man chuckled dryly, getting to his feet and listening intently for a moment before motioning for Dakota to get to her feet.

"It is time for me to give Prince Zuko his firebending lesson, would you like to watch?"

"Y-Yes please." Dakota nodded, quickly swallowing the rest of her tea and getting up, noting that her clothes had dried somewhat, so it wasn't too uncomfortable. Iroh seemed to notice her attire, and nodded to a robe that was on a hook beside the door.

"Wear that, so you won't catch cold."

"Thank you." Dakota murmured, and Iroh exited the room, leaving her to quickly pull on the black and red robe and follow. No one had removed her running shoes, and she ignored the unpleasant squishiness to them as she walked. The sky outside was a dusky gold and orange, nearing sunset. Against the fierce beauty of the glaciers, the pure light of the sun was almost diminished.

Dakota saw the teenage boy from before standing in the center of the deck, angrily glaring at her. Dakota pointedly didn't look at him directly, instead studying him out of the corner of her eye.

The boy was her age, give or take a year, and the first thing she noticed – she had noticed it before as well – was that he had a spectacular burn that covered around his left eye and ear. His head was bald, but he had a high ponytail that was trim and perfectly kept. His body was muscled and limber, and he wore traditional armor that was red and black with tiny strips of gold. Golden eyes burned, bitter and resentful. If he hadn't been looking at her with such contempt and disdain, and he let his hair grow out…Dakota might have found him attractive. But all she felt when she looked at him was fear and confusion.

The older man took his time in getting a seat for Dakota to sit in, ignoring her protests and gently steering her into the padded chair. The girl twiddled her fingers as she met the eye of the angry teen, and she bowed her head to avoid his gaze.

"Prince Zuko, this young lady is known as Dakota. Dakota, this is Prince Zuko."

Dakota let her eyes flicker up to meet Zuko's gaze, and flinched at the dismissive snort that was released from him as he looked away after a fraction of a second. She swallowed, and sat up straighter.

"Nice to meet you, Prince Zuko."

Zuko didn't respond, instead deliberately turning away from her to march towards a more open spot nearer to the front of the boat. The teen took a deep breath, and with a grunt swung his arm around, moving his leg in a similar motion.

Dakota was in awe, because Zuko was not moving his fists around randomly and without purpose, he was shaping fire from an invisible source. He was dancing, almost, his hands and feet shooting out fire at an unseen enemy, twisting the flickering flames in any shape he chose.

The flames were bright and fierce, just like Zuko almost, burning and flaring with an intensity that made Dakota's heart beat fast. It was like the throes of passion, only in the shape of flames and with the heat of white-hot coals.

Dakota had never seen any other kind of bending – she remembered Henry telling her about the other three elements: water, earth, and air – but she doubted that any other experience was as beautiful as watching the flames burn all shades of orange and yellow and gold. It was like a dying sun, only with the fresh and clear light of a spring dawn. It was all kinds of emotion tied up into one act of making the fire come alive in the bender's hands.

The girl was barely aware of Iroh giving Zuko instruction or the brief lapses in motion, instead entranced by the way his legs moved so lithely to jump and flip in the air, fire following their wake. His eyes were ferocious and angry as he shot large streams of fire from his fists, and Dakota was almost glad that he wasn't looking at her because if he had, she was almost positive that she would've hid her face in an attempt to protect herself from the piercing, raw hatred that was exuded from those golden orbs.

Zuko finally quieted, huffing to himself as he marched off towards the lower levels of the ship. He didn't once glance her way, and she shrunk away from him as he passed her, turning her face away instinctively.

Iroh sighed as Zuko disappeared, and sank down into a seat beside Dakota. "Prince Zuko is impatient, as you can probably see. He is letting his desire to capture the Avatar consume him…and I fear that he is losing himself in the process."

"Iroh…what is the Avatar exactly?"

Iroh frowned as he stared at me. "One who doesn't know of the Fire Nation, let alone what the Avatar is…where are you from?"

"All I know is that my world and your world are two very different places. I think I like…time traveled and skipped over a few dimensions at the same time."

Iroh nodded calmly. If he was disturbed or confused by this new information he did not allow it to show on his face. The older man sighed, leaning back to study the sun that was slowly disappearing below the horizon.

"Before I tell you of the Avatar, you must understand the four elements and their own nations."

Dakota nodded, and smiled. "Thank you, Iroh. Not just for telling me all this…but for being so kind to me. I can't think of anyone that would do all of this for a stranger, especially someone who fell out of the sky like me."

Iroh beamed. "It is I who should be thanking you, Dakota, for it is a pleasure to discuss the cultures of my world with someone from far away lands. It is probably a good thing that I am the one explaining all of this to you…for anyone else on this vessel might tell the history in a slightly different manner."

"What do you mean?"

Iroh shook his head. "Later, curious one. Later. Now, the land is split into four great nations, each having their own element of benders. The Water Tribes are located on the North and South Poles, the Earth Kingdom is located in the eastern lands, and is the largest of the four nations. The Air Nomads are now extinct, but when they were alive they resided high in the mountains, in temples that were located on the four corners of the world. The Fire Nation is situated on the western hemisphere, mainly on volcanic islands and such."

Iroh paused for a moment, and then went on with a sigh. "Nearly a hundred years ago, the Fire Nation started a war against the other nations, starting with the Air Nomads."

"Why, though?"

"Why else do people start wars? Power. The Fire Nations wanted – and still wants – complete control over the world, and they can't have that power if three other nations stay divided and independent. But the reason for targeting the Air Nomads first was because of the Avatar. You see, the Avatar is a unique being that possesses the ability to control all four elements. The Avatar is reincarnated in a cycle; Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. The previous Avatar was of the Fire Nation, so when he died–"

"–the next Avatar was born into the Air Nomads." Iroh nodded sadly at Dakota's words, and the girl went on, frowning. "So that's why the Fire nation wanted to destroy them…so that the Avatar couldn't fight against them in the war."

Iroh rubbed his palms together slowly, as if trying to make a fire between his hands. Which was, Dakota realized with a jolt, completely possible. But after a moment, Iroh set his hands back down to rest on his thighs once more.

"Since the next Avatar has not been born into the Water Tribes, we know that the Avatar born to the Air Nomads is still alive. But a hundred years ago, the Avatar managed to disappear completely, and has been successfully evading the searches of the Fire Nation ever since."

Dakota sat silently for a few moments, and then asked quietly. "Do you think that the light that Prince Zuko was talking about could be the Avatar?"

Iroh shrugged. "I don't know. It seems unlikely, but at the same time who am I to say what is possible and what isn't?" Dakota smiled slightly at his words, and with a grunt the older man got to his feet, stretching with a large yawn.

"Well, I'm going to make myself some bedtime tea. Do you want to stay in my room? I've already set up a sleeping place for you, but if you prefer, you can stay in one of the empty rooms."

Dakota sighed. "I'll stay with you, seeing as you've already gone to the trouble of making me a bed. Thank you, Iroh. Do you mind if I stay out here for a few more minutes?"

"Not at all." Iroh bowed slightly to the girl, and made his way back down to his bedroom, closing the heavy metal door behind him.

Dakota let her head fall forward until it rested on her knees, and she felt her heart racing against her chest as she covered her face with her hands.

"What am I going to do?" The girl whispered into the silence, but no one was around to hear or provide an answer to her question. Only the sparkling stars that were beginning to emerge from the inky black sky were present, and the girl stared up at them for a time, not speaking, but thinking.

After a minute or so, Dakota glanced around hesitantly, and – after making sure no one was watching – stood up. No one was around, and a few seconds went by before she swung her leg in imitation of what Zuko had done not half an hour earlier. Nothing happened of course, but it made Dakota immediately think of her younger brother. Henry would have loved this, if he was here.

Dakota then punched a fist strongly in front of her, imagining bright flames emerging from her closed fingers. She raised her other fists, and swung it in an arc before flipping her other foot around so that her arm and leg were parallel, held outstretched towards an invisible enemy.

The girl sighed as she slowly lowered her hand and foot, blushing as she ran a hand through her salty hair. Who was she kidding? There was nothing special about her at all, so why was she even bothering letting these silly thoughts of actually being able to bend fire cross her mind?

Blowing a strand of hair that was hanging in her eyes huffily, the girl quickly ran down the stairs that led to the lower level of the ship, wrenching the door open and closing it as quietly as possible behind her.


	3. Just A Boy

Hey everyone!

Sorry for the long update, I was in France for two weeks and only just got home!

To make up for it, here's an extra long chapter! Well...long in comparison to the other chapters, really.

but anyway, hope you guys like it!

As always, _**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Just A Boy

* * *

Two kids – one a dark haired girl, and the other a slender boy with a blue arrow on his forehead – walked the rusty halls of the abandoned Fire Nation battleship, both quiet and listening to the way their footsteps echoed eerily.

"Aang, we should get out of here. What if the Fire Nation set up–!"

The boy, still shaken up about the fact that he had been absent for the past hundred years, managed a cheeky smile.

"Lighten up, Katara! This bucket of metal is probably so old that even the traps have rusted over!"

"Even so, we should get out of here. This place gives me the creeps."

Aang rolled his eyes at Katara's tone, and patted her arm comfortingly. "Okay, okay…let me just check out this one room." The boy darted into a room that was directly to their right, and the girl sighed in defeat before following him. The boy moved forward to examine something on the far wall, and something thin caught against his foot.

Suddenly, a rusty metal mesh gate crashed down in front of the door, blocking their way out, and Katara pull against it hopelessly in an attempt to get out.

The two teenagers cringed at the sight of a small gap opening in the ceiling, and something bright red flying upward towards the sky.

It was a flare used to signal nearby ships of its location.

If there were any doubt to whether the Fire Nation ships could bother to confront the small Southern Water Tribe…that doubt was washed away as the two watched that bright flare hang in the sky, beckoning to any enemy ships.

* * *

Dakota leaned over the railing, watching the icy water part under the force of the large ship, her sand-colored hair still slightly damp from the bath she had taken. Iroh had found her some clothes in a storage room, and Dakota had gladly traded them for the stiff and cold clothes that were far too revealing for the frigid temperatures of the South Pole.

She wore a simple red and black robe that went to just below her waist, the front secured with a dark gray sash. To replace the soaked shorts she had been wearing, Iroh had given her loose-fitting black pants, along with some formfitting black slippers that went up to her ankles.

The air was cold as the girl looked up at the clear blue sky, watching the wisps of clouds float by lazily as the ship powered along the aqua-blue glaciers that were molded and twisted into fantastic shapes by the mere forces of wind. Dakota stared at the structures, wondering what it would be like to manipulate the water to come up around it, creating a sparkling ring that continued upward, ending with a point at the top.

She heard footsteps behind her, and turned to find Prince Zuko standing there, arms crossed over his chest and his golden eyes glaring at her bitterly. Dakota swallowed, and quickly lowered her gaze, fiddling with her hands. Zuko huffed angrily to himself, and moved past her, staring out at the water with narrowed eyes. Dakota was on the side of his scar, and she couldn't help but stare. It was dull red and the skin around his eye was compressed, rendering him unable to open his left eye completely.

"What're _you _looking at?" Zuko snarled, turning away from her violently. Dakota had never been a dishonest girl, and so she answered with the truth.

"I was looking at your scar. May I ask how you got it?"

"No, you can't, so shut up already!" Zuko sent a nasty look in her direction before resuming his scanning of the water. Dakota sensed the hurt that flashed through his eyes at the mention of his scar, and leaned against the metal railing once more.

"I have a scar too, you know." Dakota pulled her hair back to reveal a large reddish scar that marred the skin of the back of her neck, disappearing into the cloth of her shirt.

She had been four when it had happened. There was a fireplace at their house, and she had been jumping around in her socks, unaware that a single misstep would send her stumbling into the red-hot logs that were mere feet away from her. Henry, a stumbling two-year-old, had accidently bumped into her, and she had slipped backwards, landing on a burning log.

It had gotten through her shirt and burned the skin of the back of her neck and the curve of her spine, reaching slightly past her shoulder blades. Zuko glanced at it, noticing how the color was similar to his own scar.

The boy scoffed. "Yours isn't on your face. Don't pretend that you suffer the same humiliation that I do."

"But I do. Whenever I put my hair up in a ponytail to do my gymnastics routine, people stare and say how sorry they are. It's embarrassing, knowing that no matter what I say, my scar will always make people feel sorry for me."

Zuko stared at her for a moment, and Dakota's eyes caught the movement of something in the distance. It was a faint red, and hung in the sky.

"Hey, look!" The girl pointed, and Zuko's eyes widened at the sight. The boy got out his binoculars, and hissed in anticipation.

"The Avatar is much more agile than I would have thought, considering his old age." The prince turned to yell to the soldiers that were directing the ship. "Set a course to the Southern Water Tribe!"

Dakota heard another voice from behind her. "A village so weak couldn't possibly…"

Zuko flared at Iroh, who was standing just outside the large metal door leading to the lower levels. "I'm sure that it's the Avatar, Uncle. The tribe just wants us to think that because they're so small, we'd just skip over them!"

Iroh sighed at his nephew's angry tone, but decided to let it go. Dakota smiled at the older man, and turned to stare out at the water once more. The minutes passed as the icy shore came into view, and as they reached it Zuko whirled around to storm down into the lower levels, barking orders and yelling. Iroh moved to stand beside the girl, who sighed.

"This world is so confusing, Iroh." Dakota mumbled, putting her head on her folded arms. Iroh laughed, and patted her shoulder.

"People always complicate things, it is a trait of mankind that is forever constant. But as long as you are sure of your path, you will turn out just fine."

"Sure of my path? But I don't even know if I _have _a path! I'm not even supposed to be here…" Dakota bit her lip, and Iroh smiled kindly as she stared out at the glaciers.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, my dear. Everyone has a path, even if it's a little hard to discover at first. Maybe your destiny was to appear before us, and to find your path here in this world. Think about it."

Dakota huffed to herself as she stared out at the clear water that was such a dark blue that it was almost black. She didn't know why she was here, and while a small part of her wished that she had a greater purpose in this world, the more logical side of her pushed that away almost immediately. It was all just coincidence…nothing more.

How was she going to get home, anyway?

Dakota sighed, leaning her forehead against her folded hands. Henry was all alone on the trail...was he wondering where she was? Was he frightened, had her parents already called the police? Or had something stopped time in her world the moment she left it?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Iroh put a hand on her shoulder. "We should be moving down to the lower levels. We'll be hitting some ice shortly, and we don't want the risk of falling overboard."

The girl shuddered at the memory of the frigid water, and nodded jerkily; about to turn when she caught sight of the tiny village that was growing closer every second. The huts were made of seal skins and other materials, and if the girl squinted, she could see tiny figures scurrying around in panic.

Her voice was soft as she whispered. "It's smaller than I thought…"

Iroh nodded, and blinked when the girl suddenly whirled around to march towards the doors. She was about to yank open the handle when the boy she wanted to see suddenly burst out of the door, almost colliding with her. His golden eyes narrowed at her sudden appearance, and Dakota was sidestepping before she had time to think. The prince smirked scornfully at her timidity, and stalked towards the railing.

_Wow, Dakota. That's quite a backbone you have there…_

Dakota flushed as she turned sharply. It was true. She had never been one prone to confrontation, seeing as she herself wasn't an argumentative person. Especially when the boy she wanted to talk to was terrifying in his cold scowls and harsh demeanor.

The girl took a deep breath before moving to approach the Fire Nation prince. His hair was blowing wildly in the wind, and the boy scowled to himself as the shore came closer and closer.

"Um…Prince Zuko?"

Those golden eyes glared at her briefly before returning to the water. "What?"

"Sorry if I…well…um…"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Spit it out already!"

"Why would such a tiny village hide the Avatar? Especially if they've already seen the ship and know that a Fire Nation troop is on their way?"

Zuko shook his head. "They just want to cling to a shred of hope…"

"But…" Dakota wrung her hands together. "Even if they were pleased to see the Avatar, wouldn't they be more concerned with the safety of their village?"

Iroh hummed in agreement, moving to stand beside his nephew. "She has a point, Prince Zuko. Perhaps you should listen to her."

Zuko scowled. "She's just a kid!"

Iroh smiled. "As are you, Prince Zuko."

Dakota flinched, and quickly added in before Zuko could start shouting. "I t-think you should send only a few men out there…because if you get all aggressive, they won't tell you what they know on the Avatar."

Zuko got in her face, and she shrunk back at his expression. "And why should I do that?"

Iroh cleared his throat. "Because her words are logical. Send her along with you, Prince Zuko. Seeing a girl such as herself may provide a less threatening image then you and your soldiers will impose."

"Wait, I wasn't trying to–" Dakota stammered, but was cut off by Zuko grasping her upper arm with surprising strength, making her cry out as he yanked her around towards the lower levels.

Dakota huffed at Iroh's cheerful wave, and struggled to keep her footing as the front of the boat sliced through the ice. It made the ship moan and rattle, and she hurried after Zuko as they headed toward some part of the ship with which she was unfamiliar.

Four guards were standing by a huge door, and Zuko sent Dakota a blank look before waving the guards away. The men looked surprised.

"But sir, you–"

Zuko glared as the boat came to a slow stop, and waited until it had stopped completely before answering. "You question my orders?"

"N-No."

"Then open the latch, and get out of my way."

The men sent each other quizzical looks before quickly doing as the prince asked. Their muscles bunched as they began to pull down a heavy metal handle, and with a hiss and a creaking groan, a large metal platform began to lower down to rest on the powdery snow. Dakota shivered at the coldness of the air, and followed Zuko down the slick metal platform. Her hand reached out instinctively to grab his arm as she almost fell, and he shrugged her off roughly.

Not used to the slick icy surface of the metal, she lost her balance, and with a shriek she slid hazardously down the ramp, and landed unceremoniously on her face in the snow. Zuko groaned to himself as she pulled herself up, only to be face to face with a looming figure, who had a strange boomerang-like weapon in his hands, as well as frightening war paint and a strange mask. Dakota yelled, and scrambled back, shaking the snow out of her hair and spitting out some partially melted ice.

The warrior was alone out in front of the group of huddled villagers, and Dakota looked to see that a majority of the tribe was children and older women, all with tan skin, dark brown or gray hair, and pale blue eyes. There was one girl wh ly teens, and she held onto the arm of an old woman next to her frantically, her eyes widened in fear.

The warrior pointed his club at the sandy-haired girl, who blinked up at him. Zuko didn't make a move to help, as he was too busy scanning the crowd for the Avatar.

Dakota slowly and surely got to her feet, and held her hands up. "Okay…calm down."

Zuko quickly disarmed the kid when he leapt at the two of them sending his foot into the boy's chest, so quickly that Dakota barely had time to blink. The boy was sent flying back into the snow, and scrambled to get up as Zuko smirked, tossing the boomerang over his shoulder.

Dakota swallowed, and asked the fallen warrior. "Are you alright?"

There was a wary murmur in the group of villagers, and the boy who had fallen snarled. "Why would you care? You're with the Fire Nation!"

Dakota sighed, and Zuko moved so he was beside her, his golden eyes narrowed through the spaces left by his crimson helmet. "Where is the Avatar? I know that he's here, so there's no use in hiding him!"

Dakota remained silent as one of the women spoke nervously. "He isn't here."

"Then where is he?"

"We don't know!"

Zuko growled, and reached forward to yank the old woman beside the teenage girl out into the open. The girl cried out as her companion was torn from her, held back by two other older women from the tribe as she tried to pull her grandmother away. Dakota darted forward to place both hands on the woman's shoulders, glaring at Zuko as angrily as she could.

Dakota wasn't just going to sit back and let Zuko hurt these people, even if she didn't really know who was on the good and bad side in this war. She didn't like confrontation, but that didn't mean she wouldn't engage in it if it was necessary.

"Prince Zuko, hurting and scaring these people will not help your cause."

"Shut up!" Zuko shook the older woman's shoulders, making the woman gasp in fear. Dakota heard a child begin to cry, and with a jerk Dakota pulled the woman from Zuko's grasp. The prince hissed angrily, but let the older woman go, glaring daggers at Dakota.

The girl felt a pang of pain at the way the older woman flinched away from Dakota's hands as if she had been burned, and scrambled to join the rest of her tribe. Dakota saw a look of puzzlement pass between the young warrior as well as the teenage girl, and realized that they must be siblings. They looked too much alike to be anything else.

Zuko lost patience after a few moments of tense silence, and with a roar of anger swung his fist in an arc, sending a flare of fire dangerously close to the group of women and children.

Suddenly, a small, slim figure slammed into Zuko's legs, sending the prince flying off of his feet. If the situation hadn't been so serious, Dakota would've laughed. But now she only stared in shock as Zuko scrambled to his feet, his helmet having been knocked off.

Dakota stared in wonder at the Avatar standing before her, positive that her eyes must be deceiving her.

It was a boy, not more than twelve or thirteen years old, clothed in simple yellow-cream robes and holding a long wooden staff. His head was bereft of hair, and Dakota saw that there was a bright blue arrow that came to a point at the center of his forehead, and ran down the back of his head and down his spine. The boy's face was wide and calm, with straight features and deep gray eyes that were fixed on Zuko with piercing clarity.

Dakota blinked as she remembered Henry cheering his name in the living room, and couldn't help but breathe in awe.

"Aang…"

The boy named Aang stared at her strangely, his hands clenching even more tightly around his staff. Dakota found that these eyes didn't frighten or intimidate her like Zuko's did. There was no hatred in those gray eyes, only childish puzzlement. These eyes, and this boy, were good...so clear and gentle in their simplicity.

Zuko growled at the boy, moving to send a flare of fire at the Avatar, his golden eyes narrowed in annoyance. Dakota saw the action, and ran to jerk his hand away.

"Stop, Prince Zuko!"

"Get out of my way!" Zuko hissed, and Dakota felt his hands push roughly at her shoulders. The girl was sent flying back, and she rolled across the snow. Dakota sat up quickly, sputtering and shivering violently. She felt two hands helping her up, and looked to see that the teenage girl with pale blue eyes was kneeling beside her. Dakota stared at her for a moment, and slowly allowed the girl assist her in getting to her feet. When they were both standing, Dakota noted that the girl was a few inches taller than her, which was a bit irritating. This girl was younger than Dakota, and she was already taller. Ugh. _And _prettier…prettier than Dakota would ever be. Flawless skin, piercing eyes, long wavy hair…Dakota wanted to kick something. Could it get any worse?

Dakota pushed those thoughts away as the young warrior from before yelled.

"Katara!" The girl bit her lip before retreating back to the group, leaving Dakota standing in the snow. The girl – Katara – glanced back at Dakota, and brown eyes met blue for a brief moment.

There was a sense of regret in both of their colored depths, but then they both turned away, invisible walls raising between their destinies as they walked away from each other. Fate had put them on two different sides, they were fire and water. No chance for them to be anything but enemies.

Aang's gray eyes widened slightly, and he slowly relaxed from his tense state, and spoke in a voice as childish as his appearance.

"If I go with you…will you leave everyone else alone?"

Zuko nodded curtly. Aang thought for a moment, and then sighed. "Then I'll come with you."

The Fire Nation prince turned slightly, yelling something to the ship behind him. After a moment, several armed soldiers came out and bound Aang's hands behind his back. Katara yelled out to the boy.

"No, Aang, don't do this!"

Aang smiled cheerfully, and looked back at the girl. "Don't worry, Katara. I'll be fine."

And with that, the boy let the soldiers lead across the snow towards the ship. Dakota flinched away from Zuko when he reached over to grab her arm and moved away from him. Zuko didn't react, just watched as she walked away towards the ramp after the soldiers.

Dakota swallowed hard as she saw the icy ramp before her. The prospect of trying to get up the ramp – her shoes were impossibly flat on the bottoms, with no grip whatsoever – without the tiny metal pieces on the soles of the Fire Nation troops' boots was disheartening at best. The girl took a deep breath, and began her assent.

She managed to walk the first few steps, but stepped on a slick part of the metal and fell backwards into the snow. Zuko was already halfway up, not even glancing back to see if she was following. Dakota huffed, and tried running this time. She reached about five feet up the ramp, but then her leg slid down under her and she collided harshly with the metal, her head cracking against the side before she rolled down.

Dakota whimpered to herself as she pressed her hand against her head, relieved to find that there wasn't any blood. But pain was thudding on the side of her head – where a lump was surely forming – and the snow spun slightly around her as she sat up.

"This is embarrassing…" Dakota moaned softly, and suddenly a harsh voice barked.

"You're so _useless_!"

Dakota felt a muscled arm wrapping around her waist and looked up to see that it was Zuko. Instead of letting her walk, the prince just let her feet dangle behind her as he dragged her up the ramp.

The girl didn't get a chance to look back at the village, because Zuko didn't let her go when they reached the top. He just grabbed Aang's staff with his free hand, and marched down the hallway. Dakota tried to get free, but Zuko was firm.

Dakota cringed at the expression on Zuko's face, and felt her chest sinking into her stomach at the waves of anger she felt from him. He was angry…but why? He had what he wanted, why wasn't he rejoicing?

The door to a large chamber opened, and Dakota felt herself shoved inside. It was large and lavish, and Zuko tossed the staff so it fell on the bed with a soft thump. She barely managed to steady herself on the bedpost before two hands turned her around and pushed her against the wall. She let out a shriek as Zuko's fingers dug into her upper arms, and his eyes were frightening in their intensity as he growled.

"Understand this. I am in control of your life while you are on my ship. I can throw you off the ship when we're at sea, and my soldiers will do it without a second thought." The prince hissed, his breath hot and stifling on her face. "You're stupid if I think that I'm going to let you get away with interfering again. _Never _interfere again, you have _no_ right. If you do, I'll drop you onto an iceberg and leave you here to rot. Do you understand?"

Dakota felt tears pricking the corners of her eyes, partly a result of the pain that his fingers inflicted on her arms, but mainly because of the fear that filled her at the sight of the menace in those golden eyes. She was afraid. So very afraid.

The girl nodded, averting her gaze from Zuko's face in an effort to hide her tears. He already hated her; crying would only make him angrier. But even with that thought, Dakota couldn't hold back the drops that fell down her cheeks.

"Why don't you do it? You hate me…why not just leave me?" Dakota breathed, the silence between them so thick that her whisper filled the entire room. Zuko's eyes – he had moved to lift the wooden staff and place it against the wall opposite the door – flashed to her face, and there was a split second when Dakota saw a flash of something that wasn't anger. It was confusion, as if he was asking himself the very same question.

But before he could speak, there was a crash, and Dakota felt a gust of powerful wind flow into the room. It knocked her off her feet, and she saw a flash of yellow before Zuko's fire filled the room, missing Dakota by an inch. The girl screamed, scrambling to her feet and out of the room. She heard Zuko yelling, and looked back to see Aang racing along the walls, perched on a ball of air that was swirling and spinning endlessly. She blinked to see if she was imagining it, unable to process that someone was actually _riding _a ball of air. But then Zuko's fire flared again, and the heat made her remember why she was running.

The girl ran down the hallway, away from Zuko's room. Her breath was short as the darted between the racing soldiers that were yelling orders. Strands of pale sand-colored hair stuck to her face, and she pushed them out of the way as she reached the deck.

Dakota had barely reached the center of the deck when Aang suddenly rushed out the hallway, Zuko hot on his tail. The girl ducked out of the way as Aang snapped open what looked like a fan attached to the front and back end of the staff. Aang jumped in the air, flattening himself to the wood, and used his airbending to propel himself forward in the air. But Zuko grabbed onto his ankle at the last moment, and the two collided sharply on the deck.

Aang flipped to his feet, but Zuko swung his foot around and the fire collided with the other boy's torso, sending him flying overboard and into the icy water below.

Dakota rushed to the side, and heard another voice cry out the boy's name.

"Aang!"

Dakota looked up to see the girl from before, along with the warrior Dakota assumed was her brother. But they were riding…on a buffalo. Was it a buffalo? Dakota couldn't tell, but that fact that it was nearly the size of a cottage and was flying was enough to keep her mind thoroughly occupied.

Katara was leaning over the saddle, eyes wide and fearful as they searched the water for her friend. Dakota searched as well, and watched as a bright blue light began to shine in the water. It was the same light from before, the light that had pulled her into this world.

Suddenly, the water beneath the boat swerved upwards, slamming into the boat and making it tip dangerously. Dakota barely had time to grip the railing before the boat tipped, and as it settled she saw the water churning and rising to form a sort of spire, with Aang at the top. But the Aang before her wasn't the cheerful boy of before. This boy was exuding power and wisdom, and his eyes were an eerie electric blue.

Zuko was out of sight, but she was distracted, as the buffalo creature had landed on the deck, and Katara was…bending water. Dakota blinked as she saw the girl use the water to freeze a soldier in his path, and suddenly the warrior from before was standing before her, holding the sharp end of his club to her throat. He was a bit older than Katara, maybe a year or so younger than Dakota.

"Don't move!"

Dakota didn't care disobey him, and watched as Aang slowly drifted down towards the metal deck, his eyes fading to their usual gray, and his body going slack as the power left him in a rush. The ocean around them calmed, and Katara rushed over to where he lay. The boy stirred after a moment, and Katara helped him retrieve his staff and into the saddle of the buffalo. The boy before Dakota turned and leapt onto the buffalo, and they quickly rose into the sky.

Iroh and Zuko were standing by the hallway, and the two of them exchanged a glance before standing together and moving their arms in a harmonized movement. Two enormous fire streams melded together and headed towards the flying buffalo. But at the last moment, something diverted the flame and made it crash into the mountain of ice that formed the glacier beside the ship. The ice and snow came crashing down onto the lower half of the ship and deck deafeningly, and Dakota ran towards Zuko and Iroh, who were safe at the top of the deck.

Iroh was turning, and his eyes widened as he saw Dakota. He yelled something, but it was lost in the roar of snow. The horrible sound that made her stomach turn and the blood pulse through her veins like a metronome.

The girl heard the slow whoosh of something falling, and turned to see at the last second a huge piece of ice falling towards her. Dakota's mouth opened in a scream, and something hot filled her chest as she instinctively raised her hands in front of her.

Flames shot out of Dakota's outstretched hands, flaring outward to surround the chunk of ice, rapidly melting it into water that soaked Dakota to the bone. The flames disappeared, and Dakota sank to her knees, staring at her hands.

Her skin still tingled from the feeling, but instead of feeling shocked or even scared, Dakota felt only excitement. She had never felt more alive than in the moments where the fire was under her control, following her thoughts like it was one with her mind.

When she finally looked up, she was met by the gazes of two pairs of golden eyes, wide and full of shock.

That made three of them.


	4. Burn, Fire, Burn

Hello all! Sorry for the long update, it's just hard to feel very motivated about this when im not getting many reviews.

But whatevs, that's not really important. Hope you guys enjoy!

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

* * *

Chapter 4: Burn, Fire, Burn

* * *

Dakota groaned as she sat down on the warm metal deck of the ship, scowling up at Iroh, who sipped his tea unconcernedly and stared out at the calm water as if rushed past. Zuko was leaning against the edge of the railing, watching Dakota's firebending lessons with a slight smirk on his face.

"I don't know what it is! I did it a few days ago, why can't I do it now!" Dakota hissed, rolling onto her back and kicking a foot into the air half-heartedly. Iroh chuckled, and peered over at her with a smile.

"Don't worry, Dakota. It is natural for most to begin slowly. You should have seen Prince Zuko when he was younger. When he started, he couldn't even produce smoke!"

Zuko growled, and Dakota couldn't help but giggle at the image of a younger Zuko trying vainly to produce fire, his little hands balling into angry fists and his lips turning downward in a pout.

"I guess that makes me feel a bit better."

"Good. Now, take a break. I am going to go inside out of this sun." Iroh smiled before heading inside. Ever since leaving the South Pole, the temperature of the air had increased significantly, and the sun was warm and stifling as it beat down on them. Dakota wiped some sweat off of her brow before standing furiously. She took a deep breath, and then tried to focus on her breathing and the effects it had on her inner fire.

Push the flame. Hotter now…hotter…

With a grunt, Dakota swung her arm around, and a small wisp of smoke appeared at the end of her fist, quickly dissipating into nothing. The girl gritted her teeth, and ran a hand through her hair angrily.

"This is stupid…" Dakota muttered, and a voice drawled from behind her.

"You don't have any drive."

Dakota turned to see Zuko walking towards her. "What?"

"I _said_," Zuko smirked, putting his hands on his hips and leaning forward to get in Dakota's face. "you have no drive. You have no motivation. That's the key to firebending, idiot."

Dakota bit her lip to restrain the retort that lingered just behind her lips, and Zuko jerked his head at her once more.

"Do it again, idiot."

Dakota didn't dare disobey him, and quickly stood up, taking a few deep and relaxing breaths before focusing on the fire within her gut. It was there…she could feel it. It was curling under her skin and sending embers throughout her body.

The girl let her breath out in a hissing sigh, and pushed her hands out forcefully, snapping her eyes open as she was met with nothing. Zuko didn't speak, his golden eyes staring coldly at her as he barked.

"Again."

Dakota pushed away the irritation that welled up in her throat at his cold tone, and got up, wiping the sweat from her forehead before closing her eyes, moving her feet and arms into the proper formation.

The last word was spoken by Zuko so many times that even after Dakota's training was done for the afternoon; it continued to repeat itself in her ears like a metronome.

* * *

Dakota was just finishing toweling her hair dry when the ship docked, and she yanked a brush through it a few times before moving to poke her head out the door. Iroh was reading a book silently; small reading glasses perched on his crooked nose. His golden eyes flickered up at her, and with a gusty sigh he put his book down, marking his place carefully before getting to his feet.

Dakota blushed. "I'm sorry; I wasn't trying to rush you or anything…"

Iroh waved her apology off with a hand, smiling slightly. "It's alright, Dakota…I just have to adjust to caring for such a lively charge. Prince Zuko is…more subdued, you could say."

Dakota frowned as the two of them walked up towards the deck. "It seems like he has plenty of energy…"

"I believe you are mistaking energy with anger and determination. Zuko's passion is derived from his anger, and that is like a flame in a snowstorm. It will die the second the object of his anger disappears…and where will he be then?"

Dakota pursed her lips as they reached the upper deck, and she looked up to see that Zuko was waiting for his uncle by the exiting ramp. His face was stern and cold as always, and he didn't spare Dakota a glance as he looked down at his uncle.

"Don't say anything about the Avatar. It'll get the others itching to start the chase."

Iroh nodded politely, and looked over at Dakota. "You'll do the same, won't you?"

"I promise."

Zuko sneered scornfully at her, and she met his gaze briefly before the intensity forced her to look away. Iroh cleared his throat, and Zuko turned without another word. Dakota looked around as the reached the metal dock, and all she could think of how dark and desolate the place looked. No plants, no life, just cold and unfeeling metal that made up the buildings and docks. Smoke filled the air above the buildings, and not even the bright crimson and gold outfits of the soldiers and commanders of various vessels could distract her from its arid and choking stench.

Iroh and Zuko strode confidently, and Dakota tried to draw strength from that, but another frightening idea came to thought before she could try.

What was going to happen to her? Zuko was a prince, and Iroh was royalty as well. They couldn't possibly be bothered to care for a nameless girl like Dakota; the idea of taking her with them on their quest was questionable at best. She barely knew them, and even if Iroh had been exceptionally kind to her in the past two weeks they had been traveling, that didn't mean that he wanted her around all the time. Dakota _knew _that Zuko didn't want her around, he made that very clear.

The girl was pulled from her thoughts by a man stopping them, and she looked up to see that a Fire Nation commander had stopped them. His hair was dark brown, and he had the most outrageous sideburns Dakota had ever seen. They almost touched the corners of his mouth, and stuck out like little horns on his cheeks. She giggled at the sight, and immediately shifted into a light cough when the man's golden eyes snapped to her face.

Iroh didn't seem to notice the man's staring, and bowed politely. "Commander Zhao, what a pleasant surprise."

Zhao nodded curtly in response, his eyes still on Dakota, who was beginning to fidget under his cold scrutiny. "The pleasure is all mine, Iroh. I heard that your ship was arriving, and felt it necessary to meet you myself."

Dakota shivered at the icy and cruel lilt to his voice, and glanced over at Zuko, who was glaring without reserve at the commander. The man glanced at the prince before turning his entire body towards Dakota.

"And may I ask…who is this? I don't recall seeing her the last time you came for supplies."

Dakota blushed at the smile that crossed Zhao's face, and Iroh coughed lightly before speaking quietly, his voice carrying a hint of stern severity within his usual light and easy tone.

"Her name is Dakota, Commander."

"Oh? That's an unusual name, but I suppose it's fitting for a striking girl such as herself. Where exactly–"

Zuko scowled. "She's not important, we're just here for repairs, and then we'll be on our way."

Zhao raised a brow in restrained astonishment at the sight of the dented and battered ship. "And what befell you?"

"We ran into some Earth Kingdom ships on the way…they put up more of a fight than we were prepared for." Zuko's eyes narrowed slightly at the smirk on Zhao's lips, and Dakota shifted slightly, her dark brown eyes following the commander's gaze as it flickered from Zuko to his ship.

"I see. Well, then, I must insist that you have a drink with me. I wish to hear about your search for the Avatar…not to mention how you came upon Dakota." His golden eyes scanned Dakota once more, and Zuko made to decline, but Iroh stomped on his nephew's foot before smiling genially.

"We would be honored, Commander."

Zhao nodded, and turned to walk away towards the large and lavish tents set up somewhat apart from the metal buildings. Iroh touched Dakota's elbow comfortingly before moving to follow Zhao, and the girl scrambled to walk after the old man at the sight of the murderous scowl on Zuko's face.

* * *

The cushion was far too squishy for Dakota's taste, and she shifted slightly in order to find a better position to sit. It did not help, and she frowned slightly, her attention drawn by the motion of Zhao pouring Iroh tea. Zuko sat on the other side of Iroh, as far away from Dakota as possible. His lips were turned downward in an angry pout, his hands clenched tightly on his lap. Zuko looked anxious and irritated – even more so than usual – and his golden eyes were staring silently into the fire as if trying to find a way to escape in them.

Dakota quickly looked away when he turned to meet her gaze. She blushed at the realization that she had been staring at the prince for so long that she hadn't even heard Zhao's question to her. She looked up, and flushed an even darker red at the knowing smirk that graced the commander's lips.

"I-I'm so sorry sir, what did you say?" Dakota stammered, tucking her hair nervously behind her ears.

"I asked whether you wanted some tea."

Dakota nodded in acquiescence, and held out the small cup in front of her. Zhao poured the tear into the cup silently – from the smell, Dakota guessed that it was ginseng – before settling back on his own cushion. She tensed as he smiled widely at her before speaking to Zuko.

"So, have you had any sign of the Avatar?"

Unease pulsed through Dakota's frame as she watched for Zuko's response. Why did she get the feeling that Zhao knew more than they thought he did? She shook away the feeling, and sipped at her tea, noting that it was much too watery for her taste. She wished that she was back on the ship, sitting and sipping tea with Iroh as he instructed her on the finer points of firebending. She tuned out Zuko's response as she focused on Iroh's lessons.

She hadn't managed to produce fire offensively yet, but after an experiment, Iroh had learned that when faced with an oncoming attack, Dakota was naturally gifted at producing fire in defense. It was something that most firebenders didn't learn until much later in their training, but since Dakota was so adept, Iroh decided to focus on that for now. Zuko had been heavily involved with this, as it involved him shooting fireballs in her direction as she fought to produce enough fire to match it and dispel the attack. He had taken much pleasure in that part of her training, that much had been made clear by the grin on his face whenever she would mess up and have to duck to avoid the fire.

Blocking an attack was quite simple, actually, but it took focus that was usually difficult to find in beginners. Dakota was overall a very calm and collected person, so the focus wasn't hard to achieve. It was like going into a trance, taking deep breaths while watching the fire approach her, slowing time down in her mind to where she could reach inside herself and swiftly lift the heat out from her heart and channel it through her hands to push against the fire meant to burn her.

Dakota sighed as she sipped her tea once more, her dark eyes staring at the liquid that steamed in her cup.

Zuko said that she didn't have drive…what was that supposed to mean? Was there something that would motivate her into producing fire? Iroh told her that the drive that fueled a firebender was stronger when it wasn't based on anger or hatred, but wouldn't elaborate when she asked what that meant. From his strange silence, Dakota guessed that it was tradition for a person to find their own drive, not to be assisted by outside sources.

Suddenly, Zhao said something smugly, and three soldiers filled the tent, eyes locked on Zuko, Iroh, and Dakota with stern blankness to their faces as they blocked the entrance to the tent. Zhao strode silently from the area, and Dakota frowned as she watched Zuko kick the table over with a roar of anger.

"What's going on?" Dakota murmured to Iroh, who was about to answer when Zuko suddenly kicked the table again, sending one of the legs flying off with a crack. Iroh sighed, and explained.

"The commander found out about how we let the Avatar escape, and is getting together a search party to take over the search."

Zuko snarled. "How could you miss all of that? Are you really that stupid?"

Dakota scowled. "I was just thinking about firebending, Prince Zuko. I tend to get a bit spacey when I think about things that hard…"

"So in other words, you're stupid. Why am I not surprised?" Zuko spat, and Dakota stood in a huff, so fast that her tea knocked over and spilled all over her hand and forearm.

The hot liquid against her skin made her hiss in pain, but she ignored it and crossed her arms over her chest. She had taken enough of his abuse; she had had enough of him tossing his weight around like a pathetic bully. Anger welled up in her stomach, and she felt the fire lighting the lamps flare dangerously. She ignored the tensing of Iroh's shoulders, and marched up to Zuko, kicking a pillow out of the way as she went.

"Look, I don't know why you don't like me, but don't go throwing around that I'm stupid! If anyone's stupid, it's you! You're stupid for acting like a spoiled child who throws a petty tantrum whenever he doesn't get his way! So just shut up, _stupid_! You are not the center of the freaking world, so get your head out of your ass and _grow up_!"

The fire within the lamps grew larger and larger as her tone rose, and with a sigh Iroh extinguished the lamps, leaving Dakota with nothing to use as a weapon, seeing as she couldn't produce fire of her own.

Zuko made to respond, and with a huff Dakota turned her back on the boy and stomped towards the entrance. The guards made to stop her, and she showed them her scalded hand.

"I need to get some bandages; can you take me to where some are?"

One of the guards hesitated, and slowly nodded. Dakota followed the guard out of the tent, not once thinking to look back at the two – one livid, one astonished – firebenders behind her.

* * *

Iroh waited until the girl was gone before relighting the lamps, settling back to sip at his tea with a frown, deep in thought as he stared at his nephew as the boy threw up his hands in rage.

"Who in the hell does she think she is? That stupid, ignorant, little–"

"She is not all to blame, Prince Zuko. You did goad her, and you know better than anyone how frustrating it is to be constantly scorned. There reaches a point where…it all becomes too much."

"But she–"

"–has every right to be upset with you. I myself enjoy her company immensely; she's a respectful and endearing girl with an excellent taste in tea and a good deal of potential in firebending. And I have taken it upon myself to teach her, and so until she is ready to make her own life she will be remaining with us. I would give her a chance, Prince Zuko, because who knows. In time, she may become your biggest ally."

Zuko glared at his uncle for a few moments before slumping down on the cushions, his eyes cold as he muttered.

"That's never going to happen, Uncle. I don't want it to happen…I don't need an idiot like her around."

"Whatever you say, Prince Zuko."


	5. Never Forget

Sorry that it's been so long!

It's a bit short, but I hope you guys still like it!

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

* * *

Chapter 5: Never Forget

* * *

Dakota stormed away after the soldier, her face twisting at the unpleasant smell that assaulted her senses as she stepped outside of the sheltered tent. Anger was still pumping through her like a tiger waiting to pounce, and she let out a hissing breath as she struggled to regain her sense of calm.

She couldn't – no, she _wouldn't_ – feel guilty. Zuko had it coming, and Dakota didn't really care if he was a prince or not! She was a human being, and she deserved respect as much as any Fire Nation noble or higher class man. It made her unbearably angry that Zuko couldn't see that, and proceeded to treat her like a helpless bug squirming in terror under his boot. She wanted to get back at him, no longer the bug but the starving wolf that he had accidentally released from its cage.

But as she walked, a sliver of doubt wedged itself into her angry thoughts, and she blinked as she stared up at the smoky sky.

Did she really feel that way? Her anger was sudden and satisfying, but it brought into question something that had been nagging at Dakota's mind for several days now. It had been pushed aside before now, and now that she had nothing viable to distract her it barged through her defenses and posed itself to her.

This place was changing her. No…_Zuko _was changing her. And not in the gushy, romantic way that most girls imagine change to be. It was in a bad way, in a way that made Dakota think of what her parents would say if they saw her. The girl forced away thoughts of her parents – she had already cried over them, and if she wanted to retain her sanity she would push the memory of them away – and sighed.

Dakota was slowly darkening as she bore the brunt of Zuko's taunts, and she realized in horror that it was slowly taking over her. The anger, the hatred, was becoming the reason she opened her eyes, in order to make it through another day of Zuko's scorn. Back at home, she had been well liked, and as a result had never had to deal with the unpleasantness of someone disliking her to the point of teasing and making nasty comments. Her first defense was to hide herself, but training with Iroh made that impossible. And so another approach had arisen…the choice to sink to his level.

Dakota groaned internally. How was she supposed to act any differently? How was she supposed to retain herself while dealing with an immature, selfish prince?

The girl followed the soldier into a small tent, where a man was silently reading, his beady eyes flickering to the soldier before locking on Dakota's right arm. From the way he assessed the wound, Dakota guessed that he was a doctor of some sort. She forced her face into a polite expression, and sent the man a small smile as he reached for some bandages and a bottle of cleansing liquid.

"I was a bit careless with my tea…sorry to inconvenience you like this, sir." she said quietly, laughing nervously when the man did not return her smile. Jeez, all of the Fire Nation people were so moody! Well, except for Iroh, obviously.

Dakota bit her lip as the cleaning liquid made the bright red skin burn – the girl briefly contemplated the irony of that statement – and let out a trembling sigh of relief when the doctor hastened to wrap it loosely in thick bandages, quickly moving away when he was done. Dakota made to thank him, but was suddenly yanked to her feet by the armor clad soldier that had brought her here. She tried to resist, but that resulted in the soldier sending a bit of fire through his fingers, burning her arm and making her yelp. When she didn't immediately move, the soldier gave her two more sharp burns, his eyes impassive the entire time.

"Hey!" The doctor didn't look away from his hands even though her yell was obviously directed at him, and Dakota glared at him, kicking in his general direction.

"I think you missed a spot, Doc!" she growled, holding out her other arm that now held several painful burns. The girl smirked without humor when the doctor acted as if she hadn't said anything at all.

Dakota let the soldier lead her out of the tent, and they walked in silence for a minute or two. She was trying to ignore the pain in her arm, and blinked away the tears that resulted at the sharp pains that resulted from the soldier roughly yanking her arm. Then, a hundred feet or so from Zuko's tent, Commander Zhao stopped them. His golden eyes were decidedly sharp and clever, and Dakota decided – a decision assisted by her already foul mood – that she didn't like the look in his eyes. His eyes weren't gentle and wise, like Iroh's, and they weren't passionate and determined like Zuko's. They were just plain cruel.

"My, my…Dakota, was it? May I ask what you're doing out here?"

Dakota sighed. "I'm sorry, sir, but I burned my hand, and the doctor was kind enough to help me. I was just on my way back to the tent, if you'll excuse me." She bowed her head, and made to move past him. The soldier yanked her back at the sound of a soft command from Zhao, and she found herself a few inches away from the man before her, uncomfortably close. The man was peering into her face, and she tried to step away, but was forced to remain still by the silent soldier behind her.

"Are you happy under Prince Zuko?"

The question was so sudden that for a moment, Dakota could do nothing more than frown. The girl knew from the expectant look on Zhao's face that she couldn't very well walk away without giving him an answer, and wondered how she should respond.

After a moment, she smiled slightly. Zhao was obviously trying to do something sneaky, so why not bend the truth a little? Sure, Zuko was an ass, but he didn't strike her as just plain _evil_, unlike Zhao.

"Prince Zuko is a very skilled warrior, Commander. I think that his determination is quite admirable. I am content to be under him, I wouldn't have it any other way." she said softly, and lowered her gaze. She was lying through her teeth, she knew that with perfect clarity, and was afraid that if she met Zhao's gaze, he would know it too.

"Hm…I see…" Zhao murmured, and she glanced up at his face. The expression there was indecipherable, and that somehow made Dakota more uneasy than before. The man nodded to her curtly, and moved away. She stared after him for a moment, and shook her head. She was making something out of nothing, as usual.

This time, when Dakota made to move away, the soldier didn't hold her back, seeing as they were just in front of the tent Zuko and Iroh were currently occupying. She let out a sigh as she entered the tent, and found herself face to face with Iroh the moment she walked in. His golden eyes were locked on her

"Who did this, Dakota?" he said, voice sharp, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Zuko watching the two of them with surprising intensity. She refused to meet his eyes, and focused on Iroh instead.

The older man's weathered hands cradled her arm, and she winced as his robe brushed against the small collection of sharp burns decorating her skin. The pain, now that she remembered the burns themselves, returned in a rush.

"It's nothing, Iroh. I just got into a little disagreement with the guard…I should've known better." she said, forcing a smile on her face and moving to sit on one of the cushions by the table.

Dakota winced as she examined her burns, and was surprised when Iroh suddenly appeared, holding a bowl of water and a washcloth. The man didn't speak, merely dipping the cloth into the water and lightly pressing it against the burns. The coldness of the water eased the stinging, and she smiled in gratitude.

"Thanks."

Iroh merely smiled back at her, and she stared into the flickering flame of the lamp in front of her for a moment before speaking.

"Iroh, what's going to happen…you know…with me?"

"I don't understand your question, Dakota."

"I mean," she said, staring down at the multiple wood grain patterns found on the table's polished surface. "up until now, I've accompanied you guys because it was convenient. I fell out of the sky, and so it seemed logical for me to accompany you. But now…there's a chance for me to go off on my own. So I'm asking you; what do you suggest I do? I mean, I…"

For some reason, Dakota's eyes drifted up to meet the cold golden eyes of Zuko. She didn't know why she did this, but it seemed as if…she wanted to know what he thought. Because it was his reaction that she was forced to adapt to. If he was angry, she had to avoid him and walk on eggshells. If he was going to torment and ridicule her all the time…she wasn't sure she wanted to be around him.

Zuko was staring at her, and the two of them didn't break contact until Iroh cleared his throat. The old man was done with the washcloth, and was rummaging through the far cabinets for some bandages.

"Do you wish to leave, Dakota?"

"N-No, Iroh, but it's not really my decision–"

Iroh smiled indulgently. "It is entirely your decision. I for one would be delighted if you continued to travel with us. I enjoy having a companion who shares my enjoyment of tea, and it will do Prince Zuko good to be around someone closer to his age. One can become slightly koo-coo if they only associate themselves with old people such as myself."

Dakota blinked, for she could not think of a suitable response. Zuko, however, snapped to his feet, glaring at his uncle. Dakota flinched when he jabbed his finger at her in irritation.

"No! She can't come with us, she's useless and she'll only get in the way! Why can't we just leave her here?"

Dakota swallowed hard, but before anyone of them could say anything more, the entrance flaps of the tent were suddenly pushed aside, and Zhao, closely followed by two Fire Nation soldiers, entered. His lips turned up in a scornful smile at the hatred that fumed from Zuko's stiff form.

"My ship is preparing to leave. My men will release the three of you once we are safely at sea. You would do well to avoid getting in my way, Zuko."

Zuko snarled. "The hell I will! I found the Avatar first, this is _my _mission!"

"Oh? Well, you currently have no ship…no soldiers…and no honor. How can you possibly hope to go anywhere? If your father really loved you, he'd let you come back even without the Avatar. There's a reason he gave you that mark, Zuko. It's because you're weak, and no amount of prestige or honor will ever change that fact. He considers you his biggest failure…well, that's no surprise. Just look at you."

Dakota's eyes widened. Zuko's _father _had given him his scar? Knowingly? What kind of parent would do that? Her heart reached out to Zuko, and she gasped as Zuko's anger exploded.

The boy got in the commander's face, face contorted in fury. Dakota got to her feet, ignoring the pain in her arm at the movement, and bit her lip nervously. She didn't like Zuko, but at the same time, she felt a sort of protectiveness toward him. The sudden competition between the two feelings made Dakota hesitate. Zuko, meanwhile, was yelling.

"Shut up! If you're so sure of what I am, then prove that you have more of a right to chase the Avatar! I challenge you to Agni Kai, tonight at sunset!"

Dakota frowned at the sound of Iroh's gasp, and her dark brown eyes flickered to Zhao. Whatever this _Agni Kai_ was, it pleased Zhao to no end, if his smirk was anything to go by. There was a quick silence that filled the tent, broken only by the sound of Dakota's feet shuffling nervously on the make-shift floor of the tent – it was a thickly woven mat, made from dried reeds.

"Fine," the commander said smugly. The man turned suddenly, and exited the tent, the soldiers mimicking him in their quick exit. Iroh moved to Zuko's side – the teen was still glaring at the entrance to the tent, his mouth tight and strained in a scowl – and spoke gently.

"Prince Zuko…remember your last battle with a firebending master, it didn't –"

Zuko's eyes lowered to the pool of water on the table, and Dakota swallowed hard as she watched him examine his face in the water. His fingers reached up to touch the scar that marred his young face, and his voice was soft and laced with anger. That face was so angry, so frightening in its intensity, that Dakota was forced to look away. How could a father ever treat a son with so much disdain? How could a father let his son become so lost and so full of rage?

"I will never forget."

Dakota coughed lightly, trying to ease her way into the conversation without making it seem incredibly awkward. From the way Zuko's eyes glared at her, it seemed as though she had failed. Iroh seemed reluctant to turn away from his nephew, but after a moment turned to Dakota with a smile.

"Yes?"

"Sorry, but what's Agni Kai?"

Iroh sighed. "Of course, how silly of me to assume…in short, it's a ceremonial challenge that firebenders engage in to settle conflicts, and can greatly affect either parties status and honor. It is sometimes – but not often – a fight to the death, but most are completed when either party is too weak or injured to continue."

"I see." the girl murmured, and stared at her hands for a moment, unable to meet the man's eyes as she whispered. "Iroh, I…"

She glanced over at Zuko, who was sitting beside the table, as far away from them as possible, staring into the water with an indecipherable expression on his face. Dakota wanted so badly to ask why Zuko's father had been so cruel, but when Zuko's eyes flickered up to meet hers, she faltered, and her resolve withered away.

Iroh frowned. "Yes, Dakota?"

"Nevermind…it's nothing." Dakota smiled, and let her chin rest in her hands as she stared into the small fire of the candle before her, trying – without any hope for success – to find answers to her endless questions in the flame's depths.

Dakota was so confused, a feeling that was, sadly, beginning to become commonplace. One minute, Dakota wanted to scream at Zuko for being such a selfish jerk, and the next, she wanted to get to know him better, she wanted to understand why he was so lost and angry.

It was such a strange combination, and she was left contemplating it until the first signs of dusk began to show through the tent entrance flaps. Her dark eyes found Zuko as he rose to his feet, and his golden eyes were determined, not scared in the least.

For a moment, Dakota wished that she had his confidence in what he stood for.

Then, she - mentally, of course - soundly slapped herself for even entertaining such a thought.


	6. Setting Out

Here's the next chapter!

Ah, I'm sorry its so short, I was just in such a hurry to update, and i assumed that you guys would be happy if that happened BEFORE next week, which is when I originally planned to update!

Enjoy, and **_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

* * *

Chapter 6: Setting Out

* * *

"So…what do we do now?" Dakota whispered to Iroh, who was standing beside her. She and Iroh – joined by everyone else in the base, it seemed like – were standing side by side in a large metal arena, open to the heavens but with high iron walls and a smooth metal ground in the center. The sky was a painting of red roses, with whispers of orange and pink clouds that spread their fingers downward toward the descending sun, as if to caress it. Or to strangle it. Dakota couldn't seem to decide between the two.

The people were situated behind white lines, facing inward toward the two figures that were standing, motionless, facing away from each other, red shrouds on their shoulders. Dakota swallowed hard, trying to discern what sort of expression was currently shaping her face. Did the contours of her visage properly convey the frantic unease that was present in the rapid beat of her pulse? Or did her face – instinctive in its confusion of what to express – instead mirror the emotionless faces present around her?

Dakota had to check, and so her fingers traced her forehead. It was blank and smooth, as was the skin around her mouth.

So it was the latter.

Zuko was bare-chested, as was Zhao, and the two were silent as they listened to the bell that sounded just a moment after Dakota asked her question. The two firebenders slowly turned toward each other, and tossed the red cloth from their shoulders at the same time. Iroh, face tense as he stared at his nephew, responded once the loud ringing of the bell had faded into a barely perceptible echo.

"We do nothing but watch."

As if to add even more seriousness to Iroh's words, Zhao took that moment to begin the fight. His muscles shifted under his skin as he whipped his hands around, fire flaring upwards, angling toward his opponent. Zuko didn't make a sound, instead raising his hands and producing a fiery shield, so fast that it seemed almost a blur. Dakota watched in awe as Zuko began sending balls of heat toward Zhao, who effortlessly batted them away. As the fight continued to escalate, the air within the arena grew hot and uncomfortable, and Dakota grimaced as the smell of metal and sweat reached her.

Zhao was overpowering Zuko only slightly, and as she watched them exchange dangerous blows, Dakota secretly hoped that Zuko would win. Not because of any loyalty toward Zuko, but because of her instinctive dislike for Zhao.

Dakota felt Iroh's tension, and glanced over at the older man. His mouth was tight, and in his eyes a pain that made Dakota frown. Her brown eyes – even more non-descript when placed in such close proximity to the brilliant hues of the sunset – flickered toward Zuko for a brief moment, and her frown deepened as a thought eased into her mind.

Had Iroh been there when Zuko's father…?

Dakota knew better than to ask, and her attention was pulled back to the fighters in an instant at the sound of a body hitting the metal with a jarring thud. Her hands tightened instinctively around the cloth covering her thighs as she recognized Zuko as the one to have been knocked over. Zhao was lunging down, his eyes burning with excitement and a bloodlust that made Dakota flinch. The girl bit down hard on her lip, struggling to remain still.

Her instincts were screaming at her to run, but the sight of Zuko rolling out of the way seemed to root her feet to the ground. She couldn't leave… not when Zuko was fighting so hard to prove himself.

Wait, why did she even care?

She _didn't _care. It was just…

Zuko was ready again in an instant, fire welling around his feet as he spun gracefully on his shoulders, creating an arc of flame that made Zhao stumble back several steps. The prince was furious; his eyes cold and determined as he began to attack again, this time focusing more on Zhao's feet. The sun was halfway into the horizon, the rays less brilliant than they were before, more subdued.

The older firebender was forced to go on the defensive, and Dakota felt something akin to relief when she saw that Zuko was gaining the upper hand. He was using simple moves instead of overly elaborate ones, something that threw his opponent off guard.

Suddenly, with a yell, Zuko ducked, and whipped his leg under Zhao's, sending the man falling backward. Zhao grunted in pain as his head snapped back to collide with the metal, and he stared up at Zuko with unadulterated fury, waiting for the final blow.

Dakota watched with wide eyes as Zuko held up his fist, eyes burning. She wanted to tell him to spare the man, but before she could do so, Zuko angled his hand away and shot a short burst of flame that missed Zhao's face by inches. The older man stared up at Zuko, whose face was blank and expressionless as he spoke.

"Next time, stay out of my way."

And with that, Zuko turned, and made his way over to where Iroh and Dakota were standing. His eyes were on his uncle, and Dakota stood awkwardly beside the two of them. She watched as Iroh smiled, and then Zuko's eyes were on her. Dakota didn't smile – her face once more was frozen – and the two held gazes for several quick moments.

She never knew what to say to Zuko.

Suddenly, there was a roar of fury, and Dakota saw a flash of fire before two strong hands gripped her shoulders, shoving her back away from the fighting area. She lost her balance, and hit the ground hard, her knees aching from the roughness of the metal. She heard another body hitting the ground, and turned to see Iroh standing protectively in front of Zuko, who was standing over Dakota, his legs braced, his hands clenched into fists. Dakota got to her feet, and when she moved to stand beside him, he sent a quick glance her way, and then lowered his arms, turning away from her scornfully. Zhao was on the ground, an angry burn on his chest, his teeth bared as Iroh spoke.

"I'm disappointed in you, Commander. It seems that my nephew has not only bested you in firebending, but also in the demonstration of personal restraint. Even in exile, he shows more honor than yourself." he said, and Zhao's face colored as Iroh continued, "Thank you very much for the tea earlier, the ginseng tea was exceptional – it is my favorite after all."

And with that, Iroh turned to leave, and Zuko silently followed. Dakota stole a glance at Zhao, and quickened her pace at the murderous expression on his face. Iroh looked back and smiled at her, and it was only out of sheer force of will that Dakota managed to smile back.

* * *

Boarding the newly repaired ship was a bit strange to Dakota, seeing as she had never expected Iroh to bring her along. She had suspected that she would be stuck there, at the Fire Nation base, lost and alone. That last thing she expected was to join the exiled prince and his tea-loving uncle on their quest to find the Avatar.

To find the young boy with pale gray eyes and bright blue markings that had looked so confused, looked so lost. Just like her, now that she thought about it.

His name had been – Dakota quickly amended that statement to "his name _was_", seeing as this world was in fact real and current, not a thing of the past and fictional – Aang.

Avatar: The Last Airbender…what a strange world it was.

Dakota mused silently to herself as she leaned against the railing of the upper deck, staring out at the waters as the ship rumbled with power. Zuko was somewhere below, giving orders to the soldiers. Iroh was probably enjoying a good board game somewhere below the deck, most likely joined by a few of the more senior crewmen. The sky was a smoky gray – still polluted by the Fire Nation machines – and Dakota heaved a great sigh as she rested her head on her hands.

If this world was real – Dakota had long since abandoned the act of convincing herself that this entire experience had been a terrifying and particularly bizarre dream – then how on earth had the people in her world created TV shows about it? Or was Dakota somehow …_in_ the TV? Was her little brother watching this new character named Dakota make her place in the universe he loved so much?

The girl's sandy hair blew in the wind as the ship began to move away from the metal dock, and she stared absentmindedly out to the open ocean, her lips pursed in concentration.

No…that couldn't be right. In the most recent snippet of an episode of Avatar she had seen – she only caught glimpses every now and then – Zuko hadn't been there, instead there was a tall teenager with shaggy brown hair, being yelled at by a…girl with blue eyes and tan skin…

The girl from the South Pole! What was her name? Ma…La…Sa…Ka – yes! It was Ka-something…hmm…Katrina? Karena, Kalita, Kamita, Katali, Kata, Kata–

Dakota remembered now.

Her name was Katara.

Dakota's entire body stiffened as she remembered, and another realization came to her. That girl…she could bend water! Dakota remembered seeing that scene where the girl had been surrounded by water whips, lashing out at the female that was her enemy. They had been in a cave…a cave made up of glowing green gems…

The girl racked her brain for more, but there was nothing else that came to mind.

How infuriating.

Dakota let out a growl of frustration, and let her legs fold under her, slumping ungracefully to the metal surface of the deck, leaning against the bars that made up the railing, peeking in between the spaces to watch the waves form on either side of the ship as it pushed through the surf.

Why had she fallen into this world? Was it fate – if there even was such a thing – or was it just coincidence? Or was it something else?

Was it because she had some greater purpose here?

Dakota pushed that thought aside almost as soon as it made the mistake of appearing in her thoughts. The very _idea _of someone as unremarkable as Dakota being considered worthy of something greater than ordinary life was simply ridiculous.

_How do you explain away your being able to firebend?_ a little voice asked smugly, and Dakota frowned. All right, that was something greater than ordinary life back _home_, but here, in this world, it was considered normal to bend elements. There was obviously nothing special about her at all.

It must have been coincidence. Some mistake, some random portal into different universes that had happened to be there when she walked by.

Dakota let her mind drift to other subjects, and settled on the few seconds in which someone had pushed her out of the way. Logic told Dakota that it must have been Zuko, seeing as he was closest to her, but the other part of her screamed that even _entertaining_ the thought would be considered insanity. Zuko hated her, it had been that way since the day they met, and Dakota knew better than to think that that had somehow changed. If he had pushed her out of the way, it hadn't been for her benefit. It had been to get her out of his way, to make sure that she didn't mess him up somehow. That must be it.

The girl scowled at the water, and abruptly got to her feet. Thinking about Zuko was already riling her up, and so she decided to go through a gymnastics routine that always relaxed her. She started out in the center of the deck, and then began, humming the tune that usually played in the background.

There was no padded mat, but this routine was so ingrained in Dakota's brain that there was no room for error. Her mind and her body were separate, her mind blissfully detached while her body moved to the rhythm that seemed to pulse through her entire body, like a metronome. Her body twisted and gracefully flipped, and yet her mind only registered the clear blue sky that emerged from behind the smoky gray clouds.

It was wonderful.

Dakota was rather small for her age, and flexible, so gymnastics had always come rather easily to her. It was on the mats that she felt truly powerful, it was in those seconds when she balanced on the beams and flipped in the air that she felt truly _special_. School wasn't completely miserable, but since Dakota was unremarkable in all accounts except for her intelligence – common brown eyes, hair that wasn't blonde nor brown, except a pale mix of the two, crooked smile, timid presence – she didn't get much attention.

The girl suddenly stopped, and her inner peace was broken.

It was quite a different story in this world.

Here, she had people telling her that she was unusual, that she was _unique_. Here, she could bend fire, and here, someone _wanted _her. Granted, that someone was Iroh, but it was a start.

Dakota felt something prickle on the back of her neck, and turned sharply, expecting to find someone watching her. But she was met with nothing but the empty door that led down to the lower levels of the ship. She walked over to it, and frowned.

She had been almost sure that she had closed the door before.

With a shrug, and a final glance down the pitch-black passageway, the girl turned away from the door, pulling it closed as she turned to continue her routine.


	7. Overboard

Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while, here's the next chapter! Here's where things get a little...out of the norm. Hope you all enjoy!

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

* * *

Chapter 7: Overboard

* * *

Dakota struggled to keep her breaths deep and even, trying her hardest to ignore the presence of Zuko, who was sitting beside her as he went through the same breathing exercise. The girl found it impossible to concentrate, seeing as whenever she tried, Zuko's loud exhalations would always destroy her focus, and her eyes would open once more.

Her dark eyes narrowed at the candles in front of her, and she scowled as she compared their small, unchanging flames to the rising and falling flames on Zuko's candles. His eyes were closed, his face glowing and fading in the candlelight, and she took that moment to study him, as she often did when he wasn't looking. She was fascinated by the exiled prince, no matter how many times she tried to tell herself otherwise.

Zuko's scar was his most distinguishable feature – to say otherwise would be just plain idiotic – but Dakota had never been very unnerved by scars, seeing as she had a impressive one of her own, and so after the first day or two it had ceased to be something worth focusing on. In the firelight, she noted that Zuko's face was calm and blank, but somehow it expressed a deep anger and determination even when completely expressionless, an impressive feat in Dakota's opinion. His brow never fully smoothed out, even on those rare occasions when he smiled, and his eyes were always cold and biting. It made Dakota sad, but also extremely curious.

Curiosity might just skip over the cat and go straight for Dakota's throat if she wasn't careful.

She could never let Zuko catch her studying him, not because of any outspoken reason or threat, but because she had a strong feeling that Zuko wouldn't be very indulgent towards her unusual interest in him. The feeling is comparable to a feeling one feels when offered candy by elderly ladies on Halloween. They smile and say "Oh, take as much as you like," but the underlying rule is that the receiver smiles in thanks, and delicately takes two small candies and nothing more. The rule is never actively taught, but it takes just one kid taking a huge and unnecessary handful for the other kids to catch on to this unspoken law of Halloween.

Dakota had already tried once to take a handful of "Try and Acquaint Herself with Zuko" candy, but the snappy rudeness she received immediately had her poor hand scrambling for cover. And hence, two other options had arisen.

One: avoid Zuko like the plague and live in mutual unfriendliness.

Two: try and get to know Zuko bit by bit, and then assess whether he is worthy of trying to pursue as a friend – acquaintance was a better description.

Dakota had almost gone for the first one without thinking, simply because it was more agreeable for Zuko and for her sanity. She had been so close. But before she could commit to avoiding Zuko, he did something extraordinarily kind. Not for Dakota, obviously, but for his uncle. It was such a small gesture that Dakota would have missed it if she hadn't chosen that moment to glance over at Iroh, if she had taken that split second to blink or rub at her eyes.

Iroh had been studying several maps over his usual cup of tea, and Zuko came in to find him asleep at his desk. Dakota had been reading a scroll over on her bed mat, and studiously looked down at it as Zuko stood there silently. The girl assumed that he was debating on whether he should wake his uncle up or leave him to sleep. Dakota wondered what was taking so long, and glanced up after a few long seconds. Zuko was walking out of the room, but as he turned, he grabbed one of the blankets present on the low bench nearest the door, and carefully draped it over his uncle. Then, without acknowledging Dakota in the slightest, he left the room, closing it noiselessly behind him.

Ever since that day – it had been a week or so ago – Dakota hadn't been able to stop thinking about the expression on Zuko's face as he covered his sleeping uncle with a blanket. It hadn't been happy, far from it. It hadn't been indulgent or caring, or even kind.

But there was _something _different about his expression that made her hesitate, and she had spent the last week trying to figure out what that something was.

Zuko's eyes opened, and Dakota hastened to close her own, turning to face the candles once more. She centered her breathing on her abdomen, and it took a few long moments for her to once more grasp that white hot ball of power within herself. It was weak and pulsing – her fury at Zuko was, for the moment, dulled – and she struggled to stir it to life, breathing deeply in and out. She extended her power to the fire present within the candles, and gently coaxed them into strengthening and weakening in rhythm to her deep breaths. It flickered slightly in response, but Dakota was not discouraged, instead focusing even more. She felt it then, something smaller, but brighter. It was just beyond her reach, and she mentally urged herself to embrace it.

But before she could reach it, the door opened, and the strange feeling slipped away once more as her eyelids lifted unconsciously at the sound. Zuko's eyes remained on the candles in front of him, and his voice was deep and focused.

"The only reason for you to interrupt me is if you have news of the Avatar."

Dakota turned to smile at the older man, tucking a loose strand of hair that had escaped the short ponytail tied rather high on her head, and he smiled back before clearing his throat. "Of course, Prince Zuko. I do indeed have news, but you must promise to not become upset."

"I will not lose my temper."

Dakota snorted, muttering, "Yeah, tell that to the poor soldier who accidentally knocked you over when he slipped on the wet floor down in the engine room…"

The candles in front of Zuko flickered unsteadily, and the flames were reflected in his deep golden eyes as they glared ruthlessly at the girl beside him. Dakota found – to her amusement – that the glares had become such a daily occurrence that they no longer encouraged a feeling of anger or trepidation. It was merely a facial expression, one that she could overlook and ignore as easily as she would a bug in the grass or a poster on a wall.

Dakota turned away from him as Iroh cleared his throat once more to regain Zuko's attention. The prince glared at Dakota for a moment longer before returning his focus to the candles. Iroh took that opportunity to speak.

"We have absolutely no idea where the Avatar is."

As Dakota had predicted, the flames in front of Zuko flared up so high that they nearly touched the ceiling, and she blocked her ears as Zuko's shriek of fury filled the room.

"_What_?"

Dakota sighed, leaning her head on her hand as she watched Zuko turn wildly on his uncle. Iroh winced, and held up a scroll, which held a detailed map of the world. Dakota saw that there were several marked places, as well as dotted lines placing possible routes the Avatar could have taken.

Zuko snatched the map up, and glared down at it, his golden eyes cold as he muttered, "He's a master of evasive maneuvering…"

Dakota sighed, "I doubt that that's the case." The two firebenders turned to her, and she held up her hands in a shrug as she continued. "I mean, think about it. He's a twelve year old boy, who's suddenly been given the responsibility to learn all four elements as _well _as saving the world from the Fire Nation. If I were him, I'd be struggling to catch up with my responsibilities, not constantly thinking up complicated ways to avoid a particularly determined prince. He's also got the advantage of having a flying whatever-that-bison-thing-is. We're mainly restricted to the sea, while he can fly over mountains and large masses of land with little trouble. But seeing as we have enough supplies and fuel, we can keep on pressing without stopping for several weeks at a time. The animal he's riding gets tired, and the Avatar and his friends will have to stop for supplies at least once a week or so, especially if they're low on money, which I'm guessing they are."

Iroh chuckled, and his golden eyes were bright with amusement.

"Such a smart mind behind those timid eyes…"

Zuko snorted, storming out of the room with a sneer. "Anyone with half a brain could have come up with that!"

Iroh heaved a great sigh as he moved to stand beside Dakota, smiling softly down at her. "Do not mind Zuko, he's just in a foul mood because of the lack of news."

"Don't worry, Iroh. I'm used to it." Dakota murmured, and turned to face the flames once more. They glowed gently, and she resisted the urge to blow them out. She heard Iroh settle down beside her, and felt his hand on her shoulder.

"There is good in him, child. Prince Zuko has led a difficult and often lonely life, and therefore finds it rather difficult to place others before himself."

"I know that…I know…" the girl said, turning to stare at the older man. His golden eyes were questioning, and she let out a gust of tiredness. "I just wish that I could understand him, just a little bit."

Iroh sighed as well. "I believe…that you _do_ understand him, Dakota. Perhaps it is not to the extent you would like, but the bond is there."

"How?" Dakota muttered, her brow furrowing.

Iroh reached out, and gently gestured to the large scar that was present between her shoulder blades and up the entire length of the back of her neck. She had forgotten to wear her high collared shirt that morning, and so the vivid scar was clearly shown, seeing as her ponytail wasn't long enough to even begin to hide it.

Dakota was glad that Iroh didn't touch it. Maybe he knew from experience with Zuko that scars as prominent as hers were off limits, or maybe he was just doing it out of courtesy. Either way, she was grateful. Touching her scar was something that she didn't like anyone to do…it was where all of her determination lay, along with all of her frail vulnerability.

Iroh went on. "You both have been branded by those that you love. Whether by accident or by other circumstances, the similarity is the same. You both have been singled out for your marks; you both understand the shame and embarrassment in having such a mark. So do not feel so down on yourself, Dakota. You share more with him than you realize."

Dakota shook her head, and Iroh smiled widely, his tone changing entirely.

"Now, let us go begin our lesson." the man said cheerfully, and Dakota groaned in defeat, reluctantly getting to her feet and following Iroh out into the stairwell.

* * *

Aang glanced over at Katara, who was tied to the post beside him, her pale blue eyes worried as they considered the warriors before them. Sokka was still trying to figure out how they had been overpowered by a "bunch of weak girls" – at that, one of the warriors had angrily threatened to throw them back in the lake with the Unagi, which effectively silenced Sokka. The warriors' attire was vaguely familiar to Aang, probably because of the faint memories he had from Avatar Kyoshi, and he fidgeted slightly under their combined glares. An older man was glaring more fiercely than any of them, and it was he who spoke first.

"Why are you here? Are you spies of the Fire Nation? We of Kyoshi Island have managed to remain neutral in this war so far, and we don't plan on getting involved now!"

Aang tried to hold up his hands in a calming gesture, only to suddenly remember that his arms were tied down rather tightly. His pale gray eyes pleaded as he addressed the older man.

"We didn't mean to hurt anyone! I'm…I'm the Avatar!"

The leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, a girl with light brown cropped short snorted rather ungainly. "Don't lie! The Avatar was an Airbender who disappeared over a hundred years ago! The Fire Nation was smart to paint those arrows on you; if I wasn't smarter I would have seen them as legitimate. The Unagi will feast well today; it always enjoys the flesh of liars!"

Sokka gave Aang a panicked look as the warriors began untying the three of them, and Katara's eyes were frantic as she hissed in his ear.

"Now would be a good time for some airbending, Aang!"

Aang didn't stop to think about what she said, because the urgency in her voice was enough to make him want to get her out of there as quickly as possible. He exuded a powerful gust of wind, unbinding the ropes and sending him flying upward.

* * *

Dakota fell onto the ground, propelled by the force of the soldier's attack, and she hissed as her head collided sharply with the metal. The pain made her gasp, but it quickly ebbed away as she struggled to lift her head. Dakota heard him running toward her, and rolled out of the way to avoid another ball of fire, getting to her feet.

The heat tickled her scar, and she flinched as an involuntary tingle enveloped the skin there. Dark brown eyes flickered up to see where her opponent was, and quickly blocked an attack by snapping her hand on his hands, effectively maneuvering his hands so that the fire wasn't directed toward her.

But suddenly, the ship lurched to the side, changing course without warning, and the people present on the upper deck – only the soldier and Dakota, currently – were sent flying toward the railing. Dakota felt the hard metal of the railing, and yelped as her back came into harsh contact with it. But then, her body slipped over the side, and she was falling.

The soldier she had been training with didn't see her as she fell, too busy righting himself, and by the time she reached the water, the ship was already past her. They were traveling at full speed, and it took at least thirty minutes to slow down enough to safely turn around. Dakota tried to scream, but she was already hitting the water.

Unlike in the case of her arrival, the water wasn't freezing cold, but it was cool enough for Dakota to shiver as she swam toward the surface. Her head broke the water, and she wiped her hair from her face as she saw that the ship was still moving powerfully away from her, becoming smaller by the second.

Dakota waved her arms and screamed, but to no avail. The ship was too far away, and Dakota felt a wave of panic wash over her. They hadn't noticed she was gone. They wouldn't be coming back for at least an hour. The minutes passed as she treaded water, forcing herself not to look down into the dark depths of the water.

What was she going to _do_?

Dakota looked around frantically, and her heart leapt when she saw a small ship approaching in the distance. She didn't think before immediately yelling and waving her arms, splashing hurriedly to get their attention.

She hoped, prayed, and pleaded with whatever was controlling her life that the ship that was approaching wasn't a Fire Nation ship. Dakota quickly yanked off the Fire Nation belt and tunic that she had on, tossing them as far away from her as she could and watching them sink below the surface of the water.

Now, clad in only an undershirt and her heavy pants, she could do nothing but wait as the ship drew closer and closer.


	8. Gypsy Mask

Here's the next chapter!

I especially enjoyed writing this one, so I hope you all like it as much as I do!

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

* * *

Chapter 8: Gypsy Mask

* * *

The ship was small, and from the sight of strung vegetables and other goods hanging on the outsides, Dakota guessed that it was a ship of trade. The vessel caught sight of her, and immediately moved toward her, and Dakota increased her splashing and yelling, her lips parting in a relieved sigh at the lack of Fire Nation colors or symbol.

The girl treaded water slowly, hope filling her chest as the boat slowed to a stop a few yards away. A young girl – her hair tied into numerous, tight braids with colored ribbon intertwined – was running along the edge of the boat, her hair bouncing on her shoulders as she yelled in alarm. She couldn't be more than twelve years of age.

The girl was thin and bright, her eyes a clear shade of hazel and her smile as big as the ocean itself. Her form was decorated with colorful swaths of cloth and her ankles and wrists with bright metal bracelets, along with a green stripe painted on her face, which extended from one cheekbone, across the bridge of her nose, to the other cheekbone.

"Mama, Mama, it's a turtle-seal!" she cried, and Dakota frowned, pushing her hair away from her face as she tried to comprehend what exactly a _turtle-seal_ was. The girl was swinging around the ship so agilely, and Dakota stared in awe as the child effortlessly swung up to the higher deck, ducking through a window with all the litheness of a cat.

A woman's head poked out of the same window a moment later, and her long braided hair – in a similar style to her daughter's – framed her face prettily as she peered down at Dakota. Instead of a green line across her lower face, this woman had a bright crimson diamond painted boldly on her forehead. The woman gasped, and her head rapidly retreated, a block of wood hurriedly blocking the window.

There was a moment of silence, and Dakota panicked, scrambling to speak before the boat had a chance to leave. "No, p-please, don't go! I'm–"

But her words were cut off as the woman suddenly appeared once more; braid flying as she jumped lightly over the rail, landing on the lower deck in a flurry of cloth that made up her colorful skirt. She tossed a thick rope out to Dakota, speaking in a voice that was raspy and rough.

"Take the rope, love! Matya, get some towels!" the woman said, and the little girl who had been hovering at the door ran inside without another word, her feet making soft pattering sounds on the wood.

Dakota didn't hesitate in following the order, and was surprised by the strength of the woman as she hauled Dakota up the side of the boat. The girl winced as her arm caught on a metal piece, and a thin line of blood welled up as a result, but the pain wasn't enough to give another moment of thought. She rolled onto the wood, wiping the blood away hurriedly and wiping water out of her eyes. Dakota then looked up at the woman who was still speaking.

"Are you injured?"

Dakota shook her head. "No…thank you so much for helping me…"

The woman smiled, and nodded her head. "I am Tali, and my daughter is Matya. We saw the Fire Nation ship, and I knew that there was trouble. Wherever that excuse of a nation goes anywhere, evil follows. I mean, throwing an innocent girl like you overboard…it's just cruel. Are you sure you're not hurt? I've heard nasty rumors about the Fire Nation and how they treat their prisoners…"

Ah…so the woman thought she was a prisoner. Dakota was impossibly grateful that she had thought to rid herself of any Fire Nation marked clothing. It was obvious that this woman was against the Fire Nation, and so Dakota thought quickly of a legitimate back-story. What would she say? What _could_ she say? Dakota slowly shook her head, her mind whirling as she struggled to respond. In her mind she envisioned the rough image of a map – Iroh had been tutoring her in the geographic positions of each nation, as well as the major cities of each.

"I'm…I'm fine. I was caught trying to run away from Mining Village with my older brother – he got caught Earthbending, and they assumed that I was an Earthbender too. The ship was on its way to take us to the prison rig off the coast. But then I became too much of a bother for them, and…" Dakota trailed off, pulling her knees up to hug them to her chest. She felt awful in lying to this kind woman, and closed her eyes when she felt Tali's arm wrap around her wet shoulders. Dakota noticed dimly that the woman had two bracelets on her left wrist, one merely a circle of minimally painted wood, while the other was made of jade, with intricate symbols and words lovingly carved onto its surface.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, love. I know how you feel. My husband was also captured, a few months ago." Dakota looked up in shock, and the woman nodded sadly. "We are one of the numerous gypsy traders who travel to Kyoshi Island in order to deliver goods. Since Kyoshi is neutral, ordinary traders don't have the authorization to contact or assist the island. We were on the mainland in one of the Earth Kingdom cities, getting supplies. He and I used Earthbending to move a large blockade that prevented us from getting through, and suddenly we were surrounded by Firebenders. My husband managed to convince them that he was the only one who could bend, and so they took him," Tali finished with a small sigh.

Dakota blinked rapidly, trying to hold back the sadness that rose up at the sight of the desolation on Tali's face. "I…"

Tali shook her head, her eyes locking themselves with Dakota's. "It's all over now, there's no use in dwelling on it. It'll all work out in the end, you'll see." She laughed suddenly, and smiled widely. "I can't believe that I still haven't asked for your name! What is it, love?"

Dakota scrambled for a name, for she knew that on the off chance that Iroh and Zuko _were_ looking for her, they would be advertising for a girl named Dakota. It wasn't like she didn't want to return to Iroh – she really did – but for now, she had to stick with her story that she was from the Earth Kingdom, and had been abandoned by the Fire Nation ship.

The girl smiled slightly as a name suddenly came to her. "My name's Coda."

It wasn't the exact truth, but it wasn't a lie either.

Matya suddenly arrived with towels, and Dakota thanked the girl, which resulted in the girl bouncing up to her and peering at her hair. The girl's hazel eyes narrowed as she frowned, and she finally leaned back, her mouth quirking downward.

"Wow, your hair's such a _weird_ color!" she proclaimed boldly, and Dakota laughed as Tali flushed in shame, swatting her daughter's bottom hurriedly. The girl yelped, and whirled on her mother. "Ouch! I was just _asking_–"

"Matya, you know better than that!"

"But Coda doesn't mind, right?" Matya said, her little hands planting themselves on her hips as she smiled coyly at the older girl. Dakota finished rubbing her hair with a towel, and smiled even more widely.

"No, I don't mind, Matya. You're right, it _is _rather distinctive, isn't it?" she said, and then looked up at Tali. "Do you think–"

Tali cut her off, "Of course, Coda. Come on, and we'll get you cleaned up," she said with a secret smile, holding out her hand and leading Dakota into the small cabin behind them.

* * *

"This isn't going to work!" Dakota moaned as Tali did the final touches on her hair. "Everyone's gonna take one look at me and know that I'm not really a gypsy!"

After traveling for a day and a half, the ship was only a few minutes from reaching the bay of Kyoshi that held the gypsy traders, and so Tali and Matya were helping Dakota into her outfit. Matya was having a marvelous time in using electric blue paint to dab a traditional gypsy mark onto Dakota's face – until the age of eighteen, all gypsies had a single painted line across the bridge of their nose. Then, they could choose to have unique and distinguishing marks painted or tattooed onto their faces, or to not have marks at all.

Tali laughed at Dakota's tone, and leaned over to peer at Dakota in the floor length mirror. "Don't be nervous, love. If you think _your _hair is strange, just wait until you see the rest of them. Just remember, for as long as you stay with us, you are a gypsy in everything but birth. If you hold yourself right, you'll fool not only yourself, but also everyone else," she said confidently, and Dakota turned to give her a nervous smile.

Dakota let her gaze turn back to the mirror.

A timid, brown-eyed girl looked nervously back out at her, her rich purple hair loose and straight save for the tightly braided locks of hair that framed either side of her face. Her upper body was clothed in a clean brown tunic, with beads dangling on the belt and on the rather revealing neckline. She was wearing a long, multi-layered skirt of many colors. The fabric was light and breezy, with a long slit in the side that reached mid-thigh. A blue line of paint stretched across the bridge of her nose, and her right ankle and wrist were decorated with numerous bracelets.

It still took her a moment to realize that the girl staring out at her in the mirror was in fact Dakota.

Tali smiled warmly at the girl, and touched the purple hair gently. "The dye will stay strong for a least a week, and then after that it should wash out."

Dakota nodded absentmindedly, and Tali patted her shoulder firmly before moving to steer the boat, and Matya giggled as Dakota carefully itched her nose, trying to avoid the mark painted there.

"This is gonna be so much fun, Coda! It's only once every year that all of the gypsy clans gather at Kyoshi Island, so there's always a big party!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! All of us go to shore, and in the town we get to celebrate with the villagers! There's always lots of food, music, and dancing!" she said happily, and then a sly look appeared on her face. The girl looked around warily, and then dug inside one of the baskets for something. Dakota looked on, confused, until the girl made a small sound of affirmation as she leaned back, a bracelet in her hand.

It was made of a common colored wood, similar to the one that Dakota had seen on Tali's left wrist, alongside the jade bracelet. There were no markings on it, and she frowned when Matya pushed it into her hands.

"What is this?"

Matya shrugged nonchalantly. "It's just a common tradition for gypsies to have wooden bracelets like this when going to a gathering, just to identify themselves and their clan. My parents and I are a part of the Lelino Clan, even though we don't technically travel with them. Here, I'll help you."

The girl reached for the paint pots that were open, and using a small paintbrush that was hanging on the wall beside the paint, began to make small designs on the flat wood. The markings were random, but after a while Dakota began to see a certain pattern to the way the markings were organized. There was a large symbol in the center, and Dakota assumed that was the Lelino Clan insignia. After a minute or so, Matya nodded at the state of the bracelet, and slipped it onto Dakota's left wrist.

"There! You're officially ready to go!"

"What does this mean, it being on the left wrist?" Dakota asked quickly, holding up said wrist for emphasis. Matya smiled, and Dakota noticed that she had a similar bracelet on; only it was on her right wrist. Dakota was about to comment on that, but Matya was already gone, darting up to the upper deck to where the sounds of other boats and people yelling filled the accustomed silence.

Dakota sat silently on the mat, staring down at the bracelet on her hand. Then, her eyes flickered up to stare into the mirror once more. There was something rising in her eyes, something hot and crushing, and she hurriedly blinked the feeling away before it could manifest itself in the form of tears.

"Fool myself…fool everyone else…" Dakota shakily repeated Tali's words to herself, staring into her reflection, forcing herself to absorb the exotic clothing, the marking on her face, and the shocking darkness to her hair. She was Coda, the Lelino gypsy. No longer was she the Firebender that traveled with the Fire Nation prince and his uncle.

The look to Dakota's reflection slowly shifted, her eyes becoming clearer and brighter with every breath she took. Her nervousness melted away, and a sudden excitement took hold of her, making her want to run and jump and dance. Without another moment's hesitation, Dakota got to her feet. The girl took a deep breath, and forced a look of ease on her face. Dakota skipped lightly to the door, smiling at the way her skirt swirled around her ankles prettily as she went, and darted up the stairs and into the sunshine.


	9. Leap of Faith

Hello everyone! So sorry that this chapter is so late, I had to get back into it after such a long break!

Hope you all like the chapter!

If you want faster updates, please _**PLEASE REVIEW**_!

Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 9: Leap of Faith

* * *

Aang watched in awe, standing by the beaming Kyoshi Island chief as the gypsies all cheered happily. He had only heard of the Gypsy Clans in his studies with the Air Nomads, and so his young mind was excited to see what they were like in person. Most of them were dressed in outrageous and ornate outfits, the swaths of color blending in to the next like a sinuous snake. There were gypsies of all ages – the young having single lines of paint across the bridge of their noses, while the older clansmen had unique and personal facial markings and/or piercings – and they were all greeting each other and hugging happily. Aang felt a bittersweet lump rise in his throat as he watched a gray-haired gypsy hug a young boy not much older than Aang, his old face glowing with pride and happiness.

It had technically been one hundred years since the massacre of the Air Nomads, and yet for Aang, the event was still fresh. Only two months ago – or so it seemed, to Aang – he had been sitting with Monk Gyatso, practicing his airbending and trying to sneak a few extra apples out of the fruit containers when the older airbender wasn't looking.

And then, he had run away….

The first thing he saw in opening his eyes was Katara's concerned face, her wide eyes the exact shade of blue as the sunlit glaciers that rose up into the cloudless sky.

Aang stole a glance at said Waterbender, and watched her clap her hands together in excitement. Sokka was staring around with a wide grin on his face – Aang caught him eyeing a small group of pretty gypsy girls. The Airbender turned back to the chief, and asked loudly.

"So what do we do now?"

The man smiled warmly. "Well, the gypsies will first meet together before the statue of Avatar Kyoshi, and then the Gypsy Council will account for all the clans and ask each to relate important news. There are usually a few new members to individual clans, and if so this is also the time in which they are initiated into the gypsy community."

Aang nodded, and suddenly there was a loud cheer, and several grinning gypsies lunged forward and dragged Aang into the crowd.

* * *

Dakota swung herself lightly on the upper railing, landing lightly on the lower deck of Tali's boat. The wood was firm and warm under her bare feet, and she looked over to see a whole mob of boats, all packed tightly together and a semi-circle pattern around the bay. There must have been nearly a thousands boats, and Tali's boat was near the back of the lines of boats.

"How do we get ashore?" she asked, her brow furrowing, and Matya giggled, taking Dakota's hand and pointing to the line of boats. They were only a foot or so apart, and the sails on each were so brightly colored and somehow caught the sunlight and created a heavy glare. Dakota squinted, listening as Matya explained.

"We run from boat to boat! It's really easy…just don't fall!" the girl chattered, and suddenly let go of Dakota's hand. "Ready, set–"

Dakota tried to speak, "Wait, but isn't that dangerous –"

"Go!"

And Matya was over the rail and leaping off toward the neighboring boat. Dakota stared as she jumped from boat to boat, her clear laughter echoing across the water. Dakota wasn't sure whether to worry or to join in, and decided on the latter, a grin crossing her lips as she leapt over the side.

Her muscles bunched and released as she ran across the tops of the boats, the sun warm on her exposed shoulders and filling her hair with its light and its brightness. Dakota saw, out of the corner of her eye, her shadow, flickering and sprinting alongside her. The water was a pure aquamarine, rippling and rasping against the underbellies of the great Gypsy ships. Dakota quickly caught up with Matya, and the girl seemed surprised at her speed.

"Wow, you're fast!" the girl gasped, and Dakota laughed, happy to find that there was no darkness clouding her thoughts, and that her mind was – for the first time in nearly a month – completely free to breathe and enjoy her surroundings. The sound of their feet hitting the smooth wood was strangely rhythmic, and it clashed gently with the sound of giggles and shouts that seemed to rising like a giant wave. It came from all around them, and suddenly children – a portion were younger or the same age as Matya, but most were in their early and middle teens – were appearing out of nowhere, their arms pumping and their faces adorned with the customary stripe that signified their youth. Their outfits were colorful and bright, and after a moment Dakota's head hurt with the effort of absorbing all of the colors. But she didn't mind the ache. In fact, she was laughing, and smiled up at the sun.

The other children were calling out greetings, and the Firebender flushed with happiness when she realized that they were calling out to _her_. Matya grinned, and suddenly they reached the shore. The last boat ended a few hundred yards from the beach, and before Dakota could ask, a girl and a boy – both Dakota's age – grabbed her hands, and tugged her along with them as they jumped into the water.

The liquid enveloped the children, and felt so clean against her skin that Dakota automatically opened her eyes. The water did not irritate her eyes, and she gazed around in wonder at the sight of the water churning musically with the effort of containing the excitement of these gypsy youngsters. The boy who had pulled her in tugged her hand, and with a nod she began swimming after the two. Matya had already reached the shore – the girl had practically grown up at sea, and as a result she had the agility of an eel when she swam – and was anxiously waiting for Dakota to do the same, her hair already beginning to dry in the sultry summer air.

"C'mon, Dakota!"

Dakota reached the shore, and was amazed to find that none of the paint across her nose had faded or washed off. They must make it to be waterproof, she mused. Matya grabbed at her hand, and Dakota sighed as she was yanked toward the small town. There was a large statue that oversaw the small buildings, and it was of a stern and beautiful woman with white facial makeup and grass-green robes with gold trim. Dakota shook her head to get some of the water out of her hair, and when she focused once more, her eyes widened at the sheer number of gypsies surrounding the statue.

There must have been five hundred, possibly more, and they all were greeting and hugging as if each was a long lost friend. The adults turned to greet the multitude of children, and Dakota saw that Tali was waving to Matya and herself, and the two made their way over to the tall, impressive woman.

"The meeting is about to start, so stay close," Tali murmured into Dakota's ear, and the teenager nodded quickly in response. There was a few more minutes of hot bodies hovering and voices yelling to be heard, but Dakota found that she enjoyed the noise. It was always enlightening to see so many people express their joy in being alive.

Dakota's attention was distracted as a loud boom filled the air, and she turned to see an elderly man standing before a heavy metal gong, his mallet rebounding from just having struck it. The sound was so low that it vibrated through Dakota's bones, and she watched in awe as the crowd rapidly submerged into a peaceful silence. The elderly man – dressed in an elaborate white robe – smiled widely at the congregation, raising his hands in greeting. Tali leaned down to inform Dakota that the man's name was Ulu.

"Welcome, my kin! Today marks the beginning of the Gypsy Gathering!"

Cheers and yells of confirmation filled the air, and Ulu let it rise and fall, waiting until silence ensued before continuing his speech.

"We have the privilege of having a guest that is to witness this gathering; the Avatar!" he yelled, and Dakota's blood ran cold as she watched Aang step up onto the stage and wave energetically at the gypsies surrounding the looming statue. Katara and her brother – the name eluded her at the moment – as well the huge buffalo thing stood behind the stage, smiling in awe at the sound of the crowd's joyous exaltation. Dakota stiffened as Aang's eyes fell upon her, and quickly looked down at her feet.

Why was Aang here?

She raised her gaze, and saw that Aang had looked away. Tali, thankfully, hadn't noticed the stiffening of Dakota's shoulders. Matya was sitting on the shoulders of a boy in his late teens, and she giggled as he ticked the bottom of her feet. Her braids bounced on her head as she struggled to escape his deadly fingers, and she reached for Dakota. The young man – Dakota noticed with a jolt that his hair was dyed dark blue – laughed, a deep and hearty sound, as Dakota rolled her eyes. Tali's daughter stuck her tongue out at him, and he merely patted her head consolingly. Dakota noticed him examining her, and sent him a nervous smile before turning away, Matya securely on her hip.

Aang stepped back, and Ulu began the meeting with a formal invitation for the clan leaders to step forward. They did…and from that moment until her name was called, Dakota spaced out. Honestly, politics and long speeches hadn't been interesting in school, and hearing them in a random world with a bunch of gypsies didn't make it any less tedious. She shifted, trying to find a comfortable position, and after what seemed like hours, she was jolted out of her reverie. Because they had said her name.

"—and Coda!" the leader of the Lelino Clan shouted, and Tali nudged Dakota forward. Matya giggled at the girl's horrified expression, and gave the girl a bold smack on her behind. Dakota glared at the girl, blushing at the appreciative chuckles that resounded around them. Dakota stumbled up to the stage, where she saw several other teenagers waiting patiently. There were no stairs, and she took the proffered hand of the Lelino Clan leader – Tali had introduced her to him before the meeting had started; his name was Ren – and allowed him to pull her up.

She stood awkwardly next to the nearest teen, trying not to meet the eye of Aang, who stood not two feet away from her. Dakota doubted that he would recognize her, especially when she was wearing the colorful attire of a gypsy as well as having dyed hair, but she couldn't be too careful.

Ren smiled at her, and then addressed the waiting crowd. "These children wish to become part of the Lelino Clan…are we willing to care and cherish them?" The Lelino Clan had separated themselves slightly, and they clappd twice in unison. Ren nodded, while Dakota wondered wildly how they managed to clap so precisely without counting off.

"Good. Now, before we formally accept them…they must have a sponsor. Who will speak for each new member? Come forward now, please."

Dakota's heart swelled when she saw Tali moving purposefully through the mass of people, her eyes locking onto Dakota and her lips spreading in a beautiful smile of confidence. The woman heaved herself onto the stage with no assistance, and placed herself behind Dakota, placing one hand on each of Dakota's shoulders. The strength and support of Tali's warmth made Dakota feel slightly more brave, and she stood straighter.

Ren nodded to Tali. "You may begin." Tali squeezed her charge's shoulders, and her raspy voice was strangely clear and full of authority as she spoke into the still silence that filled the space in which the gypsies stood.

"My daughter and I were sailing toward Kyoshi several days ago, and we weren't expecting anything out of the ordinary. Suddenly, we saw a Fire Nation ship, and I immediately began to worry. I feared for my daughter, and I feared for the gypsies if they chose to follow us to our location. I veered off course, and came upon the strangest sight, It was a girl, with hair the color of bleached dirt," Dakota winced at the harsh imagery, and reluctantly acknowledged the truth in her words. Her hair really was an odd color.

"She was yelling for help, and so of course, I pulled her aboard. Her name is Coda and she and her brother were on their way to the Earthbending compound, even though she had no bending abilities of her own. They then discovered this, and tossed her overboard."

There were several gasps of disgust and sympathy.

"I see my own situation within this child, and I would be ashamed to call myself a gypsy if we just turned a blind eye to this girl's suffering. Coda has no relatives in the gypsy community, nor a background in our way of life. But she has a good heart, and in her eyes I see hope. I would be glad to call her kin. So what say you, my fellow gypsies?"

Dakota felt wetness trickling down her cheek, and was shocked to find that she was crying. Tali's words had touched a deep part of her, and it astounded her to find so much love, even though it had only been a few days since they had met. But not only was she crying out of surprise, she was also crying because she knew that her story was a lie. She hated to see the sympathy in the eyes of the people, and wanted to scream, 'It's a lie! Hate me! Toss me away! I'm not worth it!'

But her lips remained clamped shut, and the Lelino Clan, without any hesitation, clapped twice. Ren nodded in acceptance, and moved to stand in front of Dakota. He stared at her, and whispered.

"Do you swear to uphold the honor and trust found within the Lelino Clan? Do you promise to keep our secrets, to remain loyal no matter the circumstances, and to keep your bracelets and sign of kinship on your person at all times? If you refuse, you will not be scorned. The choice is completely yours."

Dakota bit her lip, and nodded. "I do."

"Then take this," Ren pulled out a simple multi-colored necklace, and Dakota saw that it had three small pearls intertwined into the braided cord. It glimmered in the sunlight, and Dakota turned so that Ren could tie it securely around her neck. The thick cord hugged her neck, like a choker, and the pearls were nestled safely against her skin.

"Welcome, Coda," Ren said, leaning forward and giving her a gentle kiss on the brow. She flushed, and a loud cheer rose up and exploded over the place, and Dakota was suddenly swept up in a multitude of hands and faces. Kisses were pressed everywhere – Dakota swore that someone kissed her knee – and she was relieved to find that no lips found her mouth. _That _would have been awkward, without a doubt.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Dakota hissed to herself, grateful that her words were drowned out by the laughter and yells of the Lelino gypsies. What _was _she getting herself into, by suddenly joining a gypsy clan? What about Iroh and Zuko? Was she just going to abandon them?

The conflicting thoughts made her head throb, and so she decided to push it aside. Dakota would tackle each conflict as it came, and refused to worry mindlessly about things outside of her control. It only created more frustration and pain.

And so she laughed and returned kisses, hugging and crying because if only for a moment, she felt like she was back with her family, loved and cared for and protected. Oh how she missed her parents, her younger brother. If only…

_In a sense, I _am _in a family now_, Dakota realized, and that made her cry harder, this time in relief and in joy.

Even in a strange world such as this one, Dakota was relieved to find that there was still laughter, still smiles and warmth. There was a blue, never-ending sky, a blinding sun, an ocean that hissed as it kissed the sandy beach. There were kind people; there were people that Dakota wondered if she would ever understand. Confusion and worry about the future was present, no matter how hard she tried to ignore it. There was evil, there was cruelty.

But over everything, human compassion endured, and now it beat strongly against Dakota's heart, stronger and quicker than the beating of a drum.


	10. Isn't Someone Missing Me?

0_0

I know...it's been like, three months. I'M SORRY. Gah, I've gotten so damn LAZY! I'll try hard to made updates faster, senior year of high school is such a friggen PAIN IN MY BUTTOCKS!

Anyhoo, I hope you guys enjoy (and remember what the hell's going on in this story)!

I wanted to get this out as quickly as possible, so I apologize for any typos or grammar mistakes you find!

I really hope I'm getting Aang's characterization right (for some reason, he's a really hard character for me to write) so I'd appreciate some feedback on that note.

If you want more...

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

* * *

Chapter 10: Isn't Someone Missing Me?

* * *

Zuko was doing his breathing exercises when the ship tilted violently, and it was only the dutiful years of agility training that allowed him to flip out of the way of a small cabinet. The wooden container smashed against the eastern wall of his chambers, splintering heavily at the corners. The small candles that had been lined up on the table slid to the floor, and Zuko put them out with a mere clench of his fist, still lying down on the floor as the ship slowly righted itself. Anger bubbled up, familiar and comforting, and he was shouting before he had fully gotten to his feet.

"Uncle!" he called, knowing that the old man had been studying a scroll in the room opposite Zuko's. There was a silence, and it was then that Zuko felt the beginning stings of worry. What if Iroh hadn't been able to get out of the way of some flying object…could he be…?

But Iroh's voice echoed cheerily a moment later, and Zuko noticeably relaxed at the sound.

"Well, at least my teapot survived. But my favorite teacup...it was not so lucky," Iroh grumbled, and Zuko skirted the fallen furniture and shelves in order to reach the large metal door. He poked his head out, seeing that various soldiers were doing the same, all dazed and confused. Iroh shuffled out of his room, and Zuko saw that his room had fared slightly better than his own. The man was cradling the pieces of a jade-green teacup in his hands, a disgruntled pout on his lips as he examined it. He was probably pondering whether it could be glued back together, and Zuko turned away stiffly.

"I want the man steering this ship on the deck, _now_!" Zuko bellowed, his voice resonating powerfully in the cramped hall. Soldiers scrambled to get out of his way as he stormed toward the deck. He dimly heard Iroh saying something, but the blood was pumping too loudly in his ears for the words to reach him.

The sunshine was bright, and after so long in dim light, Zuko had to squint for a few moments as his eyes adjusted. The rumble of the engine – the ship was moving at full speed – clogged his ears for a moment, seeing as it was so much louder on the deck then it was in his chambers. There was a faint sound that could have been screaming, but it was so faint that Zuko assumed it was the wind as it whooshed past.

The man responsible for the malfunction was already standing there, his face stony and scared. He should be scared, Zuko mused, eyeing the man with cold eyes. He was one of the newer recruits, and Zuko did not bother to recall his name. The anger was slightly more controlled after seeing the man's obvious terror, and Zuko spoke as softly as he could manage.

"What. _Happened_?"

The man flinched, and spoke almost too rapidly for Zuko to understand him. "I-It was my fault, sir, I take full responsibility. I was at the helm, and the radars were signifying a large object in the water. I was careless; I did not register the signals until it was too late. A coral reef growing unusually close to the surface of the water, large enough to cripple the ship. I turned to avoid it, and…" he trailed off, his eyes downward. The entire gathering of soldiers – save the ones that were keeping the ship going at full speed – was still, their eyes glittering from behind their sharply curved helmets.

"And now, we're off course! It will take an hour to get back on track! You blundering idiot!" Zuko shouted, getting in the man's face. The soldier, to his credit, did not step back, but the crease in his forehead was enough to prove his shame.

Zuko was about to continue rebuking the man, but a small gathering at the railing of the ship caught his attention. With a glare at the guilty soldier – a glare that made it clear that severe punishment was in order – he turned to investigate. The two soldiers blocking the sight from view moved away at Zuko's approach, and the prince saw that one of the soldiers was injured, his leg twisted at an unnatural angle. It was one of the more competent fighters, a young man by the name of Lotek. Someone had removed his helmet, and sweat was beading up on his forehead, making his dark hair stick to his skin.

"S-Sir…" Lotek greeted weakly, gritting his teeth to avoid yelping in pain. Zuko allowed himself to feel a bit of admiration for the young soldier, as he knew how hard it was to contain the agony of a broken bone. One of the nearby soldiers related that Lotek had only managed to remain onboard, by locking his leg around one of the bars. Then, his body had twisted in mid-air, putting enough unnatural pressure on his femur that it had effectively snapped.

"Take him to the medical bay," Zuko ordered curtly, and the others nodded in obedient acceptance. Zuko scanned the deck absentmindedly as the others carried Lotek down the stairs and out of sight. Something was missing…something strangely jarring. Why was Lotek out on the deck, anyway? There was nothing there that required his skills…

And then, Zuko realized it. His brain registered the words Iroh had spoken just after lamenting the loss of his teacup, and they were reinforced by the lack of sandy-colored hair among the milling soldiers.

"_Where is Dakota?" _Iroh had asked, with obvious concern in his voice. It was he, after all, that had asked for Lotek to help train Dakota for the day. The weather was pleasant, and so Dakota had asked if they could spar on the deck…and then the ship had turned so suddenly…

Zuko ran to the side, and was about to scan the water when he realized that it was useless. The ship was already far beyond the location where the turning had taken place. She was such a delicate figure; it was just too easy for her fall overboard. Zuko gripped the railing in between his fingers, golden eyes lifting up to eye the sapphire ocean, scanning for a speck of sand in the endless blue.

The prospect of never seeing that girl again filled Zuko with a fierce triumph. No longer would he have to deal with her unnervingly watchful gaze, no longer would her pathetic weakness fill him with so much scorn. He could place all of his focus on finding the Avatar. The only problem was…

Zuko's eyes flickered to Iroh, who was standing off to the side, his eyes sad and distant as he too scanned the ocean. Iroh knew without asking what had happened, and the bitter slump to the man's shoulders was so wrenching that Zuko had to turn away. Zuko would be lying if he said that Iroh didn't care deeply for the girl. The two had been joined at the hip ever since leaving the Fire Nation port, after Zhao had nearly kept them ashore. Part of Zuko wanted to dismiss his uncle's sadness; it would only be temporary, the girl was a forgettable piece of their journey that would fade with time.

_"Look, I don't know why you don't like me, but don't go throwing around that I'm stupid! If anyone's stupid, it's you! You're stupid for acting like a spoiled child who throws a petty tantrum whenever he doesn't get his way! So just shut up, _stupid_! You are not the center of the freaking world, so get your head out of your ass and _grow up_!"_

Why was Zuko thinking of _that _right now? If anything, that bit of open hostility – an expression of fury that had been absent from the girl ever since – was something Zuko should be actively trying to forget. The thought that such a useless Firebender dared to call _him _ignorant was just ridiculous, and Zuko had better things to do than ponder her words.

But if that was true, why was Zuko unable to rid himself of them?

"Turn the ship around," Zuko said, before he could stop and think. Iroh's face blanked in surprise at the boy's words, and Zuko didn't let his own shock show on his face. What the hell was he saying? But as many wise men had said and continued to say, once something is said, it cannot be unsaid. And so the only path Zuko was to take was the one he made for himself by suggesting that they turn around.

"One of the members of this ship has fallen overboard, and so I'll say it again: turn this ship around, now! Calculate how far we've traveled, and prepare the nets! She may be underwater!" Zuko barked, and strode up into the upper levels of the ship, where he to planned find an empty room in which to sit and ponder his sanity.

* * *

Her world was spinning. Dakota was laughing more loudly than she had ever laughed before, and couldn't find a good reason to stop. The dances were growing increasingly complex, and she messed up constantly. But no one seemed to care, instead smiling and laughing with her. Hands were leading her, twirling her in endless circles, clapping in time with the loud drums residing at the edge of the fire ring. The sky was a blur of dark velvet and diamonds, and the air smelled of roasting meat and honeysuckle.

There were soft hands gripping hers, a sharp contrast to the calloused hands of the gypsies, and Dakota looked up from her feet for the first time in a while. A pair of gray eyes – perfectly level with her own – stared back at her and Dakota knew that she had been wrong, earlier, to assume that Aang had not recognized her. There was a brief moment in which Dakota considered screaming, but before she could do so, Aang let out a cheerful whoop, and used his Airbending to propel the two of them into the air.

Dakota had never been afraid of heights, and so there were no uncomfortable sensations that accompanied being so high off the ground. The pressure beneath them was lively and bright, and Aang's slender hands were surprisingly strong as they gripped her own. They were spiraling slowly away from the crowd of dancers, and they were all calling and cheering at me. Dakota blushed at some of the bolder calls, and turned her face away from them in humiliation. Seriously, Aang was, like, _twelve_. She was sixteen…waaaayyy too big of a maturity gap for any sort of romantic attachment.

The sounds of the party were much more subdued when Aang finally lowered them to the ground, and Dakota saw that they were on the beach. Earlier, when the sun was out, the gypsies had all gone on a group swim. Now that it was chillier, they had retreated to the warmth of the fire and the excitement of the dancing. The moon, only half full, shone weakly on the sand, bleaching it a dusky white. Waves that only reached Dakota's ankles rasped against the shore, and the trees behind them waved to each other in the summer breeze.

"Sorry, I just wanted to talk to you alone. Have we met?" Aang asked, and Dakota whirled around to stare at him, surprised that his tone was bereft of any hostility. His large eyes were round and guileless, and they were so like Henry's that her defenses crumpled. Her shoulders shrugged, and she sank down into the sand, curling her arms around her bent knees. Aang joined her, and peered over at her.

"I…I…" Dakota tried to speak, and then gave up. Her emotions were running too high – both from the suddenness of Aang's question as well as the copious amount of vigorous dancing she had engaged in – for coherent speech. Aang let out a content sigh, leaning back and staring up at the stars.

"I feel like I've seen you before, which is pretty weird cuz I'm positive I would have remembered you if we had met," he said, rolling onto his stomach with such innocent grace that Dakota let out a watery chuckle. Aang frowned, and asked, "What's so funny?"

"It's just…I honestly have _no_ idea why I'm here," Dakota replied, which was the truth. How was she to know why, for some odd reason, she had been transported into a fictional universe? Was it fiction, really? That was the question that made Dakota the most confused. If she was here, what was happening back home? Was her existence simply wiped from the minds of those who knew her?

The thought was terrible, and Dakota quickly banished it from her mind.

Aang's brow crinkled in puzzlement. "You mean, you didn't want to get picked up by the gypsies? I thought you were a prisoner of the Fire Nation…at least…that's what that lady said."

Dakota grimaced. This was where she had to make a choice. Tell Aang the truth, or play up her fake story of being captured by the Fire Nation along with her older brother, who was an Earthbender. How far would she have to go to hide her true identity? Was telling the truth so horrible?

But Dakota knew that not everyone was as wise and accepting as Iroh. They wouldn't accept the unknown with such placid calm. They would think her crazy, isolate her, fear her. If they ever found out that she could bend fire…it would all be over.

"I _was_ a prisoner. My brother and I…we were taken. I didn't mean to get picked up by the gypsies, but I'm glad they did. I probably would have died out there if they hadn't. They only wanted Earthbenders, and I didn't fit the mold. So they left me at sea."

Dakota leaked just enough bitterness to get her point across. She wasn't good enough for Zuko, no matter how hard she tried. He hated her, for no apparent reason. Dakota let her resentment towards Zuko show, aiding her in the lie. Aang nodded sympathetically, and she cringed inwardly at the gullible trust in his eyes.

"Huh. Okay then. I'm sorry for dragging you out here, it's just I thought we had met, and I wanted to make sure," Aang said, and floated to his feet, cloak billowing around him.

Aang held out a hand to help her up. "I'm Aang, by the way. What's your name?"

Dakota smiled back, taking his hand and allowing him to pull her to her feet. "I'm Coda."

The sand was warm and gritty beneath Dakota's bare feet, and Aang took to the air once more, pulling her along. The light of the fire was soon a large dot below, and Aang chatted all about how much fun dancing was. Then, a hopeful light filled his face, and he looked down at the ground before meeting Dakota's gaze.

"Hey, do you wanna dance up here?" he said eagerly, and Dakota frowned doubtfully. It was an awful long way to fall, and the thought of being smushed into a pulp did not appeal to her.

"Um, how?" Dakota asked, and Aang laughed, a lovely pealing sound that reminded Dakota of Henry. Come to think of it, Aang was very much like her younger brother, enough to make a painful ache appear in her heart. Oh how she missed her little brother. He would know how to survive in this world, he would know who to befriend and who to steer clear of. Henry would see it as an adventure, a great big game.

"Just…don't panic, okay?" Aang said, and released hold on one of her hands, and leaned back that just their fingers linked them together. The air was supporting her, compressing her, cradling her and preventing her from falling.

They began to dance, and it was less erratic than the gypsy dance had been. It was more of a light-hearted, lazy waltz, and Aang wasted no time in telling her that it was one of the most common Air Nomad dances, the one that always opened the yearly Wind Festival.

Dakota wasn't sure how long they danced for.

His hand encouraged her into a spin, and he let her drift somewhat away from him. It was like flying, and Dakota let her eyes close to better enjoy the sensation of weightlessness. She wished, for a moment, that she was an Airbender, rather than a Firebender. Airbending seemed so much less restricted, so much lighter. Firebending left her tired and frustrated, but being held up by the wind felt almost soothing.

And then she remembered that the entire Air Nomad community had been slaughtered, and her blissful mood vanished as quickly as it had come. They continued to dance, and Dakota watched Aang with a pang of sadness. This boy, this young child, had lost his entire world. He was the last of the Airbenders. The title _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, hadn't seemed so morose when Dakota had read it on the DVD cases, she hadn't given the catchy title a second thought.

Now, as she looked upon that very Airbender, she wanted to hug him close and somehow absorb his pain. But since she couldn't, she settled for blinking her tears away, looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry," Dakota breathed, after completing a slow spin that ended with their chests only inches apart. If Aang had been farther from her, he probably wouldn't have heard her words. But he wasn't, and so he frowned.

"For what?"

Dakota looked at him, and struggled to smile, grateful for the shielding darkness of the night. "I'm not very good at this, that's all."

"It's okay; you're really not that bad!" Aang beamed at her, his teeth glinting in the moonlight. Dakota smiled sadly at him, and his eyes flickered down at the dimming fire ring, the orange glow casting a soft shadow on his youthful face.

Dakota sighed. "I should get back."

Aang nodded, and they floated back toward the ground, Aang holding her hand tightly to reassure her. Dakota let him, knowing that he meant well. After so long in the air, touching the earth was a strange sensation, and Dakota let out a gasp of relief as gravity made itself known once more, steadying her. Aang grinned as she wobbled slightly, and said a cheerful goodbye before walking past the fire ring and towards the huge buffalo thing that was padding towards the large wooden building in the center of the village.

Dakota watched him go, and then turned to try and find Matya or Tali. Matya was giggling with a group of teenage girls, and so Dakota hesitated on the fringes, unable to discern whether her presence – as a newcomer – would be appreciated. Matya glanced around, and, at seeing Dakota, grinned wildly.

"Oooh look who's back from her romantic adventure with the Avatar!" she called, and the others grinned and laughed. Dakota flushed in irritation, folding her arms across her chest.

"It was _not _a romantic adventure! He thought I was someone he knew, but he was mistaken. We talked for a while, and then he took me back here. That's _all _that happened."

"Suuurrrreee that's what happened, Coda," Matya chirped. Dakota sent her a scowl, but the girl just smiled demurely. The conversation quickly shifted to what they were to do tomorrow, and Matya silently included Dakota in the circle of girls. The older teens were planning on exploring the tide pools and collecting colorful shells for jewelry.

"Do you want to come, Coda?" one of the teens asked, a deeply tanned girl with bright pink hair and a dark purple stripe across her nose. Dakota blinked, and the others nodded and smiled as they waited for answer.

"S-Sure…" she stammered, and they all decided to meet at the beach after breakfast, as the morning was when the pool was most accessible. The rest of the girls decided what sounded best – Matya would be watching the Kyoshi Warriors perform their morning exercises – and the group separated soon after. The night was growing older, and Dakota felt tiredness seeping into her bones. Luckily, they didn't have to swim back to the boat, seeing as one of the girls had borrowed her father's canoe, and offered to give them a ride.

They reached the boat, and Dakota got out first, reaching down to help Matya up. The girl was yawning and stretching, and mumbled a goodnight before walking into the cabin. Tali was still awake, as was evident by the bright light shining from the small circular portholes. Dakota remained motionless for a moment, staring off into the distant horizon.

Zuko was heading in the exact opposite direction, if he had dismissed her absence and continued on the scheduled course. He probably had, and that thought filled her with a strange emptiness. Surely Iroh was thinking about her, even if it was just in passing. Surely she was not so forgettable.

Her eyes were trained on the line that separated the ocean from the heavens, and for a moment, she allowed herself to imagine that Iroh had convinced Zuko to come back, that they were trying to find her.

With a sharp jerk, she shook her head. Even if they turned around, they had no way of knowing that she had been picked up by gypsies. They had no way of guessing that she had been taken to Kyoshi Island. There was no way that they could ever find her.

And if they did, did Dakota really want to leave? This family, this gypsy way of life, it was such a warm one. There was no hatred, no anger, and no feelings of bitterness. The people had been nothing but welcoming, there had been nothing but genuine affection and consideration. Why did she have the strange desire to leave this peaceful island in favor of the cold and confusing ship of Prince Zuko?

_Because your existence on the ship _wasn't_ built on lies_, a small voice hissed, one that resembled Zuko in his rare moments of calm.

Dakota stared at the sky for a moment longer, and then turned towards the small cabin of the ship. The bright lights were flickering, and she heard the raspy laugh of Tali as Matya told her about her day. There was such warmth in the sight, and Dakota took a step in that direction.

But something made her stop, and her eyes were drawn once more to the horizon. It was dark and lonely, with only the underdeveloped moon to keep it company. But there were so many stars, bright and lovely, eagerly lighting the way.

With some effort, Dakota began walking toward the light of the cabin. Every breath hurt, made the ache in her heart weigh heavier and heavier with each resounding step. The girl reached the door, and, pausing for a moment, opened it. She took a deep breath, and stepped into the warmth of the cabin, leaving behind her the cold truth found within those stars.


	11. Things We Wanted

Bleh. That's all I have to say about this chapter. It was a bitch to write, I really have NO IDEA what you all will think of it, just know that I tried my hardest!

I'd appreciate it if you took the time to...

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

* * *

Chapter 11: Things We Wanted

* * *

Sand shifted under bare feet as four teenage girls walked across the sand, hair bouncing gaily as they went. Each carried the premarital stripe across her nose, a simple wooden bracelet uniquely marked to signify the clan she hailed from encircling her left wrist. The air smelled of salt and rocky granite, and the leader of the group – a girl with tresses of a shocking pink – spotted their destination, and twirled as she addressed the girls behind her.

"There it is! See, Luka? I _told _you I wasn't lying!" she declared loudly, grinning toothily at a short girl with long hair that rippled and shone like silk. Dakota had been staring at it for the better part of the trip, and sighed in longing as the girl in question – she looked to be the oldest of the group, around eighteen or so – flipped the chocolate-colored mane over her shoulder.

"I never said that you _were _lying, Soren…"

Dakota smiled faintly as Soren flushed in embarrassment, and the others laughed freely. The rasping of the waves created a relaxing hum in the air, and birds in the nearby trees flapped and twittered as the girls passed them. Dakota stared around at the beautiful shore, trying as hard as she could to imprint it into her memory. Little pieces of seaweed stuck to her feet, but were soon washed away as the girls stepped into the shallow water that surrounded the sheltered tide pools.

Dakota had seen tide pools before – her elementary school had had field trips to the beach – but what lay before her quite literally took her breath away. Instead of a small, dim cove in which sea anemone waved their feelers at scuttling crabs and sea sponges, there was a colorful array of creatures that moved constantly. Small crabs with jewel-like barnacles sparkled in the bright sunlight, and tiny otter-like mammals perched on the rocks surrounding the pool, little eyes bright and shiny as stones. Instead of having a regular furry tail, the mammals had a scaled tail that was tipped with two translucent fins, like a mermaid. Shells of every texture, color, and shape were glittering ten feet down at the bottom of the pool, perfectly visible in the pristine ocean water.

Soren noticed Dakota's gaping mouth, and peered into her face, giggling at the vacant stare. "Coda? You look like you've seen a ghost…haven't you ever been to a tide pool before?"

Dakota recovered, laughing nervously. "Uh, of course I have! It's just…where I come from…there's not as many…" she trailed off, watching as one of the otter creatures nuzzled up to Luca, who was making clicking-whispering sounds to the furry mammal. "Creatures…" Dakota finished, blinking to make sure that she was seeing straight. The girl with dark green hair and dark brown eyes perked up, brows shooting upwards in confusion.

"Wait, you mean…there are no mer-otters? No jewel-crabs? Where are you _from_, anyway? I thought all tide pools had those…"

Dakota was suddenly barraged with three piercing stares, the girls crowding around to hear Dakota's answer to the question. Soren was holding the small otter thing – was it seriously called a _mer_-otter? – and it began to stare at her too. Scrambling to push the panic from her face, Dakota shrugged.

"Mining Village, in the Earth Kingdom. I didn't get to see tide pools that often…" she lied, and hoped that her weak tone of voice didn't give away her anxiety. She should have been prepared for questions about her hometown, and suddenly, a realization came to her. Oh crap! What if one of these girls was from the Earth Kingdom, and knew that she was lying?

There was a long pause, during which Dakota prayed harder than she had ever prayed in her life. Ten long seconds passed, and then they all seemed to accept her story, relaxing and backing away ever so slightly.

"I guess that explains it," the girl muttered, and Luca smiled reassuringly at Dakota as the girls made their way to the edge of the pool. Soren was calling out to the mer-otters in that weird language from before, and Dakota dared to lean in and whisper to Luca.

"What is she speaking?"

Luca looked amused, but luckily didn't make a scene as Soren probably would have. "It's mer-tongue…the language of the mer-otter. The Lelino Clan discovered it a long time ago. It's more commonly known as gypsy-speak, seeing as only gypsies are taught the language."

"Oh…" Dakota murmured, watching as Soren chattered to one of the small furry creatures, and gaping in awe as the mammal talked right back, paws clinging to the gypsy's arm. Luca was eyeing her silently, and her hair was tinged a pale pink from the coral the little mer-otter – the one she was cradling in her arms – held in its claws. The other girls were diving in and out of the tide pools, showing each other the pretty shells as they dove for them. Laughter filled the air, and Dakota couldn't help but relax slightly.

"This is Urda…do you want to say hello to her?" Luca suddenly asked, and Dakota turned to see the girl smiling widely. Urda sniffed at Dakota's forearm, leaning out from the comfort of Luca's arms.

Dakota nodded. "How?" she asked, and Luca rubbed Urda's head gently. The creature cooed, eyes lazily drooping in pleasure as she leaned into Luca's fingers.

"_Suruk_ is how you greet strangers; it's like saying 'How do you do'. Say it, and then if she says it back, you can pet her. Go on," Luca encouraged, and Dakota frowned before attempting to reproduce the sound Luca had emitted.

"_Suruk_, Urda," Dakota greeted, feeling extremely foolish for feeling so nervous. It was saying something to a freaking otter, for goodness sake, not accepting a death-sentence. Urda cocked her head, eyeing Dakota up and down, and then repeated the greeting. How the mer-otter was able to make the sounds was beyond logical comprehension, and so Dakota decided to just accept it and move on.

Urda allowed Dakota to pat her once on the head, and then slithered out of Luca's arms in order to join the others in the water. Luca and Dakota watched as the creature slapped her tail against the surface once before smoothly diving into the pool. Dakota moved to sit on the nearest rock, watching as the other girls and mer-otters played happily. Luca seemed content to sit with Dakota, and began drawing random patterns in the wet sand. Dakota noticed that Luca's tan left wrist held two bracelets; one a wooden clan bracelet, the other made of small, carved amber beads.

"What does the whole bracelet thing mean, Luca? Why do some people have bracelets on one wrist and some on the other?" Dakota asked, remembering Matya's wicked grin of pleasure at placing the wooden bracelet on Dakota's left wrist.

Luca giggled. "Matya didn't tell you?"

Dakota shook her head. Luca leaned back so that her face was upturned toward the sunny sky, her eyes – a dark blue in color – closing as the sun proved too bright to overlook.

"The location of the bracelet signifies what your marital status is. If you have the wooden clan bracelet on your right wrist, it means that you are either too young to marry or that you are not interested in marriage at that point in time. If you have it on your left wrist, it means that you are eligible and willing to marry. Since I'm engaged to be married, I have another bracelet that my fiancée made for me, and that proclaims that I am officially off limits."

Dakota flushed at Luca's indulging tone, and buried her toes in the sand, tucking her hair behind her ears in an attempt to distract herself from the guilt. "I'm sorry for pestering you, Luca. Thanks for being so willing to talk to me…"

Luca opened her eyes with a frown. "No, really, it's fine! I was born into the gypsy way of life, so I'm probably the best one to ask. Soren and Reyna–" Dakota assumed that Reyna was the one with dark green hair. "–were adopted a few years back."

"Oh," Dakota said, not know how else to respond. The two young women sat in peaceful silence for a few minutes, blinking in the heavy glare created by the unrelenting sunshine reflecting on the water. Dakota tossed small bits of seaweed into the small waves that tickled their feet, and suddenly a furry creature was curling up around her leg, crawling into her lap. Luca laughed in surprise as Urda placed a beautiful crimson clam shell – about the size of a silver dollar – in Dakota's hands.

"Wow, she must really like you. I don't get gifts unless I give her food," Luca exclaimed, touching the glossy shell with a calloused finger. Urda kept glancing at the shell and then up at Dakota, and Dakota looked to Luca for an explanation.

"She's wondering if you like it."

Dakota smiled, blinking back tears of surprise. "How do I say thank you, and that it's beautiful?"

"_Taktak_ is 'thank you', and _Ulu mi _is 'it's beautiful'," Luca offered with a grin. Dakota repeated the two phrases, and the creature gave her a slow blink before disappearing back into the water. Luca had a bit of cord, and with some maneuvering, the two managed to tie the leather around the jutting piece of shell that would have connected to the other half of the clam shell. It now rested just below the hollow of Dakota's throat, and she kept touching it with a small smile on her face.

It was almost enough to make her forget about the lie she was telling. Almost being the key word. Dakota's smile faded as she considered that fact. No matter how much she wanted to wish that the life of a gypsy could be hers, the truth still stood, proud and dreadful.

Dakota could bend fire. If there ever came an occasion in which she needed to defend herself, the fire might arise instinctively, and then they would know that she had lied to them. After hearing stories of the Fire Nation's treachery, Dakota wouldn't be surprised if they left her to die at sea; it wasn't safe to trust a Firebender, even if they appeared to be separate from the Fire Nation.

Luca suddenly went silent – she had been telling Dakota about her fiancée – making Dakota look up in confusion. The air had gone strangely still, as if the world was holding its breath in an attempt to avoid a terrible calamity. The waves seemed to have paused in their rhythm, and the other gypsies had ceased in their laughter, the mer-otters had stopped moving completely.

Dakota asked Luca what was wrong, but the young woman was petrified, eyes locked on something in the horizon. Dakota turned to see what it was, something dark and painful rising in her stomach. She knew what she was going to find, and yet she didn't allow herself to say it out loud, for hope that she was somehow wrong in her assumptions.

An immense Fire Nation warship was heading straight for Kyoshi Island, smoke leaving an ominous trail in its wake. It was growing larger and larger; it couldn't be more than twenty minutes away from the shore. The mer-otters began screeching in warning, a single note of pure terror. Soren was the first to react, and she and Reyna raced past Luca and Dakota, yelling at the top of their lungs.

"FIRE NATION SHIP, FIRE NATION SHIP!"

Dakota leapt to her feet, pulling Luca up with her. The brown-haired woman seemed dazed, and it was only Dakota's yank that brought her back to her senses. The two ran as fast as they could, avoiding sharp pebbles and dodging boulders. The air was thick with fear, and when they rounded the wall of trees, they found the village of Kyoshi to be in complete chaos. Gypsies were racing around, collecting children and yelling orders, while the Kyoshi warriors prepared for battle.

"Matya!" Dakota found herself screaming, searching frantically for the girl. Matya had been in the village all morning with the warriors, surely she had to be here–

"Coda!" Matya's voice somehow reached Dakota over the deafening roar of the crowd as they all shouted to their loved ones. Dakota cursed her lack of height, and decided to duck down, making it easier for her to push through the tangle of human bodies. Matya's voice came through again, to Dakota's right, and suddenly Matya was in Dakota's arms, sobbing and crying.

"Coda, I can't find Mama! Where is she?" the girl wailed, her tears making dusty streaks on her round cheeks. Dakota scooped her up, murmuring soothing sounds to the distraught child.

"She's probably preparing the boats, we'll meet her there," Dakota said as calmly as she could, and began to inch towards the sandy beach. Finally, what seemed like eons later, a space in the panicking crowd opened, and Dakota finally reached open ground. The boats of the gypsies were situated in a small harbor that was somewhat separate from the Kyoshi harbor, and so it was possible for the gypsies to flee in case such an occasion arose. Dakota searched for Tali's boat, but she couldn't see it from this distance. Matya was crying and clinging to Dakota's neck with surprising tenacity.

"Don't let them take Mama away, Coda! I don't wanna…" Matya's voice trailed off. Dakota felt her heart clench at the agony in the girl's voice. Dakota held the girl close, running along the shore in vain search for Tali's boat. People were screaming and swimming as fast as they could, and the water began to rock unsteadily. The Fire Nation ship was getting closer, and with it brought heavy waves. Most of the gypsies were on their boats now, save for a few stragglers. Dakota began to panic as she saw that most of the boats were already heading away from shore.

"They won't take her away, Matya. It'll all be okay, I promise," Dakota said firmly, effectively hiding her unease, and it was then that Tali's ship came into view. Tali was standing on the deck, scanning desperately, and when she caught sight of Dakota she shouted.

"Swim out to me! I'll try to stay steady, but–"

A large wave very nearly flipped the boat, and Tali was sent flying, only just managing to stay atop the deck. Matya cried out in alarm, and Dakota saw that there were several small lifeboats setting out toward the larger vessels. She sloshed through the knee-deep water, and without any warning, tossed Matya into the nearest one. The already packed boat tipped slightly, but they managed to catch her, and Matya reached for Dakota.

"Coda!"

There was no room left on the boat, Dakota knew that with perfect clarity. The confusion of boats was too dangerous to possibly swim through, and so Dakota merely smiled, taking several steps back until she was out of the water. She didn't say anything, for if she did, Dakota knew that she would start crying. Dakota merely raised her hand in farewell, refusing to let herself be swayed by the agony present in Matya's screams.

It was better this way.

Right?

With a thud, the Fire Nation ship touched the shore, and Dakota turned and scrambled back up toward the village. She could see glimpses of the Kyoshi warriors hiding behind the houses, waiting for the moment to attack. Their white-makeup was menacing and sharp on their young faces, and Dakota gasped when she saw the Water Tribe girl – Katara, that was her name – ushering some children into the nearest house, telling them to stay quiet.

"You need to get out of here!" Dakota gasped, skidding to a stop beside the girl. Katara opened her mouth to speak, and Dakota waved her response away, pushing her lightly in the direction of the main village house at the top of the hill.

"Take your flying buffalo, and go!"

Katara seemed about to argue, but Dakota gave her another shove, and the girl was off and running as fast as she could. The ship was creaking as a ramp was lowered, and a loud rumble filled the air as six armored rhinos clambered down. Riders sat atop the beasts, all with a stern stiffness to their postures. Dakota stood in the middle of the street, unable to decide where to run.

It was too late, and she was left standing numbly as the Firebenders converged on her. An overly wide, insane smile spread across her face. Delaying them was her only option, and she tried her hardest to keep the fear from affecting her ability to stand up straight. She knew that acting against the Fire Nation was a terrible idea, but how could she betray the boy who had treated her with such kindness the night before? Aang was good, and Dakota couldn't with good conscience let him be harmed.

The earth began to tremble in earnest as the first three rhinos reached her, and the lead rider called out imperiously.

"Where is the Avatar, gypsy? Tell us, and the village will be spared!"

"The Ava-what now?" Dakota asked sweetly, widening her eyes innocently. The Firebender huffed angrily, and his rhino snorted aggressively. Dakota took a small step back, eyeing the creature's sharp horns.

"Don't play dumb! We know he's here, now hand him over!"

"Well I certainly would, sir, but I'm afraid I'm not sure what an 'Avatar' is. I'm new to these parts, and–"

Suddenly, three green and gold clad warriors darted out from behind the houses, and cleanly knocked out the soldiers. I gaped at the Kyoshi warriors, ignoring the exasperated looks they sent my way.

"Wow…" Dakota breathed, and looked up at the sight of the other Firebenders riding toward them. The leader of the trio turned to fight off several Kyoshi warriors, and the grace in which he summoned fire to his hands was awfully familiar. Dakota took a few steps forward, so focused that she barely noted the fact that several buildings were on fire. Who was this man, this figure that held so much importance?

Through the harsh edges of the mask, a dark reddish burn was visible, and Dakota felt all the blood leave her face.

It was Zuko.


	12. Take the Fall

Ah, and so ends the Kyoshi/Gypsy Arc. Hope you guys enjoyed the gypsy concept, as all of the clan info and mer-otter language was ENTIRELY from the unpredictable depths of my imagination.

If you hated the Gypsies, well, I'm sorry. If you DID like them, well, get ready to see them later! They and Dakota's new status as a Lelino clan member, play a biggish role later on in the story, especially when we get to Book 2 (oh, did I mention that there are 3 books to the Dakota story? Like in the show, I know!).

Anyhoo, I hope you guys like this chapter, and if you do...well...

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

* * *

Chapter 12: Take the Fall

* * *

Dakota's reaction to seeing Zuko was utterly and perfectly strange. In the face of three huge rhinos that could crush her with a single step, she had been unable to feel the terror that was expected of a normal human being. Instead, she had been rendered frozen, her moral obligations and her survival instincts clashing with sudden fierceness.

There was no such conflict when Zuko began to turn in Dakota's direction.

The girl was sprinting off of the road before her brain could fully comprehend what she was seeing, her knees crumpling so that she was crouched behind a barrel. Her hair fell in front of her face, but her hands were too busy gripping the grass underfoot to be much help in that department. The fear was all-consuming now, and Dakota's face tiredly pressed against the smooth wood, a cloying thickness filling her throat as the seconds ticked by.

What was Zuko doing here? Dakota felt a glimmer of hope, but immediately pushed it down. No, there was no way that Zuko came back in order to retrieve her. He must have heard news of the Avatar's arrival; that was the only reason he would have any motivation to turn back. But what if he did recognize her – unlikely, as Zuko never wasted time looking at her when he could just as easily be turning his back on her – and demanded that she rejoin his ship? Did Dakota really want to go back?

Matya's tearful face flashed to the forefront of Dakota's mind.

Did she have a choice?

The sounds of metal hitting metal filled the air around her, and Dakota's heart leapt as a scream was heard, along with the familiar hiss of fire being expelled. Zuko was fighting the Kyoshi warriors; he would burn this place to the ground unless the Avatar showed himself.

The girl got to her feet, daring to glance around the edge of the barrel that served as her shield. Zuko was on his back, staring up at three green-gold clad girls. The sight of him so defenseless sent a wave of hysteria through her, and a choked giggle escaped her before she remembered her purpose in leaving her hiding place. Get the Avatar to show himself so that the people of Kyoshi would be spared…right.

A heavy arm suddenly scooped her up, roughly pulling her off her feet. Dakota barely had time to suck in a breath – preparing to scream as loudly as she could – before a hand was covering her mouth, her back slamming against the wall of the nearest building. Dakota's dark eyes widened at the sight of the Water Tribe boy that traveled with Aang, his face painted with the mask of a Kyoshi warrior. What the hell—!

"What are you still doing here? Why didn't you leave with the rest?" the boy hissed, his voice raspy and low with the effort of being quiet and yet still making his indignant feelings known. Dakota shook her head as much as she could, trying to come up with a story. The boy let out a breath of frustration, leaning over to check if the coast was clear. Dakota heard the hiss of fire, closer than before, and frantically yanked the boy's fingers from her mouth so that she could speak.

"You guys need to get out, otherwise Zuko will–"

The boy stiffened, and Dakota realized her mistake. Gypsies were supposed to be _against_ the Fire Nation…not going around calling the exiled Prince by his first name as if they were acquainted with said Firebender. Dakota looked up, hoping – praying – that the slip had somehow been overlooked. If only she were so lucky. The Water Tribe boy was staring into her eyes, and his own eyes narrowed in furious recognition.

Well…_shit_.

"You!" the boy nearly yelled, and Dakota flinched at the burst of anger. "You're that girl, the one with Zuko! What in the hell are you doing dressed as a gypsy?"

"I'm not–" Dakota tried to explain, but the boy was so angry that it became clear that her words didn't matter in the slightest. The boy pushed her into the wall, cutting off her speech.

"You'll give Aang time to get Appa off the ground," he hissed, and lifted her away from the wall, slinging her over his shoulder. He wasn't stupid enough to think that Zuko would choose Dakota over the Avatar, was he? When the boy moved purposefully toward the street – where sounds of fighting were growing increasingly more violent – Dakota realized that yes, he was.

The girl forced herself to remain silent, instead kicking off against the wall so that the Water Tribe member was sent sprawling in the dirt. Dakota's own face smashed into the grit, and she ignored the painful throb to her nose as she struggled to loosen the boy's grip on her waist. The boy groaned, and his fingers managed to loop into her belt.

"No you don't…" he moaned, and Dakota kicked and squirmed, helplessness filling her when the boy staggered to his feet, lifting her with him. Dakota let out a frustrated shriek, and it was then that the boy's fingers cupped the back of her neck in order to keep her still. The feeling of his rough hands against her scar sent her diving into a sea of crippling panic.

Orange flames rose within Dakota's hands, and the boy yelped, and was so frantic to get away from the fire that he shoved her away from him. She was sent rolling into the dirt street, and her back collided with a pair of legs. She instinctively shrunk away, and it was in that brief second of calm that she realized whose legs she could be leaning against.

_Don't let it be Zuko_,_ don't let it be Zuko, _Dakota chanted to herself, and when a hand grabbed her by the back of her shirt and yanked her upwards, she allowed herself to open her eyes and look at the man holding her.

A face that was distinctly _not _Zuko's glared back at her, and the relief was so tangible that Dakota was almost in tears. And then she remembered that although this man was not Zuko, it didn't mean that he wasn't just as merciless. The soldier gave her a shake, making her teeth rattle. Dakota felt as weak as a newborn kitten, and cursed her lack of size. Being short – coupled with a slender figure shaped by years of advanced gymnastics – made it embarrassingly easy to lift and toss around, and Dakota did not appreciate being treated like a football.

"We've got a gypsy over here, sir!" the man yelled, and Dakota's irritation quickly transformed into horror, becoming as solid and stifling as a lead weight. Zuko was striding over; Dakota could hear his quick footsteps. She squeezed her eyes closed, as tightly as she could, and refused to open them even at the sound of Zuko's voice.

"Does she know where the Avatar is?" he barked, and Dakota felt strangely amused at the predictable track of Zuko's thought process. The man holding her shook her again, and demanded that she answer Zuko's question. Dakota didn't dare speak, in case Zuko somehow recognized her voice, and so she merely shook her head, keeping her face tilted downward. There was a stillness as Zuko assumedly pondered her question, and then he spoke again.

"Burn everything, he can't hide for long," he ordered curtly, and Dakota opened her eyes, her head snapping up in shock.

"No!"

Zuko, who had turned away from her, stopped, and she stared at his back, watching as he slowly turned around once more. His golden eyes flickered to her hair before settling on her eyes, steady and cold. Dakota stared right back, not quite sure what sort of expression her face held. Was it grim satisfaction that Zuko finally recognized her? Or was it anger at the idea that Zuko would even think of destroying an innocent village simply to find a twelve-year-old boy?

Zuko was still staring at her, his face surprisingly smooth, bereft for a brief moment of his customary scowl. It made him look younger, and Dakota remembered – she had never had reason to think about it until now – that they were in fact the same age. Zuko had always seemed much older and wiser, and yet he wasn't, not really. It was an interesting concept, but rather unsuited to Dakota's situation, and so she banished it from her focus.

"Put her in the ship," Zuko said curtly, and abruptly turned and began to walk away toward the rest of the village. Dakota's mouth dropped at the sheer lack of reaction, and she began to struggle, but of course that didn't work. The soldier holding her had the gall to chuckle at her efforts, and that was what really set her off. Dakota's mother – a powerful rush of loneliness and misery swept through Dakota at the thought – had always said to bite and claw if a man ever tried to attack her, and so she did just that. The man's hands were lacking any covering, and she curled around so that her mouth latched onto the exposed skin. Repulsion was present, but her need to free herself was greater. Her teeth dug into the flesh of the man's fingers, and with a yelp he dropped her.

"Zuko, don't–"

Zuko didn't turn around, his ponytail waving as he strode in the opposite direction. Dakota made to run after him, but the soldier had recovered, and grabbed her again, pinning her arms to her sides and carrying her to the looming Fire Nation ship. Dakota heard him muttering under his breath, and his anger toward her was clear in the way his fingers dug into her forearms, tightly enough to cause considerable pain. There was a flurry of activity, and Dakota quickly looked to her left.

Aang was flying towards her, but Zuko effectively used Firebending to create a whip of fire, attempting to knock the boy from the sky. The Airbender floated to the ground, holding his staff loosely by his side. Aang's eyes found hers before turning toward the Firebender responsible. Zuko smirked harshly, and Dakota's yell was lost as the two Benders began their battle.

Something metallic-tasting touched Dakota's tongue; she had bitten the inside of her cheek, hard enough to draw blood. The rage she directed at Zuko was pitiful compared to the self-loathing she held towards herself. Why was it that good intentions never progressed to good actions? Why did Dakota always end up making things worse?

The girl ached all over – the pain was most prominent in her nose, where she had decided to get nice and cozy with the ground – and she kicked at nothing as she was dragged away, wanting to scream at the sky. Finally, they were boarding the ship, and the will to fight seeped out of her, her body relaxing and going limp. There was a resounding crash, and Dakota dimly wondered who had fallen; Aang or Zuko? Smoke drifted into the air, courtesy of the numerous huts burning in the town, tainting the clear blue sky.

The ramp was solid, creaking only slightly when the man walked up into the lower hold of the ship. Dakota twisted, trying to get one last glimpse of the village. But they were inside, and the soldier jerked her around so her back was to Kyoshi Island. The silence as they walked to the lower levels was so tense that if it had been any other day, Dakota would have found it amusing.

The soldier leaned down to open a large metal trap door, and Dakota braced herself as he did so. This small room – so dark and damp that it was considered a simple storage room by most – was where unruly prisoners were kept, or punished soldiers were left to consider their wrongdoings. Sometimes they were kept there for days on end…

Dakota tried hard to look unconcerned with her prison, but her fear must have been palpable, because the soldier sneered. He lifted her up and dangled her over the gaping darkness of the containment room, taunting her with the prospect of falling.

"Not so heroic now, are you?" he mocked bitterly.

Dakota managed a small squeak of terror before the soldier's hand relased her, and like a stone in water, she swiftly sunk into the blackness.

* * *

Aang felt the winds keeping him airborne, rising up under the fabric of his glider and propelling him forward. He flew down toward the village, quickly spotting Zuko. The Firebender was standing before a restrained gypsy, staring at her silently and without the unpredictable zeal Aang had become accustomed to seeing in the scarred Firebender.

It wasn't until Aang dropped down onto the roof of one of the only houses left untouched by the flames that he recognized the purple-haired girl as Coda, the gypsy that looked awfully familiar. Aang still couldn't determine where he had seen her, but when he recalled the softness of her eyes he couldn't help but feel that he had encountered those eyes before – and recently.

Coda's was staring up at Zuko with the strangest expression on her face; relief intermixed with a clear tone of unease. Aang frowned, willing himself to remain still instead of jumping to the girl's aid. He had the worst feeling that Coda and Zuko knew each other, and this was confirmed when she called out his name, struggling to get free of the soldier holding her back. It was seeing the soldier shake Coda that made Aang act, and without another moment's hesitation the boy took to the air, flying toward the struggling gypsy.

Just as he was summoning a wave of air to knock the Fire Nation soldier back, a stream of fire flew past, very nearly tearing a hole in his gliding staff. Aang swerved to avoid it, yelling in alarm, and allowed the staff's gliders to fold back into the wood, using Airbending to support his fall. Zuko smirked in triumph at thwarting Aang's plans, and Aang glanced sadly at Coda, seeing the fear in her brown eyes. Then, he resigned himself to fight, and held his staff by his side.

Zuko muttered something under his breath, and suddenly sent several large fireballs in Aang's direction. Aang dodged them, sending several blasts of air in order to extinguish the flames. Zuko jumped, twisting in order to send short bursts of fire with his feet. Aang scrambled to avoid the barrage, letting out a gasp when Zuko effectively kicked his gliding staff out of his hands. The boy flattened to the ground when another wave of fire swept towards him, and spotted two Kyoshi warrior fans. The wind tickled the handles, fluidly bringing them to Aang's hands. The boy gripped the fans, and made a sweeping motion, stepping forward in order to gain momentum. Air swept up behind Aang, and with an effort he released the tension that had been rising within him. The attack hit Zuko solidly in the chest, and he was sent flying through the wall of a hut, dust and wood going everywhere upon impact.

Aang grabbed his glider, and looked up at the sound of Katara calling his name. Appa flew overheard, a low rumble filling the air as the creature added to Katara's urging. Through their bond, Aang could feel his companion's unease at the scent of fire and fear, and stole a glance at the rubble that held Zuko before snapping open his glider and joining his friends atop Appa.

"Aang, are you alright?" Katara asked, her eyes searching his face. Aang nodded, unable to respond vocally, as his focus was captured by the sorry state of Kyoshi. The village was burning, people running from collapsing huts, avoiding the sharp weapons of Fire Nation soldiers. Zuko was heaving himself from the wood, and ran after Appa, yelling something to his men. The smoke made Aang's eyes sting, and he whispered.

"What have I brought to this place?"

Katara put a hand on his shoulder. "You did the right thing, Aang. Zuko will follow us…everyone will be okay, you'll see."

Aang stared for a moment longer, his gaze drawn to the water and the powerful serpent that lived within it. The Unagi was in the bay, and hadn't it been able to shoot water the last time Aang was here? Granted, that was a long time ago, but surely the Unagi's abilities weren't diminished by a mere century? According to Gyatso, the Unagi were rumored to have lifespans at least four hundred years, give or take a few decades.

The Avatar stood, and allowed himself to fall off of the sky bison, the wind whipping past his face and effectively muting Katara's yells of concern. The ocean rushed towards him, and with a deep pull, Aang softened the water so that when he hit the surface, it was as simple as slipping into a tranquil lake. The water was cool, and Aang opened his eyes in order to locate the water beast. It was hypersensitive to movement, and so almost immediately Aang spotted it, spiraling slowly up to where Aang was suspended in the water. Aang shaped the water around himself, propelling himself downward. The Unagi tried to twist and snap at him, but too slowly, and so only closed its jaws around water. Aang positioned himself behind the Unagi's head, reaching for the antennae located there. He gripped tightly, and yanked upwards. Even underwater, Aang could practically hear the creature's roar of indignation, and closed his eyes.

_C'mon, just work with me here_, he pleaded, and the Unagi thrashed, breaking the surface of the ocean with an ear-splitting screech. Aang was whipped around, but managed to get a sure footing, and leaned back, forcing the Unagi to open its jaws. Water spewed out of the mouth of the beast, showering over the village of Kyoshi like a heavy rain. The flames struggled to remain lit, but after a few seconds they were subdued and eventually extinguished.

Aang released the Unagi, and with a burst of wind soared up toward Appa. He reached out, and Appa's front feet deftly caught him, allowing him to clamber up to the saddle. Sokka, dressed in the Kyoshi warrior attire, was at the reins, and his pale-blue eyes were eyeing Kyoshi sadly. Katara knelt beside Aang, and the Airbender's shoulders hunched guiltily.

"I know, I know…that was reckless and stupid," Aang muttered, hoping to have covered the major points of the scolding sure to come from the girl. Katara nodded emphatically, and leaned over to hug him tightly, ignorant of the blush that rushed to Aang's cheeks as a result of her closeness.

"Yeah it was…but I'm glad you did it."

A small, proud smile crossed Aang's lips, and he returned the embrace.

"Thanks, Katara."


	13. Nothing at All

0_0

I'm quite sorry bout the delay, guys. It's just...I've been kinda distracted as of late, and my updates have really suffered as a result. I'll try my best to get back on track, and thanks to all who have stuck with me so far!

I'm kinda MEH on this chapter. Perhaps its because I havent updated in so long, but I feel like this chap was kinda...off. Am I just being paranoid? I'd REALLY appreciate some feedback on this one, just to assure me that I am:

**a)** completely justified in feeling iffy, because this chapter is indeed crap/doesnt flow well at all...

or **b)** that I have finally gone off the deep end, and am slowly sinking into a pit of paranoia that is completely unwaranted.

I hope you guys enjoy, and if you want more...

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

* * *

Chapter 13: Nothing at All

* * *

The only thing that kept Dakota from breaking both of her legs was a rucksack that was filled with small packets that made the sack slightly squishy and firm. As it was, the impact – she hit the ground feet first – was still jarring enough to send a horrible jolt shooting up her ankles and lower calves. Her gasp was drowned out by the sound of the soldier slamming the latch shut, sending her into complete and utter darkness. The girl swayed, her mouth closed so tightly that her jaw began to shake with exertion. Dakota suddenly lost her balance, pitching forward hazardously. She managed to remember to tuck her shoulder forward so that she didn't hit her head on the floor, but something snagged her ankle, and a cracking sound resounded from her foot.

The pain, already intense, became so much that not even the silence brought about by the shock of being suddenly submerged in blackness could restrain Dakota's screams. For a few long moments, they filled the small space, but then dwindled into strangled whimpers. There was no way to look at her foot and see what was wrong, and it hurt too much to even consider moving it. Time seemed to drift over her eyes, filling them with tears, ticking away as slowly as physically possible. Dakota's body was half-draped over a few rough rucksacks, her shoulders and upper arms connecting with the lukewarm metal that made up the floor. Tears tickled her temples as she stared up into the nothingness, because never in her life had she ever felt so utterly alone. Back home, people were always around to help, and the authorities were a simple phone call away. But here, it was every person for themselves, and Dakota had been dealt an unlucky hand in that respect. The realization of her hopelessness filled her with more reasons to cry, and so it was a long time before she managed to sit up and breath normally.

The smell of tea was strong, and with an effort Dakota touched the bag she had fallen on, feeling little lumps within the rough linen bag. From the scent, Dakota knew that it was ginseng tea, and she would bet anything that it was one of Iroh's personal stashes. A chocked laugh left her; if the soldier had thrown her just a few inches closer to the edge…she could have been seriously injured. Not that a possibly broken foot and two definitely sprained ankles wasn't serious, but in perspective, it was much better than what could have happened.

Dakota's eyes had adjusted somewhat, and so she was able to see hazy shapes that represented numerous boxes and shelves. The room was rocking slightly; the ship must have left Kyoshi some time ago. Pain shot up her right foot as she tried to adjust her position, and Dakota yelped, gripping her fingers into tight fists.

"Gah!" she cried, forcing her foot to move slightly in order for her to lean her back against a crate. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she settled back, her teeth grinding together loudly. The sound of footsteps clanged above her head, and Dakota looked up, too lost in the pain to consider shouting out. It was probably only a passing soldier. The only person that had even the slightest mercy was Iroh, and he would have no idea where she was.

Even if he did know…would he even care? Had the man already forgotten her as the timid girl with sand-colored hair?

The thought filled her with tears, and so she brushed it aside, wiping her cheeks harshly to rid them of wetness. Her foot throbbed and was uncomfortably hot, and it only increased when she drifted her fingers over the injury. It was swollen, which confirmed the possibility that one of the bones in her foot was broken. Her eyes narrowed as they searched for some kind of ladder or set of stairs, because there had to be _some _way for the members of the ship to climb in and out of this storage space. There was a steep set of stairs, on the far end of the room, at least ten feet from where Dakota currently sat. The thought of attempting to crawl across the floor with both of her ankles badly sprained was painful, but with a broken foot? Could she endure the agony that the movement would cause?

_They don't know that my foot's broken,_ Dakota mused. _They could leave me in here for days; heck, they could _forget_ about me! _

With that unpleasant thought serving as ample motivation, Dakota took a deep breath, and began to use her arms to slide backward on her butt, keeping her legs as immobile as she could. Even with her concerted effort, the pain was overwhelming, and tears continued their paths down her ashen cheeks. It was like someone was stabbing her with a blunt needle – it wasn't enough to draw visible blood, but it hurt as if it was digging deep into her muscles.

A memory came to the forefront of Dakota's mind as she dragged herself across that metal floor, and once it occurred to her, the suddenness of it made her stop. Harry had once been watching _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ in the living room, and Dakota had walked in, getting ready to go out with her friends. He had said something about wanting to be in the world of the TV show, because…what had he said? Something about kicking butt? And Dakota had replied with…

_"I'm sure that if it were real, it wouldn't be as _cool_ as it is on television. I mean, think about how much getting burned would hurt, or how getting kicked and punched wouldn't just daze you, it'd leave marks and even break bones."_

Ah yes, that was what she had said. Now that she thought about it, the TV show _did _leave out an awful lot of logic. The characters engaged in lots of life-threatening situations, and yet most of the time only walked away with dust smudges and maybe a bruise or two. Where were all the sprained ankles and singed clothes – the protagonists were faced off against a relentless Firebender, didn't that pretty much guarantee them some burns and scars to show for their battles?

Dakota didn't even want to get _started _on the fact of possible broken bones, because the thought made her foot hurt even more. And so she put aside her confusion and trudged onward, finally reaching the stairs. It was musty from lack of use, and Dakota gasped for breath, attempting to pull herself up onto the first step. The effort sent a spasm of pain through her leg, and she cried out, collapsing roughly against the sharp metal steps. Her entire right leg was beginning to ache, and her ankles felt as feeble as a newborn baby's. Her eyes drooped with tiredness; sweat making a sticky line down the back of her neck and the curve of her spine. It was impossible to tell how many hours had passed…had it been hours? It felt like it, but what if it had only been minutes?

"_Get out of my way_!" a familiar voice bellowed, and Dakota's head shot upward, toward the sound. Her heart quickened in its beating, until the sound seemed to be pulsing through her entire body, drowning out the pain and fear. Footsteps, quick and angry, slammed against the ceiling of Dakota's prison, and suddenly the latch swung open overhead. Dim light dove into the dark space, and it was so intense compared to the prolonged darkness that Dakota let out a gasp, burying her head in her arm.

The stairs shuddered as someone strode down them, and Dakota slowly lifted her face, squinting to get a better look at the Fire Nation prince. The light hurt her eyes, but his figure blocked out most of the light, and so she was able to observe him.

Zuko's face was stony and fierce, and Dakota immediately looked away, for fear that he would catch her staring. When he reached the bottom he reached down and yanked her arm so that she was standing, and dots swam before Dakota's eyes as the pain swelled to even greater heights. She cried out, sagging against the Firebender, and Zuko leaned away from her, brow furrowing.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" he asked harshly, not making eye contact, and Dakota managed to gasp out a weak reply.

"I…I think my foot's broken…" Dakota breathed, not daring to look up at his face. Zuko cursed, and they stood in a stifling silence, during which Dakota wiped her tears away, ignoring the fact that many more continued to replace the ones she dispersed.

Then, without warning, Zuko did something completely unexpected.

With a rough sort of tenderness, the young man knelt down, and carefully maneuvered Dakota into his arms. The girl let out a piercing shout when he was forced to jostle her foot in order to get his arm under her knees, and Zuko paused for a moment before looping his other arm around her upper back. He smoothly rose to his feet, and Dakota struggled to keep her head upright, tears continuing to trickle out the corners of her eyes.

"Hold on," he ordered icily, and Dakota nodded weakly, too much in pain to do anything else, slowly twisting her stiff fingers around a loose part of his armor. Without looking at Dakota, the young man slowly ascended the stairs. Dakota, without a thought to what he would think, leaned her head on his shoulder. She could smell the heat on his skin, along with the underlying tinge of smoke – from the burning village, no doubt. Zuko reached the top, and, without speaking a word to the girl in his arms, began to stride toward the medical bay. Dakota thought that Zuko would immediately set her down once they reached the top, but was grateful that he didn't – any more movement to her foot couldn't be healthy, not to mention extremely painful.

Dakota's foot bobbed slightly as he walked, and she hissed in between her teeth. Zuko didn't react in any way, and made a quick right. Dakota lifted her head as she recognized the cream-colored room that was the medical bay. Several cots lay in the corners of the room, and Zuko slowly set her down on one of the mattresses. She yelped as her foot nudged the Firebender's leg, and he stepped back immediately, motioning for the healer before turning and storming out of the room.

"Dakota!" Iroh's voice suddenly sounded, and Dakota was abruptly enveloped in a tight hug that smelled cotton and jasmine tea. The young woman hadn't noticed the older man when she had been carried in, and she blinked dumbly until Iroh released her. The older Firebender held her shoulders carefully, peering into her face.

"Hello, Iroh…" Dakota whispered, confused as to why Iroh looked so desperately relieved. The older man seemed to sense her puzzlement, because he sat back and let out a gusty sigh.

"I cannot begin to tell you how happy I am that you were picked up by gypsies, Dakota. We turned back once we found out that you fell overboard, and we found your tunic in the water …"

"You came back for – AH!" Dakota's question was cut off by a pained cry, as the healer was currently cradling her foot. The man gave her an empathetic look, and continued in his examination, professionally persevering even though Dakota's yelps and hisses. Iroh squeezed her shoulder in pity, a gesture that did nothing for her pain, but was appreciated nonetheless. Finally, the healer left once more, saying something about a cast. Dakota lay back on the cot, breathing sharply through her nose, blinking rapidly up at the ceiling. Iroh sat peaceably beside her, hands resting lightly in his lap as he smiled down at her.

"Why…why aren't you _mad _at me? I joined a gypsy clan, enemies of the Fire Nation," she asked, and Iroh let out a deep sigh before reaching over and curling his weathered fingers around a cup of steaming tea – from a platter that Dakota had not noticed beforehand, probably because she had been focusing on the healer and his ministrations.

"When we found your clothing, it had been chewed on so thoroughly that it barely kept its shape; I assumed that you had been killed…and Zuko agreed. But I was a fool to think so lowly of fate and its hold on you. It is the trait of a true warrior, Dakota, to better understand those who oppose you, and in doing so you have proved yourself much braver than I ever imagined."

"What? But I felt awful about it, Iroh!" Dakota exclaimed, throwing an arm over her eyes. "I lied to them, I made them think I was some poor girl who was being targeted…that's not brave, that's evil."

Iroh gently touched her arm, moving it off of her face and looking at her with his golden eyes. Iroh's gaze was surprisingly bright for someone so old, and the wrinkles around his mouth deepened as the man smiled. It wasn't a happy smile, nor was it a sorrowful one. It was just what it proclaimed itself to be – a simple smile that conveyed nothing and everything at the same time.

"You could have gone with them, Dakota. We both know this, and yet what did you choose? You say that it is wrong to lie; so be it, I won't argue with you on the basis of personal opinion. But in choosing what is right rather than what is easiest…that is true bravery. I for one am happy to have you back, you have been dearly missed," Iroh said, and with a final pat, heaved himself up and left the room.

Dakota stared at the door, mouth slightly agape, and sluggishly turned her face back to the ceiling. Her dark eyes flickered toward the door once more, and then she scoffed, turning her face away from that side of the room entirely.

Thinking was particularly challenging at the moment, and so Dakota closed her eyes and let her mind drift to nowhere in particular.

* * *

Zuko stood, silent, as Iroh walked out of the medical bay, and their eyes met briefly before the older of the two continued walking, presumably to instigate a game of tiles with one of the soldiers of Zuko's ship. The young man found that he couldn't move from his spot, his head leaning against the hard wall behind him, teeth clenched tightly together. Hard eyes stared at the opposite wall, trying to decipher why his emotions were so tightly wound.

His ears were straining to hear the sounds of steady breathing, and he did not relax until the silence in the hall was so intense that the girl's breathing was clearly audible. Zuko' fingers tightened into fists, and his brow furrowed as he stared into the flame of a nearby lamp.

Seeing Dakota again, after having several days of believing her to be dead, had been much more shocking than Zuko cared to admit. But what was more disturbing was the heaviness that had been lifted off of his chest at the sight of her familiar eyes opening to stare at him. There was no particular reason Zuko should be so affected, and yet to say that he was utterly unmoved would be a lie, and that fact bred hopeless frustration in the mind of the banished prince.

The air in the hallway was thick with the smell of healing herbs, and Zuko resisted the urge to sneeze, knowing that the sound would alert the injured girl to his presence. Her breathing, soft and hesitant – her weakness was even reflected in her _breathing_ – filled the stillness, and Zuko's bitter eyes flicked backward, as if to see through the thick metal wall and into the infirmary. What sort of expression was on her unremarkable, gypsy-marked face? Wait…why did Zuko even care?

He moved away from the wall, and moved as soundlessly as he could, up the stairs and out into the upper deck, where his soldiers were hard at work. Well, almost all of the soldiers, anyway.

Zuko's eyes narrowed as he caught sight of Yan, one of the more junior officers, along with a few young men who were staring at Yan in shock. Yan was the soldier that Zuko had entrusted Dakota to, if Zuko's memory was correct. This cocky soldier was the one that had tossed her so carelessly into the storage cubicle, and without Zuko's explicit orders to do so.

The man smirked as he told his tale, and the others were so entranced by the smugness of the man's tone that they did not sense Zuko's deadly approach.

"I don't know what you all have heard about gypsies, but let me tell you, they're feisty little things! I mean–"

Zuko sent a white-hot stream of fire toward Yan, and the soldier had the good instincts to dodge, but the banished prince was already firing another barrage of blasts, swinging his leg almost lazily. The group dispersed as swiftly as smoke does in a fierce wind, and Yan was on his feet almost as quickly, facing Zuko bravely. But just before Yan formed his face into a smooth mask, Zuko caught a glimpse of fear, and of guilt. Zuko's suspicions were affirmed, and the rage rose as a result.

But, of course, Zuko was angry at the fact that Yan had gone against his authority…_not_ that he had handled Dakota with as much care as one does a bag of flour. Not that her foot had looked awful and swollen, and that several large, colorful bruises decorated the lightly tanned skin of her legs. Not that her eyes were swollen and red from long periods of crying–

The fire flared impossibly hot, then, enough that Zuko himself was able to register the pain in his own hands. But even so, the flames would not cease, and Yan scrambled backward, golden eyes widening as his back collided sharply with the metal of the deck. Zuko leaned over the man, holding his fist threateningly, daring Yan to so much as blink in a way that suggested anything less than complete subordination.

"Tie him up," Zuko barked, and the soldiers surrounding the fight hastened to obey, and Zuko felt a stab of satisfaction at the way the others ignored Yan's protests.

"Wait, sir, what–?" Yan stammered, and Zuko turned his back on the soldier, ordering for the men steering the ship to stop at the next port, and that Yan was to be kept in isolation, in the icebox kept for such a purpose.

"I want this man off of my ship. I have no need for disobedient trash," Zuko called, loud enough for every soldier present to hear, and tuned out Yan's yells that he hadn't been disobedient, that he had been obeying Zuko's orders without hesitation. The prince was sorely tempted to yell back at the man, to ask him what Yan thought he meant when he said to place Dakota on the ship. The storage cell was only used when Zuko found it necessary to isolate particularly dangerous prisoners, and yet Yan had placed Dakota – the epitome of harmlessness, even with her mediocre Firebending – in that very cell.

But Zuko instead held his tongue, and waited until the sounds of Yan struggling died away before opening his eyes. He met the gaze of one of the more senior soldiers, and the man bowed. Zuko nodded toward the sparring section of the deck, marked off with paint, and the two moved toward the circular shape, shrugging off their armor as they did so.

Perhaps a spar or two would clear Zuko's head, because at that moment, it was full of a strange and suffocating sense of guilt that he couldn't quite place within the customary span of his emotions.


	14. Damn This Crystal Ball

So YEAH...it's been a while.

I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint - I am WAYYYY too lazy to go through and edit really thouroughly - but feel free to let me know if there's anything a bit weird or odd. I'm running on VERY little sleep right now, so if the chapter's affected by that...uhh...blame my inability to go to bed on time, not me!

Wait...what?

Okay, so enjoy!

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

* * *

Chapter 14: Damn This Crystal Ball

* * *

All Dakota wanted to do was run. The only thoughts in her mind were those that involved swinging her legs over the side of the lumpy cot and pressing her bare feet into the metal. Her mind swelled with the desire to push off and sprint away from this inevitable conversation. But even if she had been _able_ to run away – the doctor had proclaimed that the slender bone that connected to her big toe was fractured, and would take at least a month to heal enough for her to start putting her full weight on it – manners dictated that she remain.

Of course they would want to know what went on while she was gone; they needed to know if she was loyal to the opposing side of the war.

And so Dakota sat in the cot, her hair stringy and gross from three days of no access to water and soap. Ooh, that was another reason for getting away from this conversation; she could finally take a bath! The thought made Dakota's spirits brighten considerably.

Iroh had been thoughtful enough to bring her a change of clothes, and so her gypsy tunic had been replaced with a sturdy red one, her skirt switched with comfortable black trousers. The electric blue stripe had been washed from her face, though the dark purple dye was still very much in place. Tali said that it would wear off after a week or so…and so Dakota assumed that the only reason it remained now was because she hadn't had a chance to wash it out.

The doctor had placed a boot of sorts on Dakota's foot; she wasn't sure what it was, but it was as hard as any cast back home, and had a similar texture. It did its job, and so she wasn't inclined to pester the stoic doctor with questions.

"Dakota," Iroh prompted gently, as if he could sense that her mind was anything but focused on the task at hand. The flames on the wall wavered, empathizing with Dakota's unwillingness to engage. Zuko was silent on the other side of the room, his legs crossed as he shifted in his seat. Dakota couldn't see him, but – somehow – could effectively sense his indifference. She didn't know why he was here, but with him in the room she certainly couldn't ask.

It had been days since Dakota had seen the open sky – doctor's orders – and her mind was practically bursting with all of effort it took to keep her edginess in check. Her hands danced along her thighs, eyes reluctantly lifting to meet Iroh's golden ones. The older man was so peaceful, seated close to her side, but not too close. His creased face was the epitome of serene, and his hands were sure and steady in his lap.

Dakota envied his effortless calm, and silently listened as Iroh continued his questioning. It had been going on for at least half an hour, though of course to Dakota it felt like much, much longer. She could see Zuko out of the corner of her eye, and forced herself not to spare the boy a glance.

"What prompted the gypsies to adopt you, Dakota?" Iroh asked, and Dakota sighed, her fingers unconsciously finding the wooden bracelet still present around her left wrist. Against her throat, the woven pearl-necklace seemed to grow excruciatingly constricting, as if trying to choke the truth out of her.

"I…I'm not sure," she replied, softly, almost whispering it. That was the honest truth; she had no idea why Tali had seen fit to suggest that she be adopted. Was it because Tali felt sorry for the girl who had – seemingly – lost everything to the Fire Nation? Was it because she felt that Dakota had something to offer the Lelino Clan?

Nodding at her answer, Iroh gave his nephew a glance. Dakota let her gaze follow his, and observed the silent Fire Nation prince. Zuko was staring into the nearest flame, his ponytail perfectly pristine as usual. His face was smooth, marred only by the slightest scowl. His fingers were clenched so tightly that even from this distance, Dakota could see the whiteness appearing on his knuckles. The sight made Dakota wonder if the young man was as uncomfortable as she was, and that thought put a considerable amount of confusion into her mind.

In a vain attempt to distract herself, Dakota mustered up the strength to break the silence.

"What happens now?" she asked, hoping that her asking a question wasn't out of line. Iroh scratched his chin mildly, his eyes moving back to her face, lips twitching upwards in a smile.

"Hmm?" Iroh asked in wordless question, thick eyebrows rising slightly. Zuko snorted, and Dakota immediately looked down at her knees. Why did Zuko sound so scornful? It was a perfectly reasonable question; were they going to throw her off the boat, or were things going to go back to normal?

Dakota bit her lip. "Um, I mean…"

Iroh cut her off with a wave of his hand. "What's done is done, the only option is to move forward. Come, let us go outside."

He held out a hand, and with a stunned sort of smile Dakota reached up to take it. All thoughts of bathing were swept from her mind at the prospect of going outside, and her chest clenched with the severity of her longing. Zuko was gone from the room before she could turn to see his reaction to Iroh's decision.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Dakota asked timidly, her fingers tugging at the hem of her worn tunic.

The man sighed, and carefully maneuvered Dakota to her feet. Dakota tried hard not to let the fact that the Firebender deliberately ignored her question get to her.

It was the first time she had stood on her own two feet in nearly a week; without Iroh's support she definitely would've fallen to the floor. The boot allowed her to place a minimal amount of weight on the injured foot, enough to hobble around at least. Once Dakota gained some semblance of stability, Iroh released her arm, and stayed close to her as she made her way to the deck. It was painful to walk, but not the crippling pain Dakota had felt upon breaking her foot. It was duller, manageable. It made her more determined to use it, so that when it healed, she wouldn't have to waste time getting used to walking on it again.

The large metal door opened, and the air hit her like a tidal wave. It was so fresh and cold that Dakota's mouth spread into an impossibly wide grin. Ignoring the stabbing pain, Dakota wobbled to the edge, staring out at the setting sun, gripping the railing in between her fingers and leaning into the wind. The sun was a fiery half-circle, sending orange-red-gold beams into the atmosphere, and the fading light managed to warm Dakota's face and set her purple hair aglow.

A sigh escaped Dakota's chest as she let her eyes close. She heard Iroh speaking with someone behind her, but was too lost in her euphoria to take notice of whom he was speaking to. The air smelled of clean salt and wet ocean spray, and it tickled her skin as the ship continued to charge through the choppy waves.

There were so many questions and confusions battering the edges of her consciousness – lying in bed for a week hadn't helped at all in that respect – and so it was nice to focus on something as ever-changing and immense as the ocean.

It alleviated some of the pressure, if only for a little while.

* * *

The next two weeks passed without much incident. Zuko continued to ignore her – in fact, he was making more of an effort than before the events on Kyoshi Island – Iroh remained his cheerful self, and her Firebending lessons continued as if she had never been gone. Since she couldn't run and/or kick, the older Firebender had Dakota doing breathing exercises mostly, with days of hand-centered Firebending scattered among the two week span.

Currently, Dakota and Iroh were atop the deck, watching Zuko spar. Dakota had been instructed to watch Zuko, and point out the flaws in his stances and flame control. There weren't many obvious ones – Iroh had taught Zuko well. But Iroh was firm; he was constantly saying that even the most expert bender could stand to learn a thing or two.

"Iroh?" Dakota asked, keeping an eye on Zuko as she did so. Iroh tilted his head slightly, acknowledging her question with his attention. Dakota's eyes flickered to the old man beside her, and then returned to the battle. Zuko made fighting look like a fierce dance – beautiful, but frightening as well. Her brown eyes were drawn to the orange-red fire swirling around Zuko's form as he swung his legs in an arc, making the other Firebender jump back to avoid the attack.

"Where did bending come from? I mean, how did people in this world learn?" she asked, unable to tear her gaze away from the sight of Zuko delivering a solid blow to his opponent. Iroh let out a low sound of contemplation, and Dakota spared another look in the man's direction. His receding gray hair blew shifted gently in the breeze, and his beard brushed against his chest when he leaned forward slightly.

"Hmm, where to begin…where to begin…" he mused, and after a moment called out for Zuko to cease his spar, signaling that it was time for lunch. Zuko usually dined with the two of them, and so the teen moved toward the center of the deck, and Iroh began setting the small picnic-like meal. Dakota helped by passing plates around, and poured tea. The girl was tempted to ask why Iroh hadn't answered her question, but could sense that Iroh wasn't disregarding it, merely thinking of how best to answer.

The three sat silently, and Dakota couldn't help but smile a bit as she gave the two Firebenders a glance. It was something that happened every time they sat down to eat, and Dakota always loved watching the tradition play out.

Whether it was something Zuko was taught, or something he had adopted on his own, Zuko never ate first. He always sat perfectly straight, not even blinking at his food, watching with steady eyes as his uncle reached for his utensils. It wasn't until Iroh had finished swallowing his first bite and taken a sip of tea that Zuko began eating.

Iroh took a strip of grilled fish, and carefully placed a chunk into his mouth, humming a random tune as he did so. Dakota sat still, her hands in her lap, and she didn't have to look to know that Zuko was doing the same. Iroh reached for his celadon cup, and took a small sip of his ginseng tea, sighing with delight. Dakota picked up her chopsticks, eyeing the smooth wooden sticks with distaste.

Dakota had never been very good at eating food with chopsticks, but then again, she never had a reason to practice. Chinese food always came with forks, a utensil that was sadly absent in this world. She was much better now, after nearly two months – had it really been that long?

But in the beginning…it was just _dreadful_.

Watching Zuko and Iroh use the awful things with such ease put her on edge, and she was already freaked out from the whole "falling into a TV show full of confusing people and customs with very slim chances of getting home anytime soon" thing.

That first night, she had sat, silent and scared, wondering how she could somehow eat the sticky rice with her hands without making too much of a mess. Chopsticks were a no-go…that was for sure. It wasn't until Iroh noticed her lack of eating that he said something, asking her what was wrong. Dakota could feel the panic settling in, and simply shook her head, picking up the chopsticks and eyeing them piteously.

_Why me? _Dakota remembered thinking to herself, and the chopsticks – not surprisingly – simply lay in her fingers, all the more infuriating in their lack of a threatening appearance.

She remembered her father's tips in using chopsticks, and slowly shifted her fingers into the same position that Iroh and Zuko's were. Said persons were both watching her now, eyes freakishly similar in hue, and the combined weight made her even more susceptible to nervousness. Dakota managed to make the points come together in preperation for picking up things, and reached for the nearest item on her plate. The vegetable was covered in some kind of sauce, and just before the chopsticks reached the thing, the wooden sticks criss-crossed hazardously. Dakota, bright red by now, righted the sticks, and attempted it at least three more times before Iroh cut in.

"_Do you use chopsticks where you come from?" _he asked, and from his tone Dakota could just _tell _that he was trying not to laugh. Zuko huffed exasperatedly, and that made Dakota's face and neck flush even more deeply as she shook her head. Iroh let out a surprised chuckle, and moved to Dakota's side without another word, moving the chopsticks in her fingers and coaching her on how to use them-

"To answer your question," Iroh began, and Dakota hurriedly moved her attention to the present, directing her chopsticks towards her food in order to disguise her wandering thoughts. The fish was pretty good, though a little too spicy for Dakota's taste, and she took a sip of water – she always had a glass of water along with her tea – as she listened to Iroh.

"For the Firebenders, Airbenders, and Earthbenders, animals were their inspiration for elemental bending. By observing and imitating these powerful beings, they were able to bend the elements as well. Now, the Water Tribes did not use the actions of another creature…can you guess how they learned to Waterbend, Dakota? Think…"

Zuko scowled angrily. "Uncle, do we have to do this now? If I wanted to bore myself to death, I'd pick up one of your scrolls…"

Iroh pursed his lips. "Yes, Prince Zuko, now. Dakota asked the question, and to be honest, your knowledge of the other nations is severely lacking. It will do you some good to learn about the other nations."

Zuko looked ready to say more, but Iroh gave him a serious look, which reduced Zuko's fiery resolve to reluctant compliance. Dakota marveled at Iroh's skills in dealing with the obstinate young man, and pondered Iroh's question.

Hmm…what could have possibly influenced the Waterbenders? A dolphin? Oh wait; they didn't have normal animals in this world, so that option was out. Maybe it was some deep underwater monster that could bend water, a creature Dakota had never heard of. Wait, Iroh said that it _wasn't _a creature…way to go, dummy. What could it be?

The answer came like one of those epiphanies, the ones that just…_pop _into thought like a gun going off. It was in the form of a memory, a unusually vivid one at that.

_Henry was uncharacteristically quiet on the couch, his arms wrapped around his knees. Dakota looked past him to the TV screen, wondering what it was that was making her brother so subdued._

_On the screen was a boy standing on the shore of a pond. The world around him – and the group of people present – was a strange and eerie gray, bereft of something very important. The distraught boy was reaching his arms up toward a beautiful glowing girl with long silver hair. Her eyes were the bluest of blue, and with a cruel finality she reached down to kiss him, their eyes closing in unison as they said their silent goodbyes. Dakota wasn't sure how she knew the kiss was a goodbye, but it was confirmed as they parted, and the girl smiled sadly. _

"_I will always be with you." _

_And then she was gone, and the moon hung brightly in the night sky. _

"The moon," Dakota was shocked into blurting out, and Iroh gave her a surprised blink. He obviously hadn't expected her to get it so quickly, and Zuko was giving her a look that she couldn't quite identify. Iroh cleared his throat, and smiled widely.

"And how did that achieve their Waterbending?" he asked, and she shook her head slightly to clear it.

"Um, well…" she started, and racked her brain for the information she had been taught in Earth Science the previous year in school. "The moon is what pushes and pulls the tides, right? Isn't that what Waterbenders do with the water? Manipulate it?"

Zuko scowled. "Well no duh, genius. It's not called "water" bending for nothing…"

Iroh ignored Zuko's snideness, and nodded encouragingly. "Yes, that's correct. Now Earthbending has a sort of legend for how Earthbending began, and it goes along the lines of…"

Dakota listened to the rest of Iroh's explanations – it would have been rude to not absorb the information, as Iroh was going to such care to integrate Dakota into this world – but as she ate, she couldn't help but think about that scene with the boy and the floating girl.

It was definitely a scene from _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, but that meant…oh wait a minute! That boy who kissed the girl…that was Sokka! The boy who tried to offer Dakota up in return for Aang's safety! But the scene had taken place in an icy enclave, and the world had a dreadful cast to it.

Dakota's heart sank at the memory of that silver-haired girl's last words, the heart-breaking expression on Sokka's face as he kissed her. The way the moment she disappeared, the world realigned itself.

Dakota didn't especially like Sokka – granted, their only interaction was one where Sokka tried to offer her up like some consolation prize – but that didn't mean she wanted him to suffer like that.

All Dakota could think of while she listened to Iroh and picked at her food was this:

_ It's a good thing my memories of this show are hazy at best; I don't think I could handle knowing exactly what's going to happen and at the same resist the urge to change it – which would muck things up beyond repair. _

One of her chopsticks slipped out of Dakota's hand and into her bowl. She retrieved it with a small frown, and returned to her meal, struggling to keep her face attentive as Iroh went on and on.

It was bad enough knowing that someone was going to die, Dakota didn't need – or want – to know anything else.


	15. Binding Pearls - Part 1

Okay, here's another late night update! I was gonna shove this part into one chapter, but I realized that that was impossible, and so here's part one of the prison rig arc.

It involves gypsies, for all you gypsy fans!

Hope you enjoy!

If you guys want faster updates (and want to make me a very happy author):

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

* * *

Chapter 16: Binding Pearls: Part 1

* * *

Katara's pale blue eyes snapped to her right at the sound of dull, but clearly distinct sound that echoed in the air, and a quick scan told her that the sound had not been a product of her paranoia; Sokka and Aang both looked in that direction as well. She jumped to her feet, and Aang used a burst of air to soar upwards onto Appa's great horns, shielding his eyes against the sun as he looked for the source of the sound.

Sokka's face paled, and he began packing their bags with fearful haste. Katara listened for a moment, straining to catch the familiar sounds of feet pounding against the ground in pursuit. But instead, there was nothing but silence…a calm, elated silence.

The sound came again, this time a bit farther away. Sokka's packing speed increased until he was practically foaming at the mouth, mumbling plans of action under his breath. Katara ignored her brother; he always jumped to the worst conclusions, no matter how benign the threat. Aang cocked his head, and Katara raised her voice to a loud hiss – not confident enough to dare speaking in her normal pitch.

"Do you see anything?"

Aang's head turned, and then suddenly froze as he found what he was looking for. He squinted, and then danced off of Appa's horns and drifted to the ground. Katara sighed with temporary envy; was it really fair for a _boy _to be so effortlessly graceful? But it was gone as soon as it came, because Aang was eagerly relaying the fruit of his search.

"It's a boy! He's all by himself…and he's definitely not Fire Nation."

Katara frowned, crossing her arms in order to focus her train of thought. "Do you think he's the cause of that noise?"

Aang nodded brightly, which brought a thoughtful smile to Katara's face, but Sokka fiercly cut in, feet braced apart stubbornly.

"Who cares? It's not safe for us to take chances, we need to get moving!" Sokka exclaimed, and took the moment it took for the other two to consider his words to scramble to his feet, already half-way up Appa's leg by the time Aang came up with a response.

"But," Aang started, looking at Katara pleadingly. "what if he could teach me Earthbending? It'd be double-helpful – Waterbending and Earthbending, at the same time!"

Katara let out a deep sigh, and looked to Sokka. "Aang has a point, Sokka. If he's an Earthbender, it would be stupid to give up this chance to check it out."

Sokka gaped at her. "Like Aang wanted to 'check' the Island of Kyoshi out? Look, I know that Earthbending is important, but we can't just blindly _run in _and–" Sokka sputtered, but by the time he took in another breath to shoot down the idea, Aang was already off, running toward the sound of rocks crashing together.

Katara and Sokka both yelled the boy's name, and took off after him. Katara felt her sides cramping as she sprinted as fast as she could – she was never a runner – and she absentmindedly ripped off her heavy Water Tribe parka, leaving it in the brush. It wasn't important, not when Aang was running into possible danger. It never ceased to amaze the girl; one minute, Aang was calm and wisely determined, the way he was when he dove into the ocean in order to douse the fires that plagued the village of Kyoshi. And then, just as quickly, Aang was the child again, the endlessly curious boy who had little-to-no restraint, and was as free and unpredictable as the wind on a rainy day.

Katara was suddenly met with empty air under her feet, and let out a shriek as she began to fall. Where there had been solid earth just a second ago, there was none – the rock had been carved inward, leaving a cliff-like structure where there was once a sloping hill. Katara reached for something to hold onto, and let out a gasp of relief when she felt Sokka's strong hand gripping her arm, yanking her toward him. The two began running again, but before they could reach the last strand of trees, they found Aang perched in the branches, peering out at the source of the Earthbending. Sokka handed Katara her parka – he must have picked it up while they were running – and she folded it over her arm.

Tempted to yank him down and scream at him for being so reckless, Katara sent the Airbender a fierce glare before moving to stand under the tree, looking out as well. The cause of the crashing noises was standing very still, looking at the boulder before him with steady concentration. Then, with a quick, assured movement, the boulder was sent crashing into the stone behind it. The booming collision was much more menacing when they saw the damage it created, and Katara's mouth dropped in awe. Suddenly, her Waterbending seemed so insignificant and comparatively useless. Of course, she knew that that wasn't true, but in face of such an obvious display of strength, it was hard not to be amazed.

Aang dropped down in between the two Water Tribe members, and Sokka's hand came down soundly across Aang's bare head. Aang winced, and Katara frowned disapprovingly at her brother.

"Don't hit him!" she scolded, smacking Sokka soundly in the ear. Sokka yipped, and was about to yell in indignation when a soft gasp reached their ears. Katara turned to see that the Earthbender – he was in his mid-teens, with long brown hair and a good-natured face – had spotted them, and was hurriedly backing away. His face was filled with unadulterated terror, and it looked so pitiful on the face of a clearly proficient Earthbender.

The gentleness to his eyes – a pale shade of green – was what caught her attention most, however. It was oddly familiar, and with a jolt Katara realized that it was the same softness that she had seen in the eyes of the girl that traveled with Zuko – according to Sokka, the girl had been impersonating a gypsy, which brought even more confusion into Katara's mind.

If the girl – Aang knew her as "Coda" – was on Zuko's side, then why had she risked her life to help Katara and the others escape? Why had she urged them to run? Why did an ally of the Fire Nation – a bitter taste filled Katara's mouth at the thought – have such kind eyes?

Katara looked at the boy closely, and found herself intrigued by that softness. Perhaps…there was more to the boy then met the eye. Her suspicion only increased when Aang moved to speak to the boy. In response, the Earthbender turned and fled as if the Fire Lord himself was on his tail.

Aang used Airbending to safely deposit Katara and Sokka on the lower ground, and his head dropped in disappointment.

"Well…" he said, a bit guiltily. "…thatdidn't go as smoothly as I planned."

"There was a _plan_?" Sokka asked incredulously, and Katara nodded in agreement with Sokka's confusion. But her mind was elsewhere, she was still puzzled over how scared the Earthbender had seemed at the sight of the three travelers. Why had he run? It was Earthbending country; there shouldn't be any reason to be afraid of others witnessing their bending.

Unless…there _was_ a reason to be afraid.

"I think we should follow him," Katara said, interrupting Sokka's rant. The two boys looked at her, and Aang's face spread in a triumphant smile, and he cheekily stuck his tongue out at Sokka. Katara slipped on her parka, ignoring the rising tension in her older brother. Sokka made to protest, but Katara was already marching in the direction the Earthbender had gone.

The Waterbender was not in the arguing mood, and that must have been clear in the way she moved, because the other two followed without a word.

* * *

Iroh and Dakota were just finishing up that morning's lesson when Zuko stormed into their room. They had been doing breathing exercises, with a twist that required Dakota to control the height and intensity of several candle flames while maintaining her meditation. With a sigh, she ended her connection to the flame, and turned to see that Zuko was standing in the doorway, his mouth twisted in a scowl that was slightly deeper than usual, for reasons Dakota was blissfully unaware of. She had long since abandoned the idea of greeting the teen verbally – it suggested a familiarity that the two severely lacked – and so she instead gave him her attention as a sort of greeting. His eyes met hers reluctantly, and then focused on the older man beside her.

"Uncle, we're running low on coal, so we're docking on the nearest prison rig. I need you to help me choose another commander when we get there," he barked, and Iroh nodded calmly, and Zuko withdrew into the hall, his shoes clacking against the metal as he stalked to the upper deck. Dakota let out a wince as she shifted her heavily bandaged foot, her shoulders hunching slightly as she stared into the soft candlelight.

It had been three weeks since she broke her foot, and it was beginning to take more weight. The doctor had cut off the cast just yesterday, instructing her to keep it tightly bound at all times. In order to walk Dakota still required crutches; those lay by her hand, but she pointedly ignored them as she sat there. Dakota despised the things with an uncharacteristic fierceness. She didn't really want to analyze her reasons for hating them, preferring to simply hate them. No explanation necessary.

She tried to move it again, and a low hiss left her lips. Iroh put a hand on her shoulder, his golden eyes concerned.

"I will take you to the medic bay," he offered, and Dakota nodded reluctantly. The doctor, however awkward and cold he was, could give her a few pills that would take away some of the pain. Dakota wasn't sure what was in it, but after taking it a few times, decided to assume that it was the world's version of Advil. One of the many, _many _ideas that had been omitted from the loveable TV series.

_Well, I can't really say that, I didn't even watch the damn show_, Dakota amended, and then felt a cruel stab of humor at the fact that it was her, and not her younger – and much more _Avatar: The Last Airbender _knowledgeable – brother who was transported to this world.

Thinking of Henry was too painful, and she already had a broken foot to contend with, and so she pushed her brother's goofy grin out of her mind, allowing Iroh to help her to her feet. The crutches came up as well, and Dakota grimaced as she placed the padded parts under her arms, gripping the handles and beginning the trek to the medical bay. It had become almost homey to Dakota in the past few weeks, as well as the other patient inside.

Lotek looked up when Dakota entered the room, and bowed his head respectively to Iroh, who gave Dakota one last smile before moving to the deck, where Zuko was most likely waiting impatiently. Dakota hobbled in, and Lotek gave her a wide grin. She smiled back at him, and gracelessly heaved herself onto the cot beside his.

They had been bed-ridden together for the past two weeks, both in a great amount of pain. Lotek's was much worse than Dakota; he had broken his femur, while she had fractured a slender bone in her foot. The uncomfortable proximity had given way to cautious conversation concerning their injuries, and somehow – Dakota was still pondering how it happened – they had become friends.

After all of that time, Dakota could say with some certainty that Lotek was much more easy-going than he appeared. He was in his early twenties, and had a naturally fierce face; highly arching eyebrows, thin lips, and reasonably short hair black as a moonless night. When Dakota first met him on the deck the day she fell overboard – he had been the one sparring with her before the incident – she had been scared witless.

Being in the medic bay alongside him, Dakota discovered that most of the coldness was a façade in order to avoid setting flame to Zuko's incredibly short fuse. Lotek was endlessly amused by Dakota's meekness, and had come up with a rather irritating nickname that he claimed suited her perfectly.

"The little crab has an ache, does she?" Lotek inquired, and Dakota sent him the best glare she could manage. From the smug way he grinned at her, she knew that she had failed miserably. Lotek shifted his leg slightly, and Dakota's eyes were drawn to the heavily casted limb.

According to the doctor, it would take at least three months for Lotek's bone to heal completely, but that even then, he couldn't do any intense exercise for at least four months after that. The only reason he hadn't been taken off the ship was because Zuko didn't want to take the time to head back to any Fire Nation colonies, and none of the rigs they had stopped at so far had enough space to take an injured soldier.

Dakota felt bad for Lotek – he couldn't do much in his current condition – but at the same time was thankful that he hadn't been taken off the ship. He was the first person other than Iroh to really welcome her, and although Iroh was wonderful, it was a different sort of feeling when it was someone closer to her own age.

Dakota settled back against the back-rest, frowning sourly at Lotek. "I'm not a crab…"

Lotek laughed. "But you are! You tip-toe around everyone, silent but taking everything in, and at the first sign of conflict," he made a popping noise with his lips. "into your shell you go!"

"Whatever," Dakota mumbled, and Lotek shook his head in amusement. The doctor swept in, and asked what Dakota wanted. She told him about her pain, and he nodded curtly before handing her two small green pills. Dakota genuinely thanked him, ignoring the silence she received, and swallowed then with some water. Lotek waited until the doctor left the room before looking over at her.

"Why do you do that?" he asked, and Dakota frowned, sipping at her water. The room smelled faintly of chemicals, and her nose crinkled slightly as she considered his question.

"Why do I do what?"

"Why are you so…" Lotek started, and then shrugged. "Never mind, it's nothing."

Dakota was confused, but no matter how she pressed, Lotek wouldn't say what was on his mind. Finally, she relented, and the topic moved to the prison rig they were docking at.

"Do you know anything about it?" Dakota asked, and Lotek nodded.

"It's where the local Earthbenders are taken. We have control of the village, and so obviously Earthbending is forbidden," Lotek explained, and Dakota nodded solemnly. It was hard sometimes, to remember that however kind Lotek was, he was still a loyal Fire Nation soldier. He was trained to do what was best for his nation, and Dakota envied his sense of purpose. Even with his leg, Lotek was still so confident in what his role in the war was, and which side he was on.

The ship shuddered to a stop, and rocked slightly as it docked. Lotek looked around eagerly, and reached for his crutches. Dakota was just as eager – it was always interesting to see new locations after weeks at sea – and the two made their way up together.

The air was filled with the smell of rust and oil. Dakota frowned at the harshness of it, and Lotek nudged her arm and gestured to where Iroh and Zuko were situated. Iroh was waving her over, and she gave Lotek an apologetic look.

"Are you going to be okay, getting on–"

Lotek shook his head. "You see? You're doing it again." When she gave him a confused look, he once more nudged her toward Iroh. "Go on, I'll be fine."

Dakota gave him one last smile, and hobbled over to where Zuko and Iroh stood, near the plank that connected the rig and the ship. The rig was absolutely enormous, and the first thought that came to mind was one of those oil rigs that were stationed off of the coast back home. One time, on a boat trip, they had passed one, and it was similarly structured. The prison rig was a bit wider, with less levers and pumps and more supports. It was not a rig to obtain anything, instead, it was clear that it was made to contain things.

No…not things. _People_. Innocent people who had done nothing but use the power bestowed upon them by…God? Was it God? Or did this world have other deities that held much more importance? Could she say "Oh my God" without prompting questions Iroh and the others?

Thankfully distracted from her metaphysical reflection by the sound of the plank latching onto the side of the rig, Dakota looked over at Iroh and Zuko, who were both silent and smooth-faced in the face of the deafening grinding of metal against metal. It clawed at Dakota's ears, and she winced at the violent vibrations that ran through the ship railing.

Finally, the air was quiet – as quiet as a human-inhabited rig can get, anyway – and Zuko and Iroh stepped onto the wide plank. Dakota looked at the surface doubtfully, and suddenly Iroh was there, helping her up with a careful hand.

Zuko barked something, but Dakota was too busy focusing on not losing her footing to register what he said. Iroh ignored his nephew, and stayed by Dakota's side all the way up the plank. It wasn't a steep climb, and so it only took a minute or so to cross.

Waiting to greet them were three men, and Dakota knew without having to ask that they were the leaders of this prison rig.

The one on the far right was a very balding and very obese man, with the smile of a lecher and gold eyes that were so squished together that Dakota wondered if his vision was noticeably hampered by the folds of fat.

The one on the far left was a man with a bulging forehead, in which a single pulsing vein was bulging rather noticeably. Dakota tried not to stare at it, managed it for at most ten seconds, but in the end it was the only feature that Dakota found worthy of taking note of.

The one in the center of the trio was the most terrible of all, but not for any particularly surprising or gross feature, but rather, for the sheer aura to his form. It was similar to what Dakota felt when she met the man named Zhao. It wasn't anything physical; it was a _cruelty _that was as obvious to Dakota as the outrageous amount of fat and the particularly bulgy nature of a vein. The center man was obviously the main authority – the Warden, Dakota decided to name the position – and Dakota eyed his straight gray hair and sparse facial hair, and tried to meet his eyes, but found that she just couldn't.

Stiff pleasantries were exchanged between the Warden and Zuko, and Dakota found that all she wanted to do was get off of the prison rig and back into the ship. Anywhere was better than this place, where these three men reigned supreme over a multitude of powerless Earthbenders. But no matter how she wished to, her body remained frozen beside Iroh's. The older man's presence was a balm, and she moved slightly closer.

The Warden smiled. "How can we be of service, Prince Zuko?" he asked, finally getting to the point, and Zuko stood straighter. Dakota couldn't help but appreciate how imposing he looked in his armor, more so than any of the prison rig commanders before him.

"We need a full load of coal. Can you provide it?"

"But of course, sir."

"Then have it done as quickly as possible. My crew will require the use of your facilities for the next few hours, as well."

"I understand, sir. It will be done," the Warden said smoothly, and all three prison rig commanders bowed deeply. Zuko nodded in acknowledgement, and followed the three men as they led the banished prince – along with the rest of his crew – onto the ship.

The Earthbending prisoners were out in a flat area that was a sort of courtyard, made up of metal and littered with coal. The atmosphere was quiet and mournful, the kind that usually only occurs at funerals. Dakota and the rest walked through them, the prisoners held back by prison rig soldiers. Their eyes were blank and sad, most of them a pale shade of green.

Except for one pair. They were startlingly dark against the others, and Dakota found them almost instantly when she dared look up at the prisoners.

The man was middle-aged and ruggedly handsome, with brown hair and bright hazel eyes. The identity of this man came to her in a jolt, and it was so sudden that she stopped moving all together.

This man had Matya's eyes.

Dakota looked down at the man's left wrist, and she felt the blood drain from her face. On his wrist was a painted wooden bracelet, along with a carved jade bracelet. Around his tanned neck was a simple leather necklace, with three shining pearls woven in the corded strands.

"_I know how you feel. My husband was captured, a few months ago…" _

Dakota reached down to touch her gypsy necklace, and the horror only increased when the man mimicked her motion. His eyes were wide, staring at her with equal astonishment, and it was only the sound of a large bell clanging overhead that brought Dakota back to herself. The girl moved hurriedly away, and the realization rang in her head, in time to the bell that signaled the end of the prisoners' yard time.

Matya's father didn't move from his spot, and Dakota felt tears welling up at the thought of the man standing there, wondering what could have possessed a fellow Lelino gypsy to betray her own kind for the Fire Nation.

Dakota was wondering the same thing herself, and hated herself for not having an answer.


	16. Binding Pearls - Part 2

_**AH!**_

Guys, we've hit the **100 review mark**, all thanks to a special person named **_AlmaLucia_**! So thank you hon, you're the 100th reviewer!

But seriously, I just want to thank each and every reviewer (not gonna name every one of you, but know that I love you all more than I should!) for being so awesome and taking the time to leave me some nice words regarding this story. I know that I dont update as much as you'd like, but know that every time I get a review or a story-favorite/alert, it honestly makes me giddy, because I know that people are appreciating my hard work! So thanks to everyone who's taken the time to read this; YOU'RE AMAZING.

* * *

Okay, so here's the next chapter! I still have one more part to do (I know, a three-parter! Geez..)

**Also, I'm obviously thinking ahead to the obvious Northern Water Tribe arc, and I have a huge dilemma. **

*****Instead of solving it solo, like a responsible fanfiction writer, I'm gonna ask my readers: Should I have Yue live, or die? This isn't about the YuexSokka relationship, this is a serious question of whether her living would negatively (or positively) affect the plot of the story. **

**Hope you guys are willing to give me some feedback regarding that!**

Anyhoo, I hope you guys enjoy this long chapter!

As always, if you have any questions, comments, and/or complaints..._**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

* * *

Chapter 16: Binding Pearls: Part 2

* * *

"Why am I doing this?" Dakota whimpered softly, to nobody in particular – nobody was stupid enough to be where she was right at that moment, so her words really _were_ spoken to the empty silence in lieu of an actual confidant. Currently, Dakota was standing under the eave that made up the main deck of the prison rig, which happened to be right beside Zuko's ship. Her crutches lay a few feet away, ready for her to snatch u in case she had to abandon her plan.

After spending so much time on Zuko's ship, Dakota was aware of the various rooms and storage spaces found within, and knew that the place she stood next to now was where the liquid fuel was stored. While the ship did run mainly on coal, the lower gears – the ones needed for more technical steering and maneuvering – ran on oil. The oil tank was located inches from Dakota's fingers, marked by a subtle black symbol and concealed by a strangely pliable metal door. Perhaps it made prying it open easier, but that was just speculation on Dakota's part.

The metal around the door was just as pliable – Dakota had seen it dented on many occasions – and if it was punctured, all of the oil would spill out. That would delay Zuko's departure by at least a night, right? Enough time to figure out how she was going to get a message to Matya's father.

It was the burning need to meet face to face with the man whose daughter had welcomed Dakota with so much love that convinced her to even consider her crazy plan to somehow detain their departure.

They had been on the ship for about two hours now, and Dakota had quickly found that Zuko and Iroh were going to spend most of their time discussing coal quality with the Warden – a coldness ran through her frame at the thought of his pitiless eyes. Lotek was busy playing board games with some of the other soldiers, and so Dakota had been left to her own devices. She had been wandering the ship, listening to the changes in the Earthbenders' work schedules and lamenting the fact that she knew the identity of a particular Earthbender, and that he in turn knew that she was a Lelino gypsy.

Her eye had caught Zuko's ship, and the oil tank that, in that moment, stood out like a sore thumb. The pounding of the hammers and nails was so loud that she normally would have been distracted from her forming ideas. But in this case, the pounding seemed to implant the idea more firmly into her mind, and it was only when Dakota was beside the oil tank that she took the time to question her plan.

Dakota had read many stories in which characters with the power to help others withheld their knowledge. Even if the reasons were virtuous, it still felt manipulative and wrong. The first example that came to mind was Dumbledore and his awareness that Harry was Voldemort's unintentional Horcrux, and that as such, he would have to die in order for Voldemort to be defeated.

As much as she wanted to trust Dumbledore's judgment – disregarding the fact that he was a fictional character – Dakota just couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Dumbledore had manipulated Harry into sacrificing himself. Did it really matter that it was for the greater good? It was still death, and Dumbledore could have least been forthright with his knowledge, even if it was traumatizing for Harry and even if there was a chance that Harry wouldn't want to cooperate. Most of Dakota's friends didn't agree with her on that point, but Dakota stood firm by her belief that with the gift of knowledge comes an obligation to make the right choices, regardless of whether it suited her or not.

Matya and Tali had put their hearts out for Dakota, cared for her, even adopted her into the gypsy world. Their love was still present on her person; the pearl necklace Tali had secretly made for Dakota before the adoption and Matya's childishly artistic Lelino Clan bracelet that hung around her left wrist. She couldn't turn her back on the man that had been torn from his family – the same family that had taken Dakota in so willingly. It wasn't right, it wasn't _fair_.

Not when Dakota could do something to ease his suffering, if only by a small amount.

The wind blew precariously around her shivering form, as if sensing her sudden determination and deciding it was better to be safe than sorry. Dakota heard the rhythmic pounding of the workers to her right – the Earthbenders were being forced to construct metal pits to contain the oil before straining – and knew that if she wanted to execute her idea, now was the time.

She braced herself on the wall behind her, forcing herself not to look down at the roaring ocean below. There was a mere two feet of space in between Zuko's ship and the prison rig, and the young woman willed herself not to imagine how far of a drop it was. Dakota had already fallen into the ocean, two times more than she would have liked.

With that thought in mind, she managed to gain some measure of balance, and carefully crouched down to search for something with which to pierce the oil tank. The cast on her foot made it more than slightly awkward, and her fingers instinctively gripped one of the taut ropes that were pulled taut against the metal of the wall. Her dark eyes flickered up toward where the guards were situated, and to her relief found that the eave protected her actions from unwanted eyes. If she coordinated it right, the oil spillage wouldn't be noticed until the coal was loaded onto the ship.

A few moments later, Dakota spotted a slightly rusty metal spike that was about the size of her outstretched hand – from the looks of it, it was one of the soldier's decorative shoulder pieces. She reached for it, keeping a tight hold on the ropes, and felt her hair being tousled in the air that streamed upward from the jarring gap. The smell of salt and rust was oppressive, and Dakota struggled to keep from coughing as her fingers finally locked around the base of the metal spike.

Dakota then took a deep breath, reaching deep inside for the heat inside of her. It was necessary for her to pierce the metal – heating it would make it easier to puncture, as she definitely wasn't strong enough to do it by herself. Her fingers released the rope keeping her anchored to the ship, and with a gasp she managed to engage a small but blistering flame in the center of her palm. Sweat trickled down her face, but she refused to let it die, feeding it all of her anger and stress – it seemed that negative emotions were all that could encourage her Firebending to take actual shape, much to her chargin. Zuko's face appeared along with the frustration, and the fire burned brighter.

Dakota laid her hand flat against the black symbol, and felt the metal begin to soften slightly after a minute or so. She shifted her hand slightly, keeping the Firebending going even when her arm began to shake. Her other hand, the one holding the spike, raised upward in preparation to strike.

Her eyes closed to better absorb the rhythm of the workers. She had seen this tactic in a movie once, where the prisoner had to escape by banging the sewage pipe in a way that coincided with the thunder outside. Without opening her eyes, she shifted the spike so that the sharp point was directed toward the metal, ready to pierce through. Her other hand was hot and uncomfortable, and it was hard to keep the anger fueling the heat while at the same time concentrating on the sounds of the Earthbenders.

The rhythm was steady, not as melodic as a heartbeat, more like a drum.

_BANG! _

Pause.

_BANG!_

Pause.

_BANG! _

Pause.

Dakota slammed the metal point downward as hard as she could, the impact vibrating violently up her arm as she did so.

_BANG!_

The metal of the ship – red hot – dented inward sharply, the sharp heat washing over her face. But it wasn't enough. Gritting her teeth, she raised the spike again, waiting for the right moment. One more hit should do it, she estimated.

The moment came, and she let out a harsh exhalation as she hit the same spot as before, her grip slipping slightly when she felt the metal give way. Dakota scrambled backward, just managing to swing her injured foot out of the way to avoid the sudden gush of black oil. Viscous and pungent, the fuel fell in thick rivers out of the jagged hole, dripping down the side of the vessel like spilled molasses.

Dakota watched the oil spill into the ocean, and couldn't help but grimace a little at the poisonous cloud that was forming around the ship. Her Marine Biology teacher would have Dakota's head if she ever knew that oil had been knowingly spilled into the ocean.

"Sorry…" she whispered to the ocean, hoping that it would understand her dire situation. From the angry color the water was turning, Dakota knew that she had no such luck. The teen cringed, and quickly tossed the spike down as well, using the various ropes to wipe off the oil that had splattered onto her hand. Then, she lurched to her feet, making sure to keep close to the side of the wall as she anxiously – and slowly, thanks to her cast – fled the scene.

* * *

It was really quite strange, to have such a reckless plan actually succeed. The spill was discovered an hour or so after she completed the deed, and of course no one even looked in Dakota's direction – honestly, who could accuse a _cripple_ of smashing an oil tank? It was hard to contain her glee when Zuko immediately began yelling obscenities at the Warden, accusing him of trying to sabotage his mission. Seeing a man like the Warden taken down a few notches was surprisingly enjoyable, and that joy only increased when she spotted Iroh struggling to hide a smile. Apparently, the older man was amused by the Warden's humiliation as well.

Finally, Zuko managed to calm down, and the Warden was all over himself trying to apologize. Zuko didn't seem to care, merely fuming in silence away for a few tense seconds before stating that he and his crew would be spending the remainder of their time on their own ship.

"Prince Zuko, if it is not too much to ask, I would suggest that Lotek and Dakota remain here on the rig until the ship is ready to depart. The ramp can be treacherous at the best of times, and who knows, perhaps they will need medicine," Iroh suggested, and Zuko's face soured for a moment before he shrugged dismissively, stomping away from the ship and toward the ramp. The rest of the soldiers followed, save for Iroh, Dakota, and Lotek.

Dakota sighed in relief, wondering how such a thoughtful and genuinely kind man could ever be related to Zuko. Lotek seemed happy about the prospect as well, though not for the reason Dakota assumed. A few of the soldiers snickered from behind their hands, and Dakota guessed that they had a board game that they were anxious to return to. She rolled her eyes, and Lotek swiveled on his crutches, hobbling over to where his new soldier friends were waiting. As he passed, he lifted a hand and deliberately mussed Dakota's hair, which made her scowl and swat half-heartedly at him.

"Don't wander off now. Stay in your shell like a good little crab, alright?"

Dakota didn't deem the taunt worthy of a response, but she sensed that behind his mocking words Lotek was serious about her staying out of trouble. She supposed he had every right to desire that; a prison wasn't likely to be the safest place in the world.

But her eyes were drawn to the helpless Earthbending prisoners, and her heart sank. Too bad that the people she needed protection from were the ones that ran this horrible place.

It was nearing dusk when a horn sounded. Dakota looked up from her soup, confused. Iroh was reading a few of his beloved scrolls, and he met her eyes solemnly.

"That means that new Earthbenders are being brought in," he said simply, and Dakota couldn't help but wince a little at the prospect. She had seen a few Earthbenders that couldn't be more than eleven years old, and it had taken all of her self control not to run over and hug them.

Dakota felt a fierce frustration rising, and before she could hope to censor herself, she blurted out her true feelings. The candles flickered dangerously as she spat out the words.

"I _hate_ this place."

Her companion lowered his scroll in surprise, and his eyes were scanning her face carefully. Dakota stared into her soup, blinking very fast, waiting for Iroh to order for her immediate execution – okay, maybe death was a bit extreme, but surely it was against some law or another to so blatantly express a dislike for Fire Nation activities?

Iroh silently rolled up his scroll, leaning over to heat up a pot of tea – the man never went anywhere without one, it seemed. If he had shaken his head or scowled in disapproval, she would have been cowed into silence. But Iroh's simple silence made Dakota's frustration increase, as if her anger instinctively latched on to his comparable calm.

"Iroh, I…" she started, and Iroh turned to look at her, his golden eyes curiously sharp. Her timidity threatened to rear its ugly head, but she managed to push through, stammering and nervous. Her fingers were clenched so tightly that they seemed numb, detached, feeling without really feeling at all.

"You said, when I first came here, that it was possible that I came here for a reason. That I was put here in your path on purpose. But what if…what if the path I'm on now isn't the right one? What if I'm really meant to do something different?"

When Iroh didn't answer, she let out a groan, covering her face with her hands.

"I…didn't feel right with the gypsies, because I was lying to them about who I was. I thought that coming back would be a good thing. At least I would be true to who I am…"

Dakota was close to tears now, sniffling and struggling to keep her emotions in check and failing miserably.

"But now, I don't know what to feel. I thought that coming back would mean that I was being honest, but now…it just feels like I'm _lying_ to myself. I just don't understand...how someone as wonderful as you could just stand by and watch as people suffer. I know that you're part of the Fire Nation, and I'm sorry if I sound ignorant, but it's just so unfair! In the show–"

Dakota's head snapped up, and she clapped a hand over her mouth. If she hadn't stopped herself, she would have revealed to Iroh that his reality was (in her view, at least) featured on a television show that she had watched on occasion. She looked at Iroh to see if her slip had been noted, but it seemed that Iroh was lost in thought, staring into the candles that flickered on the table. The horn sounded again, closer this time.

Iroh was silent for a moment or two, and then he began to speak.

"Fighting against the current of destiny is like trying to convert a person who is securely set in their beliefs; utterly impossible. I am sorry for your frustration, Dakota, I truly am. I wish that I could tell you that your troubles will end, but I cannot. I…" the man faltered slightly, his mouth turning downward in the first frown Dakota could recall seeing on the older Firebender. It looked odd and out of place.

"I once rebelled against my destiny, and it cost me my most…precious treasure. It was only after many years that I realized that in trying to fight my fate, it only worsened my understanding of it. Perhaps it was an inexplicable twist of fate that brought you here, but know this; if your destiny was to stray away from the path you are on now, the occasion would have arisen already. My only advice to you, Dakota, is to sit back and let life go along its course. Calm the conflict and the frustration inside of your mind, and instead," he paused, and leaned forward to tap Dakota's forehead, "listen to your heart. That is the first step to conquering life's complexities. Fate is like your heartbeat; no matter how you struggle to alter the rhythm, it will continue to beat all the same."

With that, Iroh went back to his scroll, smiling and sipping his tea as if he had been speaking of butterflies and sunshine rather than the meaning of life and such. Dakota sat, stunned, and suddenly the room felt crowded, like her presence was suffocating the aura of peace that resided there. Dakota struggled to her feet, grabbing her crutches with furious haste. Iroh did not react to her obvious distress, instead allowing her to leave without a word.

The air outside the room was comparatively cool, and she gulped down as much as she could, leaning against the metal as if to disappear into it. There was no one else on the balcony overlooking the Earthbenders in their courtyard, and so Dakota allowed herself to let out a sound of sadness, leaning against the railing and watching as the prisoners talked amongst themselves.

There was a line of new prisoners standing by the entrance, and it was then that Dakota spotted yet another face she couldn't help but recognize. The girl was tempted to throw up her hands and scream at the unfairness of it all. But it was then that she realized that emptying the oil tank might have been the worst possible decision on her part.

Katara – a Waterbender; Dakota had seen the girl's powers with her own eyes – was standing solidly at the end of the line, her pale blue eyes scanning the other prisoners as if searching for a familiar face. If Katara was here…that meant that Aang and Sokka couldn't be far behind.

Now, if the Avatar came to rescue his companion, he would walk straight into the hands of the Firebender who was trying so hard to capture him.

Zuko.

Oh dear.

* * *

Katara watched as the soldiers that were situated around the outer walls of the courtyard began to sink into the darkness, and wondered why they were leaving. When she asked Haru, he told her that since the Earthbenders had no weapons or means to escape, the soldiers left them to sleep unguarded. Katara couldn't help but bristle a bit at that, but even she had to admit that the Earthbenders were too tired and broken to put up much of a fight. Hopefully, tomorrow morning, she could do something to change that.

She was offered some blankets by a somber woman, and she smiled encouragingly at the Earthbender as she accepted the offering. The woman didn't smile back, instead turning and tending to her other companions. Katara's smile faded along with her enthusiasm, and she reluctantly lay down, staring up at the stars. They were beautiful, all bright and burning against the dark sky. They weren't nearly as pretty as the ones back in the South Pole, but they were enough to lift Katara's spirits somewhat. Tomorrow would be a better day; tomorrow she would help these people escape. The thought made her smile once more, and she snuggled deeper into the blankets, listening to the deep and even breathing of those sleeping around her.

It was about an hour later, just as she was drifting into sleep, that she heard the sound of uneven footsteps. It came from the lower stairs, and there was a soft clink as a door opened, which was odd, seeing as Katara hadn't seen any handles on any of the doors. Perhaps there was a handle on the inside, to keep Earthbenders locked in with no way to escape. There was a slipping sound, similar to the sound Katara's shoes made when they came off her foot. Was the person…taking off their shoes?

Katara, wary and cautious, slowly turned her head, squinting in the dim light. There was a figure making their way through the bodies of the Earthbenders, a soft lantern in their hands. A hood covered the figure's face, but from the outline Katara knew it to be the more slender figure of a female. Who…?

Something glinted in the light, and Katara saw that it was the girl's necklace; it had three pearls woven into the strands. She hurriedly closed her eyes, mind reeling. That was a gypsy necklace! The girl…it was Coda, the companion of Zuko!

That meant…oh no…oh _no! _

That meant that Zuko was here as well.

Katara tried to control her breathing, her heartbeat racing out of control. If Aang came to rescue her, Zuko would be waiting and ready to catch him! She had to get out of here, she had to!

But…what about the Earthbenders?

Her torn thoughts were interrupted by Coda's voice lilting into the silence of night. It was soft, but it carried easily around the courtyard. She didn't speak in a way that Katara could understand; rather, her voice formed a short trill.

"_Suruk,_" the girl said, and Katara frowned. What the heck did _that _mean?

Katara remained perfectly still, hoping that the tenseness of her body didn't give her away. As much as she wanted to believe that this girl was as soft and gentle as she seemed, the fact that she was traveling with Zuko made Katara's shields go up immediately.

The Water Tribe girl almost screamed when a deep voice responded to Coda's call, barely a foot from the place where Katara currently lay.

"You know mer-speak?" the voice asked quietly, barely contained anger hidden behind his seemingly mild question. There were sounds of heavier footsteps, moving closer to where Coda was. Katara frowned even more at the name of the language. Mer-speak? Okay, she was officially confused.

"Not much. I was only with the gypsies for a little while."

"And yet you bear my clan's bracelet. A bracelet you have _no right_ to wear," the voice snarled, barely managing to keep his voice down. Coda was quiet, though Katara caught the faint trace of a sigh.

"It wasn't my decision. Tali was the one to suggest it, and Matya gave me this bracelet. They were the ones who took me in when I was lost at sea…I owe them my life," Coda murmured, and Katara's eyes snapped open in shock, catching a glimpse of a tall man looming over Coda's small form before she remembered that she was supposed to be asleep, and quickly closed her eyes again.

The man gasped, and Katara's heart clenched at the sound.

"You...they're safe?" he breathed, hope and tender relief filling his hoarse voice. Tali and Matya, they must be his family, the one he was taken from. Katara's hatred for the Fire Nation only increased at the idea.

"Yes. They managed to leave the Gathering before the attack on Kyoshi. They…they miss you very much, you know," Coda said, and Katara was surprised at the amount of longing in her voice. Had she really grown to care for her gypsy companions? According to Sokka, she had merely used the gypsies as a shield from the anti-Fire Nation feelings of Kyoshi…but perhaps her brother was wrong?

No, that couldn't be. All Fire Nation supporters were rotten to the core, everything in Katara's past and present experience supported that fact.

"Thank you. My name is Pali," the man said gruffly, though with a touch of surprise.

"I'm Coda."

There was a sound of skin rubbing against skin, and Katara guessed that they were shaking hands.

"But if you are indeed loyal to the gypsies, why are you with a Fire Nation prince?" Pali questioned, and Coda let out a sigh. It sounded exactly like the sighs that Katara released when she was upset, and the girl puzzled at the simple similarity between Coda and herself.

"I…It's where I belong, for now. I don't know why, but it just is."

Pali made to argue more, but Coda's voice sounded again, a little worried now.

"I'm sorry, I need to go. Iroh will worry if I'm gone too long…I just wanted you to know what when you get out of here…they'll be waiting for you. Also…the new prisoner with tan skin and blue eyes? The Waterbender?"

"Waterbender? But this is a Earthbender prison…"

For the first time, Coda seemed a bit exasperated, muttering to herself, "Am I seriously the one who sees it? She's the only person with blue eyes, she's got that Eskimo tan skin, and she has a freaking _Water Tribe necklace_ for God's sake – never mind, it's not important," she paused, and Katara flushed, not sure what an "Eskimo" was, but knowing that Coda was referring to her deeply tanned skin – a characteristic of the Water Tribe people.

If Coda, an obvious foreigner, had managed to identify Katara so easily, who was to say that others hadn't as well? Though, the Warden and the other Firebenders hadn't said anything…was it just that Coda was observant, or was it something else?

"Her name's Katara, just tell her…tell her that Zuko's here, and that if she's smart she'll get out of here as soon as possible."

"Why can't you tell her yourself? Pali demanded, and Katara stopped breathing for a moment, waiting for the other speaker's answer. Coda was quiet for a moment, and then she sighed again.

"I can't very well stroll into the yard and tell her that, not with a bunch of Fire Nation soldiers around. Please, can you?"

"Alright, I will."

"Thank you."

"But, wait," Katara assumed that Coda was walking away. "why don't you just run away? Why do you stay with them?"

Coda was silent for so long that Katara assumed that she had left, and twitched a bit when her voice sounded out, soft and yet strangely resonant in the stillness.

"Because I'm done trying to swim upstream."

And with that, Coda walked away. Katara could hear her footsteps disappearing into nothingness, and with sudden click the door closed. Pali was motionless for a while, but then with a gruff sniff – Katara's eyes watered at the image of the man crying in relief that his family was safe – he tiptoed back to his bedroll.

Katara rolled onto her back, and finally allowed herself to open her eyes. Her mine whirled and spun endlessly, and she found – with some degree of sadness – that the sky that had just an hour ago seemed to pure and simple was now clouded with the complexity and strangeness.

Making sense of the sky as well as the contents of her mind gave Katara a headache, and so she closed her eyes, repressing the confusing arrangement of stars but unable to purge her thoughts of the words spoken between the Earthbender and the ever-puzzling girl named Coda.


	17. Binding Pearls - Part 3

OH MY GOSHHH! This is one of the longest chapters I've ever written! Whoo!

I feel...pretty good about this chapter. Not exactly confident about the whole part from Dakota's POV, but I'll just assume that I'm being paranoid.

Just to be safe, _**PLEASE REVIEW, and let me know: what did you like about this chapter, and what do you think can be improved upon for the future?**_

=D

* * *

Chapter 17: Binding Pearls: Part 3

* * *

Aang used Airbending to slow his fall, his feet soundlessly touching the metal of the prison rig deck. He remained motionless for a moment longer, listening for the sounds of patrolling Fire Nation soldiers. There was nothing but the tranquil silence of night, It had been decided that Sokka remain on Appa, hovering just beside the fence made up of rusty pipes nestled close together.

The two teens exchanged a quick look before Aang turned and used another quiet burst of air to propel himself over the fence, scanning the area as he spread his feet wide to absorb the impact of his landing. The stars were bright and clustered in the black velvet sky, and Aang felt a pang of sadness when his eyes automatically traced a familiar pattern in the stars.

* * *

_"Aang, look up there," Gyatso murmured, careful not to wake the other slumbering children who were also camping outside – the summers at the Southern Air Temple were warm, and so it became almost commonplace for the Air Nomads of the temple to sleep under the stars._

_Aang – he couldn't have been more than nine years old – sleepily sat up, head turning in order to follow where the older monk was pointing. The stars were a jumbled mess in the mind of little Aang, and the boy rubbed his eyes in mild frustration when he found nothing interesting in the maze of lights._

_"What is…it?" Aang asked, pausing in order to yawn loudly. Gyatso leaned down, and gripped Aang's finger and lifted it up so that the boy was pointing at a large cluster of stars somewhat off to the side. With deliberate care, Gyatso traced the outlines of the cluster, and after a few minutes of continuous tracing, Aang's mind suddenly recognized the image._

_Three spirals stood out clearly against the brightness of the other stars, and Aang's pale gray eyes widened as he tugged at Gyatso's sleeve in understanding. The constellation matched the Air Nomad symbol that was etched onto Gyatso's necklace, and the little boy reached over to cradle the pendent in his hands, eyes flickering between the constellation and the pendant. Gyatso smiled indulgingly, letting the boy practically clamber over him to examine the necklace._

_"How did that happen; how did the stars get that way?" Aang asked excitedly, all signs of tiredness gone from his youthful face. Gyatso shrugged delicately and Aang raised his eyebrows in shock. It was rare that Gyatso admitted to being ignorant about something concerning the sky, and that filled Aang with even more awe._

_"No one knows, but I like to think of it as a sort of compass. I have traveled all over the world, and wherever I go, I always find this constellation in the stars. When I see it, I think of how the other nations can see the symbol as well. I imagine myself looking down at the entire world, and all I can see is the love that fills it," Gyatso said sagely, pale eyes staring up at the stars with a small smile._

_"Really?"_

_"Really."_

_Aang sat up straighter, crossing his legs with an ease that comes from engaging in the action on a regular basis. "Then I will too!"_

_Gyatso let out a small chuckle, and patted the boy's shoulder._

_"I think that's a wonderful idea, Aang. But now…sleep."_

_Aang wasn't in the least bit tired now, but Gyatso had used the "don't argue with me" tone of voice, and so the boy reluctantly returned to his bed mat, pulling the thin blanket around him and closing his eyes._

* * *

Aang's vision was going blurry, and he realized that tears were welling up in his eyes, making his view of the Air Nomad spiral less clear. The Airbender took a moment to compose himself, wiping the wetness away with his sleeve and willing the tears to cease. The memories of his past life came most often in his dreams, and so Aang was surprised to find this particular recollection appearing in his waking hours. The young boy shook his head, and then focused on his task: Find Katara, get her out of the prison rig, go to the North Pole.

It was simple, simple as breathing in and out. In and out. In and…

Aang let out a soft sigh as he crouched down, looking down at the sleeping prisoners. Some were shivering – there were obviously not enough blankets to go around – and the sight made Aang feel a little cold himself, though he was plenty warm in his layers of clothing. Months of sneaking glances at Katara while she slept allowed Aang to find the girl almost immediately, and with a grin of triumph he danced through the various sleeping bodies to where she lay. He knelt beside her cot, and reached down to gently tap her shoulder. As expected, she jolted awake, letting out a sharp gasp of fear.

But she immediately relaxed when she recognized Aang, but Aang put a finger to his lips just in case she forgot to be silent. The Waterbender nodded, and Aang took her hand, using a gentle Airbending technique to lift them into the air and over the pipe fence. Katara clung to him, and Aang tried very hard to ignore the blush that coated his cheeks at the contact. Thankfully, it wasn't a very long trip, and it was only a few seconds later that they were landing on the other side, where Sokka and Appa were waiting. Sokka's head snapped up at the sound of their approach.

"Katara, your twelve hours are up, let's go," he hissed, already holding out a hand to help her onto Appa's saddle. The sky bison rumbled, and Aang felt the steady stream of the creature's emotions; anxious, happy to see Katara unharmed, ready to fly into the sky and away from the metal abomination that smelled of chemicals and sorrow. Aang leaned over to rub his friend's nose, murmuring soothing sounds. Appa calmed, but only slightly.

"Where's Haru?" Aang asked, looking to see Katara's reaction. Her face fell, and fists clenched so tightly that her wrists shook slightly. Sokka gave his sister a confused look, and she sent him a pleading one in return. She seemed more agitated than she had any right to be, and Aang moved so he was peering into her face.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Zuko's on the ship," she breathed, glacier-blue eyes staring steadily into Aang's light gray ones. The Airbender's face smoothed out in surprise, and Sokka sucked in a stunned gasp. The silence stretched for the better part of a minute, and Aang found that all he could think about was a purple haired gypsy with gentle brown eyes, her yells as she was dragged across the beach by a burly Firebender. If Zuko was here…then Coda must be as well. No matter how Aang tried, he couldn't place Coda in the same category as Zuko; there was no way that the gentle girl he had danced with could be as hostile and fierce as the scarred Fire Nation prince.

"We have to leave," Aang stated firmly, and Sokka nodded emphatically, reaching out to Katara once more. Katara seemed to be torn, her teeth worrying her lower lip, feet edging toward the fence she and Aang had scaled just minutes ago. Sokka gave her a severe look.

"No, Katara!" he barked, and Katara let out a quiet protest.

"But we can't just leave them! If we don't help them, no one will!"

Aang wanted so badly to reject the idea right then and there. If they stayed, Zuko would find them, and the last thing Aang needed or wanted was another battle with the older teen. If they stayed, people could get hurt; things could get out of hand.

But in his heart, Aang knew that Katara was right. He had seen, just as she had seen, the broken and beaten faces of the people residing in the Mining Village. The children didn't play; they merely sat with sticks and poked the wood that made up the walls of their houses – not the earth, because even that was considered suspicious. The air was dim and gloomy, like the air before a terrible calamity.

Aang looked at Katara, his brow furrowing in deep thought. "But if we stay, Zuko will find us, and he has the entire prison rig on his side."

"Not if we find a way to get the Earthbenders to fight back! There must be a hundred Earthbenders in this place, and maybe half as many Fire Nation Soldiers. Even Zuko can't win against that many!" she whispered, strengthened by Aang's crumbling resolve.

Sokka looked to Aang, worrying his hands against Appa's saddle. "Aang? What do you think?"

"I…" Aang let out a shallow sigh, looking to see if any soldiers were approaching. There was only darkness and silence, and his eyes returned to his friends. Katara was giving him that look again, the pleading look that he had trouble looking away from for fear that she would start crying.

"I think that we should at least give it a try. But first, we have to get inside and come up with a plan."

Katara threw her arms around him, and he could feel the wideness of her smile against the skin of his neck. He flushed, and quickly pulled away so that Sokka couldn't see the sheepish grin that was spreading across his face.

Sokka huffed, but jumped out of Appa's saddle. Aang moved to Appa's side, and whispered into the creature's ear, suggesting that the sky bison fly out of sight and find shelter until the next morning. The beast snuffed at Aang's head, nuzzling the boy with desperate affection. Aang patted the great head of his friend, laughing softly.

"Don't worry, buddy, I'll be fine! If we need you, I'll call, okay?"

Appa seemed to settle down at that, and gave his charge one last sniff before propelling himself upward, away from the prison rig and into the dark night sky.

* * *

Zuko's eyes flew open, and a shout escaped him as he bolted upright, bare chest heaving and eyes wide in terror. There was nothing in his room but the shadows and the harmless outlines of furniture and wall-hangings. He stared around in confusion, his muddled mind trying desperately to find the thing that had frightened him so thoroughly in the cage of his dreams. But his search was in vain, for the image of his mother disappearing was only in the corners of his mind, and not in the corners of the room he currently inhabited. His hands reached up to cover his face, and his muscular shoulders bunched as he leaned forward, resting his head on his bent knees.

It had been years since Zuko's mother had appeared in one of his dreams. Usually, the teen didn't dream at all, and when he did it usually involved the capture of the Avatar and the regaining of his father's respect. They were pleasant dreams, and Zuko awoke more determined than ever to fulfill his mission.

But now…

Zuko scrubbed at his eyes, refusing to acknowledge the tears that were currently welling up. It was weak to show affection, it was disastrous to display obvious ties of love. If his mother's disappearance – and his father's treatment of him – had taught him anything, it was that emotions were for those too weak to control themselves. Those who loved left themselves vulnerable, a flaw Fire Nation royalty can never fall prey to.

_Strong, slender fingers – warm golden eyes – his mother's face swimming in front of his sleepy vision – the familiar comfort in her tight embrace – the smell of her perfume – the tenderness to her voice –_

"_Remember; everything I do, I do because I love you, Zuko."_

_The warmth disappeared, and Zuko was left staring at his mother as she tugged a hood over her head, disappearing into the darkness._

With a fierce snarl, Zuko leapt out of bed and shoved his arms through the nearest article of clothing he could find. It happened to be a sleeveless shirt lined with black and gold – the Fire Nation colors. The vest buckled with little trouble, and without bothering to put on shoes, the prince stormed from his room and up onto the open deck of his ship. There was no one around, as was to be expected in the middle of the night, but nonetheless Zuko scanned the area carefully before striding up the plank connecting the ship to the prison rig.

Iroh would know what to say to calm Zuko down; he always did.

The teen shivered slightly at the chill of the breeze as it blew around his form, and moved even more swiftly in order to escape it. The ocean roared underneath the rig, the waves rasping against the metal in a constant rhythm. The smell was all wrong, too salty and clean, and the scowl deepened on Zuko's face. He finally reached the prison rig deck, and saw the fenced off area where the Earthbenders were currently sleeping, as well as the stairs that took Fire Nation soldiers to the upper levels. He silently stole up the stairs, careful to avoid breathing too loudly.

Zuko reached the first door, and paused for a moment. How would he know where Iroh was staying? Then he remembered; the Warden had said that Iroh could take any of the rooms on the top floor – the floor that Zuko currently stood on – because they were empty and free for use. So in order to find Iroh, Zuko would just have to check each room. Simple as that.

The first room was empty, and so Zuko moved to the next one. It too was empty. His temper rising, he practically wrenched the next door from its hinges. It made a jarring clang as it opened, and Zuko was met with a most perplexing sight.

The annoying pesk of a girl was sitting cross-legged before a row of candles, eyes closed and mouth parted as she breathed. Her crutches lay beside her right hand, and a pang of that strange guilt flared again at the thought of her inability to walk properly. A kettle of steaming tea stood before her, with a couple of cups beside the ceramic pot. The candles were so low that Zuko was surprised that they didn't go out already.

But what caught Zuko's attention more than anything were the tears that were streaming down the girl's cheeks. They were strangely…striking…in the candlelight.

Dakota's head jerked in surprise, and her face – which had been so blank and smooth as she tried to control the candlelight – contorted in shock and fear. When she recognized Zuko, the girl lowered her head as quickly as she could, and hurriedly wiped under her eyes. The action reminded Zuko that he himself had been forced to do the same, just minutes ago, and perhaps it was that similarity that prevented Zuko from slamming the door shut and fleeing the scene.

Perhaps it was that.

Dakota finished wiping her tears, but many replaced the ones she had dabbed away, and her sniffles were smothered in her hands as she struggled to compose herself. Her pale hair formed a shield in between the two of them, shining in the gentle light of the dying candles.

Zuko, strangely, was held captive by her tears, as he had been by her tears when he found her in the storage space, her foot broken and bruised. Why was that? The questions were endless, it would seem, when it came to understanding Zuko's reactions to this enigma of a girl.

"Where is Iroh?" Zuko asked, for it was the only thing that came to his mind in terms of speech. She didn't look at him; rather, she determinedly refused to meet his eye as she replied.

"He's a-asleep, next door…" she breathed, and her face returned to her hands, her chest heaving as she sucked in deep calming breaths. Zuko paused on his way out, his hand finding the interior of the door. The sensible thing to do would be to return to his ship and wait until morning to talk to Iroh. The sensible thing to do would be to ignore Dakota's tears and repress the image of her stricken face from his mind.

"Why are you crying?" Zuko asked, shutting the door with a snap. Dakota flinched, and he felt something akin to frustration at the sight of her cowering before him. Zuko sternly pushed aside the feeling; being feared was better than being pitied. Dakota glanced over at him, and he saw that the tears had returned, two identical rivers that glowed golden in the firelight.

"I…" she began, and her eyes flickered to the candles before returning to the floor. "I just…I miss my mom. I miss my dad and my brother too, but my _mom_…it's just…I want my mom right now."

Dakota's face crumpled, and with a gasp she let go of her hold on the candles, and they returned to their usual height – Zuko had assumed that she was struggling to keep them alive, not that she was consciously subduing their intensity. The skill behind the seemingly simple technique was not lost on him, though he didn't dare voice his feelings.

Zuko hadn't expected the truth from Dakota, much less that the truth be so close to Zuko's own reasons for waking up with his mother's face just behind his eyes. The shock was so intense that he had to lean against the door, staring with narrowed eyes at this girl, this pathetic…demure girl…with weird colored hair and bizarrely captivating tears.

Dakota looked over at him again, and her eyes flickered to the teapot set before her. Zuko could see where her thought process was going, and scoffed.

"I wanted some tea, that's all. Uncle makes the best tea," he said coldly, and Dakota sniffed once more, unperturbed by his obvious aggression. Was she so accustomed to his hostility that she didn't think it out of the ordinary? The thought left Zuko confused, and his face smoothed out as a result.

The girl wiped away her tears, shakily pouring herself a cup of tea, and then silently pouring a second cup. It was jasmine – the scent filled the small room as soon as the lid opened – and it smelled so good that Zuko actually took a step forward in anticipation.

Jasmine was Zuko's favorite, after all. His mother had made it for him all the time, even though she herself preferred ginseng.

"Iroh made this for me before going to bed…if you want some," Dakota hesitantly offered, curling her hands around her beverage, staring down into the steamy drink. Her fingers were shaking slightly, and she quickly set the cup down, wiping at her face again.

Zuko, after a very awkward pause, moved forward to sit opposite her, reaching soundlessly for his cup. The scent was floral and sweet, and Zuko closed his eyes before taking a small sip. It was Iroh's tea alright – the old man had making tea down to an art, and this pot of tea was no exception.

The two sat in deathly silence for a good five minutes, and with every passing second Zuko wondered why he had bothered to sit down. Why had he taken her up on her offer? The two had never had any reason to interact, save for the occasional dual lesson with Iroh, and Zuko felt no need to change that fact. And yet, against all logic, he had remained in the room with her, going so far as to drink tea with her.

"What happened to them? Your family."

Dakota's head jerked up at the question, and her expression of incredulity matched Zuko's shock at himself for asking such a thing. What in the hell was _wrong_ with him? The prince was about to stand up and leave when Dakota sighed, setting down her cup and staring into the candles before her.

"I don't know. I assume that they're worried about me, and it hurts because…" She was struggling to keep her voice even. "…I don't know if I'll ever seem them again. Heck, I don't know if I'll ever be able to leave this place…"

Zuko stared at his tea, not wanting to get drawn in by the sight of her crying.

"Oh," was all he could say, and his eyes flicked up at the sound of a watery giggle. She was smiling through her tears, and Zuko realized that it was the first time that he had witnessed her laugh. Normally, she avoided his gaze, or gave him that soft, blank stare that revealed nothing.

Now, her eyes were crinkled at the corners, her teeth – they were straight and white, like a string of pearls – showing through her smile. She was still crying, but her grin remained as she wiped the wetness away.

"That's a good way of putting it," she exclaimed, leaning her forehead against the heels of her hands. Zuko turned his half-empty teacup with his fingers, wondering what about his reaction had struck her as so funny. He couldn't find it in him to be mad at her for mocking his response; it was infuriatingly difficult to get angry at the gentle young woman for any amount of time.

Now that he thought of it, it was probably that same demure nature that prompted the gypsies to accept her so readily. She was so very obviously _not _Fire Nation in both appearance and temperament…they most likely had no trouble believing that she was a victim of said nation.

The silence reigned supreme once more, Dakota sipping at her tea and Zuko doing the same. Zuko was both glad and disappointed that the tears were now absent, and settled on drinking his tea. Dakota was sending him small glances, and it was only when he sent her a blank stare that she found the courage to speak up. It was so odd…one minute, she was laughing at his expense. The next, she had to muster up the strength to speak to him directly.

"Um…can I ask you something?" she asked, and Zuko curtly nodded. Her eyes – nearly black in the dim light – scanned his face, seemingly searching for signs that he was less than honest in giving her permission to speak.

"What?" he barked, and she flinched in that annoying way of hers.

"I just…I was wondering; do you usually have tea in the middle of the night?"

"No."

"Then why did you…?" she murmured, her fingers nervously plucking at her sleeve. Zuko felt a stab of harsh sadness at he recalled the reason for his seeking Iroh out – how strange, in Dakota's presence his melancholy had retreated into his subconscious. Dakota stammered out an apology, seeing the darkness that shadowed the prince's visage. Zuko set down his cup, and got to his feet, teeth grinding together as he stormed from Dakota's room and slammed the door behind him.

Because if he had stayed a moment longer, he would have blurted out the reason, like a spineless child! Dakota was bad news – he refused to label her as a Firebender, that would border on paying her a compliment.

She was like Azula…no…that didn't sound right at all. Azula always lied, while Dakota never did if she could help it. Azula was a cruel sociopath; Dakota was a gentle girl with as much malicious intent as a turtle-duck. Azula's blue fire was cold, terrible, and wavered dangerously. Dakota's tentative fire was like candlelight; warm, gentle, and steady.

And yet they both had crept under his skin – out of the two, only Azula did it intentionally – and now refused to let him go.

* * *

Dakota awoke the next morning to a deafening boom. It reverberated through the floor, effectively jolting her out of a bizarre dream that involved Zuko bursting into her room, the two of them having tea, and Dakota stupidly blurting out all of her insecurities–

Oh, wait…that had actually happened.

The girl rolled out of her bedroll, lunging for her crutches in order to awkwardly jump – hop, more accurately – to her feet. One crutch caught on the rug, and she resisted the urge to break the stupid thing over her knee. Dakota heard the sound of a familiar voice, and managed to get the thick metal door open so she could see what was going on.

Where there had been a vent before now lay an absolutely gigantic pile of coal. Katara – with Sokka and Aang standing beside her – was shouting something to the Earthbenders, something along the lines of regaining honor and fighting back against the yada yada yada. Dakota tuned that part out, and focused on why Katara had found it necessary to have a pile of coal to stand on when a chair would have sufficed as a stage…wait…

Dakota's sleep-muddled brain clicked into gear, and her lips parted in a smile before she could contain it. Of course! Coal was a fossil-fuel; in order words, it was made out of _earth_! Earthbenders could bend that, and that meant that the Warden and his men were kinda screwed. The young woman hobbled to the stairs, panic rising when she caught sight of Iroh sticking his head out his room, golden eyes widening at the sight of the Avatar and his friends standing in the courtyard. Iroh grabbed her shoulder as she passed, and Dakota found herself staring into his golden eyes.

"Iroh, we have to get out of here!" she hissed, and Iroh frowned, eyes leaving her face to scan the pile of coal. Then, to Dakota's immense relief, he seemed to understand, and nodded curtly. The two of them moved as quickly as they could – Iroh patiently keeping pace with Dakota's shuffle. When they reached the stairs, Iroh helped hasten their journey by gripping Dakota's waist and practically carrying her down the stairs. It made Dakota more than a little grateful that she was as slender as she was – if she had been any larger, it would have made the journey much more difficult and time-consuming.

They reached the deck, and it was then that the Warden was turning his back on the Earthbenders, a sneer on his aristocratic face. Dakota allowed herself to smirk a little when one of the younger Earthbenders – he was tall, with longish brown hair and pale, leaf-green eyes – used a quick jab to send one of the lumps of coal into the back of the Warden's head.

Sharing a worried look, Dakota and Iroh began to run – or hobble, in Dakota's case – as quickly as they good, but even with the head start they couldn't hope to distance themselves from the riot. It erupted around them, and Dakota flinched as the Warden commanded his soldiers to "show no mercy".

The Earthbenders were, to say it lightly, ruthless. Women and men alike swung their fists in strong, unyielding forms that reminded Dakota of Firebending. The aggressive solidity of the stances were uncannily similar, and Dakota watched in awe as a Earthbender slammed her hands together around a piece of coal, forming a sharp disk. She bent the disk so that it sliced a Firebender across the chest, and blood sprayed into the air. Dakota's stomach turned, and it was then that the same Earthbender caught sight of Iroh and Dakota. The woman's face contorted in fury, and two more disks appeared in her hands. Iroh was focused on keeping Dakota on her feet, and Dakota screamed for him to duck.

The disks – thanks to Dakota shoving Iroh to the ground – missed the two of them by inches, and Dakota looked over from her position on the ground, only to see Lotek struggling to hobble away from the advancing Earthbenders. She rolled to her feet, abandoning the stupid crutches for good. It hurt to put weight on her foot, but not enough to where it crippled her completely. Lotek needed Dakota's help more than she needed balance. The girl reached her friend, and heard Iroh's grunts as he warded off several Earthbenders at once. Dakota had never seen my teacher in action before, and it was a wonder to say the least. She would have liked to watch Iroh more carefully, but she needed to get Lotek to Zuko's ship.

Zuko!

How could she have forgotten him? Where was he?

Lotek looked at her, his golden eyes scanning her form. "You okay, little crab?"

"I'm fine, let's go," Dakota said firmly, and the two of them hurried toward Iroh, who was just subduing several of the Earthbenders. The old man was supporting another injured Firebender, and Dakota recognized the man as one of Zuko's men. Dakota sighed as she reached Iroh, and he motioned for Lotek and Dakota to follow him. Dakota caught sight of Zuko, fighing what appeared to be Aang – she couldn't see well with all of the coal dust in the air. She wanted to cry out to him, but knew that it wouldn't do any good. The two crippled Firebenders hobbled after Iroh as best they could, and Dakota's balance was abruptly disrupted when Lotek was yanked from her side.

Dakota wheeled around, and her mouth parted in shock when she saw that one of the older Earthbenders was using a coil of coal to drag Lotek across the deck and toward the rest of the Earthbenders. Lotek was struggling to free himself, yelling to Dakota. The coil of coal tightened around his broken leg, and it was Lotek's scream that made Dakota snap. Lotek was crippled, he wasn't a threat! How dare they–!

"_NO_!" Dakota screamed, and her vision sharpened as she ran forward, flames rising around her hands and melting the coal into a pool of black. Lotek was able to struggle to his feet, grabbing his crutches, and Dakota found herself facing the Earthbender. Pity and sympathy for the Earthbender's plight was absent, in its place boiled furious anger. Seeing her friend in danger prompted a violent protectiveness, and Dakota wasn't going down without a fight.

Without hesitation, Dakota swept into the forms she had learned, sending daggers of fire toward the Earthbender. The man simply created a wall of coal, and sent several chunks in her direction. Dakota gritted her teeth as she flattened herself to the ground. Her foot was really hurting now, but she had to make sure Lotek had time to get to the ship. She sliced the air in front of her, and the Earthbender cried out as the flames burned his ankles.

Dakota was about to send a fireball in the man's direction when something caught her squarely in the back, sending her sprawling across the deck and into the far wall of the deck. She could feel bruises forming almost immediately, and her vision was more than a little hazy as a result of being slammed into metal multiple times. Dakota felt something solid coil around her form, and her eyes widened as she felt herself being yanked into the air. Her neck cricked painfully as she was twisted, and she caught tight of something flying through the air. It was a necklace, and it was so pretty that Dakota – in her befuddled state – found in only natural to reach out and catch it. It was such a nice color…pale blue…

Her fingers curled around the necklace, and suddenly, she was falling. The earth had disappeared, and she was too out of it to even care that in a few seconds, she would probably lose consciousness. Her foot was in terrible pain, and her entire body ached and stung with every breath. Maybe sleeping would take the pain away…

Suddenly, a pair of slender arms caught her, and she was practically floating to the ground. Dakota lifted her head to see Aang staring down at her, his mouth parted. He was saying something, but the roar of coal being shifted and the yells of both sides were too deafening to hear anything. Dakota tried to tell him so, but she couldn't seem to find the energy to open her mouth. She felt something warm and wet trickling down her arms and legs, and knew without having to look that it was blood from the cuts she had accumulated. Her head was pounding and her foot was throbbing like no tomorrow, and so Dakota struggled to find something to distract from her pain.

She found that distraction a moment later. Surprise shot through her, but her body was too weary to express it.

Zuko was standing at least ten yards from where Aang stood, and his golden eyes were locked onto the Avatar's face with chilling coolness. Aang said something – if Dakota focused, she was able to make out the words "hurt" and "leave" – and then Dakota felt herself being lowered to the metal deck.

The sky was a pale gray, and the brightness was so intense that she had to squint. Her fingers still clutched the necklace, holding it close to her chest. Coughs hacked themselves out of her throat when she breathed in the coal dust, and with a whimper she began to struggle to a somewhat upright position. Her hands were weak and rubbery, and it was almost a relief when she felt Zuko's strong arms scooping her up. She looked up into his face, and found nothing but his usual scowl.

Huh. Shouldn't Zuko be attacking the Avatar, and attempting to capture him? Dakota tried to think about it, but it proved to be too confusing, and so she settled on closing her eyes and burying her face in his armor so that she didn't have to breathe in the coal dust. Zuko's footsteps were quick and sharp – he must be running – and Dakota whimpered as the movement jostled her foot.

They must have reached Zuko's ship, because there was a rocking motion that signified that they were once more at sea. The world was swimming, and Dakota must have drifted off, because when her eyes opened they were met with Zuko's face, drifting away from her as he laid her down onto a soft surface – from the chemical smell, Dakota knew it to be a medical bay cot. His golden eyes were burning into hers, and she let out a tired sigh, looking around as she spoke.

"Did…did the Earthbenders…?" she asked, and Zuko got to his feet, scowling.

"They took over the prison rig."

"Oh…"

Dakota realized that her hands were still clenched around the necklace, but decided to keep it hidden until she was alone, not really sure what it was and not wanting Zuko to think that she got herself in trouble just to get some piece of jewelry. She hadn't, of course, but she never knew how Zuko would react to anything.

Her thoughts were still a bit foggy, and she grimaced as she scrunched her eyes shut, trying to alleviate the headache that was still rampant. Zuko was leaving, she could hear his footsteps fading away, and she opened her eyes, speaking as clearly as she could into the silence.

"Thank you...for saving me," she said, and Zuko's head tilted so that he was looking at her. The look in his eyes was wary and hard, but there was a glimmer of something else as well.

There was something in the air between them, and Dakota was too tired to decipher what it was exactly. But something was shifting, and Zuko turned away from her, his ponytail whipping around in his haste to avert his gaze.

"Just get better; you're useless when you can't pull your own weight," he ordered icily, and the door slammed behind him. The slamming sound echoed in the empty medical bay, and Dakota let her eyes drift up to the ceiling. The surface of said ceiling was ashamedly familiar, and she let out a huff.

Her fingers untangled themselves from the jewelry, and she lifted it up so that the light from the portal window hit it. Dakota recognized it immediately, and the sight of it made Dakota burst into a soft peal of laughter. Traveling with someone who was relentlessly tracking the Avatar and his group pretty much guarenteed interaction of some sort, but this was getting to be a bit much...

A Water Tribe necklace glittered in the sunlight, and Dakota admired it for a few more seconds before tucking it securely in her pocket.

"Ridiculous..." Dakota muttered, and resignedly rolled onto her side and closed her tired eyes, slipping into sleep almost immediately.


	18. Teashop Sincerity

Wow! Here's another long one, folks!

**_**Super-Duper-Awesome C**__**hallenge****_

_**This would be SUPER HELPFUL, because I might think that I'm getting a certain vibe across, but in reality I'm portraying something completely different. If you do choose to participate, PLEASE TAKE IT SERIOUSLY! Well not too seriously, but you know what I mean. **_

_**Challenge 1) If you could describe Dakota's character in five words, how would you describe her? **_

_**Challenge 2) If you could describe Dakota and Zuko's relationship in a few sentences, how would you describe it? **_

_**Bonus: *If you want to do the same with Dakota and Iroh (or heck, even Dakota and Aang) that's cool too! **_

I noticed that my chapters are longer, mainly because I've been paying more attention to detail and to really setting the scene.

Do you guys like it? The detail, I mean? Does it detract from the story in any way?

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

* * *

Chapter 18: Teashop Sincerity

* * *

"Do you mean it?" Dakota asked excitedly, and the healer – ever the stoic type – didn't even crack a smile at her obvious giddiness. Instead, he merely nodded, holding a hand out for her crutches. The young woman let out a gasp of elation, and thrust the wooden supports at the man with as much strength as she could muster. She flexed her now healed foot, happily registering the lack of pain in the movement. Finally, after a month of a cast and using those horrid crutches, Dakota had been cleared to put full weight on her foot, and she planned to do so immediately.

After thanking the healer profusely, Dakota slid out of the cot and stood on her own two feet, relishing in the feeling of both of her feet planted solidly on the floor. She heard the healer telling her to take it easy for the next week, to allow her body time to adjust, and she nodded absentmindedly, giving the man a wave before sprinting out of the room.

It hurt a little, but not enough to prompt her to slow down, and Dakota let out a loud laugh at the expressions of the soldiers in the hallway as she rushed by them. Dakota hadn't felt this happy in weeks, and all of her inhibitions were pushed aside in lieu of her returned mobility. Now she would be able to dance again, and God knows she had gotten rusty; a broken foot didn't exactly allow for her regular routine.

The metal door to the deck opened, and she burst out into the early morning light. Zuko and Iroh were sitting opposite each other, sipping at tea and discussing something in low voices. A large, detailed map lay in between them, and Zuko's face was scowling as usual, brow furrowed in aggravation. Dakota practically bounced over to them, and Iroh's face brightened at the sight of her.

"Oh ho! Someone is in a fine mood this morning!" he exclaimed, obviously bemused by her uncharacteristically bubbly attitude. Dakota grinned wildly, spinning in a circle. Zuko grumbled under his breath, turning his face away from her, but the girl was too excited to care.

"I'm finally off crutches! I'm free, I'm _free_!" Dakota trilled, skipping to the side of the ship, leaning over the side and breathing in the smell of the sea. The sun warmed her skin, and she let out a giggle of relief. Everything seemed better, today. Iroh laughed at Dakota's actions, and Zuko huffed in her direction.

"Are you done? Uncle and I need to discuss how to track the _Avatar_," Zuko sneered, putting emphasis on the subject of their discussion, making it clear that Dakota's healed foot was very low on his list of priorities. Iroh sent his nephew a stern look, but the damage to Dakota's spirits was done. Why had she burst into their conversation like that; it was like she had no manners at all! Stupid!

"Sorry…" she mumbled, and quietly moved off to an open space on the deck. She wanted to do some yoga, and in order to do so she needed to warm up a bit. Her muscles burned pleasantly as she bent down, and the sounds of Iroh and Zuko talking faded into the background as she spent the next ten minutes thoroughly stretching the muscles of her back, arms, and legs.

Finally, she deemed herself ready for more advanced techniques, and with a familiar heave, she lifted her legs above her head, keeping her weight balanced on her forearms, which were flush against the metal. Dakota's legs arched carefully over her head, until her toes were level with her nose. The girl closed her eyes, willing herself to breathe deeply. The sun was hot on her heated skin, and sweat began to bead on her forehead.

The next hour was a pleasant blur as Dakota shifted from pose to pose, wiping the sweat off her face as needed. She could sense that she was being watched, but didn't want to break her concentration by looking and identifying her audience. It was only when she finished her cool down stretching that she dared glance behind her. Iroh was watching her openly, and Zuko's ponytail swished as he whipped his head back to the map in his hands. Had Zuko been watching her? No, she was just imagining it.

"I never knew you were so skilled, Dakota! Perhaps you should teach Prince Zuko some of your moves; I daresay he needs to work on his flexibility!"

"Uncle!" Zuko hissed, and gave Dakota one of his trade-mark scowls, folding his arms across his chest. Dakota smiled slightly, moving hesitantly over to where Iroh was seated.

"So…where are we headed next?" she asked. It had been a week since the fiasco that was the prison rig riot, and the Avatar was still nowhere to be found.

Dakota wanted to say that things were back to normal, but…to be honest, they really weren't. Zuko was back to avoiding her, but there was something between the two of them that there hadn't been before. It was so slight that Dakota wanted to push it aside as merely a figment of her imagination, but she just couldn't bring herself to do so.

Iroh pursed his lips, tugging at his goatee and lifting his hand to point to a location on Zuko's map.

"There is a small coastal Fire Nation colony here, where we will gather a few supplies and deposit Lotek so that he can begin his journey back home," Iroh gave a goofy grin, and Dakota tried to return the smile, even though her heart was sinking at the thought of Lotek leaving the ship for good. "Also, I have been told that the hot springs in that area are simply exquisite! After the hot springs, we will travel to the Senlin Village, to see if they have any news of the Avatar's whereabouts."

Zuko rubbed his face with his hand. "Uncle, we need to focus on capturing the Avatar; the hot springs can wait!" he growled, and Iroh clutched his heart dramatically.

"You would deny an old man such a simple pleasure? I thought that you, as my beloved nephew, would show the slightestbit of compassion…"

Zuko's neck flushed in guilt and anger, and smoke streamed from his nostrils, curling around his face like a sinuous array of snakes. Dakota stared at Zuko, eyes wide and mouth dropping open in shock. She scrambled over to Zuko's side, leaning in and examining him frantically.

"What the…is that _smoke_?" she gasped, hands coming up to run her hand through the stream of smoke. It smelled like it, though of course not wood-smoke. Rather, it simply smelled of fire, of heat and ash. Zuko jerked back from her hand, eyes narrowing in irritation.

"Get away from me!"

"But there's _smoke _coming out of your nose!" she shrieked, wringing her hands together in agitation; why was she the only one freaking out? Iroh smiled knowingly, and patted Dakota's shoulder, sipping at his tea while he did so.

"Relax, child, breathing smoke is common in Firebenders who lack the necessary self-control to–"

"Hey!"

"What? She asked why, and I answered it," Iroh stated defensively, a smile playing on his lips as he witnessed Zuko's murderous expression. Dakota watched as the smoke slowly but surely dissipated into the air, and Zuko stood with a snarl.

"I'm going to tell the captain to change our course."

And with that, the Fire Nation prince stormed away, slamming the metal door behind him. Iroh chuckled, happily finishing his tea. The girl stared at Iroh, a frown creasing her brow. Before she could ask him why he found it necessary to goad his nephew, Iroh grunted and heaved himself to his feet, striding toward. Dakota hastily got up, stepping away from the table in order to follow him. Suddenly, Iroh whirled around and attacked.

A huge ball of fire appeared, and it was so unexpected that Dakota's first instinct was to scream and duck. Her body flung itself to the floor, and the flames came inches from singing her head. The fireball soared past her and burnt out almost immediately. Dakota's heart was pounding, and adrenaline was zooming through her system. The girl rolled to her feet, holding her hands out in preparation for another attack.

Instead of attacking straight away, Iroh calmly sat back and stared at her, hands held up in an identical position of wariness. From his friendly expression, Dakota knew that he was simply testing her, and that this wasn't a battle of anger or vengeance. But even so, Dakota's arms were trembling slightly, and her heart thudded almost painfully against her ribcage. Her mind focused on the rhythm, eyes watching Iroh carefully while her thoughts began to pace themselves to her heartbeat.

All would be well, all would be well; she just had to remain still, and let Iroh make the first move. The waiting was almost more nerve-wracking than the actual battle, but Dakota knew better than to initiate. She had rushed into the midst of the Kyoshi Warrior brawl, and she had been captured two different times – briefly by Sokka, and then by that Firebender who inadvertently broke her foot. She had initiated the attack with that Earthbender, and she had been easily disarmed and tossed around like a beach ball.

Patience was key.

Many minutes later – at least a few hours, it felt like – Iroh moved slightly to the left, feet crossing over carefully to make the movement as stable as possible. Dakota automatically shifted along with him, trailing slowly to her right to equalize the distance between them. It was surprising to find how much more aware she was in these adrenaline-filled moments. Instead of just being conscious of Iroh, her senses branched out to encompass the entire deck; the deck was empty save for the two of them, but it didn't stop Dakota from glancing around every few seconds, just to make sure.

Suddenly, Dakota's ears caught the sounds that signified that Zuko was storming down the stairs that led to the upper level, and sure enough, the door opened a moment later to reveal the young man in all of his scowling glory.

Iroh waited a few more seconds, and then straightened, hands lowering to let her know that the duel was over. Dakota gratefully let her hands drop, swallowing hard to remove the lump of nervousness from her throat. No more than one fireball had been discharged, and yet Dakota felt exhausted, like she had just run a marathon. How did benders manage to keep their energy up in big battles? Was it merely that Dakota was unused to the stress of fighting, or was it her individual distaste of prolonged anticipation that exhausted her so?

"Good! You've improved," Iroh commented, and Dakota frowned, straightening fully. Zuko snorted, and Dakota couldn't help but silently share his skepticism at Iroh's praise. She moved forward so that they were no longer separated by an entire deck, and heard Zuko's footsteps behind her.

"Really?" Dakota asked, and Iroh smiled at her confusion. Zuko was stretching off to the side, and Dakota assumed that he was readying himself for his daily Firebending lesson. A few of the other soldiers noted this, and hurried down the stairs; Zuko needed sparring partners, after all.

"It is a very common thought that initiating in a one-on-one duel is a good thing, but in reality it just wastes your energy. Fighting isn't so much about acting, it's about _reacting_. Reacting allows you to view their technique and come up with a counterattack!" Iroh explained, and stole a look in Zuko's direction.

He gave no sign that he heard his uncle, and continued to warm up. Iroh sighed, and moved to seat himself once more.

The sun beat down on the deck, heating the metal to a pleasantly warm temperature; Iroh told her that as a Fire Nation ship, the metal was designed to only absorb a certain amount of heat, so there was no risk of burning oneself. Blinking in the light, Dakota was thankful that Iroh had thought to give her some of the cream they used to prevent sunburn. It smelled surprisingly nice, mainly of coconut but with a slight tinge of something medicinal. Either way, the medicinal edge didn't detract from the scent, but Dakota blamed that on her weeks spent in the medical bay.

On extremely sunny days, Dakota had taken to wearing sleeveless shirts and shorts – the shortest pair she could find were knee-length, and she cut them so they ended at mid-thigh – in order to somewhat balance out her tan. She didn't want her arms and legs to turn pasty white while her face and neck were tanned by the sun; that wouldn't look good at all.

Dakota sighed, sitting down while taking care to keep her foot as still as possible – exercise had made it rather sore and stiff. After examining her exposed upper arms and legs to make sure that her tan was coming along, she lay down, arms and legs relaxed and straight, her dark brown eyes staring up at the sky.

Soon, the sound of fire filled the air, and to Dakota's surprise, the noise was almost soothing. In any case, it lulled Dakota into a sort of doze, and she smiled slightly at the feeling.

But then she remembered that Lotek was leaving; the only friend she had that was remotely close to her age. The smile slowly slid off of her face, and not even the sounds of Iroh humming to himself and Zuko's controlled intakes of air as he sparred could ease the loneliness that swept through her at that moment.

* * *

The ship shuddered as it touched the dock a few hours later, and Dakota shot up as quickly as she could, grimacing as the pressure put a sliver of pain in the top of her foot. She steeled herself, and moved to the side of the ship, where Iroh was currently standing, and stared in awe out at the Fire Nation colony.

The colony was clearly contained, high cream-white walls of stone rising around its borders, and the place as a whole was a bright burst of color against the uniform greenness of the forest around it. Red tile roofs glittered in the sunlight, and the cobblestone paths near the docks were bustling with activity as boats circulated through, bringing with them huge nets full of fish and other sea creatures that Dakota didn't recognize. Past the dock, the streets were just as busy, and Dakota wondered if they were scrambling to impress the Fire Nation prince and his entourage. But Iroh, who assumedly had been observing her reaction to the colony, chuckled, shifting the fluffy towel under his arm into a more comfortable position.

"It is two days until the winter solstice, a time of great celebration no matter what nation you hail from."

"Why is there a celebration?"

Iroh smiled, and answered as the two trailed after Zuko and a few of his soldiers – Dakota swallowed hard at the cheeky grin Lotek gave her as he hobbled down the treacherous ramp. It took all of her control not to rush to the man's side and support him on his way down to the ground. But Iroh was speaking, and running off while he was in the middle of a sentence would be beyond rude, so she focused her attention on the old Firebender.

"Normally, the Spirit World and this world are separated very clearly, bridged only by the Avatar. But in the days leading up to the winter solstice, the two worlds blur together, and on the day itself spirits are allowed to come to this side if they choose. They are an integral of our existence in this world, and so we honor the spirits on the winter solstice with an elaborate celebration."

"The spirits…" Dakota repeated softly, and Iroh's face shifted into a stern frown.

"Do not doubt their existence, Dakota, for I believe it is by their will that you came to this world," he said firmly, and Dakota's eyebrows furrowed. Back home, Dakota was taught that God was the only metaphysical power, and yet here she was, being told that there were numerous supreme beings that could come into the physical world if they so desired. The thought made her a bit nervous – were spirits generally peaceable, or were they vengeful and humane in their emotional capacities?

The cobblestone was warm, the heat felt even through the leather soles of her slippers. Dakota breathed in deeply, appreciating the smell of ocean salt and cooking food. Her stomach growled, and she glanced around guiltily, hoping that no one heard. Luckily, no one reacted, and so she relaxed, allowing Iroh to lead her through the crowd. The people were excited and busy, children and elderly alike helping with the cooking and the decorations. Ribbons of gold and red littered the ground, and Dakota leaned down to scoop one up, delighting in the way the silk felt in between her fingers. Stuffing it loosely into her pocket, she looked up at the sound of Iroh's delighted sigh.

"Ah, I cannot wait for my soak! Do you care to come along, Dakota, or would you like to explore the colony?" Iroh asked, and Dakota thought about it, and it was at that point in time that Lotek hopped to her other side, purposefully bumping shoulders with her.

"Hey, I guess this is our last few hours together, little crab! What do you want to do?" he asked, eyebrows arching incredibly high, and Iroh seemed torn between a smile and a frown, his mouth quirking to the side.

"You call Dakota a _crab_?"

Lotek seemed a bit shocked that Iroh addressed him directly, and hurried to put a less obnoxious expression on his face. "Um, yes sir. I thought that…uh…because of her shyness, you know? I'm sorry, I didnt–"

Iroh let the poor young man stumble through a horribly awkward explanation before laughing loudly. "Relax, young man! I am merely surprised that you chose a crab to describe her; for there are many types of crab, and not all of them have shells in which to duck into – that ability is mainly exclusive to hermit crabs."

Lotek's face fell. "I never thought of that…"

"Well thank the spirits that your job does not require all that much thinking, then!" Iroh exclaimed, and Dakota cracked a smile at the surprised grin that crossed Lotek's face.

She was so accustomed to Iroh's playful nature that it was commonplace to her; she often forgot that most of the other soldiers didn't have that same casual view of Iroh. Lotek looked at the older man with newfound admiration, giving him a deep nod of respect – he couldn't bow, no thanks to his crutches. Dakota eyed the wooden things with unveiled distaste.

"I'll leave the thinking to you, then, sir. What do you suggest I call her?" Lotek asked earnestly, and Dakota rolled her eyes.

"I don't _need_ a nickname..." she groaned half-heartedly, knowing that Iroh would rise to the challenge no matter what she said. True to her assumption, Iroh gave Dakota a deep look, a hand reaching up to tug on his goatee. Lotek's shiny black hair glinted in the sunlight, and it was so bright that Dakota automatically shifted her gaze elsewhere.

Zuko – his harsh uniform so noticeable amongst the casually dressed colonials – was at a stall, scowling at the good-natured seller as he paid for a very expensive looking teapot a beautiful pattern across the sides. It was too far away for her to see exactly what the pattern entailed, but it looked remarkable even from this distance. The sight made Dakota's chest clench, and a small smile crossed her lips.

Iroh had been complaining about his current tea pot from the beginning of Dakota's time in this world, and Zuko had always shot down his uncle's complaints with harsh finality; not that that stopped Iroh from complaining about it. But contrary to his word, Zuko was currently cradling Iroh's new teapot in his hands – for whom else could it be for? – and looking for all the world like a man trying to avoid being caught.

Dakota turned away before he could catch her staring, unable to rid her lips of a smile. Seeing Zuko – moody, fierce, bitter Zuko – do something kind was…oddly endearing.

That observation itself was perplexing, and made her think of that bizarre night, seven days ago. The two of them had willingly shared tea together, and Zuko had sat back and let Dakota sob her secrets out…and he had done nothing. He hadn't attempted to make her feel better, but Dakota hadn't expected him to; she wasn't on the list of people he wanted to make happy. But the fact that Zuko refrained from being cruel – something he relished in doing when it came to her – was something else entirely.

"I think that our young Dakota is more comparable to a turtle-duck than to a crab. We have a large family of them back at the Royal Palace. Prince Zuko and his mother used to visit them all the time; they even gave each duck a name! Ah…" Iroh laughed fondly at the memory, but there was an obvious tinge of sorrow there. Lotek was staring down at his feet, face shadowed and sad.

Dakota knew that she shouldn't ask. It was not the right time, it was obvious that Iroh was trying to cover up the sadness by laughing, and Lotek was determinedly avoiding anyone's eye.

"What…what happened to her?" Dakota asked, hating herself for prolonging the moment, but finding that her burning curiosity overpowered her sense of propriety. The moment her lips finished forming the words, she desperately wished that she could take them back. But now that they were out, Dakota knew that she had to stand by them, and so she resisted the urge to apologize profusely and instead stood her ground.

Iroh let out a deep and tired sigh, and sent Lotek a silent look that clearly meant that whatever he was going to say was not for the young man's ears. Lotek took the hint without a hitch, and turned to Dakota.

"I'll meet you at the fountain when you're done, okay? General Iroh will show you, I'm sure," Lotek said, and looked to Iroh to confirm. The older man nodded agreeably, and Lotek smiled smugly down at her.

"Turtle-duck, turtle-duck…I have to admit, it _does_ suit you. See you soon, Turtle-duck!"

Dakota pouted when he ruffled her hair, and watched him limp into the crowd, soon disappearing from sight. Iroh's hand was warm on her elbow, and he quietly led her into the nearest building. She didn't know what it was, but her bewilderment was remedied when she inhaled.

The scent of tea and other herbs filled her nostrils, and the smell was so familiar that the tension immediately left her body. Iroh got her settled at a small table in the corner, at least a few tables from the nearest customer, and then went to go get them some drinks. Dakota took the time that Iroh was gone to scan the shop, noting how bright and colorful it was. Tastelessly so, if Dakota were to be perfectly honest. The decorations were too loud and obnoxious, as if the owners had deemed it vital that the customers have something exciting to look at no matter where they looked. Tea-drinking, in Dakota's mind, was always associated with comfort and calm, and this room wholly rebelled against that mentality.

Iroh was striding over with their drinks, and his peaceful aura made Dakota lean forward and smile. She could see Iroh as a simple teashop owner; he made the best tea Dakota had ever tasted, and his amiable personality was an added bonus. Both of those qualities would draw customers in like bees to honey, if he ever decided to go in that direction. Somehow, with his only nephew busy hunting down the Avatar, Dakota doubted that Iroh could consider it an option.

The Firebending master sat in his chair, handing Dakota her cup of tea. It was jasmine, and smelled delicious. That might have been her stomach talking, though; she was hungry enough to where anything half-way decent smelled good. She took a careful sip, and nodded in approval. It wasn't the best she'd ever had, but it was good enough to contentedly enjoy.

Iroh sipped at his own cup of tea – ginseng, Dakota assumed – for a few moments before setting it down, looking at Dakota with his golden eyes. She had gotten used to the color after the first week or so, and hadn't thought much of it since then, but now the unusual color was brought into startling clarity.

The color was predominately gold, but had hints of amber and something darker within the iris. They were beautiful, but to Dakota they also held a definite air of strangeness. Within Dakota's notice of Iroh's eyes was also a realization of the things that separated the two of them. She had begun to think herself as one of them, as a part of this world. But those golden eyes revealed a greater truth; she was not one of them. She was an outsider, an alien of sorts.

Dakota leaned forward slightly, and a piece of her hair – it had grown out to just below her shoulders – fell forward into her line of vision. Dakota hadn't looked in a mirror in a long time, and so she hadn't had much reason to compare her hair color to what was considered the normal range of hair color in this world. But that comparison was made now. The pale sandy shade was blatantly striking, and not in a good way.

Iroh's eyes flickered to her hair, and Dakota wondered wildly if Iroh was thinking the same thing she was, if he too was coming to terms with the differences that separated them. There was a period of tense silence, and Iroh calmly took another sip of his tea.

"Before I say anything more, Dakota, I must warn you; Zuko is extremely affected by his mother, and so I would advise you to avoid broaching the subject with him," Iroh said gently, and Dakota nodded fervently in affirmation. Iroh smiled slightly at her enthusiasm, and let out another long sigh.

"Fire Lord Ozai's wife, Ursa, disappeared when Zuko was eleven years old. It was at that time that the Fire Lord of that time died rather unexpectedly, allowing my younger brother to take–"

"Your…father?" Dakota breathed, her hands tightening around her cup. Iroh stared at her steadily, and nodded before continuing.

"Yes. My newly crowned brother never found it necessary to tell me what happened to Ursa, and I am saddened to admit that no matter how I searched, no record or report ever noted what her reasons for leaving were, or if she was even alive. Some say that she had something to do with my father's murder, but…I couldn't believe it. Killing was not in her nature, and I knew her very well. I continued my search all the way until Zuko was…" Iroh's shoulders hunched inward slightly, and his eyes closed in brief concentration.

_Until Zuko was scarred by his own father and then promptly banished_, Dakota finished darkly, and her heart sank at the thought. With her scar, it had been purely accidental, and even that knowledge hadn't stopped Dakota from sometimes feeling a bit bitter toward her younger brother for causing it. She couldn't imagine what the feeling would be like if her scar was intentionally inflicted, and with no other reason than to humiliate.

"And then I decided to join my nephew, and was unable to continue my investigation. I truly have no idea what has become of Ursa. Though I pray every day that she is somewhere alive and well…I cannot ignore the possibility that she may not be among the living anymore…"

It took Dakota several long seconds to find her voice. "Does Zuko ever ask…?"

Iroh stared down into his tea. "Zuko is old enough to come to his own conclusions; if he has any theories, he has kept them to himself. I do not press him, for he has had a difficult enough time as it is."

Dakota nodded, and Iroh gave her another searching look before returning to his tea. He took a sip, and with a quick movement, drained the rest of his cup. Dakota hastened to mimic him, and Iroh stood, waiting until Dakota joined him before speaking.

"I trust that this discussion will stay between the two of us?" he asked mildly, and Dakota smiled in affirmation, too full of information to trust her voice. The thoughts and ideas were swirling around her mind like a whirlpool, and she struggled to keep her emotions at bay.

"Come, I'll point you in the direction of the fountain," Iroh said, once they had paid for their drinks and exited the busy teashop. Dakota was startled into speaking, her voice cracking slightly in her haste.

"Uh, where are you going?" she asked, and Iroh gave her a grin, jostling the towel underneath his arm for emphasis as he answered. The noises of the bustling streets were so stifling that the man had to practically shout to be heard.

"Why, to the hot springs, of course! I will inform Prince Zuko of where you are, and I would suggest that you return to the ship an hour or so before sunset. Now, you see this road? Follow it up toward the center of town, and you'll find it. It is a large fountain, you won't have much trouble spotting it,"

Dakota waved to Iroh, and kept waving for a while, even after Iroh had disappeared completely. Her smile seemed unnaturally plastered onto her face, and finally she snapped out of it, shaking her head to clear it. The air was filled with the smell of tea – that was to be expected, she was still standing next to the teashop – but along with it was the smell of roasting meat and vegetables, along with a sweetness that could only come from fresh fruit.

The tantalizing scent was so powerful that Dakota nearly whimpered. Her stomach was roaring now, and she placed a hand against it as if to calm it. The rumbles continued, unperturbed. Dakota took a deep breath, and strode in the direction Iroh had pointed her, refusing to acknowledge the fact that several colonials were openly staring and whispering.

"…_wrong with her hair_?"

"_Premature aging_…?"

"_No, it's more…clay colored_…"

_Clay_ colored? That was a new way to describe it!

"_Shh, she's looking this way_!"

A few minutes later, she caught sight of Lotek, leaning casually on the magnificent fountain – it was too beautiful for words, with delicate curves and fierce spirals melted into the reddish orange stone. Dakota forcibly pushed aside all of her newly attained information regarding Zuko and his mother, and instead focused on smiling and greeting Lotek.

"Hi," Dakota greeted, and from her stomach came a most outrageously distinctive gurgle. Lotek took one look at her face and snickered loudly.

"Say no more, Turtle-duck, let's go get you something to eat."

Dakota flushed, but decided not to argue, and merely followed Lotek back into the crowd.


	19. The Lines Blur Together

AH...

...AHHHHHHH!

I've literally been typing for **checks watch** five hours straight. I am so, so BURNED OUT!

Okay, so this is the last chapter for at least a week. I've got school, as well as a long-ass Triatholon this weekend! Wish me luck! I'll definitely need it...

I busted this out for you guys. I expect a TON OF REVIEWS for this one, folks! Two updates in three days...not too shabby, if I may say so myself.

Hope you all enjoy, and as always, if you see anything that needs fixing, or just want to offer some constructive (or just positive) input...

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

* * *

Chapter 19: The Lines Blur Together

* * *

Katara smiled widely at the Senlin Village leader – a brusque man with a broad face and robes of pale green and dark russet. Aang was a bit flustered, smiling and rubbing the back of his head at all of the attention he was receiving. The people were so happy to see the Avatar, so proud and so relieved that their savior had finally come.

According to the village leader – he introduced himself as Fuu – the village had been annually attacked by a rampant spirit, usually in the days leading up to and following the winter solstice. Gran-Gran had told Katara stories about the spirit world, and one of the more memorable ones was the one depicting a gentle spirit wandering into the mortal world at the winter solstice. She was very scared and confused, but was taken in by a very kind young man. The spirit ended up falling in love with the man, and convinced the young man to come and live with her in the spirit world. It was a very romantic tale, and Katara smiled slightly at the memory of Gran-Gran's girlish delight in telling it.

_"The winter solstice is a time when all the laws of the natural world are defied." _

Fuu was looking to Aang expectantly. "Will you please help us? Our village is fragile enough as it is, one more attack could ruin us completely!"

Aang gave Katara a nervous glance, and she sent him a glowing smile of encouragement. He was the Avatar, and with that legacy came inherent wisdom. At least, that's what Gran-Gran had always said. Aang would figure out what to do, Katara was sure of it.

The Airbender nodded slowly. "I'll do my best," he assured Fuu, and the village leader let out a liberated laugh, his hand reaching to clasp Aang's hand. The other villagers began clapping and cheering, and Katara saw Sokka waving eagerly to a couple of pretty villagers, who promptly blushed and hid their faces. Katara scowled, shoving her elbow sharply into his ribs.

"Don't you even _start_," she growled into his ear. Sokka sent her a withering look, at which Katara merely smirked. Sokka was all bark and no bite; he knew it, and he knew that she knew it. If her brother didn't like it, they could always fight it out. A battle of the ages; between his beloved boomerang and her Waterbending.

Katara turned away from Sokka, and looked out toward the forest. It was benign and beautiful, but one look at Aang told her something different. His pale gray eyes were locked onto the trees, his hands tightening around his staff. Katara moved to his side as the villagers began to disperse, her hand reaching out to touch his arm.

"Aang, are you okay?"

Aang nodded, his shoulders tightening as he reluctantly shifted his attention to Katara's face. She saw the raw power there, as well as the confusion and the hesitation. It looked so out of place on Aang's usually carefree features.

"I…I can feel it. The spirit's energy. It's angry, and in so much _pain_…" he breathed.

The two of them didn't say much more, both turning their gazes to the forest once more. The leaves rustled and whispered to each other, and the sky shone a pale blue over the Senlin Village. Katara was unsure of whether her mind was tricking her senses, but for a split second, she swore that she could feel an inkling of other-worldly energy, along with a raw and penetrating sadness.

What was the spirit angry at? Why was it attacking such an obviously peaceful village?

Katara couldn't answer any of these questions. Perhaps Aang would be able to do so, but until dusk – according to the villagers, that was when the spirit always came – he was just as clueless as the rest of them.

* * *

Lotek was in the middle of telling Dakota about Capital City – the center of the Fire Nation government as well as where he and his parents originated from – when a large bell sounded, reverberating throughout the fountain square. Lotek's eyes flickered up to the sky, and Dakota turned to stare as well. The sun was almost completely hidden by the dark line of the horizon, and beautiful reddish gold streaks reached up to embrace a deeper blue-violet sky. Immediately at the sound of the bell, the people of the Fire Nation colony packed up their unfinished decorations and began to disperse into their individual homes. The process was so swift that it seemed like mere seconds later that the fountain square was empty.

Dakota stared at the setting sun, frowning slightly. There was something about the position of the sun…it was important somehow. But how? Lotek lurched to his feet, securing his crutches, and the sight of him doing so made her remember. Her hands clapped over her mouth, and Lotek frowned.

"Is something wrong?"

Dakota turned to him, hands twisting in nervous anxiety.

"Iroh told me to be back at the ship an hour before sunset! I missed it! Zuko's probably already gone, oh no!" she shrieked, and Lotek laughed at her panic, patting her head gently.

"Turtle-duck, you need to breathe and relax. Just go down to the docks now; I know the crew, and I'm willing to bet that they're still organizing supplies."

"Okay," Dakota muttered, willing herself to stop freaking out and instead took a deep calming breath. It helped a little, and Lotek smiled encouragingly. She turned to head toward the docks, and when Lotek didn't follow her she paused, looking back in puzzlement. Lotek was motionless; a smile still on his face, and Dakota's heart sank faster than a stone in water.

How could she have forgotten that Lotek was being left behind? Dakota stared at him, blinking to keep the wetness from overflowing onto her cheeks. Lotek shrugged, looking anywhere but at her face. He put all of his weight on his good leg, and formally held out his hand to her.

"Take care of yourself, Dakota," he said firmly, and it was the fact that Lotek was using her actual name – he hadn't done that since they introduced themselves for the first time – that made Dakota lose control over her tears. Imagining the long days without his bright and lively presence sent a jolt of despair through her, and with a sob she grasped Lotek's hand.

"You too, okay? Don't work too hard, just get better as fast you can, and then you can come back," Dakota babbled, and from Lotek's indulging smile she knew that he didn't expect to return to Zuko's ship. He wasn't talking against the idea because he didn't want to hurt her feelings; he didn't want to crush her hopes.

The horrifying idea that this might be the last time she and Lotek ever spoke made the tears course down that much faster, and Lotek cleared his throat before slowly stepping back. Their fingers slowly slid past each other before separating for good, and Dakota wanted so badly to hug him. To tell him how much she was going to miss him, to let him know how much his friendship meant to her.

But before she could, Lotek bent his upper body in an unmistakable bow, leaned down to shoulder his pack, and gave her one last searching look before turning and hobbling up the street, toward the facility he was going to be stationed at from now on. Dakota didn't make a sound, clenching her lips together, watching him until he turned the corner. She wasn't sure why she felt so compelled to be silent; perhaps it was because she wanted to show Lotek that she could be strong too, that she could and would be able to take care of herself.

Perhaps it was because if she did open her lips, she would start sobbing uncontrollably. And once the she started, Dakota wouldn't be able to stop.

A breeze blew against Dakota's back, cold enough to break the immobilizing spell of sorrow and remind her of her need to leave. Dakota hurriedly wiped her eyes and cheeks, running a hand through her hair as she turned toward the ocean. The docks weren't in view, and so Dakota began to run down the street, eyes searching for the familiar shape of Zuko's ship. Her form was lit by the fading sunlight, but by the time she reached the end of the street, the sun was completely absent from the sky. A gray dimness began to set over the colony town, unmarred by any lamps or fires.

Dakota had never been afraid of the dark, but even she couldn't deny that the swiftness in which the light faded was thoroughly disconcerting. That unease only increased when her foot began to ache, forcing her to revert to a sluggish jog.

"Poor little human...all alone…"

The voice came from right behind Dakota, and the girl felt her blood turning to ice, fear making it impossible to take another step. The voice was a sweet one, like that of a happy child, but the way the words were said made Dakota's skin crawl.

She whirled around, and found herself face to face with a little girl. At least, she had the physical shape of a human child. The rest of her features were distinctly inhuman in nature. Her skin was a pale crimson in color, and her entire body was glowing slightly, like a lone candle in the face of a storm. Hair the color of fire – primarily orange, with streaks of gold and red – formed enticing ringlets that fell on either side of the the girl's cherubic face. Her eyes were entirely black, with no definable iris or pupil, the whites of her eyes tinged a pale orange.

Dakota reacted slowly, giving her arm a sharp pinch to make sure that she wasn't hallucinating. The moment her brain registered the pain, the little girl disappeared. Dakota let out a shaky sigh, and turned to continue down the street. Only to let out a yip of fright; the girl was standing inches away from her, obsidian eyes boring into Dakota's with a burning curiosity. Dakota took a step back, her throat tight and unable to open and let out a scream of fright. This girl wasn't natural, she wasn't _right_. The girl's lips – black, just like her eyes – parted to reveal pointed teeth. The girl's brow was contorted, and her voice rang out again, this time with obvious confusion.

"You…you can _see_ me? How intriguing…"

Dakota's brain was slowly reactivating, and she nodded, managing to speak past the frantic pumping of her heart. The girl couldn't be human, she just couldn't. That would mean…that could mean…

"Are you a spirit?" Dakota asked, her words barely louder than a whisper. The little girl (most likely a spirit) moved back a few feet, circling around Dakota like a cat trying to determine whether to pounce on its prey. That image left Dakota feeling rather faint, and she jumped terribly when the girl's voice appeared once more behind her.

"I am. But enough about me, I am very curious as to what _you _are…" the spirit murmured, her breath unnaturally hot against the back of Dakota's neck. The heat made her scar smart and sting, and Dakota whipped around, reaching up to cradle her neck. The spirit was standing too close, and Dakota stepped back, only to have the spirit step forward to maintain their closeness. Nostrils flared as the spirit inhaled deeply, eyes glittering in the light of dusk. A small smile crossed her lips, and she sat back, grinning mischievously.

"You aren't of this world, and yet you smell of power. Why is that, little human?" she asked, but the smugness in her tone led Dakota to believe that the spirit already knew the answer, and simply wanted to hear what Dakota's thoughts on the matter were.

"Because I'm…I'm a F-Firebender?" Dakota guessed, and the spirit cackled, a shrill sound that made Dakota instinctively flinch away from the source. Her heart was beating much too fast now, and her head was beginning to spin.

"Not _that _kind of power! Poor little human, you don't even understand what sort of power you have! Too bad that you'll die before you find out," the spirit whispered sweetly, right into Dakota's ear. Dakota gasped, and turned to stare the spirit straight in the eye. Horror and disbelief swam through her foggy thoughts, and she managed to speak.

"What do you mean?" she demanded, her voice finally containing some noticeable strength. The little spirit rolled her eyes, obviously unsurprised by Dakota's reaction to her words. She opened her mouth to speak, and Dakota waited with bated breath, heart pounding, hands shaking uncontrollably–

But before the spirit could say anything more, a much deeper voice rang out through the street, echoing and disappearing into the twilight. It had to repeat her name several times before her brain acknowledged the sound, and put a name to the voice.

"Dakota!"

Dakota whipped around, and her eyes widened at the sight of Zuko's form against the fading pink light of the sky. His face was livid, and he reached her, hand gripping her upper arm furiously.

"What are you _doing _out here?"

The spirit hummed in contemplation before chirping, "Interesting name, human. Dakota, Dakota…I'll be sure to remember it."

"I…I got…" Dakota stammered, glancing back at the flame-haired spirit, who giggled conspiratorially, glowing fingers tugging idly at her curls.

"He can't see me, so don't even try."

"Why not?" Dakota hissed, so low that it probably sounded like nothing more than an exhalation. Zuko glanced around, obviously perplexed to who she was talking to, because it was obvious that it wasn't him.

The spirit shrugged, and Dakota turned to face forward once more, staring up into Zuko's shadowed face. His golden eyes were really pretty in the light of the fading sunset, Dakota couldn't help but note.

"It's not yet the winter solstice; we still have the ability to shield our presence if we so choose. I'm doing so right now, but I must be losing my touch, because _you_ can still see me…"

Well, that's just peachy; the spirit was choosing not to show herself to Zuko, placing Dakota in quite a twist…how was she going to explain this?

The young woman turned back to Zuko, who was staring at her like she was crazy. Dakota glanced down at her feet, and her hands clenched the fabric of her shirt, hair falling forward to frame either side of her face.

"Someone gave me the wrong directions…I'm sorry…" she said, and a sliver of defiance shot through her at her words. It wasn't the answer to Zuko's question, exactly, but it was the truth…in a way.

The spirit burst out into a loud peal of laughter, this time in actual amusement. Dakota stole a glance behind her, only to find that the spirit had vanished into nothing. Zuko roughly released her arm, turning away from her and walking away.

"Uncle told you to be back at the ship before sunset," Zuko said tightly, and Dakota bit her lip, jogging to catch up with him. She sent him a glance, and quickly shifted her gaze to the street when he began to turn his head in her direction.

"I really…I really appreciate you not leaving without me," Dakota said, and Zuko's head turned away from her angrily, his mouth turning down in a harsh scowl of frustration.

"I wasn't waiting for you," he snapped. "I was about to go get Uncle from the hot springs when I saw you standing there like an idiot."

Dakota glanced at the street around them, and looked ahead of them to the docks, which were situated somewhat to the left side of their current position. Zuko's ship was still solidly anchored. Her eyes drifted past the docks, to the forest where the hot springs were located. The docks and the hot springs were in a direct line of each other; meaning that in order to have spotted Dakota on the street, Zuko would have had to go out of his way.

Huh.

Their walk to the hot springs was a silent one – Zuko didn't want to waste time and deposit Dakota back at the ship. Dakota spent the majority of it trying hard to come to terms with the fact that she had just been approached by a spirit, who had obviously known parts of her future. As if that weren't enough, Zuko had also made a point of coming to search for her, and without any known prompting from Iroh. It seemed beyond necessary to have two individually astounding events occur in one day alone, and yet it had happened all the same.

The path became extremely narrow once they reached the trees, and the sky was beginning to be lit by dim stars. The rosy paleness of the sunset was disappearing, and Dakota was forced to let Zuko take the lead, staying extremely close to his back – her senses were on high-alert, on the look out for any other spirits. If he took note of her nervousness, he didn't comment on it, and Dakota was grateful for that. She had had a difficult enough time as it was – the spirit's words mulled around in her mind ceaselessly, making her even more uneasy than she already was – without further hindrance from Zuko.

The trees were close together here, growing in distorted shapes as a result of the large boulders littering the forest floor. Dakota let her fingers brush against the trunk of one of them; it was twisted around the boulder like a sinuous snake. The wood was smooth and warm to the touch, he lower half of the tree grown over with slick moss.

"Uncle, it's time to leave," Zuko called out, pushing aside several low hanging branches. Dakota ducked in order to avoid the branches as they whipped backward – Zuko hadn't bothered to hold them back in his haste to get through.

There were three pools present, and Dakota gasped as she saw the state of the largest one. It had been emptied of water, symmetrical slabs of rock jutting upward from the center. Iroh's clothes were still neatly folded on the ground beside it, and Dakota moved forward, her hands reaching forward to touch the slabs of rock. They were cold and sharp, and she turned to stare at Zuko.

"Earthbenders," she murmured, for it really couldn't have happened any other way. The slabs of earth were too unnaturally placed, and in an obviously aggressive pattern – more like a cage than a natural formation. Zuko seemed surprised at her speed in coming to a conclusion, but instead of making it a big deal, he merely nodded.

"Yeah," he said grimly, and his golden eyes scanned the surrounding terrain. Dakota joined him, and after a minute or two Zuko pointed to the cliffside. There were four tracks of earth cleanly gouged out of the rock, and Dakota looked to Zuko for an explanation.

"The nearest Earth Kingdom city is in that direction, and so they must have taken him up the cliff to the path above. The best chance I have at catching up is to travel by rhino," Zuko said, more to himself than to Dakota. The young man turned, intent on rushing back to the ship, and Dakota found herself blurting out–

"I'm coming too."

Zuko stopped, and even before she saw his face Dakota knew that he was surprised. Dakota was surprised too, but her fear of being ambushed by another spirit overpowered her desire to remain under Zuko's radar. If she was alone, who knows what sorts of things could happen! Iroh had mentioned that people were sometimes kidnapped by spirits; what if they decided that she was a good catch, since she could see them?

Zuko turned, and in the dim light his features weren't very clear. But his eyes were, and so she focused on them instead of trying to decipher his expression. They were narrowed, obviously displeased with her assumption that he would allow her to come along. But also in those golden depths was something Dakota hadn't expected to see: hesitation.

Dakota moved a step closer, and another, until she was right in front of him. He seemed unsure of how to deal with her proximity, and his scowl deepened as a result.

"Please, Zuko?" she pleaded, and there were a few moments of silence, in which Zuko stared down at her with an inscrutable expression on his face. His scowl was still in place, but it seemed less put on and more of an expression of deliberation. Dakota prayed and prayed…

"If you slow me down…" Zuko began, and elation swept through Dakota so powerfully that she felt bold enough to interrupt him without fear of retribution.

"I won't, I promise!"

Zuko stared at her for a moment longer, and then let out a huff, turning his back on her and striding into the forest. Dakota made to leave also, but then remembered Iroh's clothes. Surely when they found him, he would need something to wear.

Had the Earthbenders really refused to let him put _anything _on?

Was he…naked?

"Ew ew ew _ew_!" Dakota groaned, shaking her head to clear it of the ghastly image of an unclothed Iroh. She sent another prayer into the sky; this time in hopes that Iroh wasn't completely nude when they came upon him.

_It's the least you can do, after what you've put me through tonight, _Dakota reasoned, frowning at the stars. They winked and sparkled at her, but revealed absolutely nothing. Not that Dakota really expected them to, but still…

"Are you coming or not?" Zuko yelled, and Dakota quickly scooped up Iroh's clothes before hastening to catch up with the banished Fire Nation prince.


	20. Crossroads

Hey everyone!

Sorry for only having one POV in this chapter, but it's Zuko's POV, so I think you guys'll forgive me!

Aaaaannd the moment you've all been waiting for (at least, I've been waiting for it): Dakota is at her limit with Zuko's self-centered asshole behavior! Read on and enjoy!

In reality, I'm actually quite nervous about how this chapter will be recieved. I think that Dakota and Zuko are in character, but I'm still a little iffy. So some feedback on that subject would be GREATLY appreciated!

Hope you guys like it, and...

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

* * *

Chapter 20: Crossroads

* * *

He was out of his mind. Banishment was known to cause insanity in some – his mother had told him stories about such cases – and Zuko was tempted to use it as the reason for his obvious lack of sense. Insanity was the only logical explanation in his allowing Dakota to accompany him in his search for Iroh.

But it wasn't insanity.

It was _her_.

Dakota.

No matter how hard he tried to rid her from his thoughts, she continued to place herself there, as if to taunt him with her irritating inability to be ignored. And what was worse was that she wasn't even _saying_ anything. She just…_was_!

The two were seated on one rhino; Zuko didn't trust the flimsy girl with the reins, and so he was in front, with her seated behind him. The saddle was so large that they were able to remain somewhat separate, with ample room for Iroh to ride when they found him.

But after ten minutes or so of her fidgeting in obvious discomfort – there was nothing for her to hold on to besides her companion – Dakota had slowly and hesitantly looped her arms around Zuko's waist, to better stabilize herself. The prince was tempted to tell her to let go; she was the one who all but demanded to be brought along, she deserved whatever she got. Even with that fact hot on his tongue, his lips refused to open and let the words come forth.

The next few hours continued in complete silence, broken only by brief stops to give the rhino water. Endlessly frustrated and perplexed by his situation regarding Dakota, Zuko focused on the path ahead, trying hard to concentrate on his uncle.

But whenever he thought of Iroh, Dakota's face came to mind also, sad and vulnerable in the dim candlelight – Zuko's mind always pulled forward the night that he caught her crying in her room. Seeing her that way didn't place her in any sort of romantic light…spirits forbid that he find such a pitiful weakling attractive! But as Zuko had noted to himself once before; denying that he was completely unaffected by her presence would be a lie.

_Besides…you went to look for her before going to fetch Iroh. That means _something_, and you know it, _a part of his mind – it spoke with Azula's voice – reminded him, and Zuko scowled at the dark rocky path, lit only by the silver moonlight and twisted by shifting shadows. He knew better than to be afraid of the spirits – the solstice was in two days time – but there was a chill to the air that didn't sit well with him, and he unconsciously urged his steed into a faster run. Dakota's arms tightened around his waist, and the heat of her body pressed against his back was felt even through Zuko's thick armor.

The idea that even the highest quality of armor couldn't block Dakota's presence put a feeling akin to dread in Zuko's mind, but he stopped its development with a sharp jerk of his head. Golden eyes scanned the area, searching desperately for something to pull his thoughts _away _from the girl sitting behind him. The moonlight glowed more brightly as the clouds previously covering it shifted, and his surroundings in turn shifted into brilliant clarity.

Almost immediately, he caught sight of the distinctive prints of ostrich horses, heading along the same path. He hadn't seen them until now, and saw that they came from one of the sloping paths below, leading up to the same path Zuko and Dakota were on. Dakota peered around him.

"What is it?"

The girl's hair brushed against his arm, and Zuko tilted his head to observe her. He had never had reason to be this close to Dakota, and so the small details of her countenance stood out. If he made a reply to her question, he didn't register what he said or in what sort of tone.

Tresses that he had deemed as simply "sand-colored" were not a uniform color, instead streaked with paler strands. In the moonlight, her hair looked almost white, and the streaks shone a warm silver shade. The skin of her face was smooth and free of blemishes, but when Zuko focused he could detect a faint scattering of little brown smudges across the bridge of her nose, so subtle that they practically vanished into the medium tan of her skin. What were the dots…were they tattoos? No, they were much too irregular for tattoos. Zuko had never seen the markings on anyone, and resolved to find out what they were as soon as possible.

Of course, he wouldn't _ask_ her up front. That was out of the question. Surely one of Iroh's scrolls would hold the answer…

Her eyes were darker than usual without the light of the sun to illuminate the brownness in them, and against the lightness of her hair, Zuko found that they were almost menacing. But then he took in the gentle, hesitant curve of her mouth, her smallish nose, and the demure arch to her eyebrows – pale and silvery, just like the sun-lightened streaks in her hair – and the menacing quality disappeared completely.

Zuko quickly looked away as she turned to stare up at him, and it took a moment to realize that he _hadn't_ responded to her question. He cleared his throat, and pointed to the tracks.

"Earthbenders travel by ostrich-horses; those are their tracks. I'd say they're about three hours ahead of us."

Dakota let out a sigh. "Do you think they'll stop for the night?"

Zuko nodded curtly, and was about to move on when Dakota suddenly slipped out of the saddle, and moved briskly toward the center of the road, her eyes trained to the ground. What was she doing?

Zuko called out, but she ignored him, and with a snarl he jumped down, moving after her – the rhino was so well conditioned that it didn't move so much as inch, obediently awaiting its master's return.

"Get back here!" Zuko hissed, and Dakota knelt down to examine a pale object that Zuko had assumed was a rock when he first scanned the path. She shuddered in disgust, plugging her nose and gingerly picking up the item. As Zuko came closer, the thing morphed from a shapeless oval to a sandal, and he rushed forward at the sight. It was Iroh's, it had to be!

Zuko snatched the sandal from her, and gave it a sniff, just to be sure. His stomach rebelled at the smell, and Dakota leaned away from the thing, nose crinkling in distaste.

Dakota flinched suddenly, as if something had just pinched her, and her dark gaze flickered to the forest. Her arms tightened around her middle, and after a moment she tore her eyes away from the trees. Zuko looked in the same direction, and found nothing but the quiet stillness of the night.

Dakota looked to him again, and before she ducked her head down, Zuko swore that he saw an expression of fear flit across her face. The same fear that he had witnessed in her posture when he spotted her standing alone in the middle of the street back at the colony. Was she seeing things? Spirits?

No, that was impossible. The only time of year that spirits could be seen by humans was on the winter solstice, and that was in two days. With that thought, Zuko forced himself to turn away from her.

"We'll stop for the night once we reach a water source. I'd give it ten minutes at most. We'll pick up the trail at dawn," Zuko said as he walked back to the rhino, pausing to wonder why he was telling her his plans. She was just along for the ride, why should he confide anything in her?

_If I tell her now, she won't have reason to ask me later, and I don't want to talk to her anymore than I have to_, Zuko reasoned, and even managed to convince himself that it was the truth.

"Okay," was Dakota's reply, and Zuko heard the faint pattering of her feet as she jogged after him. He reached the rhino and in a smooth motion swung up onto the rhino, fitting his feet into the stirrups. Dakota made several attempts to mount – her short stature worked against her in this case – before successfully heaving herself onto the great beast.

Zuko stiffened when he felt her slender fingers hesitantly touch his waist. In response, Dakota hurriedly yanked her hands away, quickly scooting to the back of the saddle. The banished Fire Nation prince spared a quick look behind him; she was crouched in readiness, gripping the sides of the rhino with her knees and clutching the hardened leather with all of her might. The young man faced forward, and urged the rhino into a brisk trot.

He heard the sound of Dakota struggling to keep her balance, but didn't slow down or dare another glance backward.

It seemed a long time later when the sound of running water reached Zuko's ears. The rocky cliffs were to their right, and on the opposite side the uneven path gave way to a grassy enclave of trees that partially concealed the stream. Zuko was beginning to feel the haziness of exhaustion, and so without a word he maneuvered the rhino around the trees until they reached the stream.

Zuko slid off of the beast, and watched Dakota do the same. Her lips parted in a hiss as she landed on her feet, and without delay she hobbled to the nearest boulder. It was then that Zuko remembered that she had been cleared of crutches just that morning.

_Uncle wouldn't have forgotten, _Zuko mused, a bit unnerved at how guilty the thought made him. He was struck with the strange impulse to apologize, and hurriedly busied himself with tying up the rhino – close enough to the river so that it could have water if it wanted – before he made a fool of himself.

When Zuko was done unsaddling the rhino, he turned to find that Dakota had gathered a small pile of sticks and dry brush. She sat crosslegged, staring at the wood and taking deep breaths. Zuko watched her for a moment before curiosity got the better of him.

"What are you doing?"

Dakota's eyes flickered to him before returning to the kindling. "I'm trying to concentrate. I can't create fire unless I really focus, so…"

"Oh?" Zuko asked in a purposefully loud tone, taking pleasure in the way her mouth quirked downward in frustration. He continued, "How do you plan on getting anywhere with Firebending if you can't make fire of your own? You've managed to get by so far, but I swear, someday you're going to be in a fight and Iroh won't be there to save you. You think that being all soft and weak gets people on your side, but it doesn't. People don't take your kind seriously, they take advantage of them."

Dakota didn't answer, and Zuko let out a huff, slumping to the ground opposite the girl, watching her vain attempts to light the brush. It got to the point that he was tempted to light it himself, but was too intrigued by her weakness to do anything but stare in bewilderment.

"You still don't have any drive," Zuko commented without thinking, and Dakota let out a harsh sigh, setting down her hands and sending him a scowl. The expression was so unexpected that Zuko couldn't help but snicker, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, I don't. _Obviously_," she added, glancing at the pile of sticks that remained unlit by anything but the light of the moon and stars. Dakota sent him another scowl, and turned her back to him, lying down on her side of the would-be-fire. Zuko wasn't used to being so blatantly ignored, and it irked him to no end. He crossed his legs, leaning forward slightly.

"What's _your_ problem?" he barked, and Dakota went very still. Zuko felt a flicker of energy; the only warning before the small space of kindling exploded into a shower of white-hot flames and blue sparks. Zuko sent up a small fireball to block the worst of the explosion, and when the cloud of ash and sparks cleared, he found Dakota crouched before him, her hands still raised from initiating the attack. On her cheeks were red pinpricks of fury, and her eyes were like coals in the light of the flames currently hovering above her palms.

"Leave me alone, Zuko. I mean it. I've done nothing but be patient with you, I've taken your abuse, I've broken _bones_ because of you! But I'm done, do you understand? I'm done!" she cried.

"It wasn't my fault that your foot was broken!" Zuko exclaimed, his own temper flaring response to her verbal assault. The fire in between the two of them – what was left from the explosion – rose dangerously high, but it was Zuko's anger that fueled it this time.

"It might as well have been!"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Dakota ignored his question, and threw up her hands. "I don't know what your problem with me is, but honestly, I don't care anymore! You're a mean person, and I don't want to be friends with mean people."

Zuko stared at her, and his fury only increased at her stern tone of voice. How dare she patronize him!

The young man jumped to his feet, flames rising to his hands and his teeth grinding together.

"If you have it so bad on my ship, then why didn't you stay with your precious gypsies? Why bother coming back?" he spat, wishing that she would just stop talking and attack him already. His blood was boiling and his heart was pounding; he wanted to fight, he wanted to release this tension inside of his chest.

"Because I lied to them! They trusted me, and I led them on, I let them believe that I was someone who was taken advantage of by the Fire Nation! But I'm not that kind of person, Zuko…I know who I am and what I am, and I am _not _a liar! But _you_…you're just...you're just the worst! You go back and forth between being nice and being a complete jerk, and I just…I can't take it anymore! Choose one; be civil or don't be. Don't hover in between the two!"

Dakota paused to gulp in much needed air. Her hands were clenched, the flames surrounding them slowly dying out. But her eyes still burned hot into Zuko's face, and he wanted to let the anger rush forth. He could see it now, the flames leaving his hands and striking her, as he had done with so many before. Those who had made remarks concerning his uncle, his unattainable honor, his father's wisdom in banishing him…they had all suffered his wrath for spewing such hateful falsehoods.

She was the exception, apparently, because the flames died in his hands, and nothing he willed would bring them back. Dakota looked shocked, and her flames snuffed out once her focus faltered. Zuko stared down at her – they were only separated by the dying glow of the decimated campfire – and his mind was swept back to the moments after his Agnai Kai with Zhao. He had turned to look at her, after Iroh had subdued Zhao. It had been a quick look, a brief acknowledgement of her presence, and yet…

Zuko was as silent now as he had been in those few seconds, and both of the encounters held an indefinable weight.

He never knew what to say to Dakota.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" the girl in question asked, the resolve of mere seconds ago noticeably absent from her tone; in its place was a deep and sorrowful weariness. The tension between them was expanding, but it wasn't a violent tension. It was a vulnerable one, and within its grasp Zuko felt no larger than a child.

He finally understood what was so unnerving about Dakota. It wasn't her strange eating mannerisms, it wasn't the air of calm that hung around her – an air that remained even in her rare expressions of rage – it wasn't her sand-colored colored hair and equally pale eyebrows, and it wasn't the fact that she had fallen out of the sky.

It was her honesty.

Zuko had never encountered such blunt sincerity. Iroh was truthful, but he was also an old man who loved to speak in riddles and codes, and so Zuko was often left more frustrated than gratified. His mother had been honest with her son, but as a mother and as a Fire Lord's wife she had withheld much from him. There were many memories of their interactions that still left Zuko wondering what her true intentions were, or if she had been trying to tell him something entirely different.

Dakota's honesty was of such a different sort. Instead of lying and proclaiming herself comfortable in Zuko's presence, it was obvious that he made her nervous, and as a result she strove to avoid interaction with him – so unlike all of the generals and soldiers that pretended to be secure and confident while in his company. Whenever she didn't understand something, she wasn't afraid of making her confusion known, even in the face of Zuko's scorn. It was a strange juxtaposition of emotion; she was scared of him, and yet she was one of the few who could put up a constant resistance to being influenced by his temper and his frustration. Even in the heat of her rage, there was no intention to hurt him, there was only a raw and painful honesty.

No matter how he tried to get under her skin, she remained the same. Always calm, kind, and gentle. Very rare traits in a Firebender, and instead of making her more repulsive to him…it…

He tried to get under his skin, and yet with no effort on her part, she had gotten under his.

"What do you _want_ me to say?" Zuko asked through clenched teeth, and Dakota's eyebrows shot up. Her hands fiddled with her shirt, and her lips pursed as she stared down at the campfire. Zuko didn't know why he was being so honest with her, but felt that he had to match her in some way. If matching her in her honesty was the only way, then so be it.

"I want to know what you want this to be. Do you want us to completely ignore each other, or is there a chance that we could be friends? Or at least polite to each other, I'd be happy with that too. Please, Zuko," she said, meeting his eyes. "just be honest with me. I've been open with you, can't you do the same?"

Zuko didn't know if he could. And as he stared at the strange girl before him, he knew that he couldn't answer her right then and there. His mind was working on too many things at once, and with a huff he stood.

"I need to think," he muttered, and turned and marched into the forest. He kept his pace at a slow walk until he was out of sight, and then his feet quickened. He was sprinting, arms pumping and legs straining to put as much space in between Dakota and himself as possible. The night air, which had been just moments ago moderately cool, was icy against his heated skin.

Zuko's mind automatically made notes of the landmarks, so that he would be able to find his way back, and it was only when he was completely out of breath that he stopped. His face was red and dripping from the exertion, and he put his hands on his knees, heaving for breath.

He turned to look behind him, seeing nothing but the lush greenery of the forest, not even a hint of the campfire. No matter how he searched, there was no sign of Dakota. The young man stared at the trees, and it was to the trees that he directed his words.

"What have I gotten myself into?"


	21. Unexpected Ally

Yay for updates (even if it's a bit short)!

Quick note: LEGEND OF KORRA IS AMAZING. If you haven't see it already, I implore you to remedy that fact. It is...ahhhhh! There are no words to describe how in love I am!

Anyway, here's chapter 21! Wow, that many chapters already? And we've got a sizable amount of plot left to go.

Hells to the yes for long stories!

**So as always, I'd love your guys' input on the "unexpected ally" in this chapter!** Is it believable, is there anything you see as jarringly unrealistic? Do you like the ally? Do you want more of her?

Note: all of the spirit stuff in this chapter is purely from my brain, as well as any future spirit world delvings. The spirit world is such an unexplored entity in the original series, and I feel that it's only right that I explore it...with my wild and often bizarre imagination. I'll get certain spirit names from the A:TLA wikia site, but everything else is courtesy of MOI! So excited! First the gypsies, now this! Ahhh I love this series...gives me soooo much to tinker with!

Okay, enough of my babbling, enjoy the chapter, and if you're feeling especially loving and kind...

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

* * *

Chapter 21: Unexpected Ally

* * *

Dakota watched as Zuko stormed off into the forest, sharp pangs of fear and pride tugging at her chest and fighting for supremacy. Nothing could have prepared Dakota for the confrontation that had just taken place, and now that the object of her angst was absent, she was free to ponder what had transpired. Her legs gave out, and she sank to the ground, staring into the glowing embers of the campfire. Her heart was still racing, as if she had just sprinted a great distance, and her shoulders were shaking ever so slightly.

"I can't believe that just happened," Dakota groaned, covering her face with her hands, tiredly rubbing her cheeks and forehead.

"I have to say, I'm impressed!" a childishly sweet voice chirped, inches from her ear. If not for a hand rushing to cover her mouth, Dakota would have screamed bloody murder. As it was, she jolted violently, and hastily craned her neck in order to view her assailant.

After a moment of bewilderment, Dakota wrenched the red-tinged hand from her face, mouth tightening and eyes narrowing angrily.

"Why are _you_ here?"

The fire-haired spirit bounced back, her sharpened teeth glinting in the wavering embers. Dakota should have been terrified that this spirit had followed her all the way from the colony, but after her fight with Zuko, all she felt was annoyance. Her prayers to God – to whatever was dictating her destiny these days – had been ignored, it would seem. Dakota made a quick inventory of her night so far.

First, she had had to say goodbye to Lotek. Then, a creepy spirit –the same spirit that was currently sticking out her tongue at Dakota – appeared out of nowhere and spoke of Dakota's death in the near future ambushed her. Granted, Dakota wasn't sure if the spirit was telling the truth; it didn't appear to be the friendly sort. Wait; was there such a thing as a "friendly" spirit to begin with?

After that, she and Zuko had discovered that Iroh had been kidnapped, and Dakota had been forced to consider the fact that said Firebender might be lacking in the clothing department when they found him. A truly horrifying thought. A few hours of uncomfortable travel later, they had made camp, and Dakota had just _lost _it. Zuko had been making his usual scathing remarks, it had been nothing new. But after a night of such chaos, Dakota found that her fuse was cut dangerously short.

Zuko had always managed to bring out the worst of her, and this night was no exception. All of her pains, all of her frustrations…just spilled out. How pathetic she must seem to him, how lacking in restraint. But wasn't it better to be out in the open about her feelings? Wasn't it better than dancing around Zuko's emotions and tailoring her own feelings to better suit his irrational behavior?

Dakota let out a huff.

And now, the same spirit had appeared once more, and by the giddiness of her smile, she wasn't around to give any serious explanations. Dakota let her face drop into her hands once more, this time in exasperation.

The spirit snorted. "What _else_ am I supposed to be doing? I'm stuck here in the mortal world, I'm bored, and you're the only interesting thing within a hundred miles," she whined, a bitter and juvenile sound.

Well, this sure was a shift from the ominous and eerie tone the spirit had adopted in the colony street. Dakota was curious enough to look up from her hands, and saw the spirit grumble, putting her chin in her hands, staring into the embers of the campfire. Her black eyes really did look like coals, and Dakota glanced away as quickly as she could, not wanting to be caught staring.

"Um," Dakota began, not sure why she was continuing the conversation – wasn't she supposed to be mad? "Why not go…uh…scare some humans? Most of them can't see you, isn't there some entertainment in that?"

Dakota immediately regretted suggesting such a thing, because at the suggestion the spirit gave her a chilly stare. But honestly, who could blame her? In all the books she had read and in all the movies she had seen, ghosts – ghosts and spirits were pretty synonymous in Dakota's opinion – seemed to thrive on terrifying people.

The spirit's face flushed a deep crimson. "Ugh, I don't know why I even bothered coming! I thought you would were different…but humans are all the same! _Oooh look, a fire spirit! Run away, it's _obviously _has nothing better to do than to haunt us and make our lives miserable! Get some water, kill it, kill it!_"

Dakota blinked in shock as the spirit turned away, and guilt filled her at the sight of the little spirit's shoulders slumping in defeat. Dakota got to her feet, and took a step toward the spirit.

"I-I'm sorry! I just, I didn't…I've never met a spirit before. Where I come from, spirits always go around scaring people, so…"

Dakota decided that it would better to leave out the fact that in her world, spirits and ghosts weren't real. Mentioning it would do more harm than good, she decided. The spirit turned, her curls bouncing gaily – a sharp contrast to her saddened face.

"I know. I shouldn't have shouted at you; it's just that I hate being compared to the darker spirits. Master is always telling me to control my temper…it's just not in my nature, you know?"

Dakota nodded hesitantly, and the spirit grinned back. Dakota decided to take a chance, and held out her hand. There was no harm in at least attempting to be friendly, and the spirit really did seem like a harmless little thing – if only a bit melodramatic.

"Hi, my name's Dakota," Dakota greeted, and the spirit's face flushed – this time in surprise, a soft golden glow rather than an angry cherry color – as she eyed the hand in confusion.

"I've never seen this before; you're the first human I've ever spoken to. Is this how humans exchange names?"

"Most of us do. Some bow, and others just stare at each other. It all depends on the situation, really," Dakota explained, biting back a chuckle at the expression of puzzled awe on the spirits face. The idea that this spirit was so blown away by a single handshake was hilarious, but in favor of not making the spirit uncomfortable, Dakota settled on simply smiling.

The spirit's hand was dry and hot, and the texture of her skin was like silk. The fire-haired spirits's teeth shimmered as she let loose a breathless giggle. "You're so cold! And your skin…it's so rough! Are all humans this strange?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," Dakota answered, finding that it was quite easy to converse with the spirit. Perhaps seeing the little emotional outburst had confirmed something within Dakota's mind; just because the girl was a spirit didn't mean that she was infinitely wise and creepy. Not to mention that Dakota was always drawn to children, and this spirit was certainly innocent and childlike…for a spirit, anyway.

The spirit smiled, and stepped back. "Since you've shown me your way of introducing yourself, let me show you _my _way," she said excitedly, and held out her hands, palms facing up.

Dakota hesitated, but at the spirit's urging she placed her hands on the little spirit's hot ones, palms facing down. There was a flare of energy, and Dakota nearly screamed again when she felt the girls fiery energy – foreign and utterly supernatural – tingling within her skin. In turn, Dakota felt her own energy pulsing through the little spirit's frame. It didn't hurt, it was more unexpected than anything, and that added to Dakota's panic.

It ended a second later, and the spirit's voice resounded inside of her head.

_I am Hadyn. _

The bond ended almost immediately, and it was then that Dakota realized that the girl hadn't spoken aloud – her lips were firmly pressed together. Dakota frowned, and Hadyn smiled indulgingly, stepping back to separate the two of them.

"It's called an spirit-meld. It's a kind of familial greeting that's reserved for individuals of the same energy. I'm a fire spirit, and you're a Firebender – therefore, we match. For spirits of different energy, there's no contact involved. We just do this—" Hadyn paused to tap her heart four times.

"Why didn't you just speak your name?" Dakota asked, and Hadyn looked down for a second before meeting the other girl's gaze.

"It is considered courteous to impart the knowledge mentally, it provides a sense of trust. If you were a dark spirit or someone whose energy felt dark to me, I would have just said that I was a fire spirit and left it at that."

Dakota watched as the girl settled down by the campfire – the embers had long since died out – and with a flick of her inky eyes it roared into being. The flames were powerful and brilliant, and Dakota stared into them with a sort of envy.

"How do you do it so easily?" Dakota murmured as she moved to sit beside Hadyn. Her words were more to herself than to Hadyn, but of course, Hadyn acted as though Dakota had been speaking directly to her.

"Well, I'm a _fire_ spirit…"

Dakota shook her head. "I get that, but I'm a Firebender; according to you, our energy is the same; or at least similar. Shouldn't it be a natural thing? I just…I can't do it. I've only been able to create fire when I'm angry, and it just feels so _wrong_ to me. I hate being angry, and yet I'm only useful when I'm angry."

Hadyn gave her another deep stare, and after a few long seconds the spirit spoke.

"Well, according to the scarred boy – what is his name?"

"Zuko," Dakota supplied, and Hadyn nodded in acknowledgement.

"According to Zuko, you need 'drive'. I'm less of a Firebender and more a being of fire, so my methods are very different than those of humans. But as far as I can see, you have all of the physical tools to Firebend, but none of the emotional connection needed to do so. No offense, but you don't come off as a Firebender. If I hadn't seen you bend fire earlier, I would've assumed that you were an Airbender. You have that…gentle look to you. I was kind of shocked when you made that campfire lash out like that."

Dakota groaned. A new low; having a fire spirit – the very embodiment of fire – tell her she didn't look like a Firebender.

Hadyn leaned forward slightly. "What Zuko calls 'drive' I call emotional motivation. To be a true wielder of fire, you have to feel intense emotion; it is the element of passion, after all. Anger is not the only emotion that drives it, Dakota. Love, happiness, lust…they are all feelings of passion. I bend fire because fire is a part of me. Without fire, I would be nothing; it is the element I live and breathe. It is me, and I am it."

As if to prove her point, Hayden glanced toward the fire, and with a crackle, a stream separated itself from the rest. It formed a beautiful spiral, constantly spinning and swirling in on itself. Dakota watched in wonder as Hadyn lifted her slender arm. The stream of fire molded itself to her skin, slithering between her fingers and up her arm like a sinuous snake. By the time it reached Hadyn's shoulder, it had transformed into a graceful cat with large tapered ears and luminous eyes of blue fire. It curled itself into Hadyn's hair, and disappeared into the fiery depths of her tresses. Immediately, the spirit's hair began to float upwards as if suspended in water, flames swiftly engulfing every curl. It was a deadly halo, beautiful and slightly unnerving at the same time.

Dakota's jaw dropped, and Hadyn smirked haughtily, obviously happy to have a chance to flaunt her skills. The fire departed from her hair to form into a small dragon, with ever-changing scales of blue. It roared, sending a little puff of yellow fire past its ruby-red teeth, staring at Dakota with orange eyes. The control Hadyn had over the fire – it took a great amount of skill to maintain the variety of temperatures that created the different colors – was astounding, and to top it off, the spirit made it look effortless.

Hadyn let the dragon soar over to where Dakota was seated, and Dakota instinctively held out a hand to greet it. The beauty found within the small measure of fire was sublime, and Dakota was so moved that she felt pricks of tears in her eyes. The energy and the life found within the fire was tugging at her own energy, and it was with little to no effort that Dakota reached up to cradle the dragon.

But as soon as her fingers touched the thing, the feeling of power disappeared, and the dragon faded away into nothing. Raw frustration filled Dakota's chest, but she was distracted from it by soothingly soft hands placing themselves her cheeks. Hadyn smiled gently, and tucked a strand of hair behind Dakota's ear. The action was unexpectedly motherly for such a young spirit, and it came to Dakota's mind that perhaps Hadyn was young for a spirit, and Dakota had no idea what was considered young for a spirit. Her body was certainly one of a child, but that was where the similarities ended.

"Don't be sad. Lives of humans are too short for sadness."

_Is that what you meant when you told me I was going to die; that my human life was comparatively short to yours? _

This was a question that Dakota was dying to ask – but she had the terrible feeling Hadyn meant something else entirely, and it was fear of the truth that kept her lips sealed.

"Love freely–" Hadyn touched the spot where Dakota's heart beat strongly. "–and the fire will come, I promise you that."

With that, Hadyn moved to the campfire. Her form was slipping away from Dakota's vision, but that wasn't the only thing slipping…fogginess was filling up her mind, swallowing up her consciousness. Her hands struggled to find purchase, and found the ground, struggling to keep herself upright. Before she could panic, Hadyn's voice echoed across time and space, finding Dakota in her confusion.

"Zuko's returning. Sleep, Dakota; all will be clearer in the morning. Firebenders rise with the sun, after all."

That was the last thing Dakota heard before the inexplicable tiredness sucked her under for good.

* * *

The trees were growing increasingly difficult to avoid, and it was only the sounds of Sokka's yells that kept Aang on course. His glider kept him airborne, and the flickering black and white skinned spirit was visible through the foliage. Since it wasn't yet the winter solstice, the creature kept blurring in and out of focus, as if unsure of whether it wanted to be seen or not.

If Aang didn't get Sokka soon, the spirit would drag Sokka into the spirit world. Aang had never been to the spirit world, but Monk Gyasto had told him many stories; some terrifying and most utterly baffling. With that thought in mind, Aang yelled to Sokka, but after getting nothing in reply, realized that the spirit had changed course. With a growl of frustration, Aang angled the air under the glider upward, and he shot out of the trees and into the dark night sky.

The spirit's patterened back was seen through a small break in the canopy of branches, and with a kind of relief Aang saw that the spirit was heading toward the open ground – the same forest they had come across earlier, the one that had been decimated by Fire Nation soldiers. It was where Katara had given him the acorn that represented the rebirth of the forest…the acorn safely tucked in his sash. The memory of Katara's kind smile made Aang's mind wander, and with a guilty jolt he registered Sokka's yells. How could he forget about Sokka's current predicament? Spirits, he really needed help with the whole Avatar thing…he couldn't even negotiate with an angry spirit, not to mention rescue an innocent person from said spirit's clutches.

"Hold on Sokka!" Aang yelled, and propelled himself toward the spirinting spirit, the wind rushing in his ears as he sped downward.

"Like I'm gonna do anything else!" Sokka bellowed, and the desperation in his voice was enough to make Aang push all of his energy into moving closer. The creature's heaving shoulders made it difficult to reach Sokka – the non-bender was tucked carefully into the spirit's claw-like fingers – and Aang bobbed in the air, trying to find an opening.

"Grab my hand," Aang called, hissing as he stubbed his thumb on his glider – he had misjudged his hand placement in his haste to regain balance. Sokka stretched out his fingers, struggling to lock them with Aang's. The Airbender felt the calloused warmth, and leaned forward that extra inch to more solidly clasp hands–

A shimmering burst of energy, and suddenly Sokka's hand was gone. The spirit had vanished from existence, and Aang was sent flying toward the ground. The loss of balance was enough to prevent him from using his bending, and the crescent of the moon swirled across his visions several times as he spiraled in accordance to gravity. A deafening hum began in Aang's ears, coupled with an uncomfortable feeling of drowsiness.

The strange sensation increased in intensity, to the point that when Aang hit the ground, unconsciousness came as a sort of relief.


	22. Sufficiently Clothed and Rescued

What a day!

AP Government Exam, and then THIS baby! Whoo I'm exhausted, but I wanted to get this out to you guys, since it's been like...2 weeks since my last update. FAR TOO LONG, I KNOW!

It was extremely difficult to get into this chapter, I stopped and started a lot, and I considered erasing it and starting over a few times. But I persevered, and it started flowing after a while.

***This is definitely one of my most "meh" chapters yet in terms of pacing and characterization, so I'd really appreciate some feedback, if only to tell me that I've dived off into the deep end and am slowly sinking into a sea of stupidity.

So, without further ado, here's chapter 21!

If you want to be super-duper nice and amazing...

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

* * *

Chapter 22: Sufficiently Clothed, Sufficiently Rescued

* * *

It was an hour or so before dawn when Dakota awoke.

Dark eyes snapped opened to see the black ashes of the campfire, the scent of charred wood thick in her nostrils, along with the clean smell of the surrounding greenery. Her fingers clenched around the glossy strands of grass, relishing the slippery feel of them. A familiar teenage shape lay on the opposite side of the circle of charred wood, his armor in a neat pile next to his slumbering form.

Surprisingly, Dakota's mind was bereft of the usual fog that accompanied her thoughts just after waking up, and she blinked in confusion. She had never been a morning person, and yet here she was, fully alert and refreshed…at the crack of dawn.

Definitely strange.

"_You still have no drive." _

The girl grimaced as she accepted the inevitable. When she first opened her eyes, Dakota had tried to convince herself that she _wasn't _fretting about last night – she didn't even want to think about Hadyn; the fight with Zuko was enough to keep her mind well and fully occupied.

But of course she was fretting. Zuko hadn't been present in her dreams, thank God for small miracles, but he immediately came to mind the moment her senses rebooted. And so, admitting the fact that she wasn't going to weasel her way out of thinking about the previous night's events, Dakota rolled onto her back and stared up at the pale blue-lavender-pink sky.

What was she going to say to him? Granted, she had done nothing wrong – well, yelling at a prince wasn't exactly considered polite, now that she thought about it – but she still felt unbearably guilty. Dakota had lived most of her life under the belief that honesty was the absolute best policy. Dakota was used to freely speaking her true feelings and opinions, and so of course she would expect the same from Zuko. But when she recalled her words to Zuko, she realized that she hadn't given him any freedom at all. No, she had demanded that he be completely open with her, that he either be nice to her or keep his distance.

Dakota stole a glance at said Firebender, and her lips furrowed in shame as she witnessed the tenseness in his shoulders – even when he was asleep, he was still on guard. He was always on guard.

The teenage boy wasn't like the people she hung out with back home, and yet she was treating him like one. She was disregarding all of the issues of his past and assuming he had the upbringing of her female classmates – to speak his mind and let his vulnerability show.

How stupid of her, how utterly idiotic!

He was a _boy_, for God's sake! Hadn't Dakota lamented time and time again the lack of sentiment and maturity in her male classmates? And yet here she was, expecting Zuko – a very confused teenage boy who had major family issues, among other things – to be different in that department. Stupid, stupid!

_Should I apologize to him? _Dakota asked herself, and kicked a foot half-heartedly into the air when no answer came to mind.

The girl sat up with a sigh, running her hands through her sleep-matted hair, trying in vain to comb it into a manageable shape. A snuffling sound reached Dakota's ears, and her head whipped around to find the source, afraid that it would be some sort of wild animal. She relaxed when she found only the docile rhino, chewing contentedly on some grass. At the sight, a sudden desire struck her, and the girl quietly got to her feet, stretching her arms above her head before moving toward where the beast was picketed. It was about twenty feet away from her sleeping area, beside the stream for easy access throughout the night.

Back home, rhinos belonged in zoos, and were almost extinct in the wild. Never in her life had she imagined that she would travel to a world where rhinos thrived – granted, they weren't exactly the same as rhinos back in her world; they were a reddish-brown color, had long muscular tails and three horns instead of one.

Dakota had come into contact with the creatures only twice on her journey so far, back at the gypsy gathering and the night before, when they had returned to the ship and Zuko retrieved one of the rhinos from the Fire Nation colony stables.

But at Kyoshi Island, she had been so shocked at seeing Zuko there that the rhinos faded into the background and didn't really make an impact. And last night, she had been focusing on not losing her seat, and not on the fact that she was riding a freaking _rhino_.

The rhino looked up at her approach, and Dakota carefully held out her hand, so as not to startle it. The creature eyed her for a moment before leaning forward and sniffing her fingers. It huffed, and warm grassy breath warmed Dakota's hand. A few seconds later, it shook its head to dislodge a pesky fly that was buzzing around its ear; it was clear that it didn't consider Dakota a threat.

The pale-haired girl smiled, and moved forward, touching the creature on its thick neck. It wasn't hairy, like a horse or dog, instead possessing leathery skin that concealed hard muscle. Said muscle shifted under her hand as the rhino took a step toward the stream, sniffing out another mouthful of grass.

Her fingers ghosted along the surface of its sharp horns – one jutted upward from above its nose, but the other two were on its forward, curving outward slightly and angling downward. They were smooth and slightly oily to the touch, and the girl's lightly tanned skin contrasted jarringly with their blackness. Dakota rubbed in between the top two horns rather absentmindedly, and giggled when the creature began leaning into her, eyes closing in contentment.

"You're just a baby, aren't you? A big baby with horns…and a scary looking tail," Daktota murmured, looking warily at the lean, formidably dexterous tail as it flicked back and forth. The rhino rumbled deep in its chest, and tilted its head so that Dakota could reach the other side of its horns. She laughed softly, and obliged, watching the rhino become a puddle – theoretically, of course – of happiness. It was similar to what dogs did when their bellies were rubbed, and the thought made Dakota's smile fade.

Henry had always wanted a dog. They never could get one though, because Dad was allergic. Cats were out because Mom was allergic, and no other furry animals appealed to Henry at all.

"What are you doing?" a raspy voice asked loudly, and Dakota was so surprised that she let out a squeak, jumping behind the first thing that could serve as a separation between her and her opponent. It happened to be the rhino, and the creature turned to look down at her sternly, as if scolding her for leaving the rest of its itchy places unattended.

Humiliated and covered in bits of fallen leaves and a healthy bit of dust, Dakota scrambled to her feet. She poked her head up above the rhino's bare back, only to find Zuko standing there, staring at her with an indiscernible expression on his face. Dakota gave him a frantic wave of greeting, her smile forced and tense.

"Um, h-hi!" she managed to stammer, and Zuko didn't return her smile or wave, instead scanning her face stoically.

"Were you talking to the komodo-rhino?" he asked in a tone bereft of any emotion besides a sharp curiosity. Dakota nodded – so _that's _what the creature was called – and placed her hand on the curved spine of the horned beast. She could feel it shift as the komodo-rhino breathed, and her skin relished in the warmth radiating from its body. Zuko looked at her for a moment more before jerking his head.

"We're leaving now," he stated, and Dakota jumped to get out of his way so he could saddle the creature. Dakota meant to pack up the blankets they had used, but was delayed, because she became oddly distracted by how confidently he buckled the cinch and tightened the numerous saddle straps.

Whether it was Firebending, pouring over various maps and scrolls, or doing a mundane task such as saddling a komodo-rhino – a bizarre thought, but Dakota dismissed the oddness of it in favor of keeping her sanity – Zuko was always strong and assured. Even if what he was saying was ridiculous or childish, he pushed through to the end. It was one of his more admirable qualities.

Dakota steeled herself. "About yesterday...I'm sorry–"

"No, you're not. You wanted to say all of that, and you did. That's all there is to it," Zuko interjected, turning his head to look at her. "I thought we were being honest with each other."

With that, he finished saddling the rhino. Dakota was rocked to her core. He…he wasn't snapping at her, he wasn't completely ignoring her. Something was wrong, something was most definitely wrong! Was the sky falling – Dakota checked…no it wasn't.

Huh. Had her words really prompted him to change his behavior? Dakota doubted it. He must be in an amiable mood; that was the only explanation.

Dakota scrambled to pack the rest of the supplies, and stuffed them into the saddlebags, afraid to meet his eye. Zuko didn't react to her nervousness, heaving himself onto the saddle with no effort at all. Dakota envied his height, and spent the better part of a minute struggling to lug herself into the space behind him.

They started out, and the scenery changed from lush forest to rocky dryness as they went higher and higher up the mountain. The sun came up, and Dakota was forced to squint as the light cast a harsh radiance onto everything it touched. Her stomach rumbled and her hands ached, but she willed herself not to show it, and it worked; Zuko didn't notice a thing.

Dakota tilted her sweaty face back, appreciating the breeze created from the speed of their travel – it served as a natural fan. Zuko's shoulders were tense as he steered the rhino around several boulders in the path, and paused when he spotted more signs of Earthbending activity. Dakota looked around Zuko to see the deep gouges, but something caught her eye, and all thoughts of Earthbending were pushed aside.

There was a dragon. An electric blue dragon, to be precise, and it was currently flying in the sky. As if that wasn't enough, it was also glowing like a lantern in the dead of night. Dakota's jaw dropped, and she nearly tweaked her neck in her haste to twist in her seat, in order to follow its journey across the sky. It slithered and spun, magnificent and other-worldly. She watched, silent and awestruck, until it disappeared from sight.

Iroh had lectured on the history of the Fire Nation, and he had explicitly stated that dragons were hunted into extinction many years ago. Then, how was it that a dragon was in the sky? Was it just her imagination? No, she had pinched herself, just in case. It was real, but then why hadn't Zuko reacted? The dragon had passed in Zuko's line of vision, there was no way he could have just _missed_ it.

"Zuko, did you see anything in the sky just now?" Dakota asked. He said no, giving her a strange look that she ignored. Dakota worried her lower lip, sitting back and thinking as hard as she could. That meant that only Dakota had been able to see it. Wait a minute…hadn't this happened before?

Well, when Hadyn appeared Zuko couldn't see her, Dakota mused. And then she realized it. The dragon had the same glow as Hadyn, and that meant…

_The dragon was a _spirit_!_

Dakota nearly voiced her thoughts, but luckily clapped a hand over her mouth before she could say anything. Slowly, she peeled her fingers away, brain whirling in its attempt to make sense of her scrambled realizations. So that dragon was a spirit, what did that mean? The blue color – so unnatural in its brightness – was odd, and also strangely familiar. Where had she seen it before?

But at that moment, her mind decided to fail her, and the memory remained behind locked doors. For the next few hours, Dakota struggled to recall, but to no avail. She was jolted into awareness when Zuko suddenly yanked the komodo-rhino to an abrupt halt. The sudden lack of motion caused Dakota's body to fling forward, her face nearly colliding with Zuko's back. Dakota slid forward, and asked why they had stopped.

Zuko was still, head cocked slightly to the side.

"Do you hear that?" he murmured softly, sliding off of the komodo-rhino. His pony tail whipped around as he scanned the area. They had stopped in the middle of the rocky path, a few sparse trees lining the road. It was mid-afternoon, the sun beginning to make a gradual decent into the horizon from whence it came. Dakota's stomach clenched in hunger, but she pushed it aside. Iroh came first, she told herself sternly.

Dakota shook her head, peering around in an attempt to find whatever Zuko had heard. She dismounted as well, and moved to stand beside the Fire Nation prince, grumbling at the jarring differences in their height. Normally, Dakota didn't notice it, but in those few seconds she couldn't help but be reminded that the top of her head just barely reached his shoulder.

"What was it?" she asked, tilting her head back to look into his face. He was focused, the redness of his scar shining slightly in the sunlight – the scarred skin was much smoother than the rest of his face, and as a result reflected a bit of light.

"I thought I heard…I guess I was just imagining it," Zuko said, and made to get back into the saddle. But just as his foot touched the stirrup, a figure suddenly burst out of the upper brush, rolling down the mountainside. The stout figure was clad only in a loincoth, and had gray hair.

"Iroh?" Dakota squeaked, too surprised to speak any louder. The path was so narrow that Iroh didn't stop on the road, instead, he kept rolling. Zuko made to stop the man, but Iroh was rolling over the other side before he could. Dakota ran to the side, and saw that Iroh finally came to a stop at the bottom of the next path, and with a groan he sat up.

"Stay there, Uncle!" Zuko yelled, and Dakota whirled around at the sound of the earth shifting underfoot. Two burly Earthbenders were scaling the side of the mountain, riding on mounds of rock. Their pale green eyes were as hard and emotionless as the stone they manipulated. Zuko turned to Dakota, and before she could so much as open her mouth to speak, he reached for her.

Zuko's hands gripped her waist, and with a effortless exertion of strength he swung her onto the front of the komodo-rhino's saddle. She instinctively grabbed the reins, hoping to God – and to any spirit that may be watching her – that riding a komodo-rhino would be at least similar to riding a horse.

"Get Iroh and wait for me," Zuko hissed, and gestured for her to go. Dakota shook her head in protest, but Zuko's glare made short work of that idea. The girl gave the scarred teen one last look before whipping the reins and moving back the way they had come. Riding wasn't nearly as hard as she assumed it would be, almost exactly like riding a horse, except riding the komodo-rhino required a bit more balance – the horned creature's gait was somewhat less graceful than that of an equine. Dakota heard Zuko's yells as she was turning the corner, and spared a hurried glance backward.

Zuko was facing off against one of the Earthbenders, dodging the boulders and using fire to propel himself upward, out of the man's range. Fire licked the sides of the rocks, and the Earthbender was forced to take several steps backwards to avoid being burned.

Wait, wasn't there another one?

_BOOM! _

A huge rock landed right in front of Dakota, causing her steed to balk, and Dakota quickly veered out of the way, leaning over the komodo-rhino's neck as the other Earthbender prepared another attack.

"Guess that answers my question," Dakota muttered, spitting a piece of hair out of her mouth as she was forced to jerk violently at the reins, just managing to avoid the next missile. Her heart was pounding, hard, so hard it hurt. The feeling of adrenaline in her veins was exhilarating, and she found that with it, her coordination was much improved. Her body didn't flinch when the rock landed mere inches from her steed, and her mind leapt ahead to how she could avoid the next barrage.

Iroh was struggling to stay on his feet, and Dakota saw that there were heavy chains tied around his wrists and ankles. The girl was so focused on the man that she didn't notice the Earthbender sneaking up behind her. Suddenly, the komodo-rhino was forced to a halt, and Dakota was flung forward over the creature's head, still clinging to the reins. The komodo-rhino's large center horn jabbed painfully into her arm as she landed, breaking the skin. Luckily, Dakota was able to roll off of the creature's head before it went in too deep. Her ankle popped painfully as she landed on the ground, but Dakota couldn't stop moving. She rolled to her feet, and released the reins, backing up so she was beside Iroh.

The Earthbender strode past the komodo-rhino, which bellowed and snorted in protest. Large mounds of earth encased the beast's legs, rendering it motionless. The tail whipped and struck the surrounding brush in an attempt to free itself, but it only managed to destroy the foliage.

"Step aside, little girl, before you get hurt," the Earthbender sneered, sliding into stance. Dakota mimicked him, and the man's green eyes widened in mock horror. "Oh, you're going to fight? Whatever will I do? Help, somebody help!"

Dakota's brow furrowed in irritation, but her training dictated that she wait for him to make the first move. She could see how most Firebenders would attack at the first provocation – the heat rose up in her arms and urged her to act, to release the pressure the fire was creating in her chest. Iroh was silent, and she glanced at him. He was smiling. The encouragement gave Dakota strength, and she faced forward once more, her own lips twitching into a smile.

The Earthbender bristled in anger, and with a grunt he made the first move. With a solid step forward and an upward thrust, pillars of earth surrounded Dakota, and began to close in. They were about the height of the gymnastics bar back home, and that gave her an idea. She ran over to the nearest pillar, and gripped the edge. Flexing the muscles of her lower back, she arched her legs up over her head and flipped herself onto the surface of the earth. The Earthbender's jaw dropped, and Dakota made the most of her opportunity.

"C'mon!" Dakota hissed to herself, tapping into her anger at the Earthbender for taking Iroh away. Little girl, huh? Dakota would show him what "little girls" were capable of.

Flames erupted in the confines of her hands, and with a sharp jab, sent a fireball at the Earthbender. The man quickly conjured a wall of earth, and Dakota ducked as part of the wall crumbled and shot toward her, a very large and very dangerous bullet. It passed over her head, and she felt the cold air as it rushed past. Twisting onto her back, Dakota swung her legs in a spiral arc, creating several streams of fire. The man yelled as he was forced to dance backward, and Dakota was about to send another attack when Zuko jumped out of nowhere, landing a solid kick to the man's head.

The Earthbender crumpled, unconscious, and Zuko landed lightly on his feet. Iroh was cheering in the background, and Dakota turned to smile at him. Zuko kneeled down to tie the Earthbender's hands together, and Dakota offered to help him by tying the man's feet. Zuko nodded in answer, and soundlessly handed her a piece of twine – where did he get that, anyway? – before standing up and moving to address his uncle.

"You could have gotten killed, you stupid old man!"

"It is good to see you as well, Prince Zuko," Iroh exclaimed, and Zuko groaned half-heartedly. Dakota stood up, and saw that the earth holding the komodo-rhino in place was gone. The creature immediately made his way over to Zuko and Iroh, and Zuko grabbed the reins.

"Dakota, that was exceptional Firebending. Not many beginning Firebenders are able to perform under such pressure!" Iroh said proudly, and Dakota smiled sheepishly. Zuko was trying to seperate Iroh's chains, and after a few moments threw up his hands, and ordered Iroh to place his hands on the nearest boulder.

"What are you–" Dakota began to ask, and the rest of her question was deemed unnecessary when Zuko suddenly swung her foot down on the chain connecting Iroh's wrists. The metal broke apart cleanly, and Dakota stared, eyes bugging out of their sockets.

"Excellent form, Prince Zuko! Now, my ankles!"

Zuko obliged, using the same technique to separate his uncle's feet, and the two moved on as if using feet to break metal was completely normal. Dakota chuckled under her breath, too tired to even begin to wonder how Zuko was able to do it. Some things were better left unexplained, and this was one of them.

Iroh, now able to walk, moved to Dakota's side.

"Uncle, will you please put on some clothes?" Zuko barked, grimacing slightly. Dakota snorted, and then burst out laughing, as the memory of her silent plea to the heavens came back in a rush. Iroh and Zuko both stared at her in confusion, and Dakota tried to get herself under control.

"It could have been a lot worse, Zuko. Imagine if they didn't let him put _anything _on…" she trailed off, and started laughing all over again. Zuko's cheeks reddened, and he covered his face with his hands.

"Why would you _say _that? Now I can't stop thinking about it! Dammit!"

Iroh laughed along with Dakota, his eyes bright with mischief. "Oh, it was only with hours of pleading that they let me have this. It was quite uncomfortable up until that point. I had to ride–"

"Enough! I'm getting your clothes!" Zuko shouted, and stalked to the komodo-rhino to retrieve Iroh's robes. Dakota finally managed to stop giggling, watching as Iroh slipped on his robes, tying the various sashes and sliding into his sandals. Dakota waited until he was done before walking over and giving him a big hug. The man seemed surprised, but warmly returned her embrace. The action was so comforting that Dakota almost cried – it reminded Dakota of her father, and the hugs he used to give her.

"I'm glad you're okay, Iroh," Dakota whispered, and Iroh's arms tightened around her by a small measure.

"So am I, believe me," Iroh said with a grin, and Dakota nodded before pulling back. Zuko was waiting for the two of them beside the komodo-rhino, and his golden eyes met Dakota's before shifting to his uncle.

"If we hurry, we'll get to Senlin Village by tonight," Zuko stated coolly, and Iroh nodded, squaring his shoulders before moving to mount the komodo-rhino. With a boost from his nephew, Iroh seated himself at the very back of the saddle. While the old man situated himself, Dakota eyed the komodo-rhino in resignation. Might as well get the torture (aka: getting into the saddle) over with…maybe if she was lucky, Iroh would lend her a hand before she made a _complete_ fool of herself.

With this mindset, it was only natural to be completely and utterly astounded when Zuko folded his hands together and gave her a boost up. She settled in front of Iroh, staring at him in astonishment. Zuko scowled, and shrugged.

"We can't waste any more time," he said as means of an explanation, and swung himself into his seat. The komodo-rhino was soon on its way, and Dakota gripped the back of Zuko's armor tightly, unable to hold onto anything else – Iroh was gripping the sides of the saddle.

Some time later, a question came to Dakota.

"Iroh, did any dragons become spirits?"

"Only one. The animal guide of Avatar Roku – you remember the one? – was a dragon. When Avatar Roku died, his dragon died with him, and followed him into the spirit world. Why do you ask?"

Dakota looked up at the darkening sky. "I was just curious. With the Winter Solstice coming up and all…"

Iroh patted her arm reassuringly. "Don't worry, Dakota. The spirits control whether they are seen or not, and most choose to conceal their presence while in our world."

"So no one can see them?"

Iroh hesitated before speaking this time. "The Avatar is the bridge between the two worlds, so of course he can see them. There are a few others who can see them as well."

"Why can those people see them, and not everyone?"

"Because they've been to the spirit world, whether by force or by choice. It's very rare for individuals other than the Avatar to enter the spirit world, and even rarer for them to leave. But if they succeed in this, they are deeply affected by the experience; hence, the seeing of spirits during the Winter Solstice."

Dakota stared up at the stars, and she must have made some sort of sound of affirmation, because Iroh didn't give her any weird looks or ask any more questions.

According to Iroh - the wisest person Dakota knew, in her world and this one - there was only one explanation for Dakota's ability to see the spirits. But question still hung in the air, ominous and inexplicable.

If Dakota had somehow visited the spirit world – she had to assume that she had, since she obviously could see spirits – then why didn't she have any memory of doing so?


	23. Winter Solstice - Part 1

Well hello readers!

I have to say, I was really disappointed in the lack of reviews last chapter. I mean, I see how many people read and story-alert this story, and yet I only got 4 reviews for the last chapter! At least 250 people read the story, and yet only 4 of you took the time to review. Really?

I'm not trying to sound entitled or anything, I was just expecting a bit more. I work my tail off for you guys, and so it'd be nice if you take the time and tell me what you think! No pressure, just something to think about!

Anyhoo, the day of the Winter Solstice has arrived! Ooooh it's getting pretty exciting for Dakota! Lots of spirit-awesomeness (Hadyn fans, you're welcome!) and even some Kataang goodness! Nothing major, just some cuteness. God I love that couple so freaking much...ahh...can't wait to write their relationship (y'know, the kisses and stuff? SQUUUEEEALLLL!)

Enjoy the chapter!

**So if you like it, hate it, or have any suggestions or questions...**

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

* * *

Chapter 23: Winter Solstice: Part 1

* * *

The morning of the Winter Solstice was one of unnerving tranquility.

Katara stared out at the cloudless sky, marveling in the rich blueness of the heavens and the brilliance the sun offered the ocean far below. With the lush mainland far behind them, there wasn't much else to look at, and Katara had already spent several hours dedicated to doing just that. So she turned away from the sky and looked back to see what Sokka was up to.

Sokka was fast asleep, snoring softly in his little corner of the saddle. It had been a stressful night for him – being kidnapped to the Spirit World was no small event – and so Katara let him sleep. She lay back, stretching her legs out in front of her, and automatically stared up at the sky, even though she had just admitted that it was a pointless venture. The rich cerulean color reminded Katara of the glaciers back home, and a wave of aching homesickness swept through her.

Had that Prince Zuko really meant what he said, when he promised that he would leave the Southern Water Tribe alone? Or had he sent out a call for the other Fire Nation ships, a call to exact revenge on the tribe for playing a part in the Avatar's existence?

What if Gran-Gran and the others–

_No! _

Katara rolled onto her side, scrunching her eyelids together so tightly that it was uncomfortable. She refused to think of that, she refused to imagine what could have happened. Her tribe was safe, they were safe, Katara wasn't dooming them by traveling with the Avatar. They were safe, safe, safe…

When the panic had dimmed to practically nothing, Katara opened her eyes, and allowed herself to think about their current plan of action.

After Aang had reconciled with the forest spirit Hei Bai, he had revealed that they had to travel into the Fire Nation, to visit Crescent Island. According to Aang, that's where Avatar Roku's temple was located, and where Aang would be able to talk directly to his previous reincarnation.

Katara looked over at Aang, who was silently steering Appa in the right direction. The boy was solemn and focused; so uncharacteristically so that Katara felt obliged to say something.

"Aang, is everything alright?" she asked, and Aang turned to look at her, and the Waterbender was able to glimpse a hint of his anxious expression before a broad smile stretched across his face.

"I'm great! Just a bit worried, cuz we have to make it to the temple by sunset, and I _really _need to talk to Roku," he said, too loudly to completely cover up his anxiety, and turned to face front once more. Katara contemplated pushing Aang to elaborate on his feelings, but decided against it just as quickly.

"Hey," she began, sliding down the saddle until she was mere inches from where Aang sat. "what was the Spirit World like?"

Aang jumped on the chance to switch topics. "Well, it wasn't that different from our world, it's just that _I _was different. My entire body was pale blueish, and kind of transparent. I tried to get your attention, but you couldn't see me. I was like all the other spirits before the Winter Solstice; present, but not really present, y'know?"

Katara gaped. "Wait, you mean that the spirits are in our world _before _the Winter Solstice?"

Aang laughed at her tone, and turned to give her a consoling smile. "Yep! But don't worry, Katara; Monk Gyatso always said that spirits aren't really that interested in bothering with humans. They're much more concerned with nature, like Hei Bai was. And most people can't see spirits unless they choose to be seen, so it's hard to be bothered by them unless they're out to cause damage."

"Why can't everyone see them?"

Aang shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure. I _think _that I'm always able to see them because I'm the Avatar. But as for regular people…I remember Monk Gyasto telling me something about it, but it was so long ago…"

Katara's chest ached at the sight of Aang's shoulders hunching together as he spoke of his former teacher. It was obvious that although Aang put on a happy face for herself and Sokka, he was still in mourning. Katara had lost one parent, and even after all this time, the pain was still present, harsh and ever-present.

The young Airbender had learned of the Air Nomad Massacre mere _months_ ago; how was he still standing, how was he able to cope so well? Were the beliefs of the Air Nomads really that different from the rest of the nations? Did they view death differently than most people, or did they just learn to more effectively hide their grief?

Aang – who had not only lost the people he considered to be family but also every human being that was also connected to the Air Nomad way – was still so cheerful and happy most of the time, and it constantly made Katara wonder what was going on inside of that head of his.

_"I…I really _am _the last Airbender." _

Katara reached out to put her hands on Aang's shoulders. "I'm so proud of you, Aang," she whispered, leaning down so that the top of his head fit neatly into the curve of her throat and chin. Her arms slid around to hug him close to her. The warmth of his skin was enhanced by the sunlight that beat down on them, and Katara closed her eyes as tears threatened to cloud up her vision.

"Why?" Aang asked, genuinely confused.

"For being so strong," she murmured, and Aang was shocked into silence, it would seem, because he didn't say anything in response. Katara didn't dare disturb the air of peace that had settled in between the two of them, and simply held Aang close. Aang didn't move an inch from his spot, and Katara was surprised at how natural the position felt to her. It wasn't awkward, it wasn't forced…it just _was_.

Katara wasn't about to say this to Aang, but secretly, in the very deepest depths of her heart, she was glad that Aang had been frozen in a block of ice. It was selfish of her, but no amount of logic would sway her where this was concerned.

If Aang hadn't been frozen, she never would have met him, and the thought of not ever knowing Aang filled Katara with a terrible sense of loss.

_I'm glad you're here_, she wanted to say, but of course, she didn't.

But she thought it, all the same.

* * *

Dakota was just finishing her morning bath when the alarms signifying an attack suddenly began to blare. She yelped, splashing hot water all over the floor. Not knowing whether soldiers would come crashing into the bathroom at any moment, the girl scrambled to wash the remaining suds out of her hair, getting some into her eyes as she did so. She heaved herself out of the tub, barely able to see thanks to the soap in her eyelids. Scrubbing at her stinging eyes and trying to dry off was quite a challenge, and by the time Dakota was finished doing so her eyes were teary and the pain definitely hindered her sight.

The girl felt around for her clothes, and pulled them on with questionable positioning – she had no idea whether what she was wearing on her legs were in fact pants or just an exceptionally misleading shirt. After she got the important areas covered, she leaned over and promptly dunked her face into the bowl of fresh water beside the tub.

After forcing herself to open her eyes and blink a few times, she emerged and buried her face into the towel hanging nearby. With the soap rinsed out and moisture restored to her eyes, Dakota already felt better, and with a sigh of relief she slipped into her shoes and ran out the door. As she went, Dakota rubbed at her hair to dry it somewhat, not even bothering with a comb. The alarms were silent now, but the sounds of yelling and loud crashes replaced them.

Dakota threw the towel onto the ground before going on deck, making a note to herself to retrieve it after she found out what was going on. If she needed to fight, she didn't want to have anything in her hands to hinder her reaction time. With a grunt, Dakota wrenched open the thick metal door, and stepped into the morning air.

The deck was bustling with activity, and flashes of vibrant color caused her eyes to drift upwards. Dakota's jaw dropped in astonishment, and she was so shocked that she didn't even think to take a step back. In the sky was Aang's buffalo thing – she really needed to ask Iroh what it was exactly, "buffalo" didn't seem right – and the only reason her eyes were drawn to it was because of the hundreds of fireballs soaring in the direction of Zuko's ship.

"Woah…" Dakota breathed.

"Eh, I'm a bit disappointed. They're not really true fireballs, they're just rocks covered with fire. Much less impressive," a childishly smug voice chirped, and Dakota's head whipped to her left. This being the third time Dakota had been surprised by this particular voice, her outward expression of shock was much less pronounced, because honestly, who _else _could it be but Hadyn?

The fire spirit was perched lithely on the edge of the ship, her fiery curls suspended around her head in that graceful, underwater sort of way. Her glowing coal eyes were bright with amusement, and Dakota quickly looked away from her, not wanting others to look in that direction also. But she needn't of worried; the soldiers' eyes passed over Hadyn's position without any acknowledgement.

Hadyn slid down from the railing, a being of liquid fire for a brief moment as she did so. It was so captivating, to watch the spirit move toward her. She was much brighter in hue than she had been the night before, and her form constantly shivered with sparks and flames, as if she was just itching to become an entity of fire rather than be constrained to human shape.

A comparison that was – now that Dakota thought about it – completely plausible. Was she always in human form, or did she just choose to take on the appearance of one, to make it easier to communicate?

"Why are you _here_?" Dakota asked under her breath, turning to look out over the sea so that no one could see her lips moving. Hadyn grinned, so widely and so knowingly that an image of _Alice in Wonderland_'s Cheshire Cat flashed before Dakota's mind.

"What, are you busy?" Hadyn asked cheekily, and Dakota sent her a scowl. The water around the ship rushed upward as the rocks hit the ocean's surface, and salt-water rose up and washed over the deck. Dakota had a split second to register the incoming wave before it swallowed her whole.

Before she could register what was happening, she felt a pulse of energy and suddenly she was standing in a dry spot among the wetness. Hadyn wiggled her fingers at her, smiling widely, and Dakota thanked her with a smile before searching for Iroh.

The old man in question was toward the front of the boat, standing beside Zuko and saying something in an earnest tone. Zuko replied in an equally earnest – albeit harsher in pitch – voice, and after a moment Iroh relented. Dakota was too far away to hear, and so she moved toward them, ignoring Hadyn's protests ("But you can't talk to me when you're around _them_!"). When the girl reached the two Firebenders, she was finally able to see what was shooting the fiery projectiles, and her eyes widened.

At least half a dozen ships – large and menacing – formed a considerable blockade. The balls of fire kept on coming, relentlessly, and Dakota watched as the flying buffalo-bison hastily weaved in and out of the clouds, barely managing to avoid them.

"Who is that?" Dakota called over the sound of soldiers yelling and flames being ignited around them. Iroh turned to see her, and relief that she was safe diffused over his face.

"Admiral Zhao," Iroh yelled back, and Dakota felt a shiver of revulsion at the memory of his leering eyes and his cruel smile. Zuko turned to glance at her, and his golden eyes were alight with a fervor that only desperate obsession can invoke. Dakota's dark eyes were drawn to the object of Zuko's obsession.

Worry for those riding the creature filled Dakota, but she had much bigger problems.

Because at that moment, one of the many rocks hit the back of Zuko's ship, and the entire structure jolted violently, and smoke engulfed the deck. Dakota was thrown down onto the metal underfoot and she heard Zuko's grunt as he too lost his balance. Iroh had managed to stay upright by grabbing onto the rail, and Dakota waited until the shaking subsided before warily getting to her feet.

Her gaze found Aang and his flying companion once more, and Hadyn's bright flickering figure came to mind. A thought struck Dakota, and without a thought to how Iroh and Zuko would react, she turned to Hadyn and spoke, as quietly as she was physically able.

"Can you help him?"

To Hadyn's credit, she didn't ask to whom Dakota was referring. The spirit's coal eyes danced upward to lock onto the rapidly flying beast, and then returned to Dakota's face. Hadyn's red skin glimmered in the light as she moved to Dakota's side, hair continuing to undulate and swirl against the pull of gravity.

"I can't. Only spirits directly connected to a person can interfere with their fate while in the mortal world. I am not one of Aang's previous incarnations, and so I'm pretty much powerless when it comes to helping him."

Heart sinking, Dakota turned to look at Iroh and Zuko, and realized that something had just been said, and it had gone completely over her head. Dakota racked her brain, and hesitantly recalled something about stopping for repairs. She looked to the back of the boat, and saw that it was smoking and obviously damaged. Iroh was staring at Zuko, who was shaking his head vehemently.

"Do not stop this ship!"

"Prince Zuko, we are still in Earth Kingdom waters. If we turn back now, we cannot be arrested."

Zuko ignored him, and Dakota gasped as the blockade grew closer and closer.

"They're not going to let us pass!"

The banished Fire Nation prince snarled, "We're going to make it!"

Iroh sighed, and turned away from his nephew. Only to freeze as his eyes locked onto the fire spirit that was currently standing beside Dakota, so close that there was no doubting that the two were aware of each other. Dakota didn't dare look as well, but the shock in Iroh's eyes left no doubt, especially when they flickered to Dakota's face for confirmation. She knew then that she was screwed; she could feel the expression of guilt on her face, there was no use trying to hide it.

Hadyn looked up, sensing that she was being watched, and when she realized that Iroh could see her, her shoulders slumped, and her hair flared even brighter.

"Oh you have _got _to be kidding me! Honestly, I've been working on concealing myself ever since I was created! That's a hundred years of work, _wasted_! I just happen to run into not one, but _two _humans who can see me! This never happens to the other spirits, oh no, it just _had_ to happen to me! I have enough to deal with as it is!"

Dakota wanted to be serious, but she just couldn't. Hadyn was pouting like the child that she appeared to be, which was strange because she was _a hundred years old_! Dakota wasn't sure how to act around the spirit now that she knew that Hadyn had been around for a hundred years, and so she did the only thing she could think of.

She laughed.

Zuko looked back in confusion, and Dakota hurriedly shifted it into a cough, covering her mouth with her hand. Iroh was staring at the fire spirit, who was now flushed a deep burgundy as a result of her irritation. He was obviously torn between being amused at her childish tantrum and expressing his awe that a spirit was standing not ten feet from him. Dakota looked at Iroh, who gave her a significant lift of the eyebrows.

A look that basically translated to: _I most definitely see that fire spirit, and it's obvious that you can see her too, so don't think you're somehow getting out of explaining yourself. _

Dakota nodded, and Iroh gave her a smile of affirmation before returning his attention to his nephew. Zuko had resumed watching the Avatar's progress through his telescope, and Dakota cringed as the ship reached the blockade. Two ships were currently moving to block their ship, and Dakota closed her eyes in preperation for the inevitable crunch as Zuko's ship – and everyone on board – was squished in between the two larger ships.

But the seconds ticked by, and there was no crunching or painful squishing. Dakota cracked an eye open to see that the ships had stopped in their tracks, and were…were actually letting them pass. Smoke trailed behind Zuko's ship in thick, sickly clouds, and Dakota let out a sigh of relief as the blockade moved farther and farther away from them.

"Why did Zhao let us pass?" Dakota asked, and Iroh tugged on his beard, golden eyes pensive as he thought about her question. Zuko's eyes remained on the flying beast overhead, watching as it disappeared into the clouds.

"The only reason I can think of is that Admiral Zhao is planning on letting you lead him to the Avatar, by following the smoke of your ship."

Zuko looked back at the ships that were, true to Iroh's speculations, beginning to follow them into the Fire Nation waters. Dakota looked over at Hadyn, who was staring up at the direction Aang had disappeared. Her black eyes were strangely sad, but when she caught Dakota looking, she looked away with a huff.

"Let him follow the smoke…it'll give me a chance to steal away on a smaller boat. I can capture the Avatar without interference," Zuko said firmly.

And with that, he swept down into the lower levels to get his means of transportation, and Dakota and Iroh were quick to follow. Hadyn remained outside, and when Dakota glanced back she saw that the spirit had resumed staring up at the clouds, her small hands clenching tightly at her sides.

Zuko's ship was ready in mere minutes, and the Fire Nation prince lowered himself into the water with careful precision. Iroh leaned over the side, and Zuko looked up at his uncle with a fierce determination.

"Continue north, I'll catch up once I've gotten the Avatar."

"Be cautious, Prince Zuko. Zhao is much smarter than he looks," Iroh warned, and Zuko nodded curtly. Dakota jumped as Hadyn suddenly appeared beside Dakota, literally materializing out of thin air. The flames around her hair tickled Dakota's shoulder, warm and strangely comforting. The three of them watched as Zuko's ship faded into the smoke, and Dakota let out a worried sigh.

"If this 'Admiral Zhao' thinks that he can best Roku on the day of the Winter Solstice, he's going to be extremely disappointed. I wish I could be there to see it," Hadyn said, sighing wistfully. Iroh looked around at the sound of Hadyn's voice, and once again an expression of awe crossed his face.

Hadyn snapped her mouth shut at the sight of Iroh observing her, her black eyes unblinking and solemn as they locked onto the older Firebender.

"It is an honor to be in your presence, spirit," Iroh exclaimed, punctuating his greeting with a deep bow. Hadyn gave him a cool stare in return. Then, with a very youthful sort of reluctance, she awkwardly stuck out her hand. Iroh's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets, but he recovered soon after, smiling widely before grasping Hadyn's small hand in his much larger one.

Hadyn pulled away after a second or two, and Iroh let her go without a word, his eyes scanning Dakota with increased curiosity. Hadyn pointedly looked away from Iroh, and a tense silence filled the small docking space.

As if sensing Hadyn's reluctance to speak with him around, Iroh turned and moved to the upper deck, leaving Dakota and Hadyn alone. Hadyn let out a sigh, and glanced back at Dakota, her black eyes searching Dakota's face with a scowl on her lips.

Dakota put her hands into her shirt pockets, and her eyes widened when she felt something hard. With a frown, she pulled the object out of her shirt, and Hadyn moved forward to examine it.

Dakota had nearly forgotten about Katara's necklace. She had put it into her pocket that day, hoping to find some way to return it without Zuko finding out; the idea of Zuko having any kind of leverage over Katara made Dakota extremely uncomfortable. But the means of returning it had never occurred to Dakota until now, and with a smile Dakota turned to Hadyn.

"Hey, are you going to see what happens?" Dakota asked, and Hadyn's eyes lit up like sparks.

"Of course! Why?"

"I need to ask you to do something for me." Dakota held out the necklace, and dropped it into Hadyn's small hands. The spirit looked at it carefully, and looked up as Dakota continued.

"There's a Water Tribe girl traveling with the Avatar, she's got a long braid down her back, pale blue eyes...I think you'll recognize her. That's her necklace…can you find a way to give it back to her? I know it's an inconvenience, but it's really important, and I can't do it myself."

Hadyn's eyes were wide as they moved from the necklace to Dakota's face, and Dakota frowned as Hadyn's skin began to glow. But instead of darkening in anger, it was getting lighter, brighter and more of a golden orange. Because her face was contorting in an unmistakable expression of sorrow.

"Hadyn…are you alright? I'm sorry, I–" Dakota began, but Hadyn was shaking her head, and when she lifted her head Dakota saw that she was crying tears of white-blue flames. It was a bit disconcerting, but oddly beautiful as well.

"No, no it's okay! It's just…no one has ever trusted me with anything important, and I…well…I'm not used to it…" she trailed off, staring down at the necklace in her hands. Hadyn's fingers closed around the necklace, and her face turned downward once more.

"What do you mean, no one trusts you?" Dakota asked, growing more confused by the second. The Spirit World was sounding more complicated every day, and that wasn't necessarily a good thing. It made Dakota even more aware that she was painfully ignorant of most of the ways of this world, even after all of her long discussions with Iroh and her brief experiences with various people and cultures.

Hadyn wiped her eyes, avoiding Dakota's eyes. "It's nothing, I'm just not very well-liked in the Spirit World. It's been like that from the beginning…no one wants me around. That's the main reason that I come to the human world. Most spirits don't until they have at least three hundred years of experience, but I just…I had nothing keeping me from going, so I just went. It didn't get any better when I came here, but it was at least different. I could do what I wanted without people judging me, and I liked that."

Dakota felt a pang of sadness. This poor spirit…she was all alone. For all of her beauty and her obvious power, she was still shunned by those around her, both in the human world and in her world. No wonder she was so creepy and tactless when they met, she had assumed that Dakota would react like the humans of this world. She went on the offensive, because that's what she was accustomed to receiving. She gave what she got, and all she got was indifference and mistrust.

"Well, I like you, and I trust you. Is that enough?" Dakota asked, and Hadyn's head snapped up in shock.

For all of her arrogance and vanity, Hadyn wasn't a bad spirit, just a misunderstood one. Now, in learning of her lack of stability in the Spirit World, Dakota found herself endeared to the fire spirit even more.

Hadyn gave her a trembling smile, and more fiery tears fell down her red-tinged cheeks, and with a soft laugh Hadyn held her head up high, clutching the necklace to her chest.

"Yeah, it is. Thank you, Dakota. I'll get this to the girl, don't worry!"

"I know you will," Dakota answered confidently, and Hadyn beamed happily. The spirit paused, and seemed ready to say something. But then, she pursed her lips together, and seemed to decide against it. With a dramatic twirl that caused the flames in her hair to surround her form, Hadyn vanished from sight.

Dakota stared at the spot for a few seconds, and sank to the floor. She lay back on the metal of the floor, staring up at the sky that was filled with the smoke from the destroyed rear of the ship. The smoke was billowing lazily, and Dakota found herself engrossed by the sight.

"First, talking otters…now _this_," Dakota murmured, and then began to laugh. "I can't believe I just said talking otters! I've talked to _otters_!"

A few minutes later, when she recovered enough to form coherent sentences, she half-heartedly kicked a foot into the air, as if to disperse the smoke that drifted overhead. She thought of all those hours Henry spent sitting in front of the TV, watching a show – the show that Dakota was currently residing in – that defied all logic. He knew everything there was to know about the show…at least…that's what Dakota had assumed.

"Oh Henry, you have no idea how much the creators left out…"

And that ridiculous – and, sadly enough, accurate – realization made her start laughing all over again.


	24. Winter Solstice - Part 2

**Edit: Sorry guys, I spotted some MAJOR slip ups when reading the chapter after it was posted, so I'm re-posting it after fixing all the mistakes I can find. Sorry for the extra update alert! **

* * *

AH. AHHHHHHHH! I just spent who knows how many hours powering through this chapter, and guess what?

I STILL COULDN'T FIT IT INTO TWO PARTS! So, to my chargin, there's gonna be one of more part to the Winter Solstice arc. I'm sorry! I just got caught up in it, and I couldn't make it any shorter!

***I also stole a line of dialogue directly from the show. I don't want to spoil it, so see if you can spot it! Before you start sharpening your pitch-forks and light your torches, just know that the only reason I stole it is because I love it so much, and trying to paraphrase it would be an insult to it's amazingness. Not sure why I like the line so much...it's just one of those lines that just makes me happy.

On a much bigger note, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! Oh my gosh, I was so so so pleasantly surprised at the amount of awesome reviews that just came pouring in! So thanks a bunch guys!

A huge thanks also goes to everyone who has favorited and/or alerted this story. It's nice to know you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am!

***another note for this chapter, there is a bit of repetition in terms of dialogue in this chapter, but it's only because its from two different POVs, so I hope it's not too boring***

**We're at 186 reviews, guys! Let's make to 200 this chapter! We're sooooo close!**

OKay, enough of my rambling!

Enjoy this very long and detailed chapter, and if you like it (and/or want to help me get to 200 reviews...)

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

* * *

Chapter 24: Winter Solstice: Part 2

* * *

Crescent Island was a quiet place. That was one of the first things Zuko noticed as he approached it. The banished prince stood in the small boat, killing the engine with a tug of a chain. The quiet rumbling was extinguished with a final rush of sound, and the silence that followed was the opposite of what it should have been. Silence was supposed to be peaceful, but the quiet that permeated the air now was anything but peaceful.

Was it because of the Winter Solstice?

Zuko sucked in a deep breath, and let down his anchor before jumping over the side of the boat and onto the black sand of the beach. It crunched and gave way under his hard leather boots, and the teen let out a grumbling breath as he gazed up at the shining red temple – Avatar Roku's temple – that resided on the cliffside. It was glorious and proud, but as a prince who had been raised with such finery, Zuko's golden eyes did nothing more than gage how far it was from shore, as well the fact that the incline that led up to the temple was exceptionally steep.

Never one to refuse a challenge, Zuko began to run as fast as he could up the beach, avoiding half-concealed rocks – slightly softened by the eroding waves, but enough to severely injure him if he wasn't careful – as he went. He reached the rock that made up the mainland, and after a moment of searching his keen eyes spotted a narrow set of stairs. From the pristine smoothness and level proportions, Zuko suspected that Earthbending was the cause. The temple had been built over a hundred years ago; Avatar Roku must have made these stairs to provide the Fire Sages with a clear path to the temple.

The thought stuck with him as he rapidly ascended. Minutes ticked by, and the sharp edges of the stairs blurred as Zuko's focus was dulled by the repetitive action of stepping upward. He furiously ignored the gradual burning of his calves and the sweat beginning to appear on his forehead. This is what he had been training for; he refused to give up now! Finally, he reached the top, and didn't bother taking a second to catch his breath before sprinting up the smooth path made of hardened magma. There was no plant life on Crescent Island, and it was so bereft of any movement or vivacity that when Zuko reached the temple doors, he instinctively defied all rational thought, and paused.

He turned, and quickly glanced at the sea. It was bright and sparkling, and even from this distance Zuko could see the waves crashing and shifting against each other, struggling for the best position. Constantly changing, constantly shifting, constantly _fighting_.

The ocean was so unlike the temple. Like the island itself, the temple held a stagnant aura; so still and lifeless that no amount of time could ever affect it. The heat from the volcano held none of the warmth that Zuko was accustomed to feeling from fire. It was so bereft of any energy, it was hot simply because nature demanded that it be so.

It made him uneasy.

Zuko shook his head, and turned to pull open the temple doors. The entry hall was small and clean, though it smelled uncomfortably like incense. Back home, the Sages always had those things lying around, and the smell was rarely pleasant. The Firebender's nose wrinkled, and he looked around briefly before moving up the winding staircase that led to the upper floors. The Sage temples were all built similarly, and Zuko knew the one back home like the back of his hand.

The pesky Airbender would be looking for the Sanctuary, which was on the very top floor, positioned to receive the light of the solstice. The room was designed to open only if all five Fire Sages projected fire into the valves, or a fully realized Avatar used the enhanced bending abilites to open it by themselves.

There was no way the Airbender could get in, but he was going to waste all of his escape time trying in vain to enter. Zuko knew this place better than the boy did, and he had the element of surprise. It was as if fate was handing the Avatar to him on a silver platter.

The thought made Zuko smirk, but he didn't dare slow down. He knew better than to give himself too much hope. He knew better than to be a slave to something so whimsical and cruel as hope. Hope was what gave Zuko the audacity to think that he would be spared from fighting his father in his first Agni Kai, and look where that had gotten him.

Finally, his feet touched the very last step, and golden eyes glinted as he scanned the empty hall. No one was in sight, and Zuko took great pains to keep his journey to the other side as soundless as possible. His fingertips trailed the walls, ready to push off of them at the slightest inclination. Heart beating, breathing even and deep, Zuko inched forward, about to dart around the corner.

"It didn't work…but the scorch marks are there, it _should _have worked!" an unmistakably male voice whined, and Zuko flattened himself to the wall. They were there, just around the corner! The Firebender counted to three, and rapidly glanced around the corner, too fast to be seen.

The Airbender was standing before the door, his eyes shining brightly in the firelight. To his right was the Water Tribe girl – the Waterbender – and next to her was the one that had spoken, the gangly Water Tribe boy that had tried and failed to attack Zuko in the South Pole.

The memory brought Zuko's smirk back to his face, a smirk that faded as he saw a Fire Sage standing there, trying to help them! A traitor amongst the most loyal of persons? It hadn't seemed possible, up until now. With a scowl, Zuko retreated behind the wall, and settled down to listen – attacking now would do nothing, he would have to separate the Avatar from his allies somehow.

"It _did _work!" the Waterbender exclaimed, and Zuko inched forward to hear better.

"Uh, Katara? Sokka's plan completely failed…what are you talking about?" the Airbender asked, and Zuko heard a grumble.

"Gee thanks, Aang, way to rub it in..."

"Guys!" the girl cut in after a short pause, and went on with her original train of thought, "Anyway, Sokka's plan _did _completely fail…but the other Fire Sages don't know that! For all they know, the scorch marks mean that Aang managed to get inside, and what do you think they'll do to try and get him out? They'll–"

"—open the doors! Of course, I'll stay outside and tell them that the Avatar is inside, and when we open the doors–" a raspy, obviously aged voice began triumphantly, and Zuko knew that this was the traitor Fire Sage speaking.

"–I'll run inside, and talk to Roku! Katara, it's genius!"

"Okay, so Aang, you're going to hide behind the pillar nearest to the exit–"

_Wrong move, little girl; that's the pillar closest to _me, Zuko internally chided. The rest of the instructions were handed out, and Zuko heard the pitter-patter as they all moved to their places. Zuko lifted himself into a loose crouch, and nearly grinned when he heard the sounds of the other Fire Sages coming from the other side of the room. It was all coming together, today his search would finally end and his honor would be restored.

Stealthily, Zuko slunk around the corner and disappeared into the deep pocket the jutting entryway created. The yellow cloth of the Avatar's shirt was dim in the light of the room, and the boy kept tilting his head to one side, and Zuko saw his jaw moving ever so slightly. What in the world was he doing? Zuko shook his head – it didn't matter.

The Fire Sages were speaking to each other, and the traitor Sage was pointing out the scorch marks in mock-frustration. They all moved together, and brilliant flames soared into the valves, and it was when the door began to open – when the Airbender would be the most distracted – that Zuko left the shadows and moved toward his prey.

* * *

Appa tiredly landed behind one of the jutting volcanic slabs, and the sound of the creature's feet squishing in the damp black sand was like music to Aang's ears – as lovely as the sound of wind rushing past was, there was a certain comfort in the sound of solid ground. Aang floated to the ground, hugging Appa's snout with familiar ease.

"You did it, buddy! We made it!" he said gratefully, and butted his forehead against the bridge of his friend's nose. Appa rumbled in response, and through their bond Aang felt Appa's weariness as well as deep satisfaction in accomplishing such a difficult feat. Katara rubbed the creature's belly, her voice sweet and soothing as she thanked Appa for carrying them so far. Sokka was off by the water, stretching his cramped muscles – he had spent most of the trip sleeping.

"Hello, Avatar!" a high, sweet voice said, and Aang's entire body jolted as he whirled to the side, searching for the source of the sudden voice.

Next to Appa's head, where a few seconds prior there had been nothing but empty space, stood a girl. Her hair was long and floated around her head in loose ringlets – the color of a sword that's been held over a flame, with accents of golden-yellow-orange and even little hints of white-blue. She couldn't be more than three years Aang's junior. But something wasn't right. Her skin was much too red to be normal, and…

Aang looked into her eyes.

The irises were completely black, like pieces of coal that are waiting to be tossed into the waiting flames. The area around the iris was a shade lighter than her skin, a pale rosy-red in color.

She was a spirit – from the looks of it, she was a fire spirit.

Was she the guardian of Crescent Island? Aang took an automatic step back; it was the Winter Solstice, no amount of Airbending could stop an angry spirit when they were in their native element. Hei Bai had only been stopped because the spirit came to its senses, not because of any physical force Aang used.

The spirit let out a huff, and moved forward with Aang, holding out a hand. On it appeared something blue – Aang didn't want to break eye contact, that wasn't wise when facing an opponent.

"Now why would I be so stupid as to hurt the Avatar? No, Roku would have my head if I did. I'm here for the show; and to give you this," she said, and Aang dared to let down his guard slightly. From the lack of reaction from Appa and Katara, who was in plain sight of the spirit, neither of them could see what was going on.

Katara's necklace caught the light of the sun and glimmered in the spirit's palm. Aang let out a breath of surprise, and quickly accepted it. It was undamaged and pristine, and the spirit must have seen the question in his eyes, because she shrugged.

"I don't know where she got it, all I know is that she wanted to return it," the spirit said quietly, black eyes glinting in the sunlight.

Before Aang could ask who "she" was, Katara moved to stand beside him. Aang hurriedly stuffed the necklace into his robes – he would return it when he had more time to explain who had returned it.

"Aang, we're ready," she said, and the fire spirit eyed Katara curiously, dancing around her like a flyaway ember popping out of a campfire. After leaning forward slightly, the spirit shot backward, making a face.

"Ugh, _water_. I suppose Waterbenders by themselves are bearable, but water spirits? Don't even get me started! Prissy little things…they're everybody's favorite, because they can _heal_ and _water the earth. _Bleh…"

Aang was thoroughly torn between laughing at Hadyn's disgusted expression and defending Katara's bending element. Katara was giving him a strange look, and Aang turned to tell her what he was seeing. She believed in the Spirit World, and knew that Aang wouldn't lie about something like this, right?

"Katara, I–"

"WHO IS _THAT_?" Sokka shrieked, pointing directly at Hadyn with an expression of horror. Aang blinked stupidly for a moment, shock surging through him – how was Sokka able to see the spirit?

* * *

_"Will I be able to see spirits?" twelve-year-old Aang asked, and Monk Gyatso nodded solemnly. Aang's eyes lit up, and he was so caught up in his excitement that he sped up to the top of a nearby statue by conjuring the ball of air that had earned him his tattoos – the tattoos that were still slightly sore, as they had been administered a week or so ago. _

_"Wow, that's gonna be so cool! I can't wait for the Winter Solstice!" he cried. As he was happily twirling on the statue, a thought occurred to him. "But what about you, Gyatso? Can you see spirits?" _

_"No. Only those who have been to the Spirit World can see spirits, Aang. Your past lives have been there, and so you were born with this ability." _

_Aang frowned, and after a moment, slid down from the statue. He unconsciously used Airbending to slow his fall, and so it was with nearly soundless grace that his feet touched the ground once more, mouth scrunched in concentration. Monk Gyatso smiled at the rare expression of seriousness on the face of his companion, and Aang looked up in a rush, his smile brighter than the sun. _

_"I got it! When I'm done with my Avatar training, I'll come back, and we'll go the Spirit World together!" _

_Monk Gyatso let out a soft chuckle, and put his hand on the top of Aang's head. The boy beamed rather sheepishly at the show of affection, and scuffed his feet in the grooves of the stone floor. _

_"I'd like that very much, Aang. Now...pie?" _

_"Pie," Aang agreed vehemently, and the two made their way to the kitchens._

* * *

Aang was brought back to the present by Katara's voice, speaking very carefully, as if addressing a toddler rather than her older brother.

"Um, Sokka? That's Aang."

"No, there's a creepy girl standing next to him, she's opening her mouth – ahhh she has pointy teeth! She's here to eat us all!"

Aang saw the fire spirit let out an angry hiss, folding her arms over her chest aggressively.

"I have half a mind to do just that, pesky human!"

"AHHHH!"

"Sokka, calm down. She's a friend," Aang commanded, and looked up at the sinking sun. They had to hurry. But Katara was giving him an extremely confused look, and so Aang hurried to give her the information she needed.

"I'm just going to say it straight: there's a spirit standing next to me." Aang gestured to the spirit, knowing that to Katara, he was just gesturing at thin air. "She's a fire spirit. Spirit, this is Katara," Aang gestured to Katara, and Katara looked in the fire spirit's direction, and Aang was grateful for the effort even though it was obvious she couldn't see the spirit.

"Good, moving on. Remember earlier, when I said I didn't know how some normal people could see spirits? Well, it turns out that people who have been to the Spirit World can see spirits. Sokka can see them because of last night…"

"Oh." Katara tried to find the fire spirit's form, and waved anxiously. "Um, hi?"

"Okay, this isn't going to work unless all of you can see me. Hmm…I think I can do it," the fire spirit muttered, and before Aang could protest, she flickered forward and grabbed Katara's hand.

The two of them disappeared.

And then they were back again. The little fire spirit looked a bit frazzled, and shook her shoulders a bit. Katara was gasping for breath, and when she looked at the spirit again she gave a little squeak of shock.

"There," the spirit murmured, letting go of Katara's hand with an expression of pride. "one more spirit-seeing human. Oh joy."

Sokka rushed to his sister's side, and Aang's chest swelled with relief when he saw the amazement in Katara's eyes. Aang was about to mention the fact that she had gone to the Spirit World before the Avatar – quite a feat – when the fire spirit cleared her throat.

"You should get going, it's going to be sunset soon. Roku doesn't have much time with you, Aang."

Aang nodded. He looked up at the temple, and knew that running up there – the original plan – took too much time, now that they had wasted a good amount talking to the fire spirit.

"Grab onto me, and don't let go," Aang ordered seriously, and Katara and Sokka locked their hands around his waist and dug their fingers into his robes. With a grunt of exertion, Aang swept his hands downward and slightly behind him, calling two powerful gusts of wind to his aid.

The three were sent flying toward the temple, over the jutting cliff and over the volcanic path leading up the main entrance. The gusts died out, and Aang quickly conjured two cocoons of air – the technique was similar to what he had used on Coda, when they had gone sky-dancing.

Katara and Sokka were deposited gently to the ground, and Aang quickly joined them. The three entered the temple, and Aang listened for the sound of voices. There was nothing. In an instant, the fire spirit was standing right behind Sokka, and she whispered right in his ear. He squealed – a manly squeal, Sokka would later claim – and the spirit grinned viciously.

Aang rolled his eyes, and the spirit danced up to walk beside him. Her black eyes were scanning the temple carefully, and Aang couldn't help but ask.

"So…do you have a name?" he asked tentatively. The spirit looked over at him, and the solemn seriousness in her expression made Aang wish that he had never spoken.

"Names are powerful things, Avatar. In my world, our true names are usually only shared among spirits of the same elemental energy. I can see that you have not even begun to tap into your Firebending side, and so exchanging energies with you is impossible. So until that day, you can call me Uri. That's what most spirits know me as."

Aang nodded, a little baffled at this bit of information. There really was a lot that the human world didn't know about the Spirit World, and it made Aang more determined than ever to visit the Spirit World and find out for himself what it consisted of. As the link between the two worlds, it was his duty, right? Not the mention he was desperately curious.

But now, he needed to focus on meeting with Roku. The dragon's message about a comet, it didn't look good. If it were harmless, there would have been no need to bring it to Aang's attention. The fact that the dragon had traveled to find him in order to relay the information could only mean something bad was coming.

It was then that the sound of footsteps reached Aang's ears, and he turned to see five crimson-clad men – all old, with silver or light gray hair. Aang knew immediately that these were the Fire Sages. In his time, the Fire Sages were bound only to the Avatar, and so it was without reservation that he greeted them.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm the Avatar! I'm here to see Roku, can you–"

But suddenly there was a flurry of fire, powerful and swift, and Aang was just barely able to create a wall of air to protect his friends from the flames. Katara and Sokka were tensing for a fight, and Uri looked at the Fire Sages with an indiscernible expression on her youthful face.

"I thought you guys were supposed to be allies of the Avatar!" Aang pleaded, and the oldest Sage – the Elder – snarled in reply.

"Come quietly, and your friends will be spared!"

"Aang, we have to go!" Katara was pulling at his hand, and Aang turned and followed her, sending a quick burst of air behind him to give them some time to escape. The Sages grunted as the air hit them, and Aang led his friends into the temple's depths.

"Can't you help us?" Aang called to Uri, who was less solid now, flickering along beside the group in a shroud of fire. Uri and shook her head, in her eyes a darker sort of amusement.

"Spirits cannot willfully aid humans unless they share a bond, young Avatar. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't use my powers to help you. Only spirit guides have the power to alter a person's destiny."

"So Roku's my spirit guide?"

"Yes, along with all of your past lives. That is why as the Avatar, you are so powerful. It's not because you have the potential to bend all four elements, but because within you is the spirit of every Avatar that has ever lived. The previous Avatars are present in the Spirit World, but most of their power is within you, and you are able to tap into that power because they are all your spirit guides."

"Left!" Aang yelled, and his friends followed blindly. The air was hot and oppressive, and with great effort they manage to avoid the attacks of the Elder. They duck into another hallway, but almost immediately are forced to turn back, because two more Sages are right on their tails. After a minute or two, they manage to lose them, and Aang tries hard not to panic.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Sokka called, and Katara huffed for breath as they took off down an extremely narrow passageway lined with torches. Uri was jumping from torch to torch, her eyes flashing in one before appearing in another.

"Nope!"

Honesty was always the best policy, even in a situation such as theirs.

"Stop, please!" a raspy voice said quietly, and Aang wheeled around to see one of the younger Sages was standing at the end of the hall, hands held up in surrender. Sokka moved forward with his boomerang held threateningly, but Aang held out an arm to stop him. Something was different about this Fire Sage. He didn't look angry at all, rather, he looked almost happy. His eyes were a warm golden, and as he approached he kept his hands up, stopping when he was a few feet away.

"I mean you no harm, Avatar! I want to help you!"

"Why should we trust you?" Katara asked coolly, and the man nodded in her direction before returning his attention to Aang.

"My fellow Sages have sullied the sacred duty of answering only to the Avatar, but I always had hope that you would return. I am Shyu, and my father before me, and his father before him, have always been loyal to the Avatar. I can take you to Roku's Sanctuary. There is a secret passage to it, created by Avatar Roku himself."

Aang heard the sounds of yelling coming closer, and with a frantic swiftness Shyu pushed his palm against a seemingly random part of the wall, and sent a small burst of fire through it. With a quiet hush, part of the wall slid downward, and a dim passageway appeared. It was obviously carved out of the rock, and had a slight downwards slope.

Shyu looked behind him at the sound of footsteps, and hissed, "Quickly, inside!"

Aang gave the man one last look, and grabbed Sokka and Katara's hands, and pulled them into the tunnel, and Shyu jumped in behind them, just before the slab of stone slid upwards and sealed them inside.

"Where does this lead?" Aang asked as Shyu began to lead them down the warm, stuffy passage. Magma bubbled out of the small crevices, red-hot and oddly comforting to Aang. Roku had been there; he had shaped the magma to create the floor that his reincarnation currently stood on.

"To just outside the Sanctuary. I knew that you would be coming soon, when the statue of Avatar Roku began glowing a few months ago–"

"That was when Aang was freed from the ice!" Katara exclaimed, and Shyu smiled at her enthusiasm.

"My fellow Sages prepared for your arrival, and I knew that when the time came, I would do what my father would have done; do everything in my power to help the Avatar."

Uri walked silently beside Aang, her small arms crossed across her chest, and her face curious and excited. Aang wanted to ask her more questions about Roku, but after some deliberation decided to let it go. Shyu was trustworthy, but he didn't want to explain Uri's presence to anyone else. Forcing her to reveal herself like that felt wrong, somehow. So he merely met Uri's eyes, and gave her a smile. She looked at him, and quirked her lips slightly in a mere shadow of a smile, her eyes lingering on the arrow tattooed on his forehead.

Shyu stopped, and Aang looked forward to see that they had reached the end of the tunnel, and that there was a small set of stairs leading to a trap door, equipped with a latch. The Fire Sage yanked the latch down, and the metal door opened with a soft click. He clambered out of the tunnel, and Aang followed Sokka and Katara. They were standing in an impressive room lined with large red marble pillars, and opposite the wall the group stood against was the Sanctuary entrance.

The circular door was decorated with five large metal openings, and as Aang got closer he saw that they were the heads of strange demon-creatures, mouths creating a gaping opening. Golden spikes curved upward to create an intricate flame pattern. Shyu let out a soft cry of disbelief, moving to touch the closed doors.

"No…the doors are closed! The other Sages must have closed them in preparation for you capture!"

"What's wrong? Can't you just open it with Firebending, like you did the other door?" Sokka asked, and Katara and Aang both tried to push the doors open. The weight of the door was immense, and Aang sagged against it, his eyes downcast. How was he supposed to talk to Roku?

"No. The Fire Sages need to simultaneously fill the pipes with fire blasts in order to open the doors. A fully realized Avatar has the power to open it, but…."

"I'm not even _close_ to being a realized Avatar," Aang whispered, and Uri moved forward to examine the door. She touched the door, and she began to glow with a reddish gold glimmer, and everyone but Shyu stared in awe.

"Can you do anything?" Sokka asked the fire spirit, and Shyu shook his head in response to the question. Aang was content to let the Fire Sage think that Sokka had been speaking to him, and merely watched as Uri's brow furrowed.

There was a sizzle, and suddenly the spirit was sent flying backward, her hair standing straight on end and her eyes flaring with anger and pain. She landed soundlessly, and her sharp teeth looked even more menacing than usual against the dark angry blush to her skin. Sokka laughed, and shrugged when Katara gave him a reproving glare.

"What? It was funny!"

"Roku's there alright. You see, _that's _what happens when a spirit tries to interfere," Uri snarled, running her hands through her hair to tame it – the energy had forced it into perfectly straight strands that stuck out around her head like the hair of someone who's been electrocuted. After a few moments, the curls returned, and she glared at the door with an expression of pure frustration.

"I've got it!" Sokka slapped his hands together, and rummaged in his bag. Aang and the others gathered around to watch as Sokka pulled five small pouches out of his bag, emptying the contents back into the bag. Then, he rushed to the nearest lantern and began filling each pouch with the oil that was stored at the bottom of the lamp.

This was all done in less than two minutes, and when he was done tying each with a thick string he told the group his idea. The pouches were mini-bombs, and if they placed one in each opening, and lit them at the same time, the explosion would most likely imitate Firebending enough to where the doors would open.

With no other options, they were quick to implement this plan. Shyu stood beside the bombs, while the others waited behind the nearest pillar. With a flick of his hand, a stream of fire shot out, lighting all five bombs. Shyu ran to duck behind the pillar with the rest of them, and with a resounding _boom_, the bombs went off.

The dust and smoke cleared and Aang saw Uri standing before the still closed doors, her hands clenched tightly. Sokka ran forward, his face crumbling at the sight of the still closed doors.

"It didn't work…but the scorch marks are there, it _should _have worked!" he cried, and Aang moved forward to see the results better. The scorch marks were prominent and clear, that was true, but the blast hadn't worked to imitate Firebending.

"What is Roku thinking?" Uri muttered, and Katara's eyes met Aang's over the spirit's head. Was Roku the one keeping the doors shut? No, that couldn't be it. It wasn't time yet, sunset was the time that the light hit Roku's statue, and they had at the most fifteen minutes until that happened. So what was Uri talking about?

Katara frowned, and moved past Uri to examine the scorch marks herself. Aang watched as her eyes flickered in between the separate openings, and was about to ask her what she was doing when she suddenly turned to face the group.

"It could still work!" she exclaimed, glacier-blue eyes bright and determined. Aang frowned, rubbing his head as he struggled to see how the plan could possibly still help them get into the room.

"Uh, Katara? Sokka's plan completely failed…what are you talking about?"

"Gee thanks, Aang, way to rub it in…" Sokka grumbled, and Uri snickered delightedly. The spirit grinned at him when he turned his glare onto her, and with deliberate smugness, she shrugged.

"What? It was _funn_y."

"Guys! Sokka's plan _did _completely fail…but the other Fire Sages don't know that! For all they know, the scorch marks mean that Aang managed to get inside, and what do you think they'll do to try and get him out? They'll–"

"—open the doors! Of course, I'll stay outside and tell them that the Avatar is inside, and when we open the doors–" Shyu began, his eyes lighting up as the plan became clear.

"–I'll run inside, and talk to Roku! Katara, it's genius!" Aang finished, grinning widely at his Waterbender friend. She beamed at the praise, but was quickly back on task, flipping her braid back over her shoulder so it was out of the way.

"Okay, so Aang, you're going to hide behind the pillar nearest to the exit, in case we get overpowered. Me and Sokka are going to hide behind these two pillars–" She paused to point to the pillars directly in front of the door. "–and when we subdue the Sages, you get inside."

Shyu, Sokka, and Aang nodded.

Uri tilted her head slightly, and jerked her head toward the entryway that was to the left of the Sanctuary door. "They're coming," she said clearly, and Katara gave the spirit a quick glance before telling everyone to get in their places.

Aang darted toward the pillar Katara had pointed out, and was unsurprised to see Uri beside him. She seemed to be more drawn to him than the others, for reasons Aang couldn't for the life of him decipher. Was it because he was the Avatar?

The pillar's smooth surface was cool and welcome against Aang's hands as he stood behind it, taking care to ensure that his form was completely hidden. Uri stood in plain view, and she watched as the Fire Sages stormily entered the chamber, their robes flapping noisily around them.

"It's terrible! My Brothers, look, the Avatar has managed to enter the Sanctuary!" Shyu cried, and there was a collective noise of disbelief.

"That's impossible!" The Elder barked, and a few of the other Sages mumbled in agreement.

"But look, there are scorch marks in each opening, if we wait much longer he will contact Roku and all will be lost!"

The Elder paused, and then ordered, "We must open the doors!"

Uri shifted in her position, and Aang looked at Sokka and Katara in their places, both ready to spring out at the prime moment. The Airbender smiled to himself. It was strange to think that just a few months ago, the siblings had been strangers. Aang shuddered to think of where he would be now, if Sokka and Katara hadn't thrown caution to the wind and come to rescue him from Prince Zuko.

The young Avatar heard the sound of fire crackling, and then a resounding clanging began to fill the air. The door was opening, and Aang dared to peek his head around the side of the pillar to watch. The metal flame pieces were shifting around elegantly, and the demon-head mouths were twisting away from their original positions.

"Don't freak out, Aang, but Zuko's right behind us," Uri said quietly, and it took every ounce of will in Aang's body not to turn around and see if she was telling the truth.

"Are you sure?" he breathed, tilting his head and moving his head as little as possible. Uri's brilliant hair swirled as she turned to look behind Aang, and Aang couldn't turn to watch her unless he wanted his cover blown, and so he forced himself to remain still.

"Yep."

"Can you tell me when he's going to attack?"

Uri's eyes snapped to Aang's face, and the most elated grin appeared on her face. "Spirit law prevents me from using my _powers _to help…oh my little Avatar, I think you just discovered a loophole!"

The door was still opening, and yet Aang couldn't care less about the process now. His senses were focused on what lay behind him. Now that he knew that Zuko was there, it was impossible not to feel the burning anger in his gaze, the terrible determination in his scarred face. Uri's delight faded from her expression as she turned her focus back onto Zuko.

"On my mark," she murmured, and Aang saw that Katara and Sokka were jumping out from behind their pillars, and the sound of struggling Sages filled the air.

"Turn!" Uri said loudly, just as Katara was calling out to Aang, telling him it was safe to come out. Aang turned, the air ready behind his hands. The look of completely shock on the Firebender's face would have been funny in any other situation, and Aang released the gust of air with a grunt.

It hit Zuko squarely in the chest, and he was sent sprawling across the glossy marble floor and into the wall. He groaned as he fell forward, and Aang didn't dare waste any more time looking at his handiwork.

The Airbender ran as fast as he could, speeding around the pillars and toward the open doors. The Fire Sages were struggling to free themselves, and Katara nodded toward the Sanctuary.

"Go, Aang! Close the doors behind you!"

Aang didn't need to be told twice. He made it inside the Sanctuary, and without a moment's hesitation, he propelled a huge gust of wind behind him. There was a piercing cry, and Aang hurriedly looked back.

Katara's face was pained as the Fire Sage forced it behind her back at an awkward angle, her braid falling over her shoulder as she was forced against the nearest pillar. Sokka's shout filled the air soon after, as did the sound of struggling limbs.

"No!" Aang shouted, reaching for them. But it was too late. The doors slammed shut with a grim finality, and Aang instinctively lunged for the handle, yanking on it and struggling to remove the separation between him and his friends. There was no success; the doors were as solid as they had been before, when Aang tried to open them with Katara.

But they needed his help; he couldn't let them fight alone!

Aang slid down the cool surface of the metal, pounding against it with all of his strength. The details of the Sanctuary were disregarded; all he could see was the expression on Katara's face. He let out a shaky sigh, and gripped his head between his hands, cursing himself under his breath. How could he leave them all alone? They were always there for him, no matter what, and in return, Aang was abandoning them to face the wrath of the Fire Sages all by themselves.

A flicker of light caught his attention, and with a heavy heart Aang looked up to see that a gold beam of light was streaming through the small window above the door. It looked oddly familiar, and then he remembered. With a gasp, Aang jumped to his feet, and turned to see Roku's statue standing proudly in the middle of the room. The light was beginning to settle on the upper half of Roku's face, and the eyes began to glow.

Suddenly, the world was swept away, and Aang's vision blurred to the point of blindness. Colors were swirling behind his eyelids, and finally he gave up and closed them completely. The air was rushing past his skin, but was it his skin? Was he even solid at this point?

The spinning stopped, and Aang opened his eyes to see that he was in a soft world of grass and barren land, with no definable sky, the ground impressionable and yet firm underneath his feet.

Before him stood Avatar Roku, clad in rich red and black robes, his silvery-white hair glowing slightly. His kind face was spread in a smile, and Aang was so shocked at finally meeting his previous self face to face that he could do no more than gape like a fish.

"It's good to see you Aang…what took you so long?"


	25. Winter Solstice - Part 3

OH YEAH!

Finally, we're done with the Winter Solstice Arc! Sheesh, that was a difficult chapter to write!

More POVs than I usually use in this chapter (3 in total) and I hope that it works with this chapter, it seemed to in my brain anyway.

**I was sooooo sad when I saw that we were only 3 REVIEWS AWAY FROM MAKING 200 for last chapter! I wanted to reach the 200 mark without having to update, but I guess this one will have to do it for us. **

**=D**

Enjoy the chapter!

*Thank you guys so much for being awesome, and I love each and every one of you who read, favorite and/or alert this story, even if you don't review.

But on that note, if you want to make me extremely motivated and happy (and/or offer any suggestions or constructive criticism)...

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

* * *

Chapter 25: Winter Solstice Part 3

* * *

"Avatar Roku, I need–" Aang began, but Roku held up his hand in a placating gesture, his golden eyes serious as they gazed down at the young Airbender. Aang immediately fell silent, and listened as the silver-haired man began to speak, his voice holding the barest hint of an echo.

"Peace, my young friend, there is no need to explain or justify. I know why you are here, and I plan on giving you the information you need. I am you, after all, just in a different form. I am able to observe you from the other side, along with the past Avatars."

"From the Spirit World?"

Roku nodded, and Aang tried to keep his discomfort off of his face, but of course, true to his earlier statement, Roku discerned it immediately.

"Do not be afraid to speak your mind, Aang."

"It–" Aang cleared his throat to relieve the nervous pressure that had suddenly seized his throat. "It just seems a bit strange to have people watching me all the time, that's all."

To Aang's relief, Roku smiled and folded his weathered hands together in front of him, obviously amused at Aang's hesitant revelation. The air around the two continued to swirl, occasionally shifting to a pale shade of blue before returning to its original beige-white.

"I felt very much the same when Avatar Kyoshi relayed this information to me. All I can say is that someday, when your duty in the mortal world is passed to the next Avatar, you will understand."

Aang frowned, but sensed that that was all Roku was going to speak of the subject, and so he nodded respectfully. The Airbender straightened, and his previous incarnation's golden eyes lost all of their wistfulness, and became cool and determined.

"Aang, the reason I sent Fang to call you here is extremely important. You see, every hundred years, a comet enters the earth's atmosphere. This comet gives Firebenders impossible strength, more than anyone could have ever imagined. Fire Lord Sozin used this comet to start the war, and it gave his armies enough power to eliminate his first target."

Roku's eyes softened in silent sympathy, and Aang nodded sharply, willing himself to keep his emotions in check. Now was not the time to start thinking of the people he had lost, not when he and Roku had such a limited time in which to communicate directly.

The previous Avatar continued, "Sozin's comet is set to return at the end of next summer, and Fire Lord Ozai plans to use its power to crush all remaining resistance. Aang, if you do not defeat the Fire Lord by the end of the summer, the world will fall into such discord that not even the Avatar be able to restore the balance."

Aang's eyes widened, and his hands waved around as he sputtered, "But I haven't even started to master water, not to mention earth and fire! How am I supposed to master all three of them in less than a year?"

"Mastering the elements takes years of dedication and patience, but as all the Avatars did before you, you have the power to exceed all expectations. After all, you've mastered the four elements hundreds of times before, and that knowledge is yours to wield."

The sky above them began to flicker and dim, and both Avatars looked up, eyes – golden and gray – scanning the swaths of wind begin to pick up speed. Roku released his hands from their position in front of him, and closed his eyes briefly.

"My time has nearly run out, Aang. There is a great danger awaiting you outside the Sanctuary doors. I can–"

"But what if I need to talk to you again?" Aang interrupted frantically, and Roku smiled, and moved forward so that he and Aang were nearly touching.

"When you need to call on me, look deep inside of yourself, and you will find me. Now, are you ready to accept my assitance?" the previous Avatar asked, holding out a steady hand to Aang.

Aang nodded slowly, reaching forward to link hands with Roku. The immense rush of power was so intense that Aang was forced to close his eyes to better accustom himself to the feeling. It was like dipping into a pool of icy water, and yet oddly peaceful, not painful in the slightest. The energy pricked through his skin, and a flurry of emotions and memories filled his brain, pushing Aang's dominant identity aside as they flashed across his thoughts.

_The rush of speed as he sped along the curve of a self-made tidal wave, a burst of elation when he saw Ummi waving to him from the shore, a glowing smile on her beautiful face – the paintbrush was slick against her skin, and reflected in the mirror was a fierce mask of white and red – wrenching agony as the toxic ash filled his lungs, bitter sadness as Sozin's form disappeared into the darkness – she swept her hands downward, ignoring their cries for mercy, ignoring her own pain in destroying a life, and watched as the daggers of air eliminated those who threatened the balance of the world – the magma was alive and bubbling, and with a deep exhalation he flicked his hands upward, creating a wall of fiery red – the rush of exhilaration as he soared above the sky, Gyatso's tongue sticking out as the two raced to the sky bison stables—_

"_I'm ready_," the Avatar replied, eyelids lifting up to reveal glowing, electric blue eyes.

* * *

Katara struggled against the chains, as did Sokka, but to no avail. The Water Tribe girl looked around the temple, willing some sort of item to come into existence, one that would help them defeat the Fire Nation jerk that was waiting for Aang to come out of the Sanctuary. What had Zuko called him…was it Dao? Maybe it was Pao…or was it Shao? Oh yeah, it was _Zhao_! Ugh, the name was as icky as he was, not to mention his sideburns were just plain ridiculous.

Uri was leaning against the pillar alongside Katara, and her black eyes remained locked onto the glowing doors. Katara looked to her pleadingly, not trusting herself to speak quietly enough to avoid being heard. Uri, seeming to sense the girl's gaze, gave a heavy sigh and shook her head.

"Like I said to the Avatar, spirits can't directly assist humans unless they have a direct bond to the human in question. I'm obviously not connected to either of you, so it's impossible for me to free you."

Sokka let out a hiss, "What about Hei Bei? He had no qualms against kidnapping me! And you took Katara earlier, what's up with that?"

Zuko, who was tied to the pillar opposite them, was looking at them like they had lost their minds. Katara deliberately turned her face away from the scarred teenager, and glanced to Zhao. The man hadn't spared Sokka a glance, and so Katara breathed a sigh of relief.

Uri let out a sigh of frustration. "If a spirit is in their natural domain, they are able to bend the–"

"Is that a pun?" Sokka asked in a hushed voice, and Katara gaped at her brother's gall. Uri's glare sent him cowering into the marble coolness of the pillar, and she brusquely continued speaking.

"With an attention span like that, it's a miracle you've managed to survive this long! Anyway, in their natural domains, spirits are able to bend the rules a bit. Hei Bei is a forest spirit, and you were in his territory, and so he was able to take you into the Spirit World with him. I was able to take Water-girl over here because this island is made up of a volcano, which is the only natural source of fire – besides dragons of course, but since they're animals it's a bit different."

Before anything more could be said, the doors suddenly began to open, and Zhao's face brightned in triumph. Panic flooded Katara's senses, and she struggled vainly against the metal keeping her immobile. The doors parted to reveal two glowing eyes, familiar only in shape.

"Run, Aang!" she shrieked, and over the hum of energy Zhao's voice could be heard.

"Now!"

The surrounding Firebenders released terrible streams of fire, and Katara turned her face, tears filling her eyes. She couldn't do anything, which was pathetic, because she should be able to do _something_!

Uri's smile widened, and her eyes sparkled wickedly in the light of the flames. She looked so natural, against the brightness of the fire, her hair floating and her sharp teeth golden and gleaming. It was a strangely beautiful sight, and the obvious joy in Uri's expression put a small spark of hope into Katara's heart. If Uri was smiling, all was not lost…right?

Uri let out a giggle, and without bothering to look back at Katara and Sokka, danced forward.

Katara turned to follow her movement, and gasped.

The glowing gaze no longer belonged to Aang. They belonged to a tall, bearded man garbed in robes of rich crimson, with long silver hair and an elegant topknot that was decorated with a gold Fire Nation hairpiece. His hands rose gracefully, shaping the fire to his will with no effort at all. Uri was running within the man's fire, coal-like eyes flashing and flickering faintly. With one last grin, she disappeared completely.

"Avatar Roku!" Shyu breathed, and Katara's body immediately tensed.

She had heard tales of the great Avatar Roku, but it was a completely different story to have the man himself standing before her. It was so odd, in her mind, Katara always imagined Roku's face to be harsh and unyielding, because when it came to the Fire Nation, that was all she knew.

But Roku's face was not harsh or cruel. It was weathered, but even in the Avatar State there was a pervading calmness, a strong sense of mercy and gentleness.

In Roku's smooth, wise face, Katara saw little pieces of Aang.

And with that simple realization, she ceased to be afraid.

* * *

The second the chains restraining Zuko were melted away, the Fire Nation prince bolted toward the exit. He needed to capture the Avatar, but he couldn't do that as Zhao's prisoner. His face contorted into a scowl as he sprinted down the stairs, jumping the last four or five, rolling to break his fall. Without taking a pause to evaluate his injuries – the annoying Airbender had sent him smashing into the wall earlier, and his upper back was extremely sore. Not to mention that Zhao's men had mercilessly dragged him across the floor, hurting the area even more. It was probably going to bruise, and Zuko grimaced at the thought.

The air was thick with raw power, and it sent chills down his spine. The power of a fully realized Avatar was more formidable than Zuko could have ever imagined. It made Zuko marvel at the fact that Fire Lord Sozin had even dared to go against the Avatar's wishes. How did _anyone _face off against that kind of power?

This was why Zuko needed to capture the Avatar soon, before he reached that level of power. At the moment, he was just an Airbender. He was relatively harmless at this stage…except for when he tapped into his past lives.

Zuko exited the temple just as it began to shudder dangerously, and he looked back to see that the entire structure was slowly falling to pieces. The heat from the magma residing underneath the temple was permeating the air, the smell of melting rock thick and stifling.

The prince turned to face forward, and when he reached the stairs he let out a curse. But since the fall was much too far, even for someone of his training, Zuko began to hurry down the stairs. The rumble of the Avatar's power shook the entire island, and Zuko very nearly lost his balance. He reached the black sand, and thanked the spirits that his boat was still safely tethered. Over the ridge, he saw Zhao's ship, and glanced back at the temple once more before jumping over the edge of the boat.

The engine roared to life with little urging, and Zuko skillfully maneuvered the boat out of the shallows. He used Firebending to quicken the heating of the coal fuel, and flicked the wheel so that he was facing north. If he looked closely, he could see the blob that was his ship – Iroh had probably stopped the ship, seeing Zhao change course to follow Zuko to Crescent Island. The Fire Nation prince poured on the speed, intent on putting a considerable amount of space in between himself and the island.

A minute or so, a deafening _boom _resonated through the air, and Zuko whirled to see that the temple was slowly falling to its demise. The small figures of Zhao and his soldiers – along with the five Fire Sages – were seen running down to the eastern beach, their figures bright against the darkness of the sand. But Zuko's eyes passed over them, intent on finding the object of his obsession.

Almost immediately, the Avatar's sky bison appeared from the upper layers of clouds, and swooped down. Zuko watched as the Airbender, along with his two friends, jumped from the falling temple, and landed in the saddle of the flying beast. They quickly rose into the upper part of the sky, and Zuko's gaze followed them when they passed over him.

His golden eyes finally tore themselves away when the bison disappeared once more into the clouds, and his hands were jerky and furious as they provided fire for the engine. The boat cut through the water efficiently, and it was about an hour later that he reached the main ship.

The dock plank was lowered, and Zuko directed the boat into its range. With a creaking sound, the boat was lifted onto solid metal, and quickly pulled into the belly of the ship.

Zuko nodded curtly to the soldiers that greeted him, and stormed up the stairs that led to the main hallway. The air was warm – a welcome change from the cool air of the storage space – and smelled of fragrant tea. Zuko was tempted to stalk to his room and slam the door, but the smell was oddly comforting in its familiarity, and so he followed it to the source.

It led to Iroh's room. There was a familiar voice speaking from within, muted by the thick metal door. Zuko let out a tired sigh before slowly pushing the door open and stepping inside. Iroh's room was cozy and compact, with a padded futon in the far corner, and several racks full of scrolls beside it. In the opposite corner was a small table, at which Iroh now sat.

Iroh's eyes flashed to Zuko's face when he entered, but instead of stopping his reading, as Zuko expected, he simply smiled, and continued speaking into the silence. Zuko frowned, confused as to whom Iroh was reading to. But his question was answered a second later, when he heard the sound of soft breathing.

He looked to the left of Iroh, to the other side of the table, and saw that Dakota was leaning with her back against the wall, her head tipped back against the cool metal. She was fast asleep, her mouth slightly open as she slept. Her fingers were still slightly curved around her teacup, which confirmed Zuko speculations that she hadn't intended on falling asleep.

Without missing a beat, Iroh poured Zuko a cup of tea. It was jasmine, perfectly made, and Zuko felt some of his tension ease at the taste. He hesitated to sit – the only available spot was next to the girl – but after a moment of deliberation he shrugged, and seated himself. The teacup was warm and soothing in his hands, and he set it down on the table. Dakota's body was only inches away from his, and Zuko saw that Iroh had placed a blanket over her.

Zuko took another sip of his tea, and began to focus on Iroh's words.

"There was once a dragon whose scales were as golden as the sun. He was strong, fierce, and agile. Immediately after he hatched, he breathed fire that was more powerful than any of the other hatchlings in the nest. But there was one small problem; he didn't have any wings! The clan was horrified, and immediately…"

Ah, Zuko knew this story. It was a tale that he had greatly enjoyed hearing as a child. It was the story of a dragon named Shio that was born without wings, and because of his deformity, he was banished from the clan. He traveled the world, struggling to find someone who could cure him and make him acceptable to his kin. He was strong in all other aspects, but he couldn't see it. He was blind to the fact that his wings didn't define him. It was many years later that he came upon some of his kin. One of them was stuck in a gorge, and none of his friends could help him because their wings were too bulky and large. Shio realized that his curse wasn't really a curse after all, and quickly used his lack of wings to slide down into the gorge, pushing the trapped dragon out with his hind legs. It was that acceptance of his deformity that granted him the blessing of the Sun Spirit, who blessed him for his gained wisdom.

Zuko closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall as Iroh's deep, soothing voice wove a tale of loss, honor, and restoration. He didn't even notice that he was drifting off until he felt a soft blanket being pulled over him. Something warm and clean smelling was settled in the crook of his neck, and Zuko was too befuddled to begin wondering what it was.

Iroh's wrinkled hand rested on his head for a moment, and that simple touch of tenderness was the last thing Zuko felt before unconsciousness sucked him under for good.


	26. Behind the Pirate Hat

I know this update took over a week, but I have an excuse! Actually, several excuses...

1) I graduated from high school last Thursday, so my entire week was filled with prep and stress. It's over! I'm free until August, where I've gotta go to college sports camp. Oh goody... =D

**_OH!_ ****For all of my fellow Avatar lovers, guess what I put on my graduation cap? THE SYMBOLS FOR THE FOUR NATIONS, ON EACH CORNER! I was beyond proud of myself...**

2) Got a Macbook Pro for my graduation present. So I've been setting up Microsoft Word and all that jazz for the past two days.

3) And, lastly, Legend of Korra Episode 10: Turning the Tides. This episode...it affected me so freaking deeply that I literally COULDN'T write. Seriously, I'd sit down to write the chapter, and pttffffhhhhh...NOTHING. I'd start crying (it's a heart-wrenching episode, that's all i'm gonna say for all you peeps who haven't seen it yet) and feeling all sad, and go watch the episode again. Gah! I'm still feeling weepy, but I sucked it up and plowed through this chapter for you guys.

**A huge thanks to **Sadiera Manx**, who is the owner of the 200th review! Thanks a lot, you're amazing!**

Also, an enormous shout-out goes to everyone who sends in reviews. No matter how long or short, they put a smile on my face! Thank you all so much, and keep being awesome!

_**SUPER AWESOME FANART:**_Okay, this amazing person named Ninjagirl2211drew this picture of Dakota giving Hadyn the Water Tribe necklace. It's really really really awesome, and I recommend you go look it up. I'll try and put the link on my profile...if that doesn't work, I'll put it in the next chapter's author note.

Okay, end of dangerously long Author Note.

If you have any questions, concerns, or just plain exclamations of adoration...

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

* * *

Chapter 26: Behind the Pirate Hat

* * *

Sweat dripping down her forehead, Dakota took a slow breath, keeping her eyes locked on her equally motionless sparring partner. A soft breeze flowed over her, tousling her high ponytail. The muscles in her arms and legs were crying for her to stop, but she forced herself to slide into the defensive stance. The sun's rays were hot on her bare shoulders, and the whoosh of the ocean against the sides of the metal ship was a constant presence. After so long at sea, the sound was so commonplace that Dakota barely registered it; in her mind, the air in-between herself and her target was very still and quiet.

Zuko nodded at her stance, and apparently had nothing to critique – a rare event, one that Dakota was too tired to celebrate – because he shifted into his own offensive stance. His own form was bereft of any signs of fatigue, but Dakota chalked that up to the fact that he had been Firebending since he was very small, while she had been attempting it for a mere three months.

Had it been three months since she arrived? Dakota couldn't confirm or deny that with any degree of accuracy. There were no calendars on the ship, and even if there were, there was no guaranteeing that they were organized similarly to the ones in her world. The only measure of time Dakota had to go on was that she had fallen into this world on September 2nd, and the only reason she knew that was because it was the day before school started. At least, it was the day before school _would have_ started, had she never stuck her hand in the glowing water like an idiot.

"Keep your arms up!" Zuko barked, and Dakota realized that in her brief moment of distraction, her arms had been inching downwards, struggling to obey the pull of gravity. She quickly remedied her position, and Zuko scowled at her lapse in concentration. The Firebender gave her another second of rest, and then shifted his body forward in a graceful pounce. Suddenly the air in front of Dakota was made of fire. The fireballs roared towards her, dangerous and fierce, in a way that would have been terrifying a week ago.

But now, Dakota eyed it with a sort of familiarity, and managed to stay somewhat calm. She swept her hands in front of her, calling a bit of fire to her palms, and the fireballs were dissipated. The tickle of harmless heat against her skin was satisfying, and with that satisfaction came a sudden burst of confidence. Defense was something at which she excelled; this had been proven time and time again.

Unfortunately for her, fire wasn't the element of defense. It was the element of attack.

Zuko was still moving, and Dakota hastened to roll out of the way, feeling the heat of his next attack brush against her back as she did so. She knew that he was expecting her to fight back, and closed her eyes before pulling forth the memories that made her most angry.

_Lotek's face as he screamed, helpless to defend himself as the Earthbender dragged him across the deck –_

Dakota felt the fire welling up, but it was weak, as it had been for the week that had passed since the Winter Solstice. She maneuvered to her feet in one smooth movement, preparing to lash out with the flame. Her head lifted to sight her target, and she met Zuko's golden eyes.

Quite suddenly, the fire disappeared from her hands.

Dakota's eyed widened in astonishment as she shoved her hands into the stance, watching as nothing remotely hot appeared. Zuko was sending a thin stream of fire toward her, and there was an explosion of pain as it hit her exposed shoulder. The girl stumbled backwards, falling onto her backside with a hiss of pain. Her shoulder was burning and stinging, and she instinctively curled her body around the injury, holding her hand against the injury. Footsteps thudded toward her, and Zuko's snide voice snapped.

"That was an easy shot, why didn't you block it?"

Dakota didn't answer. There was nothing she could say. The reason she had been unable to diffuse the fire was because of her own carelessness, and at the moment she didn't really feel like giving Zuko more reason to scold her. So she focused on reining in the tears of pain that threatened, and kept her head tucked down.

The sound of rustling met Dakota's ears, and she knew without having to look that it was Zuko that was currently kneeling down next to her. Not only was he the only person in the vicinity of the upper deck, but she also recognized the careful, slow way he breathed. The sound was familiar, as was the smell of him – he smelled of smoke and heat.

Dakota's head snapped up, and her brown eyes met Zuko's golden ones. He was scowling, and met her confused gaze with an exasperated huff.

"Let me see it," he demanded, and Dakota immediately shook her head – because really, how else was she supposed to act? This was _Zuko _for crying out loud! He didn't exactly exude a "don't worry, I'm friendly and nurturing" vibe.

"It's okay, I–" she tried to assure him, but before she could finish he let out an angry grumble, and reached for her arm. It was an automatic reaction to move away from him, and Dakota yelped as the movement jostled her burn. Much to her surprise, Zuko stopped before touching her, and stared at her with an indiscernible expression on his face.

"I know a thing or two about scars. Let me see it."

With those few words, Dakota's focus instantly went to the left side of Zuko's face. She had gotten so used to it over the past months that it ceased to stand out to her, but in that moment, it was the dominant feature of his visage. Dull red and striking, it spread upward from his partially closed eye and spread in thick tendrils around his ear and upper left temple. And it didn't help that Zuko shaved his head save for a single ponytail – the lack of contrasting textures around the scar didn't do anything to diminish its jarring appearance.

Zuko reached for her again. This time, she let him grab hold of her hands, and with surprising gentleness he peeled them away from her shoulder. Dakota hissed at the sweltering ache that resulted in the action. She had never liked the sight of her own injuries, and so she focused on Zuko's expression. It didn't shift from its scowl, and Dakota was struck with a question.

"Does it hurt…your scar?" she asked, and Zuko's eyes didn't leave her burn. But she could tell from the tensing of his shoulders that he had registered her question. He paused briefly, and his voice was harsh and gruff as he answered.

"Not anymore," he muttered, and his eyes moved to a spot beyond her shoulder. Dakota followed his gaze, and realized that he was looking at her own scar. It was clearly visible, as her hair was currently pulled away from her neck and in a ponytail. After a moment the Fire Nation prince moved back, avoiding her gaze.

"You need to go to the medical bay," he said, and Dakota nodded meekly, using her opposite hand to heave herself to a standing position. Zuko rose with her, and Dakota was just turning to go inside when the ship suddenly tilted in a hazardously sharp way.

Was it really necessary for the captain to turn the ship so sharply? Surely there was a more gradual technique…

Déjà vu, sharp and prominent, flitted through Dakota's mind as she began to fall, and she instinctively reached for something to steady her. Zuko's hands gripped her forearms, and she managed to keep her balance. The ship slowly righted itself, and Zuko was practically spitting fire out of his mouth as he glared up at the dome that held the main control room.

"What in the…" he snarled, and stormed off before Dakota could hear the rest. The girl let out a sigh, and continued on her original path to the medical bay. Her shoulder was in a good deal of pain, and she didn't particularly relish in the idea of witnessing Zuko's imminent rage at the abrupt change in course. Better to wait it out in the medical bay, and then test the waters once Zuko calmed down a bit.

Dakota was just turning into the healer's clinic when a cry of outrage was heard, even through the layers of metal that separated the control room from the hallway.

Yep, waiting it out was definitely the better option.

* * *

Dakota was outside enjoying a cup of tea when Iroh made his way onto the deck. She had let her hair down after being treated, appreciating the way the wind felt in her loose tresses. At the sound of Iroh's footsteps, Dakota turned to look at him, putting down her cup in order to wave in greeting. The older man ambled across the deck, lowering himself to sit beside her. She offered him a cup of tea, and he graciously accepted.

"Is everything alright?" Dakota asked after a few moments of comfortable silence, and Iroh nodded.

"Yes, everything has been settled. You see, my only lotus tile is missing, and so we are stopping at an Earth Kingdom port to see if I can replace it. "

Dakota nodded seriously; Iroh had begun to teach her the rules of Pai Sho, and so she knew firsthand how important the game was to him. It was less about winning, and more about exchanging stories with the soldiers who were under Zuko's command. According to Iroh, they were actually a very good-natured bunch, and that a few of them were musically inclined.

Iroh's eyes were scanning her shoulder, which had been cleanly bandaged by the healer. It still hurt a bit, but the numbing creams had helped a great deal, and so the pain was more than manageable.

"I heard about your lesson," Iroh prompted gently, and Dakota frowned, lowering her eyes to her drink. The liquid was steaming slightly, and she closed her eyes to better enjoy the heat as it soaked through the ceramic cup and into her hands.

"Yeah, it didn't go very well."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Dakota answered as politely as she knew how, and Iroh gave her a searching look before settling back on his cushion.

"Then perhaps you would like to discuss the events that occurred on the Winter Solstice," Iroh said, as casually as if he were discussing the weather or the taste of a particularly tasty dish. Dakota's head dropped in defeat – she had hoped that he had forgotten.

"I don't know how I'm able to see spirits. I don't remember ever going to the Spirit World," Dakota blurted out, and Iroh nodded in understanding.

"I understand your confusion, but unfortunately, I have no definite answer. A possibility is that because you are from another world all together, you are an exception to the spiritual laws of this world."

Dakota looked at Iroh, and forced herself to ask the question. "Um, Iroh? If you're able to see spirits…doesn't that mean that _you've_ been to the Spirit World?"

Iroh's cheerful expression slipped from his face like water against an oil-slicked surface. The creases of his face deepened as he turned to stare into empty space, his mouth turning downward in a pensive frown. Dakota waited silently, nervously fidgeting with the wooden bracelet Matya had given her. Iroh set his tea down with a heavy exhalation.

"Yes…yes it does," Iroh replied, his voice thick with suppressed emotion. His golden eyes were soft as they sought out something in the horizon. But when Dakota glanced in the same direction, she found that there was nothing there. Iroh seemed to come to himself then, and returned his attention to his companion.

"What's it like?" Dakota asked, hesitant to continue along this topic, and Iroh smiled slightly.

"It is a world that defies all the boundaries we humans set for ourselves. The sky constantly changes color, the creatures are fantastical and whimsical, and the ground isn't always solid. The physical form is much less tangible; the spirit is what dominates a person's being. It is very peaceful there."

"It sounds wonderful," Dakota stated simply.

Both of them seemed to silently agree that perhaps they should save the subject of the Spirit World for another time, because an unassuming silence stretched between the two of them. They sipped at their tea, watching the late afternoon sky drift by and letting out contented sighs every so often.

A short time later, the port came into view, and Dakota stood and moved toward the railing to better see the mainland. It appeared to be a small town, with several colorful ships docked on the smaller structures of wood. When she asked, Iroh explained that it was a lower-level trading center, a black market of sorts. It was obscure enough to escape the regulations of the Earth Kingdom, and so it allowed for much more exotic and rare items to be traded.

Zuko's vessel approached the largest wooden dock, and it was then that Dakota noticed a ship that looked oddly familiar, though of course she had never seen it before. It was a sturdy, medium sized ship built out of honey-colored wood, with colorful sails and a roguish feel to it. The shape and build was distinct, but understated enough to blend in without any trouble.

Ah! _Now_ she remembered! The gypsies had the same kinds of ships, and she had been around those constantly at one point in time. It was kind of strange (and unnerving) how ever-present gypsies were – everywhere Dakota went, there were signs of them.

Dakota's fingers brushed against her gypsy necklace, unconsciously sliding against the three glossy pearls that were nestled against her throat. It hadn't left her neck since Tali tied it there, and it served as a source of comfort when Dakota was feeling particularly lonely. She touched the soft woven strands, and they took her back to that bright morning, running across the wooden decks of the ships and diving into the clear waters surrounding Kyoshi Island.

If she closed her eyes, she could still feel the silky swaths of her skirt swishing against her bare ankles, surrounding her in a whirlwind of color as she jumped over the side of Tali's boat–

The metal beneath her feet shuddered, and Dakota opened her eyes to see that the ship was finally secured to the dock. The large metal ramp was lowering, and Iroh got to his feet, dusting off his robes and offering his arm.

"Shall we?"

Dakota nodded, her eyes finding the gypsy ship again. Her hand fit neatly into the crook of Iroh's arm, and the two quickly descended the ramp. Several soldiers followed, and Dakota turned to see that Zuko was just behind them, his face set in an angry pout. The sounds of people directed the girl's attention back toward the front, and her face smoothed in wonder at the sight of hundreds of people milling around with extraordinary objects.

"Woah…" she breathed, pulling away from Iroh to take a few steps toward the bustling crowd. There were people carrying large instruments – like tubas in shape, but with hundreds of twisting valves and tubes that expanded from the metal like the legs of a flailing insect – and colorful rugs that seemed to shift colors the longer Dakota looked at them. The smells of oil and expensive spices filled the air above the market, and men with wide smiles were calling out their wares in charismatic tones.

Iroh saw her gazing around in awe, and moved to her side, placing a small purse into her hand. "Go on, explore a little. We will find you when we are finished."

Dakota pushed the money back to him, shaking her head. "Oh no, I can't–"

"I _insist_," Iroh urged, and Dakota flushed before slowly taking the purse. It was painfully heavy in her pocket, and she thanked Iroh profusely before turning to merge into the crowd. It was delightfully busy, and it made Dakota realize how much she had missed being around other people. Sure, Iroh was a wonderful companion, but the company of one couldn't hope to compare to the liveliness of a town. The girl stopped at various stalls, examining the wares, and tactfully refusing the offers of zealous sellers.

"All the way from the North Pole, young miss. You won't find a better deal, that's a fact!"

Dakota politely shook her head at the beautiful fur robe, and backed away, moving on down the line. It was all so colorful and new, with so many things to see and smell and touch. There were no lotus tiles, though she asked nearly every vendor she stopped at.

She made her first and only purchase at a tea stand, where she bought two small containers of tea – one was a deliciously spicy deviation of regular jasmine tea, and the other was a rich blend of chamomile and something else she couldn't put her finger on. The seller was a kindly old woman, and Dakota gladly handed over four silver pieces before having the packages placed in a small carrying bag.

Happy with her purchases, Dakota made her way over to the ships docked near the street. The gypsy one caught her eye once more, and this time she wasted no time in approaching it. The sails were down, but their varying colors were no less stunning than they would have been if the sails had been fully extended. There was a cabin area at the rear end of the ship, along with a deck that held the traditional steering wheel in the center of it.

A ramp was visible, an obvious entryway to the trading room, and Dakota decided to take a chance and walk up it. The temperature of the room was slightly warmer than the outside, and the walls were completely filled with various artifacts, some simple and plain, others extravagant and obviously antique in nature. Behind a counter, an older man with a ragged pirate hat and a feathered reptile creature on his shoulder was organizing some things on the shelf, and when she entered he turned to leer at her. The man's teeth were yellowing and plated with gold, his hair was mainly silver in hue, and his eyes were dark and merciless.

"Welcome to my humble store! I see that–"

Suddenly, he went silent, his eyes locking on her necklace. Dakota shuffled her feet, trying hard not to panic. The man looked scary enough as it was, and his frozen expression didn't help that impression. Dakota took a hesitant step back, and the man's shoulders loosened.

"My daughter made that necklace," the man stated, and Dakota's eyes widened impossibly wide. No, there was _no way _that this man knew Tali. The world wasn't _that _small, was it? The chances of a random gypsy at a black market being connected to Tali was–

"Tali is your daughter?" Dakota asked, and the man nodded gruffly, reaching up to yank down the high collar of his vest. Tied around his neck was a necklace identical to Dakota's, three ivory pearls gleaming in the interior light of the room. The man lifted the cloth up to hide it once more, and his dark eyes were wistful.

"I haven't seen her in many years, but I'd know her work anywhere. She made this necklace for me when I was still part of the Lelino clan."

"You're not anymore?" Dakota asked. The man shook his head, and gave the room a grand sweep of his weathered hands. Dakota looked around and saw the gleam of precious jewels and figurines, and compared them to the interior of Tali's boat. The differences were jarring and tangible, and Dakota turned to focus back on the older man.

"You're a pirate?" she guessed blindly, for that was the only image that came to mind when she witnessed the jewels and the weapons decorating the shelves. An even greater surprise was that he nodded in affirmation, leaning against the counter and giving her a steady stare.

"Most consider gypsies and pirates to be interchangeable, but they're full of hogwash. Pirates have the stones to do what gypsies only dream of. The rich and greedy are ripe for the taking, and we remove some of their pride – they have enough as it is."

Dakota was struck with a pang of pity for this man. Part of her wanted to hate him for stealing and looting for sport, but another part couldn't stop glancing at the spot where his necklace lay against his skin. He still loved his daughter, even though she refused to support his path. He still thought about her enough to where he would recognize her handiwork on another.

The pale-haired girl stuck out her hand, much to the man's surprise.

"I'm Dakota."

The pirate stared down at her, and slowly took her much smaller hand in his. "My name is Isdan."

They parted, and Dakota smiled. "Your daughter was very kind to me, she took me in after I was lost at sea. She and her daughter–"

"Matya?" Isdan exclaimed, his gray brows furrowing. Dakota nodded slowly, and the man put a hand to his hat, fingering the edge. "She was just a baby when I left. How old is she now?"

"Twelve, I think."

"Spirits, it's been _eleven_ years," Isdan said softly, and the reptile-bird on his shoulder squawked at Dakota, scolding her for disturbing its master. The man in question gave his bird a sharp command, and it quieted, albeit reluctantly. Dakota looked around at the ship, and noticed a wall of containers. When she looked closer, she saw that they were filled with various buttons and little trinkets. Iroh's mission came back to her, and the girl turned on her heel.

"You wouldn't happen to have a lotus Pai Sho tile, would you?"

Isdan scratched at his stubble, and after a moment of pondering, shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. I have most of the other pieces, but the lotus…no, I've never been able to get a hold of those. Tricky little pieces, those are."

"You play Pai Sho?" Dakota asked, a bit shocked, and Isdan chuckled at her confusion.

"I'm a pirate, not a hermit. I still enjoy a good game of strategy every now and then. Pai Sho keeps my mind thinking one step ahead, because you never know when you need a good dose of logic."

"I'm sure you would know," Dakota murmured half-mindedly, running her hands over a large stone monkey with rubies imbedded as eyes and a necklace. It was mildly frightening, but oddly fascinating at the same time. The rich red color was really nice, once you got past the fact that it was a part of a madly grinning monkey.

Isdan laughed out loud. "You're right, I _would _know! I do what is best for my profits, and if that means doing some risky things, well…I'm not in the business for moral reasons. I'm here for the thrill, and the monetary benefits."

Dakota nodded. His point of view made sense; he wanted more freedom than the life of a clan gypsy could offer, and so he left. He didn't try to defend his behavior, he just chose to make his own way.

Isdan nodded approvingly. "I like you, girl. I can see why Tali helped you; she always did connect with the gentle ones. She wouldn't let anyone but the finest around her daughter."

Dakota flushed under the praise.

"Thanks, Isdan. For a pirate, you're not so bad yourself."

Isdan gave her a mock-glare. "Now that just won't do! If anyone asks, Captain Isdan's the nastiest of the bunch. For a pirate, reputation is as much protection as a sword."

Dakota found herself nodding in agreement.

"Eeep!" a startled voice sounded, and Dakota turned to see Katara, Sokka and Aang standing at the doorway, followed by a tall lanky man with long brown hair and green eyes. Katara was staring in horror at Dakota, recognition saturating her expression. Sokka was about to say something, his hand coming up to point. But before he could do so, Katara pulled the two boys out of the room. The three kids bolted down the ramp and disappeared from sight. The brown-haired pirate called out in confusion, and made to run after them, but threw up his hands when he realized that it was a pointless venture – they were already long gone.

"I think you scared them off," Isdan said simply, giving Dakota an appraising lift of his eyebrows. Only a _pirate_ would see that as something to celebrate. The conflicted seller spotted her, and a suave grin appeared on his face.

"Why _hello _there! You seem like the type of–"

"Cut the salesman act, Oh. This is Dakota, she's off limits."

Oh shrugged. "Just doing my job, Captain," he assured, his tone taking on a less unctuous tone and a more casual, easy-going one. He ran a hand through his hair, and slipped into the chair beside the door, leaning his head against the back of the wall.

"I think those were the last potentials I was going to get today, Captain. Are we going to head off soon?" Oh asked, his pale green eyes assessing Dakota in what he probably thought to be an unobtrusive manner. Dakota scanned him as well; he had a thin moustache, several dangerous looking swords at his waist, and a pouch that was bulging with coins.

"Yes. Is the rest of the crew still in town?" Isdan asked, and Dakota couldn't help but marvel at the transformation. Just a few minutes ago, he had been the gruff but nostalgic father of Tali, and now he was the smooth, cold captain of a pirate ship. Both personas suited him, somehow, even if Dakota preferred the former.

"Yeah, but they should be back soon. You did say we leave at sunset, and they know better than to be late," Oh said genially, kicking his heels up on a nearby table. "So Dakota, you're a gypsy."

"I am," Dakota answered automatically. Inwardly, she wasn't sure if she was completely comfortable in saying that she was one. Was she a gypsy? She sure felt like one, in the presence of these two dangerous pirates.

"Is it as boring as Isdan says?"

Isdan gave his fellow pirate a look, but Oh missed it, as he was waiting for Dakota's answer. Dakota hurried to come up with an answer, wishing that she had just denied any affiliation and walked out of the store. She pulled up all of the memories of Tali and her words about what her boat's purpose was.

"It's safer, more consistent," Dakota said after a long pause. Oh let out a great bark of a laugh, and Isdan chuckled along with him.

"So yes, Oh. It is boring," Isdan said. Oh laughed again, and got up to leave. He nodded to his captain, and waved cheekily at Dakota before strolling down the ramp and into the street.

Dakota turned to look at Isdan, and noticed that his eyes were a startlingly clear shade of hazel. The last time she had seen those eyes, they had belonged to a little girl. Matya's eyes had been scrunched in sadness, but their color had been brilliant all the same.

It was rather sad, to see those eyes on the face of the girl's grandfather – a man the girl had never met and probably would never meet. In the prison rig, Dakota had seen Matya's father and had assumed that the hazel eyes were the same as Matya's, but now, looking at Isdan, she knew she had been mistaken.

The gypsy girl's father had had hazel eyes, yes, but the color was much darker than Matya's honey-hazel. The resemblance really lay in the face, in the set of the mouth, in the _feel _of the man.

Matya had inherited her eyes from her grandfather, and him alone.

"Matya has your eyes, you know," Dakota said quietly, and Isdan stiffened, his face smoothing out into a mask of shock. He stared down at Dakota, blinking slowly and with a sort of purpose. A wave of pity swam through Dakota, and a thought appeared to her. Once it solidified, she knew that it was the right decision.

Dakota reached for her wooden bracelet, and quickly pulled it off of her wrist. It was large enough that it came off with no trouble, and without hesitation she offered it to Isdan. The childishly artistic markings stood out in the light, and Isdan's lips formed a puzzled expression.

"Matya made this. I'd feel better if you had it; she's your granddaughter, after all."

Isdan stared at the bracelet. After a few seconds he slowly reached for it, with a definite air of wariness. His rough grip closed around the smooth wooden bracelet, and his hazel eyes silently adored every inch of his granddaughter's artwork.

"Not bad for a twelve-year-old. If she keeps practicing, she might be able to market her ability someday," Isdan said gruffly. Dakota watched with a smile as the man put the bracelet on. It fit his wrist perfectly, much better than it had on Dakota's slender one. His large coat sleeve quickly concealed it, but his fingers touched the spot, making sure that it was still there.

"Thank you. This is…very valuable," Isdan said cooly, and Dakota smiled at his efforts to keep a tight lid on his feelings of appreciation. Perhaps it wasn't the nature of a pirate to show emotional attachment to anything besides precious metals.

"No problem," Dakota said cheerfully, and glanced out at the sky. It was nearing sunset, and she was sure that Iroh was finished shopping by now. She turned back to Isdan, and held out her hand in goodbye. "I have to go. It was nice meeting you, Captain Isdan."

Isdan shook her hand firmly. "Likewise, Dakota. Remember, if anyone asks: Captain Isdan is fierce and powerful."

"Of course."

With that, Dakota left the pirate ship, the bag holding her tea in hand. The slight breeze blew her hair back from her face, and Dakota frowned a little at the length. _It's getting longer_, she mused, noting that the ends of her hair were now an inch or so below her shoulders.

Dakota saw Iroh and the purchase-laden soldiers trailing behind him, their faces tired and weary. Zuko was standing off to the side, looking grumpy and frustrated – Dakota took that to mean that the quest for the lotus tile had been unsuccessful. Iroh spotted Dakota, and strode toward her, his face alight with happiness.

"I see you made some purchases!"

Dakota laughed. "Just some tea, Iroh. If anyone made 'purchases', it was you," she said, giving the toiling soldiers a sympathetic glance. They looked at her single bag, and gave each other looks that clearly said: we should have gone with her instead.

Zuko glared. "We didn't find the stupid lotus tile, did you?" he asked, and Dakota's eyebrows rose. How had he known that she would search for the tile as well? Iroh hadn't asked her to do it, so there was no expectation from him; and yet Zuko knew without any uncertainty that Dakota had looked for a lotus tile.

"I didn't find any. I'm sorry," Dakota said, and Iroh gave a disappointed sigh. But then he recovered a moment later, gesturing to the astounding variety of instruments that were currently making the soldier's arms shake with exertion.

"No need to worry. I may not have found what I wanted, but I _did _find what I needed!"

"Needed?" Dakota and Zuko spoke simultaneously, and their eyes locked in astonishment before quickly returning to Iroh. The older Firebender grinned mischeviously, and began to walk toward Zuko's vessel, leaving the two teens to follow behind.

"Of course! Now we can finally have Music Night! Dakota, did you know that Zuko is an excellent tsungi horn player? When he was younger, he would write his own music, and it was so beautiful you could practically feel your heart breaking!"

"Uncle!"

Dakota smiled at Zuko's embarrassed scowl, and stole a glance behind them.

The pirate ship was lifting up its sails and slowly backing away from the dock. The colorful sails were lifting, and the beautiful array of shades was dazzling, blending well against the crimson-rose hue of the sunset. After a few seconds, the ship was clear of the docks, and turned toward open water.

With a flutter of air and a quick filling of the sails, the pirate ship began its path into the endless reach of the horizon.


	27. You and Me Against the World

Sorry for the late update, guys!

_**A really funny fact**_: I was writing this chapter, and I got to one of the musical soldiers. I originally named him Rune, and he had gray hair, was a singer, and played the pipa (some sort of guitar thingy). And then I watched the episode "The Blue Spirit" and heard Iroh talk about a certain Lieutenant Jee. I was like, what the heck, and looked Jee up.

Guess what color hair Jee has? GRAY. Guess what instrument he plays? THE PIPA. And to top it off? HE SINGS.

I will gladly admit that I did a little victory dance -** *****if you'd like to reinact said victory dance, just go into your room, stand in front of the mirror, and dance like a lunatic to the song I was listening to when I realized this information: "I'll Make a Man Out of You" from the movie Mulan.

So now Rune's name has been changed to Jee. I am beyond proud of myself.

**Important Note: **I realized that I kinda sort COMPLETELY skipped over the whole Jet thing. Well, I really don't think Zuko had a huge part in that arc, so I skipped it. Just assume that it _did _happen, but just behind the scenes of this story. I really have no patience with some of the filler episodes in this series, so don't be alarmed if I just skip some of them.

**Remember: Unless I explicitly say/write otherwise, ASSUME THAT THE FILLER EPISODES HAPPENED.**

Okay, onto the chapter!

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

* * *

Chapter 27: You and Me Against the World

* * *

"Sokka, stop drooling on me!" Katara said through gritted teeth, and Aang leaned as far away as he could without dropping the Water Tribe boy. Sokka merely giggled, and pressed his fever-ridden face against Aang's neck as he rolled his eyes.

"Well if you'd stop attaching sausages to your necklace, we wouldn't be having this problem. Right, Aang – ol' buddy ol' pal?"

"Sure, Sokka," Aang hesitantly agreed, and Katara sent him a glare for even gracing Sokka's ramblings with a response. The Airbender gave her his best expression of hopelessness, and the two moved the sickly teen over to where Appa was making himself comfortable. The sky-bison rumbled at the smell of sickness – in a separate part of Aang's consciousness, he could feel the sickly sweet scent traveling through his bonded companion's senses – and Aang had to gently urge the creature to allow Sokka to rest on him. Large brown eyes scanned Sokka's unsteady form, and then slowly turned its attention toward Aang.

_You owe me_, the sky-bison's look clearly said, and Aang laughed before assuring his friend that yes, there would be compensation. Katara looked in between the two with a puzzled look on her face, but when Aang looked at her for an explanation, she merely smiled and shook her head. They opened up Sokka's sleeping bag, and tied him inside, ignoring the delirious plans that he was currently announcing to the world.

"As King of the Universe, I declare today to be a day of meat! Free steaks for everyone!"

Katara patted her brother on the head, her eyes soft even though her face was frowning. The two benders walked to the edge of the room, staring out at the late afternoon sky. The cold rain the day before had prompted Sokka's illness, and so they had immediately stopped to wait out the rest of the storm – it only took one glance at the darkened clouds overhead to know that the rain wasn't over, not by a long shot. Thankfully, Aang had recalled the location of an Earth Kingdom trading city deep in the mountains, and so they had redirected themselves.

Aang should have been prepared for the devastation that met their arrival. He should have been prepared, but of course he wasn't.

The city he remembered was a lively and thriving trade-center, built by Earthbenders and visited by members of all four nations. Long ago, the Airbending Masters of the Southern Air Temple had taken the nomad children to this place; it had been the first time the young Avatar had ever left the safety of the temple. Even though Aang had only been five or six at the time, he still recalled with perfect clarity the feelings of awe and excitement as he stared around at the busy trading center. The sun had been shining brightly, and the bright blue of Gyatso's tattoo was constantly in Aang's sight – the boy was a little afraid to let his mentor out of his sight, for fear that he would get lost in this impossibly crowded place.

Now, the trading city of Taku was a dead and empty as the four Air Temples.

To distract himself from the memories, Aang looked over at Katara. Her vivid blue eyes – even bluer against the darkness of the heavens – were staring out at the ruins, and after a moment she turned to look at Appa.

"I keep forgetting how…_connected_ the two of you are," she murmured, more to herself than to Aang, and the young boy beamed at her. It was nice to see her taking a deeper interest in Appa – he was more than just a means of transportation, after all.

"It's okay, not many people know how close bison and their riders are," Aang assured her, and Katara glanced at him briefly before scanning the rest of the space – it was shielded on one side by a large wall, the rain kept away by a sturdy overhang. The rest of the room was open to the elements, and Katara's eyes flickered to the deserted ruins of the city below.

"Do you wanna check it out?" Aang asked, finding himself eager to do just that. Perhaps there were some things that were familiar to him, some relics of the past. Katara snorted in amusement, and it was then that he remembered that those were the exact words he had said just a few months ago. The two had just finished penguin-sledding, and were faced with a partially frozen Fire Nation ship.

The Water Tribe girl looked over at her sick brother, and Aang butted her shoulder with his. "Don't worry, Appa'll look after him while we're gone!"

"Well, okay then. I'd like to find some water; our skins are almost empty," Katara said, grabbing her water pouches. Aang unfurled his glider, and gestured for the Waterbender to get on. It was the fastest way to reach the lower level of buildings, a fact that Katara seemed to grasp after a second of frowning uncertainly.

A few moments later, the two touched down, and with a quick tap against the ground the glider was back to its original state. Around them were weathered and vine-covered pillars, as well as various stone shelters that must have housed people at some point in time. Katara was on the lookout for water immediately, holding out her hands in front of her, fingers arched outward and slightly downward – the image that came to mind was a puppeteer maneuvering the strings of several puppets. Aang frowned, and Katara gave him a reassuring grin.

"I'm using my bending to look for sources of water. I used to do it back home; it helped me find the ocean during a snowstorm. It's really easy, you should try it. Just hold out your hands, like this," she said, and Aang held his hands in accordance to hers. "Extend your fingers a bit, and let your body feel for any water. The moment you feel it, you should experience a bit of a jolt."

Aang nodded seriously, focusing his energy into his hands. It was rather strange, the sensation of trying to bend water when there was no water beneath him. It felt rather like his energy was branching out, brushing along the earth like a breeze. The two benders silently moved through the ruins, and after ten minutes or so, Aang felt the sudden connection. It flooded his hands, and his fingers tightened instinctively over the smooth feeling he associated with Waterbending – with air, it felt light and effortless, while with water there was a bit more resistance, slick and sinuous against his consciousness.

The source of water was to his left, and when he looked, he saw that there was a small worn path that was partially shielded by foliage. The city folk must have used the path to get to the water.

Katara had sensed the water as well, it would seem, because she was already looking in that direction. "There it is!" she said triumphantly, and Aang followed her along the path and past the bushes and low hanging trees.

A modest pool of water quickly became visible, and the sight made Katara sigh in relief, her braid whipping behind her as she moved toward it. Aang moved forward with her, and unconsciously used a burst of air to propel himself to the other side.

Katara, so used to his near-constant Airbending, didn't look up until both skins were completely full. She put the stoppers in each one, and then graced Aang with her gaze. Her eyes really _were_ pretty against the stormy sky, the young Avatar couldn't help but admit. She was looking up at said sky, and her lips pursed in thought.

Aang was about to ask her what was on her mind when she made a face, and coughed rather harshly into her hands. Her breathing was raspy as she recovered – Aang realized that it hadn't been normal for the past hour or so, and hated himself for registering it before that moment.

The two of them looked at each other in horror.

Sokka's sickness had started with coughing and raspy breathing.

* * *

Zuko was barely able to contain his rage as he re-entered his chambers late that night, tossing the blue oni mask on his bed with such force that it bounced off of the mattress entirely. The sound of it hitting the floor sent another wave of irritation through his form, and with a growl he knelt to retrieve it, stowing it away under his bed for good measure.

His hands shook with the extent of his fury. With a great surge of concentration, he removed the black head covering that completed his disguise. It lay limp and useless in his hands, and Zuko was tempted to childishly throw it against the wall. Why had he felt the need to go to shore again? Oh yeah, Iroh had told him about the Pohuai Stronghold, a fortress that held all of the plans of current Fire Nation ships.

Zhao, as an active commander, was required to send in a locational update every two weeks. These updates were transported via carrier bird, and depending on what region the ship was in, the bird would take them to a specific location. Since Zhao was in the Earth Kingdom region, his updates would be sent to the Pohuai Stronghold.

_Go, Prince Zuko. If you discover his current plan of action, you can outmaneuver him_.

Those had been Iroh's words. At the time, the plan had seemed flawless. Zuko prided himself on stealth, and with such a disguise as he possessed…it seemed that there was no chance of failure. The oni mask was a long-forgotten trinket of Iroh's, and Zuko already had the broadswords and the ability to use them effectively.

The plan had actually been going reasonably well. Zuko had been perched on top of a tower, searching for a way into the fortress undetected, when who should stride into the tower but Commander Zhao himself. Zuko had very nearly slammed his head on the tile in frustration, and that temptation to do so didn't cease the longer he was up there. Zhao – the very name made Zuko's teeth clench – had asked to use the Yu Yan Archers in his search for the Avatar, and it was then that Zuko began to panic.

The Yu Yan were otherworldly, relentless, and merciless. If their commanders wanted someone dead, the deed was completed within three days of receiving orders. Capture? For them, it was second nature. If Zhao was allowed to use their talents, the Avatar was doomed.

And if the Avatar was doomed, so were Zuko's chances at regaining his honor.

The colonel that was in charge of the Yu Yan refused Zhao's request, and for a moment, Zuko had allowed himself to relax. And because the world was against any kind of happiness for Zuko, not a minute passed before a messenger bird arrived. It held – as was revealed a moment later – a message from Zuko's father. It promoted Zhao to admiral, and gave him the power to demand the Yu Yam Archers instead of request.

Zuko buried his head into his pillow and yelled, needing to release his anguish in some way. It was all over. There was nothing he could do, there was nothing he could do, _there was nothing he could do_!

* * *

Dakota watched as a Fire Nation ship approached, and looked to Iroh and Zuko, who were both silent and solemn. Iroh smiled reassuringly at her, but even she could see the slight unease in his warm golden eyes. Zuko was even more surly than usual, and Dakota knew better than to try and initiate any sort of greeting.

The two of them were up to something. Dakota was almost positive.

Earlier that morning, Zuko had pulled Iroh aside, and had urged Iroh to sit down to tea. Zuko _never _sat down to tea voluntarily, and the fact that he had done so made Dakota's suspicion perk up a bit. Another fact that was intriguing was that the way they were sitting made it clear that Dakota wasn't to join them. Iroh _never _left her out of drinking tea…unless…they weren't _just_ drinking tea. They must have been discussing something, in such low tones that it was impossible for Dakota, who was doing yoga on the deck at the time, to hear.

Now, an hour or so later, the two acted like the discussion had never happened. Dakota wasn't one to pry, but she couldn't deny that she was desperately curious to what had gotten Zuko in such a frantic state. Was it something to do with the Avatar? Was it some Firebending problem?

The Fire Nation ship attached to Zuko's, and Dakota stepped back as the other ship's ramp slid outwards. Several Fire Nation soldiers were boarding Zuko's ship, and Dakota made sure to get out of their way. Iroh's hand upon her shoulder was comforting, but even its warm presence didn't ease Dakota's worry altogether. What did these soldiers want?

"It is by Fire Lord Ozai's direct orders that all information regarding the Avatar be relayed to the esteemed Admiral Zhao."

Zuko's golden eyes glinted with malice, but even so, he seemed to sense that fighting these soldiers would only lead to more trouble. He marched to the head of the group, in front of Dakota and Iroh, hands clenched into fists.

"I have no information to report. Now, get off of my ship and let us pass!"

"I'm afraid we can't allow that, sir. Admiral Zhao has forbidden any ships to enter the area."

With a respectful bow, the two soldiers retreated back to their own ship. The ship stationed itself in front of Zuko's ship, and dropped anchor – wasn't that a bit overkill, did they really have so little faith in Zuko's ability to obey the laws of his nation?

Dakota looked to Zuko, to see how the teen was handling the situation, and cringed at the ferocity present in his expression. Those eyes locked onto hers, and in their depths she saw his struggle to remain motionless. He was stuck, unable to even make his own decisions regarding what direction his ship sailed. Zuko wasn't meant to be powerless; whenever Dakota thought of him, she thought of strength, of unwavering determination. It was the thing she liked most about him, the thing that had left her so speechless the morning before the Winter Solstice. Perhaps the sight of him so powerless prompted Dakota to do what she did next.

With a quick jerk of her head she gestured to the sparring area. She turned on her heel and moved toward it, deftly removing her cloak and tossing it aside. The wound on her shoulder was practically healed by now, so she didn't spare it a thought.

Dakota's heart was pounding in her chest, but at the same time, she was indisputably excited. Finally, she could contribute in some way; she could do more than cause trouble. She could help Zuko, she could actually _do _something!

She heard Zuko walking behind her, and turned when she reached the sparring area. He was standing across from her, and his golden eyes kept flickering between Iroh and Dakota, trying to discern why she had offered to spar with him. Iroh's face was blank with surprise, but after a few moments his face softened in understanding, and with a chuckle he sat down to watch.

Zuko slowly took his stance, and Dakota mimicked him. A strange lightness was entering her chest, hot and powerful.

"Don't hold back," Dakota said in a low voice, and that was all the urging Zuko needed. With a sharp inhalation, Zuko leapt forward, flinging attacks so quickly that it was all Dakota could do not to get scorched to a crisp. The burning feeling of exhilaration was still present, and it made her quick on her feet, quick to roll and dodge.

Dakota emerged from dissipating a particularly large fireball, and without a moment's hesitation she slithered into an offensive stance, her hands punching the air and sending a flurry of fire toward the astonished Fire Nation Prince. Dakota's own astonishment was much greater – she had created fire without drawing on anger. She could create fire, she could actually _create fire! _

Zuko stared at her, and with a victorious cry the pale-haired teen swung her leg in a high arc, creating a whip of fire that passed inches from the scarred teen's shoulder. Zuko recovered a second later, and it was an even greater amount of determination that he began to unleash his skill. The two of them exchanged fire for fire, and the longer they went the more Dakota felt that it was becoming less of a fight and more of an acknowledgement of sorts. He was shamelessly wiping the floor with her – she wasn't a _complete_ novice, but nowhere near Zuko's level of mastery – but she was able to take him by surprise, and he seemed to relish that fact.

Dakota was forced to duck down, breath coming fast, her hair flying behind her, and it was then that she realized that she was grinning. Unashamedly, unknowingly _beaming_. And for the life of her, she couldn't seem to stop. The playfulness in her heart only seemed to soar higher in response, and she was suddenly tempted to do some tricks – it never hurt to show off a little, right?

Zuko lunged forward, back hunched for a few precious seconds, giving her the ideal opportunity. Without ado, she arched toward him, and pushed off of his back, executing an elaborate cartwheel over his bent form. Zuko's expression of disbelief was well worth the excessive flair, and she found that she had the gall to stick out her tongue.

Had Iroh slipped something into her morning tea?

_"What Zuko calls 'drive', I call emotional motivation. To be a true wielder of fire, you have to feel intense emotion; it is the element of passion, after all…"_

Well, she certainly was feeling emotionally motivated at that moment; it was almost unnerving how alive she felt. To see Zuko's expression shift from being lost and frustrated to determined and strong made her feel…oddly happy.

…

Yup, Iroh had definitely spiked her tea.

* * *

Dakota sagged against the railing, panic and hopelessness pulsing through her.

Zhao had captured the Avatar, and was holding him at the Pohuai Stronghold – a fortress stationed on the nearby Western Earth Kingdom coast. The news had been relayed from the ship blocking Zuko's path, just an hour ago. Zuko and Iroh had immediately retreated into their respective rooms, and Dakota was left to wallow in her own confusion.

It was nearing sunset, and some of the other soldiers were preparing for Iroh's Music Night. Normally, the arrangement of foreign instruments would have fascinated Dakota, but in the face of Aang's capture it was all she could do to stay focused on the setting sun.

Did this capture happen in the TV show? Did Dakota really have anything to worry about? She was tempted to say that yes, this event _did _occur in the show, and therefore she should stop worrying and let things go their own course. But what if the capture _wasn't _a natural event of the show? What if Dakota's presence at Captain Isdan's ship had somehow altered Aang's original path, leaving his group more open to attack?

Had Dakota, in one single move, destroyed all hope for the opposing side of the war?

"Oh God…" Dakota moaned, leaning over so that her head was resting on her clenched hands, closing her eyes to avoid having to look at anything. Why hadn't she just walked by Isdan's ship? She just _had _to know what was inside, she just _had _to poke around and…

_But it isn't _really_ my fault_, a more sensible part of Dakota chided. It was true; she had little to no knowledge of the _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ plotline. How was she supposed to know which places to stay away from?

Even that little piece of encouragement didn't help with the crushing guilt.

A heavy hand tapped her shoulder. Dakota turned, and saw that one of the older soldiers was standing there. He was muscular and tall, taller than Zuko by a good amount, his short hair predominantly gray and silver. Inquisitive eyes studied her face – she quickly wiped the expression of desolation off of her face – for a moment before he gave her a quick smile.

"Excuse me miss, would you mind informing General Iroh that we are ready to commence with Music Night? I would do it myself, but I have a pipa that is in desperate need of tuning."

Dakota almost asked what a "pipa" was, but decided against it. She smiled back at the man – she had seen Iroh playing Pai Sho with the soldier many a morning, and from the way the two men talked and joked Dakota perceived that he was a friendly sort – and nodded in affirmation.

"Sure."

"Thank you. I am Lieutenant Jee, by the way. I don't think we've ever been properly introduced," the older man said politely, and Dakota shook her head before holding out her hand.

"No, we haven't. I'm Dakota. It's really nice to meet you, Jee."

"Likewise."

With that, Dakota moved to the lower hall, intent on finding Iroh. She checked his room, expecting to find him with some scroll. But strangely enough, his chambers were empty. She peeked inside the closet for good measure – with Iroh, one could never be too sure – and confusedly exited the room.

Maybe Zuko would know where Iroh was.

Dakota crossed the hall, walking down to the last door. Zuko's door was slightly ajar, which was unusual but not completely out of character. She moved toward it, reaching for the handle. But before she could touch it, she heard Iroh's voice, low and full of caution.

"Are you sure about this, Prince Zuko?"

"Yes, Uncle, for the last time–"

"Forgive me for my wariness, but don't forget, you're attempting to break into the Pohuai Stronghold! If that's not something to be concerned about, then perhaps I am better suited to an insane asylum."

Dakota froze, her breath catching in her throat. Zuko was planning on breaking into the fortress? But why? What was in there that…oh wait, Aang was there…oh no, he couldn't _possibly _be–

"It's the only way," Zuko said stiffly, his voice slightly muffled. Was he wearing something over his face? Iroh was silent for a few moments, and then a great sigh escaped him.

"You're right, even if it pains me to admit it. Don't risk your identity for the capture of the Avatar, Prince Zuko. If it comes down to a choice, better to let the boy escape rather than being labeled an enemy of the Fire Nation."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Dakota heard footsteps, and had a split second to lift her hand as if she was going to knock before Iroh opened the door just wide enough to let himself out of the room. Dakota didn't get a glimpse of Zuko, and Iroh looked at her in puzzlement.

Dakota plastered a smile on her face. "I checked your room, but you weren't there, so I came here. Jee says that the musicians are ready."

"Ah, excellent! Come, let us join them, and sing the night away!" Iroh said cheerfully, his grip firm as he led her down the hall.

Dakota glanced back, noticing that Zuko wasn't emerging from his room. "Is Zuko coming?" she asked, hoping her tone was innocent enough. Iroh gave her a placid smile, shaking his head regretfully.

"Unfortunately not, my dear. He's going to sleep it off, so it would be wise not to disturb him for the remainder of the night."

Dakota nodded absentmindedly, and allowed herself to be urged toward the upper deck and away from Zuko's room. She paused before following Iroh out the heavy metal door, looking back to where Zuko was most likely waiting to steal out of the ship undetected. His door was still slightly ajar.

Iroh, luckily for her, was already talking to the other musicians, and didn't notice her hanging back. The girl turned so that she was facing the hallway, and spoke clearly into the silence, hoping that they resonated enough to reach the very end of the corridor.

"Be careful."

Dakota turned and stepped onto the deck, taking care to shut the door behind her.


	28. The Sun Is Going Down

Heh heh...hello! Part 1 of the Blue Spirit arc, don't worry, there's only one more chapter of this arc! And most of the action happens in this chapter, so it's okay.

Sorry for the long update, this chapter was a complete BIZNITCH to write.

I'm trying to remain positive about it, but I can't completely shake the uncertainty.

The Blue Spirit episode is sooooo hard to write, because it's one of my favorite episodes. AKA: I'm really hesitant to change anything about it. I hope you guys like what I did with it, I really liked writing in Zuko's POV this chapter...writing his inner-thoughts during this sequence was really interesting for some reason.

Anyway, here's chapter 28! Only one more filler arc to go (I'm guessing 2-3 chapters for the Bato of the Water Tribe arc) and then...the big one. THE MOTHER OF ALL ARCS (well, at least until season 2 and 3, hahaha THOSE finale arcs one are gonna be huge and fun).

THE NORTHERN WATER TRIBE/THE SIEGE. Oh dear, I've got a lot to do, don't I?

_**N**_**ote: **The song sung by Jee is written by me, but the song that Dakota sings is NOT.

Enjoy! I'm kinda iffy about how I organized the songs and action scenes in this chapter, so feel free to help me out and...

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

* * *

Chapter 28: The Sun Is Going Down

* * *

Using the mechanical lever, Zuko carefully lowered the small boat, yanking back the controls once it hit the water. The splash was, as a result, very quiet, something that could be taken as an especially noticeable rasp of water against the side of the ship. The boat was still attached to the main vessel by a length of rope, to make sure it didn't float away before the passengers boarded. Up on the main deck, the sounds of instruments and loud conversations were heard.

Making sure he had all of his armor carefully stowed away in a canvas bag, the Firebender darted down the ramp, silent as a hawk before it strikes. Zuko jumped over the side, yanking the rope free of the rungs and shifting his weight to balance himself as the current immediately took hold of the boat. The teen moved to the steering wheel, and put himself on course, turning toward the mainland. The dusk sky was a rich crimson and orange, quick and fleeting as it began its inevitable deepening into night.

Zuko glanced back at the ship, proud and immense against the colors of the sunset. The people on the ship were still clearly visible, all enraptured by the bright and jovial music that was currently being played. There was even a small group of dancers that were laughing and singing along to the songs.

A feminine figure caught his eye among the dancers, and once Zuko's eyes were on her he found that he couldn't look away. He hated himself for his blatant staring, but even his self-loathing did nothing to assuage the fascination of Dakota's dancing form. It had fascinated him in the beginning, when he had caught sight of her dancing alone on the deck, and it fascinated him now.

In a way, his fascination was even stronger the second time around. The first time, Zuko had been observing a stranger as she performed an undeniably skillful exercise, forced to acknowledge that perhaps there was more to Dakota than the weak and demure persona she exuded. It had been interesting, affecting him enough to where he forgot to return the door to its original position of being shut. Luckily for him, the girl hadn't noticed a thing, most likely assuming that she left the door open by mistake.

This time, as he stared up at Dakota, he felt an unexpected flash of something indistinguishable, deep inside his chest.

Dakota was grinning. Unashamedly and unabashedly _grinning_. It was different from the smile he had witnessed a few weeks ago, when he had shared tea with her after that terrible nightmare. The grin he saw now was not dampened by tears, or darkened by a sorrowful humor. Her laugh filled the air, light and clear and _happy_.

In all of his experiences, Zuko had never seen someone smile and laugh with such untainted joy. The difference it offered her appearance was nothing if not shocking. Now, Dakota's face glowed as she was twirled around, her pale hair swishing around her head like the petals of a flower. Even if she had had dark hair and golden eyes, even if she was tall with proud, striking features – common characteristics of Fire Nation women – Zuko knew with surprising certainty that she still would have stood out among all the rest.

Because Dakota was…unique.

Zuko turned his back on the ship, crouching down to hide his form as the sky darkened. By the time he reached the shore, it would be well past sundown…a perfect time for him to emerge from the shadows and claim his rightful prize.

_Be careful. _

The blue oni mask concealed the softening of Zuko's scowl.

* * *

After tying his boat to a large boulder, Zuko retied his mask, making sure it was secure on his head. He rechecked his swords, testing the weight in his hands, and sheathed them before beginning his trek to the Pohuai Stronghold. It was a mile or so inland, surrounded by a thriving forest. He aimed to keep his loping stride as quiet as possible, but even he wasn't quiet enough to escape the senses of the creatures inhabiting the forest. As he ran, he spotted numerous watching him from the brush, silent and watchful as he passed. The pressure caused him to quicken his pace, and in no time at all he was at the edge of the trees, crouched behind some bushes, right beside the main road that cut in through the forest.

Three sturdy walls, made of stone and standing taller than the trees, surrounded Pohuai Stronghold, and Zuko examined them with a grim heaviness in his stomach. He knew from the night before that he could get in easily enough, but with the Avatar in tow? How would they manage to leave without alerting the entire fortress?

Zuko's pondering was cut short by the sound of a carriage approaching. He flattened himself to the ground, peering through the leaves as the grunting of a komodo-rhino grew closer. A trading wagon came into view; the back section covered with a canvas to protect its spoils from the elements, the back of the cart open. A plan arose in Zuko's mind, and with a determined tensing of his shoulders he crept toward the road. The wagon was about to pass, and when the first wheel passed his hiding spot, Zuko rolled under the moving cart, pushing off the ground and gripping onto the extra lengths of wood used to support the underside of the wagon.

The rocking of the wagon was unsteady and jarring, and Zuko grimaced at the cramping of his muscles as he was forced to cling even tighter to avoid falling from his hiding spot. The sound of voices was heard, and Zuko readied himself. He would have to find a way to maneuver so that when the guards checked in and under the cart. Zuko had seen them do so the night before, from his position on the roof of the tower overlooking the archery arena.

The wagon stopped with a creak, and Zuko watched as a single soldier's feet walked around the cart. The soldier stopped at the back, his feet illuminated by firelight – he must be holding a torch. Zuko waited until the man's feet were around the back wheel before silently dropping to the ground, flipping onto his stomach and rapidly propelling himself backwards so that he was directly behind the wagon. Without pause, he gingerly climbed into to the cart – thanking the spirits that the items in the back were heavy enough to prevent the wagon from being jostled by his added weight – and crouched down behind several boxes.

"All clear, you're free to go on ahead," the guard determined, and Zuko closed his eyes in relief, grateful for all of those years spent in agility and stealth training before he was banished.

Ozai had scoffed at him for devoting time to such things, as he felt that hiding and sneaking around were signs of weakness; facing enemies head-on was the only way to achieve victory. But Zuko's mother had encouraged him, quizzing him daily and giving him little missions to accomplish around the palace – stealing a cinnamon bun from the kitchens without the all-seeing cooks catching him, following various nobles around the palace without being seen, etc.

Now that Zuko thought about it, he was struck with an odd realization; his mother had been unusually knowledgeable when it came to stealth and sneaking around. The things she taught him hadn't originated in the scrolls written on the subject…so where did she learn them?

"Not now," Zuko hissed to himself, and focused on examining his surroundings. The wagon had passed the last gate, and was moving toward the far corner of the courtyard. Zuko waited until the driver stopped the wagon before sneaking out, pressing to the side, waiting until the driver had dismounted from the other side before making a dash for the stone tower entrance. He darted inside, and ran up the steep and winding stairs until he reached the top of the third wall. The torches were burning brightly, and so he kept low, glancing around to find the main building.

It was to his right, and so Zuko made his way toward it, his ears pricking at the sound of a familiar voice, booming out over the various courtyards.

"We are the children of fire! Fire, the superior element! Until now, the Avatar has been the only thing in the way of the vision Fire Lord Sozin bestowed upon us. But today, my brothers and sisters, marks the day that the Avatar ceases to be a threat…"

* * *

Dakota couldn't stop smiling. The air on the deck was so lively and happy, and it was infectious. It was well after sunset, and the stars were starting to come out. Dakota was sitting down, tired from all the dancing, and Iroh was talking eagerly with a few of the other musicians – Jee being one of them, his gray hair gleaming silver in the firelight. There were four large fires in each corner of the deck, and so there was plenty of light for the musicians to see their instruments.

The loud chattering of the soldiers ceased when Iroh got to his feet.

"Next, we have Lieutenant Jee!" Iroh said excitedly, and Jee stood, smiling and waving at the crowd as he moved to the area marked by a semi-circle of small flames. He slung his pipa strap – the pipa was a guitar-like instrument with a slightly broader bottom half – over his shoulder and made sure he was comfortable before turning to his audience, plucking a soft and gentle melody.

With a smile, he began to sing.

"_The blossoms in the tree_

_That bud and bloom in spring_

_All fall to the ground, eventually._

_Fingers reach up to catch_

_Those lovely, lovely blossoms_

_And if they're lucky, are graced by one_.

_A fresh blossom fell from the tree,_

_By some spirit's fancy, she stole my heart._

_No other can ever match her beauty_

_For my fingers hold her close._

_Time will change the petals_

_But it will do the same to me._

_I go to the tree no more."_

Jee's fingers left the strings, and Dakota was jolted out of her state of awe by the applause of the soldiers around her. The magic of the song was broken as Jee laughed and returned the pipa to its owner, the other musicians chattering and complimenting Jee's voice. Jee passed Dakota, and she gave him a huge smile, telling him how well he had done. He smiled back, and gave her a small smirk that had Dakota's hackles rising immediately.

The feeling worsened when Iroh and Jee exchanged the same knowing look, and before Dakota could think to high-tail it out of there – a plotting Iroh was never a good sign – Jee turned to address the seated soldiers.

"We have a very special young woman with us tonight, wouldn't it be nice to give her a chance to perform?" Jee asked, and Dakota's face paled in horror as the crowd cheered and clapped in encouragement. The girl sank into her seat; intent on pretending Jee hadn't opened his stupid mouth. But a few hands were lifting her up, and she squeaked, struggling feebly as the soldiers deposited her carefully in the fire-ringed area.

"But I don't…I really don't think…" Dakota stammered, tugging at the hem of her shirt as the temperature of her face rose to that of a frying pan. Jee smiled at her encouragingly, and Iroh moved to sit next to the makeshift stage, patting her arm in a comforting gesture.

"Do you like to sing?" he asked, and Dakota nodded. It was true. Back home, she had participated in the high school choir, content with singing in the background. She had always loved to sing, but singing in a group – and in the safety of her room – was very different than being put on the spot and asked to sing for a group of strangers.

"B-But it's _different_! I…" she explained, struggling to find a reason to decline. "I...no one would know the song, I wouldn't have any music!"

Iroh smiled in that deliberate way of his, the smile that said 'nice try, maybe next time'.

"Just sing, Dakota. I will join in when I get a feel for the melody."

With nowhere to run, it was with renewed dread that Dakota turned to face the eagerly waiting crowd. Her chest hummed with the frantic pounding of her heart, and her eyes were wide and scared, trying hard not to look at any of the soldiers. Her gaze landed on the mainland, where Zuko was sneaking into the Pohuai Stronghold in order to free Aang from Zhao's clutches.

Dakota felt a small sliver of courage imbed itself into her heart at the thought of Zuko risking everything he had to rescue Aang – along with a jab of guilt…there was a chance that Aang's capture was her fault, after all.

Keeping her eyes locked on the distant shore, Dakota opened her mouth, and began to sing her favorite song.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go_.

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_…"

* * *

Zuko finished breaking Aang's restraints, ignoring the boy's frantic questions. The boy's clothing was peppered with small tears – courtesy of the Yu Yan Archers, no doubt – and smeared with drying mud and bits of lichen. Had he been at some sort of swamp when he was captured?

A croak echoed in the chamber, and Zuko looked down to see that several half-frozen frogs were crawling away from the Airbender. Aang gasped, and made to reach down and pick the frogs up, but Zuko yanked him toward the door before he could do so.

"No, wait, my friends need to suck on those frogs!" Aang cried, and Zuko was so taken off guard that he almost let out an exclamation of disgust. He only just managed to catch himself, and settled for smacking Aang over the head. It felt very, _very _good to expend some of his tense anger, and the boy rubbed the spot tenderly, wincing up at Zuko.

"What was that–"

Zuko violently put his gloved finger to the mouth of his mask, and jerked his head toward the way of the first courtyard. He had strung some rope on the far left side, outside of the scope of the guards – if they scaled it, they could gradually make their way along the connected pathways until they reached the outer wall.

To his credit, Aang swallowed his confusion and nodded. Zuko took some time to marvel – as they ran through the empty halls and eventually ducked into the lower sewage system – at the boy's willingness to trust those around him. In the Fire Nation, trust wasn't given lightly, and was often sacrificed for selfish reasons. Perhaps it was the Air Nomad culture that had shaped the Avatar into being such a gentle soul…or perhaps that was just his nature.

Either way, the Airbender would regret it by the time the night was through. The moment they were out of danger, Aang would become Zuko's prisoner, and all would be well again.

All of Zuko's pain would end, and the sacrifices he had made would finally pay off.

* * *

"_Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down._

_You'll be alright,_

_No one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light._

_You and I'll be safe and sound_…"

* * *

The two escapees reached a metal grate that was close to the section of the wall where Zuko had hung the rope, and Zuko listened carefully before motioning to Aang to follow him out of the sewer. The Fire Nation prince swung himself up onto firm ground, waiting until Aang had done the same before silently darting across the courtyard to where the rope still hung.

Zuko felt adrenaline trickling into his veins as the sounds of guards moving about reached his ears, and he hastily pushed Aang in front of him on the rope. The boy thankfully remained silent, moving even faster up the rope.

They were half way up the wall when the alarms began to sound. Aang turned to give Zuko a horrified look, and without thinking, Zuko swore under his breath. Luckily, the loud yells around him masked the sound of his voice, effectively covering up his lapse in focus.

Suddenly the rope gave under their hands, and the two were falling toward the earth. Zuko allowed himself a grimace, preparing himself for the impact. But suddenly, the fall was cushioned, and Zuko opened his eyes to see that Aang had created a small ball of air to soften the fall for both of them. Immediately, the masked prince snapped to attention, drawing his swords and searching for exits.

The three main gates were still open, and Zuko pointed to them before running toward them. Aang caught on instantly, and it seemed that he was one step ahead of the Firebender, for he sped ahead with an intense look of concentration on his youthful face.

"Stay close to me!" he yelled, and Zuko didn't think twice about obeying, quacking his pace in order to remain just behind the Airbender. With a movement more like a dance than an offensive attack, Aang swept into his stance, sending a huge arc of air before him, effectively blasting the incoming soldiers out of their way. Zuko watched as Aang rushed toward the closing doors, using Airbending to increase his speed. What he wasn't expecting was the sudden yank as Aang flicked his hands toward him.

An invisible loop of air wound around Zuko's waist and torso, propelling him toward the gates at unthinkable speeds. The air released him once they had gotten through the first gate, and Aang let out a frustrated groan as the two remaining gates closed with a deafening thud.

Thinking fast, Zuko sheathed his swords, grabbing one of the spears lying on the ground – he assumed that it had been dropped by a careless soldier – and snapping off the blade. The length of wood lay in his hands, steady and strong. He had seen Aang use that glider-staff of his to propel things, and decided that the plan of escape was so necessary that he was willing to risk his identity. The soldiers were running toward them, they had seconds in which to act. Zuko tossed the makeshift staff to Aang, who gave him a questioning look.

"Propel me to the top of the wall," Zuko ordered, making his voice as low and gravelly as possible. Aang blinked in surprise at the sound of his voice, but thankfully didn't recognize it, as he nodded and obeyed without hesitation.

Aang swung his staff over his head in a wide arc. The air picked Zuko up once more, and the masked teen soared through the air, mentally preparing for the rough impact on the path along the top of the wall. He hit the stone, only just managing to tuck and roll at the last moment. Zuko's shoulder was badly bruised, he could feel it, but he ignored the pain and took out his swords, brandishing them in the face of soldiers coming in on either side.

But in a gust of Airbending, the soldiers were gone. The sheer power of the boy standing beside him was rather disconcerting, and Zuko was forced to look at the Airbender with new eyes. No matter what Zhao said, Aang was a force to reckoned with, with or _without _the Avatar State. For a split second, Zuko considered what it would be like to have Aang as an ally; the two made a surprisingly compatible team. The teen shook away the idea, horrified at his train of thought.

Why was he thinking such things? The Avatar was his enemy, he was only doing this so he could regain his father's love. If so, then why was he thinking of the Airbender as _more_ than the Avatar?

Zuko's attention was brought back to the present as the battle cries of soldiers ere heard. The two fighters rushed to the edge of the wall, only to see that lines of Firebenders were using long, sturdy, flexible bamboo ladders to scale the great walls. There were three in total, and Zuko moved to the nearest one, intent on battering the men back. The desire to Firebend was overpowering – this would be over in minutes if he could just _burn_ the enemies standing in their way!

Aang sucked in a great breath, and Zuko allowed himself a brief moment of amusement as he witnessed the horrified expressions of the soldiers holding onto the ladders. Their feelings of panic were ended as they were blown into the ground with such force that they were scattered across the courtyard. Aang rushed over, the two bamboo ladders balanced precariously in his hands. The boy tossed him one of the ungainly ladders, and hopped onto the short stone hedges lining the path.

"Take this, and get on my back!" Aang yelled, and leapt onto the soldier-laden ladder, using the force of gravity to move him forward.

_He can't be serious, _Zuko's mind stuttered, but as he saw the gap between them getting larger, her realized that yes, Aang _was_ serious. Sending a quick prayer to the spirits for luck, the Firebender jumped as far as he could, neatly landing on top of Aang and keeping a tight hold on the ladder in his hands.

Aang lowered the next ladder, swiftly shifting his weight so that they were moved to the top of it, leaving the remaining ladder to crash into the ground behind them. Zuko quickly handed Aang the last bamboo structure, and watched the opposite wall come closer and closer. They were so unbelievably close…just a few yards more…

Heat tricked up the bamboo ladder, and Zuko's head snapped around to see that one of the soldiers had set fire to their mode of transportation. Aang saw it too, and let out a yell as he made a frantic jump for the wall. They weren't close enough, Zuko knew this, and that was proven when both of their hands slipped, causing them to fall to the ground in an ungraceful heap.

Zuko wasted no time, jumping to his feet, but only saw a flash of orange before Aang's small arm reached around to press against his chest, fluidly putting himself between Zuko and the flames. A strong cocoon of air surrounded the two, the attacks of the enemy Firebenders being deflected almost carelessly.

"Hold your fire!" Zhao's rough voice ordered, his tone irritating and snide as ever. Zuko's bristled, hands clenching even tighter around the handles of his swords. "The Avatar must be captured alive!"

Well, if that was the case…

Zuko jumped forward, putting both of the swords to Aang's neck. The boy sputtered, his entire body tensing in shock as his supposed ally turned on him. Zuko pushed down the tendrils of guilt that threatened, and scolded himself for even allowing such feelings to form in the first place. The Avatar was a fool for trusting him; there was no reason to feel guilty for taking advantage of another person's idiocy.

Zuko's conscience piped up at that, reminding him that said Avatar had saved Zuko's skin several times that night. The mutual sharing of protection bred unconscious feelings of camaraderie. It was only natural for Aang seek out an ally – even an unconventional one – in the midst of enemy territory. Hadn't Zuko admitted that Aang was strong, that if they weren't on such different paths they could make a formidable team?

_Shut up, _Zuko snarled inwardly, and focused on staring straight at Zhao. The man was staring back at him, and the stoic calmness in his expression made Zuko more than a little uneasy.

"Open the gates," Zhao ordered softly, eyes never leaving Aang and Zuko. Zuko's attention snapped to a portly man standing behind the first line of soldiers as he openly balked at the suggestion of letting the two of them go free.

"Are you out of your mind? If you let them go–"

"I _said_…open the gates. Now!"

Zuko spared a glance backward as the last gate began to creak open, and dragged Aang backward, keeping the Airbender in between himself and Zhao. The dirt road was firm and smooth, and Zuko stuck to the main road, already planning at what point he would divert from the road so that he and his prisoner could return to his small boat.

The trees on either side of the path were whistling in the late night breeze, their leaves glittering and blinking various shades of green. The sky was streaked with lazy silver-blue clouds, reflecting the light of the moon and partially concealing the stars.

Zuko was only a few hundred feet away from the trees, if he could just–

Something sharp and powerful struck the center of his forehead – disconcerting and jarring and _painful – _and with it came a rapid decent into unconsciousness.


	29. Come Morning Light

Okay, warning, this chapter is SUPER SHORT!

I didn't have much to work with this chapter; there was only so much soul-searching I could do with Zuko and Aang, so forgive me if some it seems a bit repetitive.

A lot of Zuko angst in this one, so buckle your seat belts!

Haha but seriously, I hope you guys enjoy it! It's not very action-packed, so read with that in mind.

As always, if you have any questions, concerns, or feelings of adoration...

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

* * *

Chapter 29: Come Morning Light

* * *

Aang stared in shock as the young man holding him hostage suddenly crumpled, the arrow that had hit the forehead of his mask falling to the ground harmlessly beside his comatose form. How had the arrow managed to not pierce the mask, and yet be shot with enough force to knock him unconscious?

The questions swept out of Aang's mind when he saw a sliver of the mysterious person's face. There, visible against the black cloth covering his head, was a familiar red burn. The shock and unease spiked up inside of the young boy's chest, and he took a step toward his rescuer, hands clenching.

"No…" Aang breathed, and without another thought, used a quick burst of Airbending to create a heavy cover of dust. He had to see for himself, he had to make sure…

Slender fingers slowly slipped the mask up over the man's head, and a gasp of horror was expelled from him, and Aang scrambled backward. It was _Zuko_! What in the world was he playing at, rescuing Aang from the Fire Nation? His agenda was the same; capture the Avatar, lock him up, destroy the world.

The Avatar made to leave, intent on leaving the scarred teen to whatever reinforcements were coming. Zuko had done nothing but threaten and attack him and his friends; there was no way to trust him. It would be better this way. Zuko would be out of the way, and Aang's friends would be safe…if only for a little while.

But…

Aang looked back at the vulnerable teen, lying there in the middle of the road. The Firebenders were running toward them, little specks across the large field. The dust was still thick, but any minute now and it would clear.

What if Zuko had thought like that? What if Zuko had decided that the risk of sneaking inside was too great, and instead had left Aang to rot inside that fortress? That's what Zhao had planned on doing, and the Airbender had been helpless to stop it. That is, until Zuko jeopardized his loyalty and his life to free Aang from his bonds and sneak him out of the fortress.

Aang couldn't leave Zuko, not after he risked so much to help Aang escape.

The boy, having made his decision, moved forward, and with a grunt looped Zuko's arm over his shoulder. In a moment of recollection, the Airbender reached down, and hooked the blue oni mask on his own arm, letting it dangle on the crevice of his bent elbow.

Zuko was heavy, but Aang had Airbending to aid him with that. With a shake of his shoulders and a twist of the air surrounding him, Aang maneuvered the teen so he was on his back, arms on either side of his neck and legs on either side of his waist. Aang gripped the older teen's legs as best he could, and bounded into the cover of the forest. The night was still dark, but when Aang glanced up, he saw with trepidation that the sky was beginning to lighten with the coming of dawn.

"There he is!" a soldier's voice came floating through the fading dirt-screen, and Aang forced himself not to cry out when Zuko's weight made him veer slightly off course, sending him crashing through a cluster of thorned bushes. The sharp nettles scratched at his face and neck, and there was a moment of panic as he felt the thorns catching on his loose clothing. But with a yank, he was free, and with a fierce push of air Aang was running, albeit a bit awkwardly with the added weight on his back.

The sounds of fire being released was terrifying, and Aang whirled, letting go of the unconscious teen's legs for a moment in order to send a powerful burst of air through the forest behind him. Aang gripped Zuko's legs once more, turning and running without staying to see the results of his attack. The forest was silent, and Aang assumed that the wind had blown the soldiers out completely. But even with that as a consolation, he didn't stop running.

It wasn't until the smell of the ocean reached him that he felt safe enough to stop. If he looked carefully, the glimmer of the water was visible through the thick trees, and Aang breathed a sigh of relief, slowing his pace to a walk. The trees were large and bulky, with roots that swept out of the earth and overlapped each other.

Aang headed in the direction of the ocean, and felt a pang of relief as he spotted a suitable place to put down the Fire Nation prince. There was a small dip in the roots, in which a soft layer of grass had grown. A large curving root overlooked it, the small cove of grass carefully shielded from the forest behind them. Aang used another flurry of Airbending to remove Zuko from his back, and carefully lay the teen down. Zuko's head covering was tattered – running through that thorn bush was undoubtedly the cause – and so the younger boy only hesitated for a moment before removing it.

The Firebenders's face was smooth and calm, such a drastic change from the teen's usual snarl. It set Aang to thinking, and with a thoughtful expression on his youthful face, the boy set the blue oni mask on the grass beside Zuko's head. Then, with a glance toward the dark ocean, he jumped onto the large curved root, settling into a comfortable position to rest until dawn.

* * *

The sounds of birds chirping reached Zuko in his state of muddy unconsciousness, and urged him from his dreams of dancing feet and floating bits of tea. The early morning light was much too bright, and so Zuko settled for scrunching his eyes into slits, waiting for his vision to adjust.

The rich smell of mulch and grass filled his nose, and when he moved his head to the side he saw that he had been laid on a grassy surface, his oni mask gleaming right beside him. Zuko's head was pounding, and he turned his head back to the canopy overhead, watching the bright green light filter and change as the breeze jostled the leaves.

If he had been slightly more aware, he would have reacted much more violently to the sound of a light, youthful voice not ten feet above him. As it was, he settled for twitching slightly, and turning his head to view the source of the speech. Aang was sitting on a intricately twisted root that arched over the small grassy area, his knees folded up to his chest and his clear gray eyes wistful.

"You know, before I was frozen, I had a friend named Kuzon. He and I…" Aang's trailed off, smiling fondly at the surrounding trees. "…we would get into _so much _trouble together. He was the best friend I've ever had, but the funny thing is, he was from the Fire Nation. And now, I wake up, and suddenly, it's all gone. Everyone I knew and loved…just _gone_. For everyone else, it's been a hundred years, but for me, it feels like a few months ago that I was visiting Kuzon in the Fire Nation. I miss him…"

Zuko knew that he should get up and strike at Aang. Even if it was useless – the Avatar was too agile to be hit at this distance – it would release some of this irritating tension building up inside of him. He settled for staring blankly at the young Airbender, who was giving Zuko an eerie, deeply pondering look. The expression was much too old for someone as obviously inexperienced as Aang.

"If we knew each other back then, before the war…do you think we could have been friends too?"

"…_is there a chance that we could be friends?" Dakota asked, her eyes searching for an answer in his gaze, her face bereft of its usual timidity and instead clouded with fierce desperation. _

Within the sudden feeling of déjà vu, Zuko found himself teetering on the edge, unable to decide between the possible ways to answer the Avatar. Before he could stop himself, Zuko allowed himself to imagine what it would have been like had he and Aang been born in a different time.

Could they have played together, avoiding Azula and feeding the turtle-ducks side by side, with Zuko's mother watching from a nearby bench? Could they have compared bending techniques, using their combined intelligence to wreck wonderful havoc on unsuspecting nobles? Could they have been the best of friends?

Zuko had no answer, and so he did the first thing that came to mind. He attacked, sliding into an offensive stance and sending a powerful blast of fire toward the motionless Avatar. But true to Zuko's earlier assumptions, Aang's lithe form easily dodged, and without another word the boy jumped from tree to tree, away from Zuko and into the trees until he was a mere speck in the distance.

The Fire Nation prince stood there alone, breathing hard and struggling to keep his emotions in check. Because in that moment, in that split second that passed between Zuko throwing up his fist and Aang jumping out of the way of his attack…both Aang and Dakota's questions had been answered.

_Yes_! his heart cried out, but of course it was too late. The damage was done, and the Avatar was gone. And now that he was gone, all of the strife plaguing Zuko's destiny had fallen back into place. He was a banished prince; he was without honor and without a title. The only way to regain his father's love was to capture the Avatar…speculating over what could have been was pointless.

Zuko and Aang were two things that could never coexist. One would always be running away, and one would always be chasing. The cycle would only end in the Avatar's capture, and with the regaining of Zuko's honor.

The teen bent down to grab his oni mask, and turned to face the ocean. His ship couldn't be far from here; he recognized some of the landmarks from the night before. Zuko forcibly focused on his task, refusing to think about the turmoil inside of his heart. His mind and his heart were usually driven by the same emotions, but lately, the two had been on completely different pages. It was disconcerting, and Zuko hardened himself against the separation. He would be strong; he would complete his mission and return home a hero.

The small metal boat was where he had left it, and Zuko changed into his usual armor with a single-minded fierceness. The black outfit and oni mask were stuffed unceremoniously into the canvas bag, and in no time at all the boat was headed toward the main vessel. Zuko's ponytail whipped around in the wind, and his hands were painfully tight on the steering wheel.

It seemed like eons later that the large ship finally came into view. Zuko saw the ramp lower into the water, and maneuvered his boat toward it. The steady weight of the ramp was comforting, and Zuko hooked the rope onto the metal hook offered by a solemn soldier, staying still as the boat was quickly pulled into the lower holding area. Nodding to the soldier, Zuko stumbled to the stairs leading to the upper hall. He needed sleep, badly; his head was still throbbing, and his legs felt like rubber.

Zuko walked down the hallway, and found himself pausing as a gentle, clear voice softly emanated from one of the rooms. The door was slightly ajar, and he heard the sound of a pipa plucking alongside the voice, creating a melancholy lullaby that echoed in Zuko's tired mind as he slowly opened the door to his room.

"_Just close your eyes._

_You'll be alright._

_Come morning light, _

_You and I'll be safe and sound…_"

The teen's eyes narrowed, and his hands pressed against the metal door until it clicked shut, silencing Dakota's voice and surrounding him with silence. The words followed him, though, even as he removed his armor and slid into his futon.

Zuko lay his head down on the pillow, willing his eyes to close and send him off into sleep. But his eyes kept returning to the large Fire Nation tapestry on his wall, blazing with the large Fire Nation symbol. It looked harsh and sharp to his gaze, and Zuko violently turned his back to it, eyes locked on the entry door instead of on the terrible tapestry.

"Just close your eyes," Zuko muttered, and it was only then that his eyes slid shut, granting him the darkness he craved.

With the whispering notes of a lullaby still ringing in his head, Zuko slipped into an uneasy sleep.


	30. Eye to Eye

Hey everyone!

I'm not even going to apologize for the long wait, because I actually have a good excuse!

I'M IN COLLEGE! Well, not technically, but I'm at college sports camp, and I literally have had NO TIME to update this week! I have to go out and socialize, so I can't stay holed up in my room anymore! So sad, I know!

So just letting you guys know, updates are gonna be a bit slower now that I have literally no life (3 soccer practices a day, kill me now).

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I'm kinda iffy about it...can you guys be sure to leave a note and tell me if I'm just being paranoid? I really need to work on my paranoia...it ruins my life!

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

* * *

Chapter 30: Eye to Eye

* * *

Dakota wasn't stupid, that much she knew. As such, it was more than a little irritating to have Iroh and Zuko neglecting to include her in their discussions of Zuko's alternate identity. Did they seriously think that she hadn't figured it out? She knew exactly where Zuko had been four nights ago, and that his mission had been successful; the next day, Zuko ordered the crew to resume their search for the Avatar after receiving news of the Airbender's unfortunate escape. The crew had reacted with surprise and disappointment; most of them had been hoping that with the Avatar's capture, they would be allowed to return home.

The ship was currently docked at a prosperous Fire Nation colony, and for the past few hours, the soldiers had been returning to the ship with numerous rumors surrounding the Avatar's rescuer – a mysterious masked man known as the "Blue Spirit". No matter how Dakota hinted, Iroh deflected her questions and Zuko settled for ignoring her all together.

The three were sitting down to tea, and Dakota was struggling to reason with the anger bubbling up in her chest. Iroh's tea was as excellent as usual, but somehow the taste seemed off. Dakota peered down into her cup of ginseng tea, a frown marring her brow. She glanced over at Iroh and Zuko, who were sipping silently at their own beverages. Their comparative calm was grating, and Dakota felt her throat tightening in frustration. Part of her argued that it wasn't any of her business what Zuko had done, but a surprisingly stubborn part of her beat that aside before it could manifest fully.

Dakota wasn't _entirely_ helpless, and she had proven herself trustworthy, hadn't she?

Frustrated with her inability to voice her reasons for being angry, Dakota set down her teacup, rising to her feet. If only she were a bit more like Zuko – then she would have no trouble letting everyone around know just how furious she was. Iroh and the teenage Firebender both glanced up, the former's brow furrowing in confusion at her stony expression.

"I'm going for a walk," Dakota muttered in answer to Iroh's questioning gaze, and swept from the room, striding down the hall and into the afternoon sunshine. Some time off of the ship might clear her head, she reasoned, and let out a deep sigh as she jogged down the ramp connecting the ship to the dock.

The wood was warm underfoot, and the smell of the ocean was thick in Dakota's nostrils as she made her way to the main cobblestone street that led further into the small colony. It was larger than the other colony Dakota had visited, and the colonists here were much less openly friendly. Perhaps the air of the solstice festival had brightened their spirits a bit, and this colony was what life was like from day-to-day.

But even with the more somber mood of the colony, she found herself relishing the feel of other people bustling around her; the long days at sea had only increased Dakota's longing for variety in terms of human contact.

"Hey, are you even listening?" Zuko's voice rang out, piercing the din of the crowd and making Dakota stop in her tracks. She turned, and saw that Zuko was in fact marching toward her, his face scrunched in its customary scowl. Why had he followed her?

Ah, Iroh must have put him up to it, having seen that she was upset. Why the older Firebender thought _Zuko _would be the ideal person to talk to her was beyond Dakota's comprehension.

A childish part of Dakota was tempted to turn her back on him and keep walking, and in no time at all her body was turning to face front once more, and her feet were taking her farther away from the angry Firebender. She felt a furious surge of triumph at her boldness, and quickened her pace. Deftly, she wove through the crowd, and soon she was running as fast as she could. A feeling of lightness filled Dakota's chest as she dashed through the streets, and a stab of fear filled her as she heard the agile footsteps of Zuko only a little ways behind her.

"What're you…why are you running, you stupid–!"

Dakota made a quick right into a small alley. There were several large wooden bins, low enough for Dakota to jump over with little difficulty. It reminded her of the gymnastics obstacle course back home, and her legs and arms moved with saddening familiarity. The girl didn't dare look behind her, too intent on clearing the bins without faltering.

Dakota ran into the busy street, and ducked down so that her distinctive hair was less visible, moving across the river of colonists and into the adjacent alleyway. She waited until she was out of sight before running down the road. The people were looking at her strangely, but she didn't care. She wanted time alone, and by God, she was going to _get_ that time!

Zuko's shout brought her back down to earth, and instinctively she glanced back. The teen was sprinting toward her, pushing people aside in his haste. Why was he still _chasing her_? He made her tiptoe around him, and yet when she exuded a bit of her own irritation, he felt it appropriate to badger her and refuse to give her some space!

"Leave me alone, dammit!" Dakota shouted, tears of frustration pricking up behind her eyelids. She turned forward once more, and two things became clear to her in the split second before the collision occurred.

To her left, something large and brown was barreling toward her, so close she could smell the wet furriness of its body. In front of her was a wooden cart of cabbages, pristine and fresh in the sunlight. The owner was a little old man, and his face was stricken as he struggled to move his precious cargo. Dakota panicked, and in her haste closed her eyes.

The brown creature hit her first, and she was sent careening across the street, her body hitting the ground with surprising force. The stone was hard and hot against Dakota's aching back, and she felt a painful throb on the back of her head where it had smacked against the stone. The sky above her was a bit fuzzy, and she heard the snuffling of the creature, its strange fleshy snout running over her body for a split second before disappearing. What in the world…?

Dakota lifted her head slightly, and saw that the cabbage cart was still standing, the man taking deep breaths of relief that his goods were unharmed.

"Oh, my cabbages…thank the spirits!" he whispered, and Dakota smiled slightly at his adoring tone, and then flinched as Zuko's voice erupted not two feet from her.

"You _idiot_! I told you to stop running!"

Dakota scowled at him darkly, painfully righting herself into a sitting position. Zuko knelt next to her, his hands clenched into tight fists as he glared at her. His eyes flickered to the red scratch marks on her arms and legs before resting on her face, scanning it with cool precision. Dakota, suddenly uncomfortable with his stare, gripped the closest object – it turned out to be a wooden barrel full of water – and heaved herself to her feet. The world spun dangerously, but she furiously blinked it away, refusing to give him any reason to pity her.

"Go _away_," Dakota repeated, and turned to head back toward the docks. Zuko bristled, and his hand was yanking on her shoulder before she could take a single step. The people around them were staring, and Dakota frowned at the knowing glints in their eyes. She didn't even _want _to know what they thought was going on between Zuko and herself…ugh! Dakota wavered in her effort to remain upright, her balance severely put to the test. How hard had she hit her head?

Zuko's voice was harsh. "What's wrong with you? You've been all weird and mopey for the past few days, and then you just _run_?"

Dakota bit back the urge to angrily shout back at him, and settled for saying nothing, staring blankly into the distance. The brown creature was long gone, though there were several shaken villagers that were scrambling to pick up their fallen groceries – so she _hadn't_ been imagining it, after all.

"What was that thing?" a middle-aged woman asked no one in particular, her pale golden eyes flickering in the direction the creature had gone. Zuko huffed from behind Dakota, and the pale-haired girl knew him well enough to recognize the sound of contemplation. So even Zuko didn't know what the creature was? That was surprising…

Dakota's head was still pounding painfully, and she took a hesitant step forward. Her foot was firm enough on the ground to suit her, but and a loud hiss escaped her chest as the movement jostled her neck and head.

Zuko's hand slipped away from her shoulder, but even with it gone Dakota could still feel the warmth and the heaviness of his grip. She didn't miss it, exactly, but she'd be lying if she said that it hadn't made her feel a tiny bit better. If she closed her eyes, Dakota could imagine that the hand had been her father's, and that he was standing behind her, ready to shield her from the world.

But as she opened her eyes, and twisted her body around to face Zuko…the fantasy faded away. Golden eyes burned into hers, silently questioning, but not cruel in the way Dakota was expecting.

How strange.

The bitterness seeped out of her – Dakota wasn't among those who thrived by retaining anger – and her shoulders slumped. Zuko wasn't even saying anything, and yet here she was, feeling guilty about putting him through so much trouble. Maybe she really was going crazy, after all. Now that was a thought; falling into a TV show couldn't be very good for her psyche, could it?

"I'm angry," Dakota admitted softly. "I know exactly what you did the night Aang escaped, I know exactly _who you are_. But whenever I try to bring it up with you or Iroh, you both treat me like a little girl who stuck her nose in where it didn't belong. I suppose I shouldn't expect your trust, but I don't appreciate being treated like an idiot."

With her reasons out in the open, she had nothing to do but wait for Zuko's reaction. Dakota didn't dare meet his eye; for fear that he would mock her for being so naïve as to think that she deserved any degree of responsibility. The silence that followed her speech was more than a little unnerving, and she dared to glance up to see Zuko's reaction after several long moments.

Zuko was staring down at her, and his mouth was curved into a deep scowl that was so familiar that if any other expression had been on his face, Dakota would have been a bit weirded out.

"It's not…I'm just…" he attempted, but seemed at a loss. Zuko let out a heavy huffing breath, and crossed his arms over his chest. "You're not an idiot."

Dakota raised her eyebrows at him, and Zuko held her gaze for a few moments before tearing away with a growl. He strode around the corner, and Dakota realized that he was leading her away from the staring citizens. The girl hurried to follow him, and Zuko didn't stop until they reached the very center of the nearest alleyway. The sky was a strip of bright blue above them, and Dakota ignored the aching of her skull and the twinges of pain that resonated from her shoulders.

The teenage boy's shoulders were stiff and uncomfortable, and his eyes were guarded. "Uncle was going to wait until we were farther away from the area before telling you. They're on the look out for me, and it was safer to only have Uncle and I know the truth, in case they stopped us for questioning. Uncle said it was too much of a risk telling you. If they questioned you…"

Dakota's frown slipped from her face, and suddenly it was very hard to keep her voice from shaking.

"You really think I'd tell them anything?" she asked, struggling to keep the wetness in her eyes from spilling over. Zuko's face was panicked, and Dakota looked up in order to keep her hurt in check. Don't you dare cry, don't you _dare_!

Zuko had said much more hateful things to her in the past, so why in the world was she taking this particular situation so _personally_?

Maybe it was because Iroh was involved in the decision not to tell her – Dakota thought that out of anyone, he would be on her side. But she had been stupid to think that...Zuko was Iroh's _nephew_. Dakota was an outsider, a friend but no one particularly special in Iroh's eyes. Iroh made friends with everyone, it was his nature. Why should she be so arrogant as to think herself on the same level of importance as Zuko?

All her life, Dakota was constantly in the presence of parents who would do anything for her, who loved her irrevocably and unconditionally. Now that she was endlessly far away from them and their love, she realized just how insignificant she was. Here, in this world, she was quite literally a "nobody". No family, no connections, and no past to speak of. She was simply Dakota.

It was a terrifying realization.

Zuko's expression was pinched. "No, no, that's not what I meant!" he stammered.

"No, it's okay. I get it, I really do. I just thought that…I'm j-just…" Dakota trailed off, sliding down the wall until she was sitting on the ground. Her head sank down to rest against her knees, and that's when the tears finally started to fall. Shoulders shaking, mouth trembling, Dakota let go of her threadbare restraints on her emotions.

"T-This is why I told y-you to just _leave me alone_!" Dakota moaned, curling more securely around her bent knees. For a long time, there was silence, but by the lack of sound she knew that Zuko was still there, standing next to her. Was he deaf? Was he that intent on making her feel worse than she already felt?

Dakota nearly squeaked in surprise when Zuko heaved a great sigh, sliding down on the wall until he was sitting next to her. She could feel the heat from his arm, barely an inch away from hers. He was breathing slow, deep breaths, obviously trying hard to keep himself calm. In the back of her mind, Dakota noted that Iroh's tea-calming sessions must be working for the moody Fire Nation prince to be trying this hard to remain cool and collected.

"I guess it was stupid to think you would give me away," he grumbled, and something behind the curt tone of his voice made Dakota's head lift slightly, peering over her arm at his face. Zuko was staring at the opposite expanse of wall, hands clenched tightly together. Was he…was he trying to say sorry? It was _Zuko _she was dealing with, so she couldn't be sure.

Dakota decided to go with her gut, and shook her head shakily. "It's okay, really. I was stupid for assuming that you guys would trust me with that sort of thing, I mean, Iroh l-loves you more than a-anything, and so he w-wouldn't want you to b-be…"

Her words faded, because the sobs choked up her throat, her face screwing up into an ugly grimace. Memories swept in, memories of her mother and father hugging her as she blew out the candles of her sixteenth birthday cake. They had told her how much they loved her, how proud they were. Henry had grinned goofily at her, waiting until their parents' backs were turned before dipping a finger into the edge of the rich chocolate frosting.

Zuko was staring at her, she could feel it from within the safety of her arms, and she heard a quiet thump – from the sound, Dakota assumed that he was setting his head back against the wall.

"I keep forgetting that you've lost your family…I'm sorry."

With that, Zuko got to his feet, and held out a hand to Dakota. It was in such a fluid motion that it took Dakota second or two to process that it had actually happened. She stared at the hand with a mixture of horror – how could he even stand to look at her when her face was all red and blotchy? – and astonishment. The expression on Zuko's face was stern and tense, more so than usual. His eyes flickered from her shoulder to her eyes, not wanting to make full eye contact.

The Firebender looked nervous, uncertain, and Dakota was confused as to why. Zuko _never_ backed down from a challenge; he loved nothing more than to prove himself.

_Maybe kindness doesn't come easily to him, _a small voice in her head whispered, and Dakota saw it as the truth, as she examined the tenseness in Zuko's stance. To reject his help would be to reject his rare expressions of kindness.

With that, the girl took his hand, allowing the scarred Fire Nation prince to pull her up. His fingers were warm, and so much larger than her own. They slipped past hers as Dakota righted herself. The two didn't say anything more, and when Zuko ducked out of the alleyway to return to the ship, Dakota followed.

After the surrealism of that afternoon's events, Dakota couldn't say she was all that shocked when she and Zuko arrived back on the ship to find that the center of the deck had been clawed and ripped away, creating a gaping cavity where the sparring circle used to be.


	31. Proximity

Uhhhhh HI!

I'm so sorry, guys. I'm a freshman in college, and I have had quite literally NO TIME to update. I mean, seriously, it was a bitch trying to write this, and I skivved some homework to do so, so please be nice!

Thanks to everyone for being so patient, it means a lot! Your reviews always make me smile, and keep me motivated to keep thinking of this story and developing more ideas for it!

I hope you guys like this chapter, it gets things moving!

If you want faster updates...

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

* * *

Chapter 31: Proximity

* * *

"What happened?" Zuko bellowed, his shoulders braced and tense, readying himself to lash out at the cause of his ship's lack of a pristine deck. An uncharacteristically calm Dakota followed him up the ramp, her dark eyes taking in the scene.

Iroh was standing beside the wreckage, sipping at a cup of tea and staring wistfully into the gaping hole. Several soldiers were standing back behind the old general, and they snapped to attention in the face of Zuko's wrath. One of them cleared his throat, and stammered out a response.

"A bounty hunter, sir. She was riding this….this big brown animal, which was how she was able to get aboard. She asked us if there were any castaways, and we told her no. But her animal began to sniff, and then…well…"

The soldier trailed off, gesturing helplessly at the shredded metal.

Dakota absentmindedly touched her arm, feeling the tender spots littered there. The creature that had collided with her had been brown, and from the feel of it, had definitely been large. It had to be the same beast; the chances of another huge animal coincidentally appearing were ridiculously slim.

Apparently, Zuko was thinking something along the same lines, because he gave her a sweeping look. His golden gaze lingered on the scratches littering her exposed skin before flickering to include the crew.

"Continue," he ordered, and the young soldier nodded brusquely.

"She discovered the castaway, and took him with her. That's all, sir."

Iroh stirred, then, a dreamy smile on his face. "You should have seen her, Prince Zuko. She was a striking woman, indeed!" he exclaimed, and Dakota rolled her eyes at the expression on his face, not surprised at all by his words. Iroh was a hopeless romantic, after all.

Zuko was not amused in the slightest, his face darkening at the light-heartedness of his uncle's tone. The soldiers took a few steps back, busying themselves with cleaning the stray bits of metal off of the deck. Dakota was tempted to join them, but before she could do so, Iroh spoke.

"The creature she was riding...I haven't seen one of its size for many, many years. It's called a shirshu, a creature rumored to have the sharpest sense of smell in the entire word. A perfect steed for a bounty hunter…"

Dakota froze – she had been about to reach down to pick up a piece of splintered metal. Her brain was whirring, struggling to connect the dots to a puzzle she hadn't been aware of until now. Her eyes stared blankly at the hole, her brain supplying the memory of the creature sniffing at her. Zuko and Iroh had been lamenting the fact that Aang and his group was nowhere to be found, they had been struggling to find something to track him with.

"The sharpest nose in the world…" Dakota muttered, and Zuko and Iroh continued speaking, her words spoken too softly for them to hear. The young woman looked over at Zuko, brow furrowing deeply as she considered the flickering possibilities in her head. There was something important that kept nudging at her brain. Something about scents, and Aang…

"Ah!" Dakota shrieked, clapping her hands together before she could stop and think about her reaction. Zuko and Iroh both paused in their conversation, turning to look at her with identical expressions of incredulity. Dakota flushed, but stood her ground.

"I have an idea. C'mon," she said quickly, and turned to jog down the stairs and into the hallway where their rooms were situated. Zuko's was at the very end, and she raced toward it, hearing Zuko and Iroh's heavy footsteps behind her. She entered without hesitation, ignoring Zuko's stammers of protest.

Iroh closed the door behind them, and Dakota turned to Zuko, her brown eyes searching his scarred face.

"What were you wearing the night you rescued Aang?"

Zuko frowned. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"There's a big brown animal that can track _anything _in the world based on smell alone…" Dakota trailed off, raising her eyebrows. Iroh beamed at her, squeezing her shoulders encouragingly.

"She's right! Prince Zuko, this could change everything!"

Zuko was staring down at Dakota with an inscrutable expression, and after a few seconds he moved away from her to reach under his bed, lugging out a dark brown rucksack. His golden eyes flickered with tinges of orange in the light of the candles.

"I haven't opened it since I last wore it…the scent of the Avatar should still be on it," Zuko muttered, his face brightening as he caught on to what Dakota was suggesting. If they got the shirshu to smell the bag, then tracking Aang would be much more simple. Zuko's scent would be there, obviously, but surely the creature would be able to distinguish in between the two.

Dakota couldn't help but smile smugly, and tucked her hair behind her ears. She tried hard not to think about what her actions were doing, and she was doing a good job so far. If she was lucky, she would get through the entire night without feeling too guilty about handing over Aang's location. And for what? A bit of respect from Iroh and Zuko?

That made Dakota feel even worse, and so she pushed it aside and focused on the task at hand.

"That's good. I guess you have a way of tracking Aang now, huh?" she said, both loving and hating the boldness to her tone. It felt like two sides of her were competing for supremacy – the irritated side that yearned for respect, and the moral side that yearned for a lack of conflict.

"Yeah," Zuko answered gruffly, eyes glued to the sack in his hands.

Without another moment wasted, the teenager lugged the bag over his shoulder and moved purposefully from the room. But before he could disappear completely, he stopped, and turned back. Zuko's mouth was set in its customary scowl, but his eyes were less certain, countering his irritated expression.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there?"

Dakota's jaw dropped, but luckily she managed to catch it before her shock became too obvious. Iroh was staring at Zuko with an odd expression on his face – it seemed torn between pride and astonishment – but when he caught Dakota's eye the expression disappeared, so quickly that she was forced to wonder if she had been imagining it.

"Uh, I'm coming," she stammered, and Zuko gave his uncle a sweeping glance before leaving the room. Iroh let out a contented sigh, and ambled over to the nearby table, where he began to prepare himself a cup of ginseng tea. Dakota wasn't quite sure what to say; part of her was still angry with Iroh for not trusting her, but another part was sad that Zuko hadn't asked Iroh to come along.

It was a strange confliction of feelings…that was for sure.

She wanted to ask Iroh so many questions, most of them on the topic of what exactly their relationship was.

Iroh listened to her when she needed to talk about her life back home; he made her tea and comforted her when she was sad. Iroh let her read all of his scrolls that he had collected in his years of travel; and patiently guided her through the daily Firebending lessons, praising her and supporting her.

Was Iroh just humoring her because he believed that the spirits had sent her? Or did he actually care for her? She wanted to say that Iroh was the best friend she had in this world, but the hurt Dakota felt prevented her from doing so. How could she be a close friend with someone who didn't deem her worthy of keeping secrets?

But at the same time, Dakota was sixteen years old. Iroh looked to be in his late fifties, early sixties at the oldest. Decades of experience separated the two of them, with little to bridge the gap. Did she really have a right to demand so much of Iroh after only a few months of knowing him?

Dakota didn't ask any of those questions. The young woman gave herself a seemingly legitimate excuse: Zuko was there; the privacy she needed was absent. But she knew that that was a lie. It wasn't because Zuko was there. It was because she was afraid of what Iroh's answers would hold.

And so, with that happy thought resonating through her mind, Dakota settled for giving the older Firebender a weak smile before turning and hurrying after the impatient Fire Nation prince.

* * *

When Katara settled in for sleep that night, her glacier-blue eyes automatically found Sokka, watching as he stoked the small fire. Her brother's usually suspicious face was alight with melancholy and tentative hope, and Katara hoped for his sake that the owner of the Southern Water Tribe ship turned up soon.

When their father had left two years ago, Katara had of course felt abandoned and terrified. But as much as it hurt, as much as it pained her every day, she knew that Sokka felt it more. Maybe it was because Katara had Waterbending and Gran-Gran's many teachings to distract her, maybe it was because she threw herself into her many chores around the village.

Sokka was a warrior at heart, and to be left behind to care for the dwindling village while the men went off to fight a war must have hurt terribly. He masked it well, bossing the younger boys around and nit picking about every little thing Katara did. In the moment, Katara had assumed it was because he was a sexist pig who simply liked to be in control of others, and with good reason.

Okay, he was definitely sexist, that was undeniable. But that wasn't the reason he was so verbal in his criticisms. It was because he was scared of his own ability to protect those he cared about. He didn't have the powerful advantage of bending, nor did he have particularly spectacular fighting skills.

Sokka was simply Sokka, the sarcastic guy with a boomerang who thought about food constantly and cracked goofy jokes that never failed to make Katara laugh. He was the brother that grabbed Katara and shielded her with his own body when a mysterious glowing glacier containing a tattooed boy broke through the ice – even though Katara had been screaming at him not thirty seconds prior, he didn't hesitate to protect her with everything he had.

Sokka's lips were pursed in concentration, his eyes – the same color as Katara's – staring into the fierce orange glare of the fire. In his hands was the curved blade that they found in the forest, the one that held the beading and familiarity of their tribe. Sokka's fingers traced the carving of the Southern Tribe symbol – Katara couldn't tell whether the action was unconscious or not, but from the distracted look on his face she assumed the former.

"Try to get some sleep, okay?" Katara asked, and Sokka nodded absentmindedly, not taking his eyes off of the flames before him. Aang was already sleeping on the warm furry leg of Appa, and Katara smiled at his soft snores before settling deeper into her sleeping bag.

Katara must have fallen asleep rather quickly, because it seemed like only a second later that she was being awoken by Sokka's suspicious shout. Katara shot upward in her sleeping bag, rubbing her eyes at the figure that was slowly entering the light of the campfire.

"Sokka?" a deep, familiar voice sounded, and all of Katara's disoriented sleepiness disappeared in an instant. Her face spread into a disbelieving grin, and Sokka took a step forward, just as surprised as his sister was.

"Bato?"

* * *

Finally, after a few hours of aimless searching, Zuko and Dakota managed to track the bounty hunter down to an old tavern situated in the seedier part of the colony. The bounty hunter's steed was sprawled a few yards away from the front door, gnawing at a large hunk of meat and making occasional sounds of contentment.

Dakota swallowed hard as they approached the brightly lit place, flinching as the sound of raucous swearing and jeering was heard from within. It sounded like someone was getting beat up in there…

As if to prove her point, at that moment a fully-grown man crashed through the flimsy window screen. Dakota took a hurried step back, crinkling her nose at the harsh smell of alcohol that emanated from his prone form. Zuko didn't pay the man any heed, stepping over him and striding toward the tavern. Dakota had no choice but to follow, and she tried to smother her nervousness.

The smell of alcohol was overwhelming when Dakota stepped into the tavern. Everything was musty, and the air shimmered with a healthy sheen of cigar smoke and dust. Tables were scattered around the large rectangular room, and the well-stocked bar was to the right, forming most of the east wall. A large antique chandelier was hung above the tables, shedding a gold-orange haze on the place

Dakota instinctively shifted closer to Zuko. The teen glowered at her briefly, and she reluctantly allowed him to walk several feet ahead of her. Of course, they were around other people, it wouldn't do to have a girl clinging to him…not that she had been intending to cling. Dakota didn't cling; she wasn't that kind of girl. But in this situation, in this particular room, Dakota couldn't help but wish that she could hide behind Zuko and escape the creepy smiles and leers that followed her as she walked.

"Hey there, pretty thing," a man slurred, and slid his hand around her waist. Dakota flinched in surprise – she hadn't seen him coming – and before she could take a breath to shriek she was yanked away from the man. There was a flash of fire, and suddenly the drunkard was nursing a nasty burn on his hand. He lunged at his attacker, but was held back by several of his friends.

Zuko lowered his fist, his features smooth and his eyes cold as ice. He let go of Dakota's arm and turned to face the table situated in the center of the large room. It was obviously the centerpiece of the place, as the most excitement was currently being staged there. A striking woman – she looked to be in her early twenties – with glossy black hair and pouting red lips was arm-wrestling with a man nearly twice her size. And she was _winning_.

Dakota's eyebrows shot up, and watched as the woman gritted her teeth, sending the man's hand smashing down onto the table with a final effort. The crowd around them cheered, and the woman was left pouring the betting money into her immense purse. Zuko took this time to march over, and slammed his hands down on the table.

"You owe me money for my ship!" he snarled, and Dakota glanced at him. Of course, he didn't want to advertise to the world that he was looking for the Avatar. The woman gave him a smirk, and shrugged her lean shoulders.

"Sorry, buddy, but as you can see I'm a little _lacking_ in the money department," she quipped, letting her fingers run through the mounds of coins in her lap. The men around them laughed loudly at that, and she proceeded to buy drinks for the entire house. Dakota could see Zuko's face flaring up in embarrassment and fury, and she took a small step toward the bounty hunter. The man who she had been wrestling with stomped away from the table, and Dakota only hesitated for a second before sliding into the chair.

The bounty hunter looked up at her, and immediately her face smoothed out, eyes scanning her with unconcealed interest.

"What are you, his girlfriend?" the woman asked, and Zuko exploded.

"NO!"

"Jeez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning…" the bounty hunter commented, and Dakota took a deep breath. She didn't know what she was doing, but it seemed a lot more logical than standing and yelling at the lady until she did what they wanted.

"I'm Dakota," she began, holding out her hand. The woman eyed her for a full minute before taking a long swig of her drink, smacking her lips noisily.

"The name's June," the woman replied, not bothering to shake Dakota's hand, watching as Dakota awkwardly lowered her hand and placed it back on the table. "So tell me, what's the deal with all this?" June went on, gesturing blandly to Dakota's pale hair.

"I was born with it, actually," Dakota replied, unable to keep herself from smiling. Everyone in this world found her hair color so strange. If only they knew how common the color was back in her world…

"Well, good luck trying to hide in a crowd, honey," June said, taking another gulp of her beverage. Dakota stole a glance at Zuko, who was fuming at her. _Hurry up, _his eyes practically screamed at her.

"Um, June, I know that you're busy, but we have a proposition for you. There's a boy that we need to find. We would pay you–"

Zuko scoffed. "If you find him, I'll consider the damage done to my ship repaid."

"No deal, then. See you lovebirds later, I've got somewhere to be," June drawled, and glided out of her seat and out the door. Dakota raised her eyebrows at Zuko, and he sent her a dirty look before the two of them simultaneously bolted outside. June was strapping her shirshu's saddle in place, murmuring something while she did so.

Dakota gaped at what she saw. The creature was huge, larger than at least three horses combined, with the muscular body of a wolf and the head and shoulders of an anteater. A delicate formation of pink fleshy tendrils decorated its nose, reminding Dakota of a mole. That must be the reason it could smell so well, she mused.

The creature seemed to sense her gaze, and turned its head toward her. But to her surprise, she found that the eyes were absent. There literally were no eyes on its face, and yet it cocked its head in an eerie way that let Dakota know that the shirshu knew exactly where she was.

The girl took a slow step back, and suddenly the shirshu lunged forward, sniffing and nudging at Dakota's form. Dakota couldn't help but yelp in surprise, and then Zuko's hand was pulling her back. She moved back so fast that her back collided with his chest, but she was too busy staring at the shirshu to take note of his reaction.

"Nyla, heel!" June barked, and the creature whined loudly but obeyed its master without too much resistance. It still kept its snout pointed toward Dakota, and snuffled and sniffed desperately. Zuko's hand was warm on Dakota's bare shoulder, and she realized that she was still leaning into him.

Dakota flushed, and hurriedly stepped away, straightening her shirt and determinedly not meeting Zuko's eye. It was already embarrassing enough that she had to be rescued twice in the span of ten minutes; Dakota didn't need to make it worse for herself by confirming how angry Zuko was.

"Hm, that's interesting…" June murmured, and gave Dakota a piercing stare that sent chills down her spine. The stare was deep and suspicious, but held a degree of curiosity as well. Then, without warning, June turned to Zuko. "I'll do it for seven bags of gold. Take it or leave it."

"…Deal," Zuko muttered, and June put a hand on her hip.

"I hope you have the scent."

"We do," Dakota said quickly, and handed June the bag. "There are two scents in there, one is his–" Dakota nodded to Zuko. "-and the other is the boy we're looking for. Can the shirshu tell the difference?"

June just laughed.

June opened the bag, and Nyla jumped for it, sniffing while June murmured into its ears. Dakota wasn't sure what was being said, but after a few more seconds Nyla stiffened, and began clawing at the ground, whining and yipping in excitement.

"He has the scent, let's go!" June said, and jumped up onto the saddle. She held a hand for Dakota, and the girl took it and allowed the woman to pull her up – the ease with which the bounty hunter did so was more than a little humiliating. Zuko was behind Dakota, and Dakota blushed when Zuko's arm wrapped around her waist.

Wait, when did Dakota suddenly start being so affected by Zuko?

Before Dakota could really begin to ponder the question, Nyla lunged forward, and they were off.


	32. Looking for Trouble

And it's almost been a month since I last updated. Ouch. This is making me feel terrible.

So, here's the next chapter! This is definitely an iffy chapter, and I'm guessing that I was so eager to finish this last filler arc that I rushed a little. I went back and checked it over, but I'm not making any promises.

Let me know what you think!

This is the last filler chapter, and then...

PLOT. FINALLY, SOME ACTUAL PLOT.

So, the next chapter is the Northern Water Tribe episode, and then we have the mother of all arcs...the Siege of the North finale.

This story's almost over, you guys! Only five/six more chapters to go!

I think what I'm going to do with the Siege of the North arc is I'm going to write it all at once, and then separate it into chapters. So when it's done, I'm going to post them all at once rather than make you guys wait.

I have Christmas break in a few weeks, so that'll give me SO MUCH MORE TIME TO WRITE!

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: **_**I have a little Siege of the North spoiler sort of thing that I've written (it's basically what you'd see on the back of a book). It's going to be at least a month until the next update, so I'm willing to compromise.**

**If you review this chapter, I will send you a PM with the Siege of the North arc spoiler. Call it incentive to review, lovelies!  
**

=D

* * *

Chapter 32: Looking for Trouble

* * *

The trio stopped just before dawn, on the bank of a roaring stream. The shirshu crouched down at June's command, and the bounty hunter slid off with the ease of someone who's done it a million times before. Zuko sat back to watch Dakota's descent, confident that it would provide some amusement at the very least.

Dakota's tongue darted out of her mouth, her upper body leaning to the side as she eased her leg downward. She managed to get halfway down, but her short stature prevented her from reaching the ground completely.

"Ack!" the girl choked out as she lost her footing, falling face-first into the thick grass. Zuko smirked – he couldn't help it – and quickly hopped off the shirshu, landing with only the slightest bit of unsteadiness. Dakota leapt to her feet, brushing grass off of her face and shirt, clearing her throat as if she hadn't just made a fool of herself.

June raised an eyebrow at the two of them before turning to loosen her steed's saddle. "We'll get back on the trail in an hour or so; Nyla needs to rest."

"Alright," Dakota said, yawning so widely that all of her teeth were visible. They shone like pearls in the light orange-pink sky, and Zuko looked away before she could catch him staring. The Fire Nation prince strode to the stream in order to fill up his canteen, and his jaw clenched when he saw that June was doing the same, crouched not two feet away from him. Her dark red lips and elegant features reminded him of Azula – the two had the same dangerous beauty – and his hackles instinctively rose as a result.

"So, she's from the Fire Nation, huh?" June muttered, looking beyond Zuko to where Dakota was still standing. Zuko, startled at the question, turned so that he was looking in the same direction.

Dakota stood by the shirshu; her unusually colored hair tucked over one shoulder and revealing the burn on back of her neck. The scar was hidden most of the time, and the re-emergence of it made Zuko's eyes widen. He had forgotten how large and jarring it was, and the sight put a rather significant weight in the pit of Zuko's stomach.

Dakota had known pain and had been faced with pitying judgment. Zuko could see her in his mind's eye, a timid child with large, dark eyes. She wasn't the type to make a fuss about anything, and so she had most likely endured silently, a smile the only thing protecting her from the world.

Dakota was angled slightly toward the stream, and so June and Zuko could both see the small ball of fire carefully cradled in her slender hands. Dakota's lips were slightly parted and her eyes were locked on the flames, shining like pieces of volcanic stone.

She was so obviously _not _from the Fire Nation.

The women of the Fire Nation were known for being sharp, noble, and proud. Gold-amber eyes, glossy black hair, and creamy white skin were common physical traits. Fire Nation women carried themselves with care; quick to judge and always testing the waters before them. Even Zuko's mother, a generous and loving woman, was edged with a temper and a healthy dose of vanity. It was something all Fire Nation women had, and Zuko was well accustomed to it.

Dakota couldn't have been more different. Her pale hair, lightly tanned skin, and dark brown eyes were strange and striking. For all that women of the Fire Nation were proud, Dakota was modest. Where they were sharp, Dakota was gentle. They were structured and elegant, Dakota was unexpected and sincere.

Zuko wasn't quite sure what June's question held, but for some reason he felt obliged to put an end to her skeptical tone.

"Yes, she is. Got a problem with that?" he snapped. He wasn't sure why he was defending her so vehemently, but there was something about June's curious gaze that made Zuko want to grab Dakota's arm and drag her away as far from the bounty hunter as possible. The shirshu was sniffing anxiously in Dakota's direction, and Zuko noticed that June's eyes followed her steed's movements closely. She didn't react to his hostility, instead giving him a quick glance before capping her canteen.

"Don't worry, lover boy, I'm not after your girlfriend."

"She's _not_–"

June waved a hand. "Gah, fine, I'm not after your _friend_, okay? Jeez!" she exclaimed, getting to her feet and moving toward Nyla. The beast turned to face his master, and grumbled in contentment when June rubbed his snout affectionately.

Dakota let the flames trickle into nothingness, so slowly that Zuko wondered if she was distracted by something else or if she was practicing her Firebending. He couldn't see her entire face, so Zuko could only guess what was on her mind.

She turned, and Zuko hurriedly stood, turning away from the girl and re-tying his canteen to his belt. He heard the sound of her footsteps behind him, and stole a glance over his shoulder.

"Um, Zuko?" Dakota asked, her eyes flickering to meet his.

"What?"

"Do you want to do some breathing exercises with me? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, I was just thinking that since we didn't do them this morning…" Dakota trailed off, her fingers nervously twisting together.

Her palpable nervousness made Zuko's jaw clench – where was the calm, collected girl from last night, the one who fearlessly sat across from a dangerous bounty hunter and asked for help? How could Dakota be so composed in obviously dangerous situations, and yet be so uneasy when he was around? Was he truly that terrifying?

A few months ago, Zuko would have been pleased to inspire such fear; it meant that he was someone to be respected. But now, being in close proximity to someone who was so uneasy around him…it wasn't as rewarding as he had imagined it would be.

"Fine," he muttered, and ignored her expression of disbelief. But fortunately, Dakota seemed to take it in stride, because she sent him a glowing smile and folded her legs underneath her. She closed her eyes, and began breathing deeply and evenly.

Zuko mimicked her, but he didn't begin the breathing exercises. He simply sat, staring at the girl who fell out of the sky without any kind of explanation. He thought about her family and the strange world she had briefly described to Iroh over tea.

Without any warning, Zuko began thinking about his mother.

She wasn't dead; Zuko somehow knew this with perfect clarity. For all of her grace and beauty, his mother was the kind of person who endured. She was the player behind the scenes, observing the world from the safety of the curtains.

Zuko had always admired her unassuming sense of right and wrong. He had striven to be like her since he was very small. But that admiration ended the day he received the horrible scar on his face.

After that day, he refused to acknowledge his attachment to his mother. She had always taught him to be a kind and merciful person, to hold family in the highest regard. Where had those teachings gotten him? Banished by his father and forced to wander the world with only his uncle for company, that's where.

His mother had been such a kind and merciful person, and now she was gone.

_Did Dad banish you, too, Mom? _

The question came to him without warning, and Zuko's shoulders hunched with repressed emotion. No, it couldn't be that. His mother was as innocent as they came, she didn't have it in her to commit a treasonous act. His father couldn't have banished her, she was one of the only things he cared about.

But Zuko couldn't afford to think about his mother. There was no reason to be thinking about such useless things. It was all in the past, and there was no going back to how things used to be.

Dakota's hair glinted slightly in the light of the rising sun, and Zuko closed his eyes as his memory was jarred–

_Zuko's little feet pattered against the wooden floor of the Ember Island mansion deck, and the hot sun shone on the sand outside. The beach was flecked with pieces of shell and coral, spots of color amidst the pale brightness. Six-year-old Zuko paused before jumping down the steps leading to the beach, giggling at the pounding sensation. Azula toddled behind him, her lips pursed in a frown as she reached the stairs. _

"_Zu-Zu, I want to come!" she demanded, her authoritative tone lessened by the thick lisp it contained; caused by the lack of her two front teeth. Zuko turned to look at his little sister, obviously exasperated. _

"_Azula, you're supposed to be napping!" _

"_Naps are for babies!" Azula shrieked, and Zuko cringed at the shrill sound. _

"_Fine!" he grumbled, and her face lit up. Zuko sighed heavily; he could never say no to Azula. The girl quickly ran down the stairs, her hair bouncing gaily as she went. Zuko waited until his sister reached him before turning and making his way down to the water. _

_Azula danced along the edge, and Zuko was practically her shadow, a deep scowl marring his youthful face. Azula was still learning how to swim – she wouldn't admit it, but she wasn't as strong a swimmer as Zuko was. _

"_Not so close, Azula! You remember what Daddy said about the water!" _

"_I know, I _know_!" the little girl huffed, and Zuko's little hands clenched into fists. Even so, he didn't lessen his attention for one second, even going so far as to yank Azula back when a particularly eager tide crashed onto the beach. She snapped at him, and Zuko was about to respond in kind when familiar laughter reached their ears. The two siblings turned toward the house, and saw their parents standing on the porch. _

_Zuko's father was smiling, but not in the way the Zuko was accustomed to – usually, his father didn't show his emotions on his face, and if he did it was through a scowl or a cold smirk. This smile was warm and bright, and he was turning to look down at the woman in his arms. His mother was the source of the laughter, her beautiful face alight with love. His father's arm was around his wife's waist, holding her with a casual sort of protectiveness. Her flawlessly manicured hands were resting on his chest, curving gently into his shirt. _

_Azula beamed at the sight of her parents, and ran up the sand, calling out to them and brandishing the electric-blue shell she had collected. Zuko stared at his parents, his eyes wide. They were never this happy when they were at home, and to see them this uninhibited was very strange. _

_Zuko's father shook his head at his wife's amusement, and leaned down to kiss her. She leaned into him, their expressions both smooth and unworried. The sun shone brighter, to the point where it was becoming painful, and Zuko was forced to look away–_

"Zuko?"

Zuko opened his eyes, and found himself eye-to-eye with Dakota. Her gentle gaze was filled with concern, and she sat back, frowning slightly.

"Zuko, it's time to go. Are you okay?" she asked, and Zuko scowled deeply, getting to his feet and storming away from her. Memories of sunlit sand flickered before his eyes, and he couldn't look at Dakota without those memories welling up once more. So he turned his back on her, his reply consisting of something vague and useless.

Of course, when they mounted Nyla once more, Zuko was forced to stare directly into the back of Dakota's head. He blinked as the sun's rays reflected off of the sand-colored strands. As they raced through the hills and valleys, Zuko became grateful that Dakota was so much shorter than him. It allowed him to lean forward into her, which put her head neatly into the curve of his throat. This prevented him from seeing her hair, and that provided some relief.

Zuko focused on the rhythmic strides of the shirshu, the soft breathing of June and the grounded feeling that came with having his arm around Dakota's waist. The air whipped past his face, the smell of the surrounding vegetation filling his nose.

He couldn't afford to think about his mother.

Capturing the Avatar was the only thing that mattered.

* * *

Katara couldn't move a single muscle in her body. One second, she was completely fine, and then….she was paralyzed. The creature she was currently draped over smelled terrible, but she couldn't move away from it so she was stuck breathing in the scent. Even if she could have said anything, she wouldn't; it wouldn't be particularly fun to be pushed off a rapidly moving animal.

Katara looked over at her brother the best she could, and saw that his eyes were blinking slowly at the surrounding trees. He had gotten hit with the toxin more than she had – he had stepped in front of her and taken the brunt of the attack.

Even though she and her brother were in trouble, she didn't regret their decision to leave Bato. Aang was their friend, and he was too good of a friend to be left behind. Leaving him had been hard, harder than Katara thought it would be. His betrayal had stung, but seeing his desolate expression as he watched them leave was somehow worse.

"Why did the shirshu find these two? We're looking for the monk!" Zuko snarled, tightening his grip on Katara's shirt. The beautiful bounty hunter scoffed, and Katara glimpsed the pale-haired girl in between Zuko and the hunter. Dakota, her name was…

"The scent is all over them, and from what I know of monks, I guess that his goody-goodiness will want to make sure his friends are okay. The first place he'll check is the abbey."

At that moment, the abbey walls came into sight, and Katara smelled the crisp scent of herbs and flowers – the perfume barrels must be nearby. Zuko's arm was hot on her back, and suddenly the world was tilting hazardously. The shirshu was rearing up, and Sokka's body collided with Katara's as the two were flung off to the side. The ground was hard and unforgiving, and if Katara could move she would have been clutching her bruised shoulder.

"Katara, Sokka!" Aang's voice called, and Katara's heart leapt in her chest. She wanted to call out to him, but her throat was still mostly numb, so the most she could do was exhale heavily. The world was spinning slightly from the harshness of her fall, and so she was a bit shocked when she felt small, warm hands gripping her wrists and dragging her across the courtyard.

Katara finally stopped near one of the perfume barrels, and she was propped up against a wall. And in that instant, Katara was face to face with the infamous Dakota, the Firebender Sokka had fought on Kyoshi Island.

Aang had known her as Coda, the gypsy he had exchanged stories with, and Katara knew her as the girl who had helped her up the day Zuko had invaded her village. She was also the gypsy that had urged Katara to escape on Appa while she stayed to distract the incoming soldiers.

Dakota was currently looking back to where Aang and Zuko were fighting, and perhaps it was the paralyzing toxin, but Katara couldn't conjure up the hatred she was expecting to feel toward this girl. All she could do was stare, because this was the first time she really got to examine Dakota without any interruptions.

Katara had never seen anyone like her. Dakota was pretty, Katara supposed, but not in the traditional sense. The darkness of her eyes was startling, and on anyone else Katara would have found them terrifying. But there was a distinct gentleness to Dakota's entire visage that balanced it out.

"Did the shirshu do this? How?" Dakota asked, hands fluttering at Katara's shoulders. Her voice was quiet and clear, and Katara was able to speak past the tingling in her throat.

"…yes. Its tongue…" Katara wheezed, and Dakota's expression was one of comical incredulity. She shook her head, and looked up at the approach of one of the nuns. Katara weakly moved her head, and noted that Sokka was propped up next to her, staring at Dakota with bitter eyes.

The nun waved something sharp and pungent under Katara's nose. Suddenly, a jolting awareness swept through the Waterbender's body. Katara gasped in deep gulp of air, and her shoulders jerked as she sat up straighter. Dakota sat back, relieved at the sight of Katara's renewed mobility, and all of them turned when a deep growl filled the air.

Appa and the bounty hunter were facing off. Appa's eyes were glazed over, and from the multiple cuts on the sky-bison's fur, Katara guessed that the shirshu's toxin was to blame. June snapped her whip, and the shirshu snarled, lashing out at the bison once more. Appa groaned, and slumped forward slightly.

"No!" Katara yelled, and made to move forward. But before she could do more than blink, Appa was up again. His great tail was slamming down on the earth, creating a powerful gust of wind. A high-pitched whine was heard as the shirshu and June were sent flying backwards into the nearest hut.

"Woah," Dakota breathed, her eyes wide. Katara couldn't agree more; seeing an original Airbender bend was nothing short of awe-inspiring. Sokka's yell was suddenly heard, and Dakota yelped. Katara spun around to see that Sokka had gotten Dakota in a hold, and was struggling to incapacitate her. Dakota's pale hair flew as she kicked at the air.

"Sokka, stop! What are you doing?" Katara yelled, and ran over to yank Sokka's arm.

"She's from the Fire Nation, she's working with Zuko!"

Katara heard a loud hiss, and turned.

A sharp tongue darted inches from the Waterbender's arm, and she ducked away as quickly as she could. The shirshu was up again, and this time its target was Katara and Sokka.

Aang swept down out of nowhere, and distracted the shirshu away from the two Water Tribe siblings. Katara gasped as a seething Zuko sent a large stream of fire toward the Airbender. Sokka yelled in pain, and Dakota scrambled to run away from him, her lip bleeding. Sokka's cheek was bruised, and Katara caught his arm before he could pursue Dakota.

Katara smacked her brother hard across the head. "What in the world were you thinking? She helped us!"

"She's a Firebender! She was only doing that to gain your trust!"

_But she _didn't_ Firebend, even when she was being attacked_, Katara mused, and looked at Dakota once more. For someone of the Fire Nation, Dakota was very averse to picking fights.

Katara huffed, deciding to let it drop for the time being. "We need to help Aang! How can we stop this shirshu thing?"

Sokka seemed to come to himself, and his eyes were thoughtful as they stared at the shirshu, observing the way the shirshu moved after Aang. Dakota was standing somewhat away from the siblings, her eyes locked on the scarred Firebender. In the back of her mind, Katara pondered the possibility of…no, that was stupid.

"Okay, I think I've got it!" Sokka exclaimed, and Katara's attention returned to the situation at hand. "That thing smells in order to get around, huh? If we get enough perfume, I think you can bend it and confuse its nose."

"Alright, let's get some perfume," Katara agreed, and within a few minutes they had the nuns dumping the barrels onto the cobblestone courtyard. The Waterbender lifted her hands, and felt the familiar tug as the perfume entered her realm of control. It was a fluid, liquid feeling, as easy as breathing.

With a large sweep of her arms, the perfume soaked Appa and the shirshu to the bone. Appa immediately perked up, the glazed look leaving his eyes, but the shirshu went berserk.

Zuko, who was standing nearby, tried to get out of the way. But the shirshu's tongue still lashed him across the arm, and he dropped like a stone. Dakota leapt from her position, and ran to where he had fallen.

Katara looked away at the sound of Aang calling their names. Appa was grumbling, eager to leave, and Aang was offering his hand to help her up. She looked up to see his familiar gray eyes, and smiled.

"Let's go," Aang said, as if he hadn't been fighting an angry Firebender just minutes prior, and Katara smiled at the familiar easiness to his tone. He was a true Airbender – never tied down by anything for too long.

Sokka and Katara gripped the saddle, and with a flurry of perfume-smelling air, Appa was airborne, soaring away from the abbey. Katara looked back, seeing that the shirshu was gone, leaving the paralyzed bodies of the bounty hunter and Zuko in its wake. Dakota was kneeling beside Zuko, her hand on his shoulder as she bent over him.

Then, Appa passed behind the nearby canopy of trees, and the abbey disappeared.

A long time passed before Katara finally found her voice.

"Thanks for coming back, Aang."

"I really am sorry for lying, you guys. I just…"

"We know, Aang. We're with you till the end, buddy," Sokka said seriously, and Aang beamed at him. Katara settled down next to her brother, and stared at the passing clouds.

"Next stop, the North Pole!" Aang shouted to the sky, and Sokka grimaced at his booming yell. Katara wasn't bothered; it was nice to see someone as excited to go to the Northern Water Tribe as she was.

"I can't wait to find a Waterbending Master. There's so much I want to learn!" Katara gushed, clasping her hands together.

Aang stretched out on the saddle, and a little burst of air had his robes fluttering around him.

"We'll learn together, Katara!"

Katara laughed, falling back so she was lying beside the young Avatar.

"Definitely."


	33. Zhao's Offer

HAPPY HOLIDAYS, EVERYONE!

Oh dear, it's been a month since I last updated.

I'm sorry! I've been hard at work on Skyline, my new Rise of the Guardians fanfic! If you haven't seen that movie, SEE IT. It's glorious and I love it with all my heart! If you HAVE seen it, you should check out my story! It's about Jamie's little sister Sophie, and I'm very excited about it!

This isn't the Siege of the North, and for that I'm sorry! I had a really hard time starting this chapter, I started it at least three different ways, and then deleted it because it wasn't right. I hope you guys like the way it turned out!

I was going to post this extra long chapter tomorrow, as a Christmas gift to you all, but I decided the hell with it. I'm so stoked about finally FINISHING this chapter that I just had to post it today. Think of it as a Christmas Eve present, or an early Christmas present.

I'm going to work my tail off this week, and I'm going to do my best to get the North Siege finale out on New Years Day! Keep your fingers crossed for me, this is gonna be a doozy!

This is the second to last segment. OH GOD IT'S ALMOST OVER! It's kind of strange to imagine...I'm kind of sad, to be honest!

Okay, enough with my rambling!

If you want to make me an extremely happy cookie, leave me a Christmas present...

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

* * *

Chapter 33: Zhao's Offer

* * *

"Come outside if you're _man_ enough to fight me!" Katara spat, and with a flick of her braid she stormed out of the hall. Aang met the shocked and offended gazes of the chief and his council, and excused himself with a hurried bow before turning to chase after his livid friend. Sokka trailed behind, gaping in astonishment at his sister's outburst.

The young Airbender sighed as he stepped outside the palace, staring with wistful longing at the icy beauty that was the Northern Water Tribe. It had only been two days since their arrival, and so the novelty of a city made almost completely of ice hadn't quite worn off yet. The structures were formed gracefully, shimmering with all the possible shades of blue.

The Air Temples were lovely, but most of their beauty came from the majesty of the surrounding mountains. The Northern Water Tribe was quite the opposite; the arctic glaciers around it were rather desolate, and the city itself was a glorious, stunning masterpiece. Every building and every canal was shaped purposefully, with an eye for beauty as well as practicality.

There was something else about the place that spoke to him, though. Aang couldn't put his finger on it, but there was a definite source of energy in the air that was effortlessly peaceful. It was a constant feeling of calm, as soothing to him as the clear notes of the Southern Air Temple wind chimes.

"Don't try to stop me, Sokka!" Aang heard Katara snap, and the Avatar shook his head as he remembered why he had rushed to follow Katara in the first place. Guilt welled up in his gut; it was his fault that Katara was in his position.

If only he had been more careful when choosing a location for the two of them to practice Waterbending. Then, Master Pakku – the most skilled Waterbending teacher in the entire tribe – wouldn't have caught them, and they could have avoided this whole mess.

Aang used a burst of Airbending to speed along the railing, sliding to a stop in front of Katara. She was livid, her blue eyes blazing against the deep flush of her face.

"Katara, you don't have to do this. I can find another teacher!" he pleaded, and Katara scoffed, pulling her outer parka over her head.

"This isn't _about_ you! This about me proving that cranky old men can't just get away with stomping all over people! He wants to see me Waterbend? I'll _show _him Waterbending!"

Aang backed away a few steps, shocked. He had never seen Katara this furious before, and if he was being completely honest, it was a fascinating sight. It was such a jarring shift from the patient and assertive girl he was accustomed to seeing.

As such, the Airbender was torn between feelings of absolute terror and absolute curiosity.

Katara turned, throwing her outer layer to a flabbergasted Sokka, and Aang turned also. Master Pakku was casually making his way down the palace steps, his long gray hair blowing in a small breeze. He looked bored, and Katara's hackles rose.

"Oh, look who decided to show up! Are you ready to fight me?"

"Go back to the healing huts, little girl. That's where you belong," Pakku drawled, walking past Katara without so much as a glance in her direction. Aang cringed at the derisive tone, glancing over at his friend. Steam was practically blowing out of Katara's ears, and with a determined grimace she created a long string of water.

_Snap!_

The whip of water snapped loudly against the back of Pakku's head, and he froze, the ice crunching under his boots. Katara was panting, her hands spread in preparation to fight, her feet twisting to provide more traction against the snow.

Silence reigned over the courtyard – a crowd of people had gathered to see what all the commotion was about – and Aang was about to apologize on Katara's behalf when Pakku turned, an odd expression of excitement on his wrinkled face.

"If a fight is what you so desperately wish for, then so be it! Watch carefully; with any luck you'll learn what separates a spoiled child from a true Waterbender!"

Katara's teeth clenched, and she lunged forward to meet Pakku's attack.

* * *

Dakota was practicing her Firebending with some candles when Zuko started yelling. It was so loud that in her surprise Dakota nearly burned her fingers. She scrambled to her feet, extinguishing the candles with a quick clench of her fist. Iroh had walked by a few moments ago, she knew because had heard him humming as he passed her room. She hadn't turned from her candles to greet him – if he had wanted to speak with her, he would have made an effort to do so. Could something be wrong?

The hallway was strangely deserted, and the young woman frowned as she made her way to Zuko's quarters. She was so hasty that she forgot to knock, instead yanking the door open, speaking before she was fully in the room.

"I'm sorry, but I heard yelling, and…" Dakota trailed off, her eyes taking in the scene.

Zhao – _Zhao?! _– was standing a few feet from the doorway, facing a livid Zuko. Iroh was holding his nephew at bay, and Dakota frowned at the furious expression on Zuko's face. Slowly, she turned to face Zhao, who was looking at her with a sickly sweet smirk on his face.

"Ah, my dear Dakota. You are looking well, much better than when I saw you last," the man greeted, reaching out to trace a piece of hair hanging by her ears. He wasn't touching her skin, but Dakota still felt an icy chill at the contact. She wanted to step back, but Zhao's gaze held her immobile. His fingers tugged lightly at the pale strands of her hair, his golden eyes narrowing in interest.

"Don't touch her!" Zuko snarled, and Dakota was surprised to feel two strong hands pull her away from Zhao – wasn't Iroh holding Zuko back? She looked over to see that Iroh was standing idly by, his arms hidden within the deep pockets of his sleeves.

Dakota felt her back collide with Zuko's torso, and immediately took a step away, so she was standing beside him. After those long days riding together on June's shirshu, Dakota had to admit that having him to lean on wasn't exactly unpleasant. It was rather nice, if she were to be completely honest. He was strong, smelled pleasantly of fire, and radiated heat.

But of course she couldn't let him know that. She and Zuko were just starting to be friends; she didn't want to ruin that friendship with unwanted physical contact. Zuko wasn't touchy-feely in the slightest, and she wasn't sure how she felt about the whole thing. So it was better that she keep her distance when possible.

Zhao was still smiling, but that smile quickly faded as he glanced to his right. There was a pair of curved swords mounted on the wall above Zuko's set of candles. They gleamed in the lamplight, and Zhao walked over to where they were positioned. Dakota looked over at Zuko, and saw that his eyes had widened ever so slightly. Behind him, Iroh was a picture of calm, serene and unbothered.

Dakota had always been good at reading people's faces, and five months in close contact with Iroh had only honed her ability to decipher expressions – Iroh was a man who excelled at hiding behind his casual, tea-loving exterior. It was a constant challenge to know what he was really feeling.

Behind his mask of contentment, Iroh's eyes were sharp and cold, watching Zhao's every movement with a hawk-like focus. It was alarming to see this sort of thing on Iroh's face, and Dakota was almost glad when Zhao spoke – it gave her a reason to look away.

"I wasn't aware that you wielded broadswords, Prince Zuko," the man mused, brandishing one of the swords with ease.

"I don't. Those are antiques. They're just for decoration," Zuko explained, not attempting to hide his anger. Zhao smirked, and turned to return the sword to its resting place. Dakota jumped when he said her name, not expecting to be addressed a second time.

"Tell me, Dakota, have you heard of the Blue Spirit?"

Dakota swallowed hard, and sent Zuko a quick glance. In the back of her mind, she noted that it was the first time she and Zuko had made eye contact since her entering the room. His eyes were golden, but not harsh like Zhao's and not the darker gold that Iroh's were. Zuko's eyes were bright and fierce, uniquely Zuko in color and in shape.

The scarred Firebender only met her gaze for a moment before returning his attention to Zhao, but that brief second was enough to strengthen her resolve.

"I've heard of her, but those were just rumors," Dakota replied, and Zhao paused in his placement of the broadsword.

Iroh shifted, and Dakota glanced back to see that the man was smiling ever so slightly, his eyes bright with concealed amusement. His silent approval bolstered her confidence, and she faced Zhao with a polite smile on her face. If Iroh could fake his way out of a confrontation, so could she.

Zhao finished putting the sword back on the wall, and turned around. His face was contorted into a scowl, and it made his already severe features even more unpleasant. His sideburns stuck out, and they were so distracting that Dakota had to make an effort not to stare.

"You must have misheard me, I said–" Zhao began, but Dakota cut him off.

"I'm sorry, you were talking about the Blue Spirit, right? The female warrior who wears a blue oni mask and wields broadswords? Zuko keeps telling me that she's real, but I honestly don't think so. What do you think, Iroh?"

"I believe that anything is possible, Dakota."

Dakota smiled brightly. "Okay, maybe Iroh isn't the best person to ask."

Zhao seemed unable to respond for a moment, but recovered quickly. "The Blue Spirit is an enemy of the Fire Nation. I'm sure that he–"

"She," Dakota corrected quietly, relishing the way Zhao struggled to keep his temper in check.

"–will face justice soon enough. Now I bid you leave. My offer to you still stands, Iroh, if you should change your mind. Of course, my offer extends to Dakota as well. Good day."

With that, Zhao strode from the room, closing the door tightly behind him. They all listened as Zhao's footsteps faded, and the clanging of the door separating the lower levels from the deck was heard. Then, there was only silence.

Dakota let out a shaky laugh, and turned to Zuko. He was staring at her, his eyes containing an intensity that wiped the smile off of Dakota's face.

"Uncle–" Zuko began, looking over at Iroh. His uncle held up a hand, nodding seriously.

"I am aware, Prince Zuko. We will just have to be more cautious in the future."

"You're not seriously considering his offer, are you?"

"Prince Zuko, do you really think I ever would? My place is here, not with Admiral Zhao," Iroh assured his nephew. Zuko's scowl relaxed, and Dakota sighed before deciding to change the subject.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on? Why was Zhao here? What 'offer' is he talking about?"

Zuko moved to sit on his bed, and Iroh seated himself at the low table on the left side of the room. A teapot was already in place, and without much fuss Iroh began making a pot of jasmine tea. Dakota was about to protest – she wasn't about to be ignored, dammit! – but before she could, Iroh gestured for her to take a seat.

Iroh placed his hands on the sides of the teapot, and suddenly the water was steaming. The older Firebender smiled, placing three jasmine tea-bags in the pot and shutting the lid. Dakota knew that asking him to speed the process up was useless – Iroh had a very specific way of imparting important information. He was not a man that would allow himself to be rushed, and so Dakota settled back to wait.

When the tea was ready, Iroh poured two cups, careful to pour without splashing any onto the polished table surface. He carried one to Zuko, who took it without a word. Iroh handed the other to Dakota, who thanked him. She waited until Iroh was seated, and then took a small sip. It was perfectly brewed, the sweet and familiar taste washing over her tongue.

Iroh poured himself a cup, and began to tell her all that had transpired.

* * *

"It is a beautiful night for a walk, Dakota. Would you like to join me?"

Dakota looked up from her scrolls, and smiled apologetically. "Thank you Iroh, but I think I'll just stay here. There are some things I've been wanting to read about. Have you asked Zuko?"

"Yes, but you can imagine what his answer was, considering his bad mood."

Dakota could imagine it. Zuko had been quiet and brooding ever since Zhao's visit earlier in the day. It was nighttime, now, and the teen still hadn't come out of his room. The crew had left about half an hour ago, and Dakota had given Jee a quick hug. The two had run into each other constantly on the ship, and it became custom for the older soldier to join Iroh and Dakota for lunch in between Dakota's Firebending lessons. Sometimes he would volunteer to spar her, and when he did he would offer constructive criticism. But Dakota never felt degraded by him; at the end of every spar she always had a smile on her face.

She would miss him.

Iroh gave her a quick smile, and left the room. Dakota sighed, leaning her head against the palms of her hands. Several scrolls lay unfurled in front of her, and they all had the blue markings on them that signified that they contained information about the Water Tribes. They were Iroh's, but Dakota had gotten permission to borrow his scrolls many months ago, so she didn't spare it a thought.

Dakota's fingers spread open the parchment further, and her dark eyes scanned, searching for something in particular. She knew that she shouldn't be searching for it, but she couldn't help herself.

Finally, thirty minutes and five scrolls later, she found it. She stared down at the page, and immediately felt sick to her stomach. The symbol stood out against the page, distinct and unforgettable.

It was the symbol of the Northern Water Tribe.

The same symbol had appeared in the memory, the memory that involved the death of a white-haired girl and the absence of a moon. The symbol was carved on a large circular pendant that was attached to the girl's belt. It had burned itself into Dakota's memory, and as she stared at the scroll she felt her throat clenching.

According to Zhao, Aang and his friends had most likely reached the Northern Water Tribe by now. The Avatar had to learn the elements in order, and the only place he could learn Waterbending was in the Northern Tribe. So Zhao was ordering an attack on the Northern Tribe.

Was the girl already dead? Or would she die sometime during the siege? Could Dakota prevent it? _Should_ she prevent it?

Dakota set the scroll down on the table, and silently exited the room. Her hands were shaking, and she broke into a run, running down the hall toward the deck. Her eyes were stinging, and she forced the tears back.

She closed the door to the deck tightly behind her, leaning against it and clenching her eyes together in an effort to get her emotions under control.

Suddenly, something warm and calloused was pressed against her mouth. Dakota's eyes snapped open, her hands coming up to collide against whoever was holding her. But before she could make any contact, several hands were holding her down, and she stared into the eyes of the pirate Oh.

"Wait, you're that Dakota kid! The one the Captain said was off limits…" Oh hissed, his brows shooting upward. Dakota nodded the best she could with Oh's hand on her mouth, and froze when she saw what the other pirates were doing.

They held barrels of strong smelling stuff, and as one of the pirates passed she noticed that it was the sharp tang of gasoline and other chemicals. Were those explosives? Oh no, Zuko!

Dakota tried to yell, but Oh pressed his hand more firmly against her face, resulting in only a muffled hum. She kicked at him, and Oh frowned, hushing at her in an attempt to calm her.

"Don't worry, we're not going to let you stay here. The captain would skin us alive if we let you get hurt…but you have to promise not to scream if I let you go, alright?"

Dakota had no intention of doing so, but she nodded anyway. If she could scream, Zuko would hear, and know that something was wrong. That would get him to look around, which would increase his chances of getting off the ship in time.

"Alright, I'll have one of the others take you back to our ship. We're anchored pretty close, to make sure that the job gets done."

Oh released her mouth, and grabbed her hand. The others that held her let go of her arms, and Dakota sucked in a deep breath, putting all the force in her body behind her yell.

"ZUKO, GET OFF THE–!"

Oh's hand slapped over her mouth so hard that her teeth clicked together. The other pirates began running to complete their work, and Oh glared down at her.

"I didn't want to have to do this," he murmured, and suddenly Dakota felt a thick ball of cloth stuffed into her mouth. She tried to spit it out, but it was jammed too deeply. She choked, and her nostrils flared as she inhaled deep gulps of air. Oh finished tying Dakota's hands behind her back, and tossed her over his shoulder with ease. Dakota flailed, but the pirate had a sturdy hold on her legs, so she couldn't move much.

"Alright, we done?" Oh hissed, and the other pirates nodded. Oh moved to the edge of the ship, and without any warning tossed Dakota over the side. She screamed through the gag, unable to turn and see the ocean as it came up to meet her. Her arms were tied together, and her mouth blocked off. When she hit the water, the best she could do was keep herself afloat by treading water using only her feet, but what with the cold water and the weight of her clothes…

Suddenly, a hefty pair of arms caught her. The unfamiliar pirate, large and towering, held her close, preventing her from kicking out at him. Dakota stared up at his heavily pierced face, and quickly averted her gaze when he looked down at her.

She heard Oh landing in the boat, and giving quick orders to the others. The boat was moving, now, rocking ever so slightly as it moved away from Zuko's ship. Dakota craned her head so that she was looking at Zuko's ship, and prayed with all her might.

_Please be your paranoid self, Zuko. You know that I wouldn't yell unless something was wrong. Please, please, please–_

A few minutes later, they reached the pirate ship. It was as Oh said; the ship was anchored a little ways from Zuko's, shielded by the darkness and a large rock. Dakota continued to stare at Zuko's ship, and was startled when hands yanked her out of the small boat and onto the polished deck. Oh unbound her hands, but kept a good hold on her wrists to make sure she didn't remove the gag.

"Well, look what we have here," a deep voice sounded, and Dakota turned to see that Isdan was leaning against the large center mast. His hazel eyes – Matya's eyes – searched her face, and frowned at the sight of the gag.

"Why is she gagged? Explain, Oh," Isdan ordered, and Oh tightened his grip.

"She tried to warn the target, sir. She seems to be well-acquainted with him."

"Is this true, Dakota? This is a surprise, gypsies are usually against the Fire Nation."

Dakota tried to explain, but then remembered the gag. She settled for giving Isdan a pleading look, and he seemed to understand. He moved forward, and quickly pulled the cloth out of Dakota's mouth. She grimaced at the bitter taste left in her mouth, but quickly disregarded it.

"Please, sir, you don't understand. I was lost at sea after meeting the gypsies, and Prince Zuko and his uncle took me in. I don't know why you're doing this, but please, please let me warn Zuko!"

Isdan stared at her for several long moments, and to Dakota's horror, slowly shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that. You see, we were paid extremely good money to kill your prince friend, and we're not about to go against our word."

"No, I–"

_BOOM!_

Dakota's heart nearly stopped at the sound of the explosives going off. She whipped around, Oh's hands falling from her wrists. Zuko's ship was crumbling, the upper and lower levels swathed in flames. There was a large splash, and Dakota rushed to the side of the pirate ship, her mind struggling to form coherent thought.

"No!" Dakota screamed. It couldn't be, Zuko couldn't be dead. He had to have gotten out, he had to have saved himself somehow. But…what if he was injured? What if he couldn't swim?

Dakota knew what she had to do. She stood straight, and without a word yanked off her outer robe. Underneath that she wore thick white wrappings – she had discovered long ago that they worked to imitate a sports bra. She ignored the murmurs of the pirates behind her, and made quick work of her long pants. More bandaging served as shorts – replacing underwear. The air was cold, and she knew that the water was icy.

But she couldn't hope to swim properly with her clothes on, and when she thought of Zuko floating helplessly in the ocean, the cold seemed a trivial thing.

"Dakota–" Isdan called, but Dakota was already diving into the water.

The water was colder than she thought, and her chest constricted so fast that she almost choked. But then she broke the surface, and she was able to suck air into her lungs. She shuddered, and began to stroke through the choppy water, turning her head to avoid getting it in her eyes. The water was black against the flames of the destroyed ship, and the fire created a halo of golden light around the vicinity.

She treaded water near the ship, searching the area for a sight of the prince. Her eyes were wide, as if to increase her chances of spotting him. The water was dark, though, and the golden light reflecting off of it made it only harder to see. Dakota searched for a moment longer, and then took a deep breath before diving underwater.

Once under the water, she held up her hand, and focused all of her power into her hands. Iroh said that this was possible, if she focused hard enough. Dakota couldn't remember ever being more focused on anything in her life. If she couldn't create the underwater fire in that moment, she would never be able to do it.

Finally, a ball of fire surrounded her palm, and Dakota felt it being eaten away by the water, but bolstered it with more of her energy. The light surrounded Dakota, and it allowed her to see all around her in the water. Beyond the span of her light lay the mysterious darkness of deeper water, and she turned away from it.

Chunks of metal and wood were floating around her, and Dakota spun in a circle, searching for the familiar form of Zuko. When he wasn't immediately found, Dakota began to panic. How long could the average person hold their breath? A few minutes, perhaps? But if Zuko was injured…

Dakota ran out of air, and had to swim to the surface. She gasped for breath, and realized that she was getting tired. The fire had sapped at her energy, but she couldn't give up because she was tired. Zuko wasn't going to be left in the ocean to drown. Dakota owed him more than that. She owed him everything.

Taking another deep breath, Dakota dove down once more, swimming around the ship's helm. The fire flared in her hand at her urging, and she continued to search.

Then, she saw him.

Dakota's eyes, blurry with salt water, caught sight of a pale figure – clad in dark red and black robes – and relief pulsed so strong in her heart that she almost cried right then and there. She kicked toward him frantically, only barely managing to keep a hold on her fire. The water, already icy, got even colder as she went down farther, and Dakota was forced to close her eyes. She was so close now, close enough to reach out and touch him.

The fire died in her hands, and she lunged out to grab him. The fabric of his robes was too flimsy, and so Dakota shifted so that she was holding under Zuko's arms. She grabbed him more securely, and began to kick toward the surface. He was still warm, even after so long in the water, and Dakota took solace from that.

The two reached the surface, and Dakota coughed roughly, trying to take in enough air. Zuko coughed as well, and his eyelids fluttered. Dakota pumped with her legs, struggling to keep his head above water.

"Zuko, can you hear me?" Dakota asked, her voice cracking at the sight of his cut and bruised face. The prince's brow furrowed at the sound of her voice, and his golden eyes were glazed over.

"D-Dakota…" he whispered hoarsely, and Dakota nodded, a hot wetness welling up in her eyes at the sound of his voice. He was alive; he was going to be okay.

"I've got you, I've got you," Dakota murmured, and Zuko closed his eyes. Dakota, breathing heavily with the effort of keeping them both afloat, searched for the shore. It was behind her, and she began to swim toward it, primarily using her legs.

Suddenly, a large ship cut through the water, not two feet from where she was swimming. Dakota looked up to see Isdan staring down at her from the deck of the pirate ship. His eyes were curious as they scanned the boy she carried, and Dakota held Zuko closer to her. No matter what happened, she wasn't letting him go.

"Need a lift, girl?" he asked gruffly, and Dakota hesitated for a moment before nodding. She was already so tired from keeping the fire lit underwater and keeping Zuko's head above water.

Isdan lowered a large, circular life preserver down, and Dakota looped it around Zuko first, and then fit herself inside. It was slippery against her bare skin, and she hoped that she wouldn't slip through. Isdan disappeared, and Dakota clung to the preserver as the rope tightened. Zuko's head lolled against Dakota's shoulder as they were slowly pulled out of the water, and Dakota held him tighter.

"Hold on," she whispered, hoping that he could hear her.

Dakota felt arms grabbing her, lifting her and Zuko over the edge and onto the deck. She immediately removed the preserver, ignoring the other pirates and stretching Zuko out on his back. She leaned over him, and lightly slapped his cheeks. His chest shook as he coughed, and Dakota helped him to shift to his side so he could cough out the seawater. Blood was dripping down from the cuts on his forehead and lip, and his eyes closed as he lay back.

Dakota wiped at her eyes, and let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank you," Dakota said, looking back at Isdan. The pirate captain pursed his lips, and out of the corner of her eye Dakota saw that they were moving toward shore. Dakota pushed her hair out of her face, and saw a familiar round figure standing on the shore. Iroh! He must have seen the explosion! Dakota couldn't be happier that the man had gone on a walk – he was safe, he was uninjured.

"Willing to risk your life for a Firebender…you really are an odd one, Dakota," Isdan murmured, and Dakota looked up, confused at his words. Her lips were cold and stiff from the salt, but she still managed a smile.

"He's not j-just a Firebender. He's my friend."

Isdan looked down at her for a moment longer, and then smiled slightly, shaking his head in bewilderment. The other pirates were looking at each other warily, and Oh was the one to finally step forward.

"We were paid to kill the prince, Captain."

"Yes we were, Oh. According to everyone who saw the explosion, the boy _is _dead. Admiral Zhao will have to be content with that. He should know better than to trust pirates, anyway."

"Zhao?" Dakota asked, shocked.

Admiral Zhao had paid the pirates to kill Zuko?

Fury, hot and stifling, filled Dakota's chest, chasing away the coldness in her skin. Her shivering ceased, and she had to forcibly clench her fingers around Zuko's waterlogged robe in order to stifle the urge to Firebend.

The ship rocked as it touched the shore, and Zuko stirred. Dakota bent over him, anger forgotten. The pirates hurried to lower the plank, and Dakota touched Zuko's arm, smiling.

"Can you walk. Zuko? We need to get off the ship," Dakota asked, and at the word 'ship' Zuko seemed to awaken a bit more. His eyes widened, and his hands grabbed at Dakota's forearms.

"The ship…ex-exploded….on fire…"

Dakota shook her head. "We're on a different ship, Zuko. You survived the explosion, you're safe."

"…safe…Dakota…" Zuko breathed, and Dakota couldn't help the thump of her heart as he said her name for a second time. It wasn't until that moment that she realized how rarely he actually addressed her by name. She wasn't sure how to feel about him using her name now, and settled for maneuvering Zuko into a standing position. Several pirates assisted her, and finally Dakota had Zuko on his feet, his arm over Dakota's shoulder. Isdan handed Dakota her clothes, and she tucked them under one arm.

Iroh was running down the beach toward them, and Dakota and Zuko made their way down the ramp, going slowly for Zuko's benefit. The boy leaned heavily on Dakota, and she felt his blood dripping down onto her arm, but ignored it.

"Uncle," Zuko coughed as the older Firebender reached them. Iroh touched the boy's face; his golden eyes alight with relief. The older man let out a sigh, and hugged the two teenagers. Dakota felt tears threaten at the sensation of being hugged so tightly, and leaned her head against the man's shoulder.

"I thought I had lost you both," Iroh whispered, and Dakota hugged him back with her free arm, letting her clothes fall onto the sandy beach. The pirates were murmuring amongst themselves, and Iroh noticed their presence at last.

"Thank you, for sparing my nephew," Iroh said loudly, releasing Dakota and Zuko from his grasp. Isdan shook his head, his reptile bird cawing loudly from atop his shoulder.

"Thank the gypsy. She was the one who rescued him from the water. Keep her close, old man. There are not many who would be so willing to risk their lives for the banished Fire Nation prince."

Isdan tipped his hat to Dakota, and with that, the pirates sailed away. Dakota watched them as they went, waving until they disappeared around the ridge of rock. Iroh's hand rested on her shoulder, and suddenly she found herself being embraced once more.

"Thank you," Iroh said thickly, and Dakota smiled. Zuko was still leaning on her, and she pulled him close. The three huddled together, leaning on each other, and in that moment Dakota was more grateful than she could coherently express. There was no place she'd rather be than right there on that beach, standing with the two people she cared about most in this strange world.

Zuko stumbled, and Iroh and Dakota were quick to sit him down on the sand. Iroh immediately began fussing over Zuko's injuries, and dabbed at the blood with his robe sleeves. Zuko took it silently, and that meant that he was more tired than he appeared. Dakota pulled on her clothes, and once she was dressed she joined them in sitting on the sand.

"Admiral Zhao was the one who did this," Dakota said, her anger making her tone short and clipped. Zuko's eyes flickered darkly, but it was Iroh who really surprised her.

Fire flared behind Iroh's teeth, and his eyes blazed with fury. For a moment, Dakota considered taking a step back, but Iroh was in control of himself just as quickly. The man took several deep breaths, and focused on his nephew.

"I see," Iroh murmured stiffly, and Dakota looked over at Zuko. The scarred teen was staring at his hands, and without warning he went completely limp. Iroh supported him, gently laying him down on the sand. Iroh flicked his fingers, and suddenly a small fire was floating on Zuko's other side, making it easier to see.

"Will he be okay?" Dakota asked worriedly, unsure of what to do in the face of Zuko losing consciousness.

"Yes, he just needs rest and some medicine for his wounds. But we have bigger things to worry about, Dakota."

Dakota nodded. Now that the ship was destroyed, Zhao would assume that Zuko was dead, and would expect Dakota and Iroh to act as such. They would have to pretend that Zuko was dead, in order to protect him from further attack. Dakota stared at Iroh, and felt that sinking feeling enter her stomach once more at the determined expression on his face.

"We're going to the Northern Water Tribe, aren't we?"

Iroh nodded.

Dakota looked up at the moon. It wasn't full yet, but it still glowed with brilliant light, shining over the world like a beacon. For some, it could be a beacon of hope, of strength and of mysterious power. It could be a beacon of love, of sorrow, of truth.

For Dakota, the moon only served to remind her of the tragedy that was soon to pass.

It left her with a feeling of grim resignation.


	34. Siege of the North - Part 1

Okay, so I promised the entire finale by New Years.

...HAHAHA NO. This is part 1, and there are at least three other parts, maybe more.

I really tried, guys, but it ended up being much harder to write than I thought.

***This chapter...this is one of THOSE chapters. The ones that no matter how much you edit and tweak, you're still feeling awful about publishing it. I'm really worried about how this chapter's going to be received..

***FOR MY SAKE, please give me feedback on this chapter! **

**Is everything realistic? Are the characters in-character? Did I rush certain things, did I drag them out? I want to think that I'm being paranoid, but I can't help but worry...so please, help me out! I APPRECIATE constructive criticism, it helps me improve as a writer and helps me write better material...so it's a win-win situation for all of us!**

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/alerted/favorited this story, and I'm beyond excited to get cracking on the rest of the finale! I hope to have it out BEFORE i go back to college...so I'm working to get the story completed before January 17th. Keep your fingers crossed for me!

=P

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 34: Siege of the North - Part 1

* * *

According to Zhao, it would take four days to reach the North Pole. It had been two days since the fleet had left port, so their journey was nearly over. Iroh had occupied Zhao for the most part, and so Dakota had been able to avoid contact with the horrible man thus far.

Getting Zuko onto the ship had been a challenge, but Iroh had somehow managed it. One of the salvaged items was Iroh's large suitcase of extra robes, and so when no one was around, Dakota and Iroh had dumped all of the robes into the nearest storage unit. Then, Zuko squashed himself into the suitcase, and Iroh ordered a few soldiers to carry the luggage onto Zhao's ship. The soldiers placed the suitcase in Iroh's room, and no one was the wiser.

Dakota had occupied the first day by stealing armor for Zuko to wear. This allowed Zuko to venture outside of Iroh's room and stow himself in the soldier's quarters. How he was avoiding discovery was beyond Dakota's comprehension. She also made sure to explore the ship's many hallways and rooms, making mental notes of how they all connected to each other.

The second day was spent sneaking into the medical bay and stealing a jar of healing salve for Zuko, as well as a few bandages, in case he needed them. It sounded simple in Dakota's head, but in reality, it was a much more difficult task. Various healers were constantly monitoring the medical bay, and after endless hours of trying to find a way in, Dakota finally resorted to Firebending. It was a last resort, as she had to be especially careful not to let anyone see her Firebending. Dakota set fire to a few of the drapes just outside the medical bay, and fanned it to make sure there was plenty of smoke.

Then, using the smoke and the confusion as a cover, she ran in and grabbed what she needed, exiting through one of the side doors that led to the storage facility. From there, she climbed the ladder to the main hallway, and returned to her room. Now, she just had to find a way to give Zuko the medicine.

Dakota smiled to herself. Instead of feeling guilt, she was content. She was glad to use Zhao's resources to help Zuko. It served the admiral right; he was a horrible, horrible man.

It was then that Dakota realized how much she had changed. When she first came into this world, she wouldn't have ever _dreamed _of stealing anything from anyone, even if they deserved it. Now, she was setting fire to curtains as a distraction, stealing medicine and willfully deceiving a very dangerous man.

It was the morning of the third day, and Dakota was sitting in her room, pulling a wide-toothed comb through her hair. She stared at her reflection in the small mirror hung on the wall of her room. There was a stiff tenseness to her shoulders that she hadn't noticed before, as well as a tight, coiled feeling in her chest.

Dakota was on her guard, and she almost laughed, because she distinctly remembered recognizing the same tenseness in Zuko and marveling at it.

It was an unfamiliar state to be in, but she knew that until she got off of Zhao's ship for good, she couldn't afford to relax. Zhao – the thought of him put a bad taste in her mouth – was curious about her, and his intense interest was dangerous. What if he suspected something? What if he discovered that she could Firebend? What would he do?

Dakota yanked the comb when she reached a tangle, distracting herself briefly with the pain the rough tugging caused.

On top of all that, Dakota had to figure out what to do about the death of the white-haired girl from the Northern Water Tribe – she had a terrible feeling that the event would occur on the night of the siege. Zhao was up to something, and she had to figure out what it was. Dakota wasn't sure where to begin, but her time was running out. The day after tomorrow, they would reach the North Pole. She had to have a plan by then.

After a few more minutes she set the comb down, and absentmindedly fiddled with the skirt of her dress. The expensive silk was foreign and slippery against her skin, and she longed to be back in her calf-length pants and sleeveless red tunic.

But all of Dakota's things had gone down along with Zuko's ship. Not much had been salvaged, and the water ruined most of it. Zhao had been generous enough to offer Iroh and herself full wardrobes for the journey, and they had no choice but to accept. Dakota had looked inside her closet, finding to her horror that it solely consisted of dresses of varying length. She had worn her old clothes for the first two days, but they had gotten burned when stealing Zuko's medicine. She didn't want anyone to suspect her capable of Firebending, so she was forced to throw them away.

After a few minutes of grimacing and grumbling, Dakota finally decided on the simplest outfit of the lot. The dress was a rich gold in color, with soft floral patterns scattered across the bust and skirt. The upper part of the dress was high-necked with short sleeves; similar to the traditional tunics Dakota was accustomed to wearing underneath her robe. The skirt was floor-length, and had two slits that ran up to the middle of her thighs, with gold-cream silk serving as panels of sorts – this guaranteed that her legs weren't showing at any time. On her feet, she wore sturdy shoes, jarring against the delicate beauty of the silk. But Dakota could care less about matching; if she needed to run, she wanted to be able to do so.

Dakota glanced at her reflection, and impulsively decided to put her hair up. Her hair was finally long enough to do so, and Dakota relished the length – it was a good three inches below her shoulders. She looked around for a tie, and found that there were only decorative hair sticks in the drawers. Dakota huffed, but resigned herself. A few minutes later, her hair was in a high bun, two wooden hairpieces poking out of it.

The teenager reached over to touch the small pot of medicinal cream, and she let out a heavy sigh. Zuko's wounds had been cleaned by the salt-water, sure, but they needed medicine so that they would _stay_ clean and start the healing process.

Dakota smiled to herself, and stood, grabbing the container of medicine as well as a small shawl she found in the closet. She didn't have pockets, and so she'd have to hide the pot in the shawl until she found Zuko.

A knock on the door startled her so much that she nearly dropped the medicine. Her eyes snapped to the door, and she shoved the medicine into her shawl, folding it up in her hands and facing the entryway with a smile.

"Come in!" she called, and her smile became much more genuine when Iroh poked his head inside. His golden eyes scanned her form with some surprise, and Dakota was confused at his scrutiny. She asked what was wrong, and Iroh slowly beamed.

"Dakota, you truly are a vision to behold. I wish that my nephew was here to see you…I daresay that he would agree with me," he said simply. Dakota's face burned, and she ducked her head.

It struck her, just then, that Iroh didn't know that she had stolen medicine for Zuko – she hadn't had a chance to tell him, as he spent the majority of his time with Zhao. Dakota's fingers tightened around the medicine, and she was about to tell him what she planned to do when another head poked into her room.

"Admiral Zhao is ready for his guests," the towering soldier exclaimed in a deep baritone. Dakota looked at Iroh, and the man gave her a significant look. _I'm sorry, there was nothing I could do_, the look seemed to say, contrasting his cheerful tone.

"The Admiral has graciously invited us to tea this morning. Isn't that kind of him, Turtle-duck?"

Dakota nodded, and Iroh offered her his arm. She took it, holding on tightly. The anger began building in her chest, making her unable to speak a single word. Zhao was the one who had tried to have Zuko killed. Zhao was the one who was fascinated with her, following her with those sharp eyes of his. Dakota was torn in between wanting to hurt him and run away from him.

And now she had to have tea with him.

Iroh kept a firm hold on her all the way to the Admiral's sitting room, and Dakota clung to him, praying that she would survive this. Fire boiled under her skin, and she had to bite back the urge to Firebend all the anger and frustration out of her body. In those minutes spent walking to where Zhao was waiting, Dakota wanted nothing more than to be back on Zuko's ship, sitting with Zuko and Iroh and having lunch. Dakota had finally gotten to the point where she could heat the tea without cracking the teapot, and so she had taken great pride in heating their drinks every afternoon.

But they weren't on Zuko's ship. Zuko's ship was damaged beyond repair, most of it rotting at the bottom of the ocean. The ship was gone, and only after losing it did Dakota realize how much she loved the place. For all of its harshness, it was warm, and it was familiar. She knew all of the hallways, secret rooms and compartments. Her room was filled with scrolls Iroh had lent her, and some that she had purchased at various ports. Iroh's room was always open to her, and she had many happy memories of the two of them sharing tea in that room, both of their noses buried in a particularly interesting scroll.

Hours upon hours had been spent on the deck, memorizing the feel of the metal and soaking up the heat it absorbed. The deck was where she had discovered that she could Firebend; it was where she danced when no one was watching. It was where she had trained nearly every day for the past five months. It was where she sang to a group of relative strangers.

It was where she met Zuko and Iroh.

The door to Zhao's sitting room was a door like any other, but Dakota still felt alienated by it. Iroh sent her one last look of reassurance, and then the soldier was opening the door and motioning for Dakota and Iroh to enter.

Dakota inhaled, focusing on the power behind the breath, just like Iroh had taught her. Then, she stepped into the room, her hand slipping from the crook of Iroh's arm as she did so.

* * *

Zuko opened his eyes, and glanced around at the other sleeping soldiers. None were awake yet, which suited Zuko just fine. They were all in their late teens and early twenties, which made them easy to fool – they didn't bother him at all, too busy talking about women and their lives back home. At night, Zuko let his hair down from its usual ponytail, which gave him the appearance of hair all over his head, and effectively covered up his scar.

He avoided conversation, and chose the bunk farthest from the door, the bunk that was angled so that if Zuko moved in his sleep, none of the others would see his face.

Over the past two days, a routine had been set. Zuko would wake before the others, get dressed, and take the morning shift in patrolling the upper levels. Then, he would go get lunch in the cafeteria, careful to take his meal to the farthest corner of the room, removing his mask and eating as quickly as he could. After lunch, he would go and "patrol" around the lower levels. In reality, he was figuring out how he would sneak off the ship once they reached the North Pole.

Zuko hadn't seen Dakota once since sneaking onto Zhao's ship. He thought that as a patrolling soldier, he would see her more often, but even though he patrolled the level she and Iroh were situated on, he never got a glimpse of her. Was she staying in her room, or was it just coincidence that they were never in the same hallway at the same time? Well, as long as she stayed away from Zhao, Zuko didn't mind not knowing where she was.

Thinking of Zhao getting anywhere near Dakota made fire flare dangerously in Zuko's chest. The way Zhao touched Dakota's hair, as if she was a fascinating animal that he wanted to dissect. Zuko didn't like the cold, calculating look Zhao gave Dakota when she stumbled into their room the night of the explosion, because he knew that look. It was a look that Azula gave mere seconds before she did or said something unthinkably cruel.

The scarred Firebender hurriedly extinguished the angry flames that had burst into his hands, forcing himself to think about something else.

Iroh had only been able to speak to him once since leaving the Fire Nation Port, and only long enough to ask if Zuko had a plan. He didn't, but he assured his uncle that he had one, anyway. That was yesterday morning.

He had the rest of today and tomorrow, and then they would reach the North Pole. That gave Zuko plenty of time, if he used his time wisely.

Zuko rolled out of bed, and pulled his hair into a ponytail, and reached for the rest of his armor. He pulled on his pants, carefully strapping on the many pieces of armor. The shirt went on next, and he bit back a wince as the fabric rubbed against the fresh cuts on his face. They were healing, but much more slowly than Zuko had anticipated. They hurt, but Zuko couldn't risk getting any medicine. The doctor would recognize him immediately. Stealing it was out of the question, and so he was forced to let his body heal naturally. He was a Prince of the Fire Nation…he could handle a bit of pain.

Zuko put on his helmet and mask, and strode from the room, careful to step quietly. He didn't want his fellow soldiers waking and asking questions.

The next three hours were spent wandering aimlessly, tracing hallway after hallway until he was ready to bang his head against a wall – anything to ease the mind-numbing boredom. The afternoon gong sounded, signaling that the afternoon shift had begun.

After a hurried lunch, Zuko made his way to the middle and lower levels, careful to avoid bumping into any fellow soldiers. His breath heated the space in between his face and the mask, and Zuko cringed at it warmed his scar as well as the cuts on his face. It brought up memories of his father's fist in his face, the split second in which Zuko realized what his father was going to do. It brought back the fear and the _pain–_

"Excuse me?" a gentle voice asked, and Zuko quickly turned, because he knew that voice. Zuko turned, expecting to see Dakota clad in her usual shorts and tunic, with her hair down around her shoulders.

Needless to say, the image in his head didn't remotely match the image before him. Dakota was wearing a gold dress – a _dress_! – and her pale hair was pulled back into an elegant bun.

Zuko's earlier resentment for the mask disappeared; he couldn't be more grateful, because it effectively hid his face from view. His eyes flickered around, trying and failing to focus on a particular detail. But instead, his gaze kept wandering, unable to remain in one place.

The light tan of her skin, made more prominent by the gold fabric – the feminine curve of her waist – how dark and exotic her eyes were against the brightness of the dress – were those Iroh's old shoes on her feet?

He wasn't sure how to articulate what he was feeling in that moment. He felt like a child again, unsure of himself and struggling to be somewhat coherent so as to not to embarrass himself.

Dakota took another step toward him, the skirt rippling around her ankles as she did so. Zuko resisted the urge to take a step back in response, and remained where he was. It was just Dakota, there was nothing to fear, so why was he so out of sorts?

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you could help me with something," she asked timidly, her fingers tightening around her bundled up shawl. Zuko frowned, not understanding what she was doing. Dakota was staring at him; her gaze was earnest, but decidedly guarded. Was this how she looked at people she didn't know? For some reason, it made Zuko glad that he wasn't a stranger.

Zuko nodded, and Dakota smiled before gesturing to his right. He looked, and saw that there was a storage room door. Zuko made to turn back, but Dakota was already moving toward it. Air rushed over him as she passed, and with it came the scent of warm skin.

"There's a certain scroll I need, but I'm not sure how the room is organized," Dakota began, and behind her polite smile was a sense of urgency. What was making her so anxious? Was it Zhao?

Zuko followed her into the brightly lit room, and noted that it was large enough to be a private library, with shelves packed full of scrolls and well-read tomes. The air smelled of parchment and ink, and the smell reminded Zuko of long summer afternoons spent with his mother in the Royal Library. He would never admit it at the time, but he had loved it when she offered to read to him. Zuko remembered the sound of her voice echoing slightly in the dusty quiet of the library.

He pulled his attention back to the present when Dakota began strolling along the wall.

"It's a scroll about the Northern Water Tribe. Zhao said that there were only a few of them…" she muttered under her breath, and Zuko scowled. Zhao had been talking to Dakota? Had Iroh been there?

Zuko looked behind him, and when he saw that no one was around, he moved to close the door. Dakota, who had her back to him, was too busy searching for the scrolls to notice his movement. Zuko slid his mask down from his face, setting it down on nearest table.

"Dakota," he said quietly. Once more, he was plagued with that queasy feeling, because at the sound of his voice, Dakota whipped around so fast that she knocked over a stray scroll. Her eyes softened at the sight of him, and a relieved smile stretched across her face. There was a long pause as they looked at each other, and Zuko was about to break the silence when Dakota suddenly moved forward.

"Here, I got this for you," Dakota said proudly, tossing aside her shawl to reveal a small pot of medicine. From the look of it, it was expensive, a much higher quality than Zuko was used to. It had to have come from the medical bay.

Zuko blinked. "How…how did you get this?"

"Um," Dakota laughed quietly. "So, there was a fire in the medical bay…"

Zuko's eyes bugged, and his brows shot upward. "That was _you_?" he hissed, and Dakota nodded.

"I waited until everyone was distracted, then I ran in and got the medicine. I've got most of the adjoining passageways and hallways memorized, so it wasn't difficult to get out of there without anyone seeing me."

Zuko had heard about the fire, but never in a million years would he have guessed that _Dakota _was the cause, much less that she did it on purpose! What else had she done that he wasn't aware of? Zuko looked at her, and couldn't help the small smirk that crossed his lips at the thought of her stealing medicine right under Zhao's smug nose.

It made him slightly more at ease. It was becoming clear that Dakota was particularly adept at staying under the radar; she wasn't stupid enough to be alone in a room with Zhao. She was perceptive enough to know that being on Zhao's ship was bad news; she had taken her safety into her own hands.

Dakota's thin fingers traced the sides of the medicine container as she examined his face, an expression of concern creasing her brow. There weren't any mirrors in the soldiers' quarters, and it had never occurred to Zuko to seek one out. As such, he had no idea what his injured face looked like at the moment. Was it really that bad?

"Can you please sit down?" she suddenly asked, and Zuko hated how soft her voice was. If she had demanded that he sit down, he would have shot her down in a heartbeat. But he didn't shoot her down; the thought of doing so left a bad taste in his mouth.

Zuko slowly sat on a stool, and stiffened when Dakota unscrewed the lid of the medicine, and dabbed a finger into the thick cream. She reached for his face, but stopped a good distance away from his face, waiting for confirmation.

"I just…since you can't see where the cuts are…it'd be easier if I just…" Dakota stumbled, and her hand curled a bit, hesitant and shy. Zuko stared up at her, unused to her face being above his, and curtly nodded.

Dakota's touch was gentle, jarringly different from Iroh's calloused hands, and Zuko closed his eyes as she dabbed the medicine on his cuts and bruises. The medicine made them sting, but it was a welcome feeling.

"Why do you need the scrolls?" Zuko asked, remembering why she had brought him to the storage room in the first place. He opened her eyes to look at her, and she was pursing her lips slightly, the way she always did when she was thinking carefully.

"Zhao invited Iroh and I to tea this morning, and I asked him if he had any scrolls that had information about the Northern Water Tribe. He told me about this place, and what scrolls to look for."

Zuko hissed as she touched a particularly deep cut, and she immediately stopped explaining, cringing and apologizing profusely. It wasn't her fault, but Zuko didn't mind her fussing. Her concern was…nice?

Okay, he needed to get out of there.

Luckily, Dakota finished soon after that, and Zuko stood abruptly. He grabbed his mask, ignoring her confused frown. His heart was hammering in his chest, and all he knew for certain was that he needed to be away from Dakota, away from her dark eyes and away from her kindness.

"The Northern Water Tribe is most likely under 'W', for Water Tribe. I would guess that it's on the lowest shelf, over there," he muttered, gesturing to the far right corner of the library, where a large 'W' was printed on the edge of the bookshelf.

Before Dakota could say another word, Zuko put on his mask and marched out of the room. He had forgotten to thank her, but refused to let such a trifling thing bother him.

Zuko headed straight for the lower levels. He had to focus on finding a way to get off the ship and into the Northern Water Tribe. Dakota and Iroh had been on his mind far too much lately, and he steeled himself with a scowl. No more distractions, no more confusing feelings. It was time to focus.

Zuko was so close to _finally_ capturing the Avatar.

He would be damned if he let anything – or anyone – stand in his way.


	35. Siege of the North - Part 2

Hello everyone!

So I've been working really hard, and lo and behold, I'm STILL not done with the Siege of the North arc. Phooey.

I hope to get it out to you before I start my second semester of college (next Monday is the first day of classes), but I wouldn't count on it.

I apologize for any errors in this, I was in a hurry to get this out, and although I read over it, it's possible that I missed some things.

**A special note: **A huge shout out goes to _hereandgone_, who is the 400th reviewer of this story!

Thanks a bunch to everyone who's reviewed/favorited/alerted, I really appreciate the support!

Without further ado, enjoy, and...

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

* * *

Chapter 35: Siege of the North – Part 2

* * *

"Wait–" Dakota called out, but Zuko was already gone, shutting the door firmly behind him. The jar of medicine, still open, rested in her hands, and she frowned down at it, her dark eyes narrowing in thought.

"What was _that _about?" she asked, and the jar lay innocently, offering no comprehensible answer. The girl sighed, and silently screwed on the lid, tucking the jar back into her shawl and storing it on the nearest table. Her cheeks were still flushed slightly, and she willed the warmth to leave her face.

She shouldn't have offered to treat him. The moment she offered, she wished she could take it back. It wasn't _completely _necessary, and was more for Dakota's benefit than for Zuko's. She wanted to treat the wounds for herself, she wanted to know for sure that they weren't worse than she had imagined.

But Zuko had said _yes_, and that was shocking enough to where Dakota's jaw nearly dropped. Luckily, she had caught it, and concealed her surprise by focusing on applying the cream.

Why on earth had he said yes? More confusing was that he had said yes, and then bolted the minute she finished.

Dakota huffed, shaking her head firmly and moving to the opposite side of the small library. There was no point in trying to understand why Zuko did what he did; it only resulted in frustration, not to mention that her guesses were false more often than not.

Besides, she didn't have time to think about Zuko right now. She had come into this room for a reason; she had a scroll to find.

The wood that made up the shelves was flawlessly sanded, almost soft to the touch. Dakota crouched down, her eyes searching the rolls of scrolls for the familiar blue Water Tribe symbol. Since the majority of the scrolls were either red or black, the blue was easy to spot. There were three in total, and Dakota grabbed all three. They were a little bigger than she was used to, and so she had to be careful not to drop them.

Dakota missed books.

On Zuko's ship, the lack of books hadn't been a big issue, maybe because so much hadn't weighed on her finding a certain piece of information. The scrolls weren't heavy, but they were complicated in the sense that in order to find something, she had roll out the entire scroll, ending up with a really long piece of parchment. It wasn't like a book – with a book, she could just skim, and at the end of her search she didn't have to spend a long time returning it to its original form. The words on scrolls were smaller, too, and more cramped together than Dakota was used to.

One thing to be grateful for, Dakota supposed, was that she could read the scrolls at all. The Avatar world was based on ancient Asian cultures – at least, she assumed that; she wasn't exactly a history expert – and so she assumed that the written word was either Japanese or Chinese. She vaguely remembered seeing one of the two in the show…she was almost positive it was Chinese, but that was just a guess.

Either way, Dakota was somehow able to read it. She had sat down and attempted to understand how she was able to read the writing of the Avatar world, but the more she thought about it, the more illogical it seemed. Chinese – or was it Japanese? – was written up and down, and so was the writing that Dakota was faced with. But somehow, her brain made sense of it. She had never learned, but from day one it had come to her, almost as if it was her native language. The people around her spoke English, and when they read aloud from scrolls it came out as English…or was it actually Chinese? Was Dakota actually speaking Chinese, or whatever the language was? Unfortunately, there was no one from her world to test that particular theory, and so she had let it go after a few days of hopeless speculation.

When Dakota actively focused on it, she could write in English letters, but it felt off, somehow. Writing in English was much less natural than writing the quick strokes that filled up Iroh's scrolls. Dakota had made a habit out of writing a bit of English every day, to make sure she didn't forget, but made sure to keep the scrolls hidden from Iroh or Zuko. She wasn't sure if they could read it, but since most of the writings were about her life back home, she didn't want to risk it.

Those scrolls were probably at the bottom of the ocean by now, and the thought made Dakota sad.

The Water Tribe scrolls that lay before her were heavier than any she had ever read, and thus were much longer in terms of parchment. A great feeling of heaviness appeared in her chest, and her face fell at the prospect of scouring all of these scrolls for the information she was looking for.

Steeling herself, Dakota cracked open the first scroll, and began reading.

An hour or so later, she set the scroll aside, her hands coming up to rub at her temples. The scroll was all about the Fire Nation plans to decimate the Water Tribes, and had detailed accounts of the Southern Water Tribe raids, the oldest dating sixty years ago and the most recent account written six years ago.

The most recent entry disturbed her the most. It occupied the very last bit of the scroll, written by Yon Rha – the leader of the Southern Raiders at the time. Fire Lord Azulon had ordered Yon Rha to journey to the Southern Water Tribe, responding to a rumor that the last Southern Waterbender was hiding there.

* * *

_My troops and I searched the village, and there was no sign of the Waterbender. But I did not stop my search; as the last Waterbender, it would make sense for them to hide, in order to preserve the Waterbending line. _

_ But I am not so easily fooled._

_ I came upon a woman in her hut. She was trying in vain to pack her things; I can only assume she was trying to run. I ordered her to reveal the identity of the Waterbender. Before she could respond, a girl ran into the tent, a pathetic little thing. It was the woman's child, and my first thought was to use the girl for leverage. I looked at the little girl, and she stared up at me. She didn't cry, didn't run from the tent as I expected her to. She just stared at me, clearly terrified but holding her ground. _

_ I expected nothing less from a peasant child. Such foolishness is present in all who identify with the Water Tribes. _

_ The woman told the girl to leave, and so I was free to resume my interrogation. The peasant was stubborn at first, telling me that there were no more Waterbenders in the village, that the Fire Nation had taken them all. _

_ I didn't give in to her lies. I told her of our reliable source, and it was then that she finally revealed the truth to me. _

_ This woman was the last Waterbender in the South Pole. _

_ She had the nerve to offer herself up as a prisoner of war. Fire Lord Azulon had written in his commands that he would prefer to have the last Waterbender alive, so that he could interrogate him or her for information concerning the whereabouts of the Avatar. _

_ But I had read numerous accounts of troops before me taking Southern Waterbender prisoners. One Waterbender had escaped many years ago, and it was rumored that she had somehow used her bending to control one of the guards, like a puppeteer of sorts. _

_ I couldn't risk this Waterbender doing the same. I couldn't risk failure, not when so much rested on the success of this raid. _

_ And so I did what needed to be done. _

_ I disposed of the Waterbender, and promptly withdrew from the South Pole. _

_ My troops and I are on our way back to the Capital as I write this. I will report to the Fire Lord, and perhaps, if he is feeling generous, I will be given a medal in honor of my success.  
_

* * *

Dakota stared at the tidy scroll – she had rolled it up the second she finished reading Yon Rha's report, and so it was back in its innocent tube. It looked innocent enough, but Dakota had seen first-hand the horrible information found within, and with a groan she let her head fall into her hands.

There was no way that Yon Rha could have succeeded. Katara, a Waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe, was still alive. Did the woman who sacrificed herself know that Katara was the last Waterbender? Katara was young at the time; did she even know that the woman had protected her?

Could the woman have been telling the truth when she said she was a Waterbender? Was there a chance that the village was unaware that Katara was also a Waterbender?

Dakota swallowed hard, and put aside the scroll, forcing herself to focus. She had to find out what Zhao was up to, and that meant reading through the rest of the scrolls. Zhao had been oddly casual about the siege, bragging to Iroh that he had a plan to get rid of the moon all together. What did he _mean_ by that?

Zhao had smirked so smugly when he said it, so Dakota knew that his plan was definitely something to worry about. She wondered if Iroh had picked up on the nature of Zhao's plan – she hadn't seen the older Firebender since tea with Zhao, and made a note to ask him about it when she saw him next.

Dakota reached for the next scroll, grimacing at the prospect of scanning hundreds of cramped lines in search for the mention of the moon in such a way that would reveal Zhao's intentions.

The minutes ticked by, long and tiresome, and Dakota's dark eyes flew across the page, searching and searching and _searching_–

"Argh!" Dakota finally cried, shoving the scroll away from her in frustration. Her mind was racing with panic at the lack of success she was having, and she watched with a deep scowl as the scroll rolled off the edge of the table. It gracefully unwound, spilling over the floor like a pale river marred by ink. Dakota knew that she would have to pick it up and roll it back together eventually, but for the moment she contented herself with the sight.

After a few minutes, though, she sighed, and dutifully bent down to start rolling up the scroll. But just as she was about to start doing so, two words jumped out at her, clear as day.

_Moon Spirit. _

Dakota let out a gasp of astonishment, and scrambled to kneel on the floor beside the scroll. She brought the parchment up, her mouth silently forming the words as she read.

_The ocean and the moon are controlled by two entities referred to as the Ocean Spirit and the Moon Spirit. Many eons ago, these two spirits were immortal. They existed solely in the Spirit World; their powers were legendary. _

_ But there came a time where the Moon Spirit wanted to reign over the Spirit World, with no interference from the Ocean Spirit. The Ocean Spirit resisted the Moon Spirit's call to war, and a great chase ensued. _

_ But the other ancient spirits became very angry at the spirits' actions, and combined their powers in order to banish the Ocean and Moon Spirit to the human world, taking away their mortality as punishment. _

_ It was then that the moon and the ocean were created. Together they made up the push and pull of the tides. The moon constantly pulled, and the ocean always resisted and pushed away. _

_ As for the two spirits, they were cursed to spend the rest of eternity in the human world. As an added punishment, the ancient spirits bound the Moon and Ocean into the bodies of two koi fish – white for the Moon, black for the Ocean – which forced them to rely on humans for protection. The Northern Water Tribe has kept them safe for thousands of years, hidden in the Spirit Oasis, which is located on the far eastern sector of the city–_

Dakota sat back roughly, ignoring the painful jab that resulted from the less than graceful movement. Her hands dropped the scroll, and her eyes searched the shelves resting opposite to her, searching and yet not really seeing much of anything.

"The white koi fish is the Moon Spirit. He's going to kill the white koi fish, therefore getting rid of the moon," Dakota breathed, as if speaking it would somehow make it better. Her legs folded up, and Dakota didn't care that her dress rode up. She didn't care that she looked small and weak, because no one was around to see.

It all made sense. The moon was what gave Waterbenders their power, and so what better way to eliminate the Northern Water Tribe than to take away their means of defending themselves?

The Spirit Oasis had to be that lush, green island in the middle of an icy enclave. It was the place where Sokka had said his goodbyes to the glowing, white-haired girl. There had been no moon in the sky; the world had been gray and colorless. That must have been because Zhao had already taken care of the Moon Spirit–

Dakota suddenly straightened.

That meant that the girl didn't die until _after_ Zhao killed the koi fish! There was still time to change things!

Because Dakota couldn't just sit back and let Zhao destroy the Moon Spirit. That would make Dakota the worst kind of person – the person who had the knowledge to put a stop to evil, but was too afraid to take a stand and make a difference.

Dakota hastily rolled up the scroll, putting all three documents back in their respective slots. Then, she held her head high, brushed off her skirt and grabbed the shawl that contained the healing salve. If she saw Zuko again, she would be sure to give it to him.

One thought filled her mind as she left the room, so strong and determined that it overshadowed everything else.

_I have to come up with a plan._

* * *

Katara turned at the sound of Master Paku's drawling voice, a smile crossing her face despite his continual gruffness. He wasn't much for greetings, and merely nodded at her as he approached the training arenas.

Yesterday, the young female Waterbender had asked for the older man to help her with a technique she was developing, and he had reluctantly agreed. It was afternoon, and Katara was nearly bouncing with excitement.

Ever since arriving at the North Pole a few weeks ago, her passion for Waterbending had only increased. She was far from a master, but she knew that she was doing exceptionally well. Paku was too proud to say it out loud, but Katara knew that he was impressed.

"Good aftenooon, Master Paku!" she chirped, and Paku rolled his eyes, waving a hand at her to commence with her Waterbending. Katara ignored his brusqueness, and shifted into position.

It was a move that she had been thinking about ever since watching the Earthbenders battle on the prison rig. Their short, solid movements intrigued her, as she had only imagined graceful, fluid movements in accordance with Waterbending. The way they moved those boulders around like it was nothing…it set Katara to thinking.

Closing her eyes, Katara focused. With a quick exhale and a jerk of her hands, a large chunk of ice formed itself, wide and bulky. Grunting with the effort, Katara pushed forward with both hands, and the ice block flew toward an invisible target, fast and impossible to dodge. It fell to the ground and melted about half way across the arena, and Katara growled angrily.

"Ugh! That happens every single time! I don't know what I'm doing wrong!"

Paku was silent, and it was only when Katara turned to him that he commented.

"That doesn't look like anything I've ever taught you."

Katara huffed at his skeptical tone. "It's not. I saw some Earthbenders doing it, and it really helped during a fight, so I thought I'd see if I could use it."

Paku stared down at her, and Katara blinked in surprise. Was he…was he actually _smiling _at her? The master moved to stand next to Katara, and gestured for her to try again. She obeyed, and the same thing happened – the ice dropped before it had gotten ten yards away from her.

Paku silently moved her stance, widening her feet. "Your feet are too close together. Widen your stance, be firm, be solid. Nothing should knock you down."

Katara tried again, and the ice went a bit farther, but still dropped. Paku moved her hands, and bent her fingers so that there was no curve to them. She tried again and again and again, but each time the result only changed slightly.

"You're approaching it like a Waterbender. We are smooth and fluid, like the element we control. Never rigid, free and yet still containing structure. That is the traditional approach. But to perform this move, you need to disregard tradition. Now, feel the ice. Harden your mind, think only of pushing it, keep your arms straight, your hands flat. Your stance should never falter – an Earthbender faces a threat head on," Paku explained, motioning for her to try again.

Katara took a deep breath, and let it out, the air around her face fogging up. She shifted her feet, deepening her stance, and let out a sharp cry as she formed the ice and pushed it away from her.

The ice flew, remaining solid and strong, and Katara was so shocked that she released control, resulting in the ice melting immediately. But she had done it! Katara whirled around to look at Paku, who was nodding approvingly.

"It worked! I can't believe it actually worked!" she exclaimed, and Paku smiled again, a small smirk. He lifted his hands, and a stream of water began coiling around his fingers, slithering like a snake. It was beautiful, and Katara stared captivatd, as Paku began to speak.

"When mastering any element, it is crucial to be firm in the basics as well as the more complex forms, to memorize them until they are second nature. But that will only get you so far. What separates a skilled bender from a true master is their willingness to seek inspiration from even the most unconventional sources. A fellow master taught me that drawing wisdom from only one place can cause a person's abilities to become rigid and stale, and his words remain true to this day. To see such motivation in a pupil so young…I look forward to seeing how your Waterbending develops, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

Katara flushed, and kicked at the snow. She was about to say something, a thank you perhaps, but suddenly a smudge appeared on her arm. She looked at it, and saw that it was ashy and dark. The air was filled with the faint chemical smell of soot, and with the smell came terrible memories.

Memories of being eight years old, running into their hut and seeing her mother's face, lined with worry. The Fire Nation soldier was standing over her, his voice gravelly as he ordered her to leave, his dark amber eyes cold and merciless. But Katara's mother had still found the strength to smile.

Even in the face of danger, Kya was brave for her daughter.

_"Go find your dad, sweetie. I'll handle this." _

The dark snow that had rained down on that day was coming down again. That could only mean one thing.

The Fire Nation was invading the North Pole. And from the amount of soot falling, there had to be hundreds of ships.

Katara turned to Paku, who was staring up at the darkening sky with a surprisingly calm expression on his face. His blue eyes were searching the horizon, sharp and wary.

"Run along, Katara. That's all the time I have for this lesson," he murmured, and Katara marveled at his casual tone. It was as if nothing was wrong, as if the sky wasn't dark with smoke and signs of a Fire Nation raid.

Katara started to walk away, but paused at the sound of Paku calling out to her.

"Don't go forgetting what you learned today, Katara. I reckon that your move will be put into practice sooner than you think."

"Yes, Master Paku," she replied, and with that, Katara ran down the steps and into the city.

She needed to find Aang and Sokka.


	36. Siege of the North - Part 3

Oh my dear...I wrote ALL OF THIS in one day, people. I don't know how I did it, but I did it. It's 1:30am, I'm dead on my feet, but dammit, I GOT THIS CHAPTER DONE.

I even went through and edited a bit, though I'm sure there are still mistakes. Oh well, I'm so tired that I don't even care.

**I have to say, guys, I was a bit disappointed in the number of reviews I received last chapter.**I'm not gonna go on a rant or anything, I'm just saying that reviews are really, REALLY nice. I'm working extra hard to get this finale out as soon as I can, I'd appreciate some support!

Only two more chapters, guys! I have Part 4 and 5 outlined and ready to write, so it's official! I hope to have the story completed by this Sunday, let's keep our fingers crossed!

I hope you guys like this chapter, and as always...

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

* * *

Chapter 36: Siege of the North - Part 3

* * *

**BOOM!**

Even from such a great distance, Dakota could hear the sound of the first attack wrecking havoc on the icy walls of the Northern Water Tribe. She could see the thick column of smoke trailing up from within the city – a clear signal of war.

Her hands tightened around the railing, and she was grateful that Zhao and Iroh were behind her – she didn't want them to see the worried frown on her face. Dakota had studied countless wars in her history classes back home, and after nearly five months in this world she knew what real battles entailed. But this was the first time she witnessed the destruction with her own eyes.

In the city…there were hundreds of families who were probably scrambling to pack their things, hurrying to escape the fireballs that were slowly eating away at their home. There had to be children, their eyes wide and scared as their parents struggle to remain calm.

How many Water Tribe soldiers had died as a result of the attacks so far?

Dakota swallowed the thickness in her throat, and took a deep breath. She had finally come up with a plan, a plan that was crazy enough to keep her mind off of the siege for the time being. She closed her eyes, and went over what she had come up with so far.

According to Iroh, Zhao planned on invading the city himself on the second day of battle, after sundown. The siege had begun only two hours ago, and so there was plenty of time to figure out how she was going to take the place of one of Zhao's soldiers. Should she sneak into the soldiers' quarters and steal a suit of armor? Or would they realize that it was missing before Zhao left the ship?

But that wouldn't work, Dakota realized. High ranking officials such as Zhao always had at least two guards with him, sometimes three. He would choose two of three men to go with him…that meant that Dakota had to find a way to make sure that one of the soldiers never made it off the ship.

Dakota felt nervousness twisting in her gut, and sucked in a deep breath to steady herself. She wasn't the weak girl who had fallen out of the sky five months ago. She was strong enough, she was strong enough–

"Magnificent, isn't it?" Zhao murmured silkily, and Dakota looked over to see that Zhao had sidled up next to her. Iroh silently moved to her other side, and his hand was a firm weight on her elbow – Dakota's body was positioned so that Zhao didn't see the gesture of comfort.

Dakota knew that Zhao was talking about the destruction of the Northern Water Tribe, the smoke slowly filling the clear arctic sky. But she instead focused on the impressive size and organization of the city. It was difficult to see details from this distance, but Dakota could still the beautiful lines and curves of the buildings and fountains. The Northern Water Tribe was a truly spectacular sight, even when under attack.

"Yes, it is," Dakota replied softly, stealing a glance at Iroh. The older man was gazing at the city as well, and his eyes gleamed with appreciation. Dakota knew that he saw the same thing she did – a beautiful city that prevailed even in the face of war.

"I was informed that you visited my library, Dakota. I trust that you were impressed?" Zhao drawled, and if not for Iroh's hand on her elbow Dakota would have whipped her head around to stare at Zhao. Shock radiated from her head to her toes, and her mind struggled to regain control.

How had Zhao known about her going to the library? The only person she had run into was Zuko, and she knew that he wasn't reporting to Zhao. Had someone been watching her without her knowledge?

Dakota knew that the pause was long enough to be suspicious, and calmly turned to smile at Zhao. There was no use in hiding it, and so the only other option was to own up to it with a smile.

"Yes, I did, Admiral. I hope that was alright; reading is a wonderful way to pass the time, and your library is one of the best I've ever seen!"

Zhao fixed her with his cold amber stare, and for a split second Dakota faltered – had he been expecting her to deny it? Was he waiting for her to slip up and ask how he had known she was down there? After a moment of tense silence, Zhao smiled, a thin smile that held no warmth.

"Thank you, I've spent many years building it. And soon, my own name will be added to the great historical scrolls. They will write of the great Admiral Zhao, the man who finally conquered the last of the Water Tribes. It will be a day to remember…"

Iroh sighed. "Be careful what you wish for, Admiral. History is not always kind to its subjects."

Zhao sneered at that. "I suppose you would know from experience, hm?"

Dakota glanced at Iroh. She knew what Zhao was referring to. After she and Lotek became friends, she finally mustered up the courage to ask why all the soldiers called Iroh "General".

"_Because that's what he was._ _He was the head of the Siege of Ba Sing Se, the head general of at least twenty squadrons. My father served with him, and told me stories of General Iroh's bravery, his ruthlessness and his gift for strategy. His armies breached the Outer Wall, and it seemed like the Fire Nation was finally going to win over the great Earth Kingdom capital. But then…the General's only son was killed in battle." _

_ Lotek paused, then, his golden eyes bright in the light of the candles. _

_ "He had a son?" Dakota asked timidly, and Lotek nodded solemnly. _

_ "His name was Lu Ten, and according to my father, he was very much like his father. After the death of Lu Ten, General Iroh called off the attack, and ever since that day, the higher ranked officials have marked it as his greatest failure. My father scorned him for several years because of it, but after I was born, he finally understood why General Iroh abandoned the siege." _

Dakota wished that Zhao would leave it at that, but she knew that he wouldn't. Zhao was very much the type of person who dug their boot into a wound and twisted, just to make a point.

"Don't worry, General, this will be nothing like your spectacular _failure _at Ba Sing Se."

"I hope not, for your sake," Iroh replied, and Dakota marveled at his air of calm. How was he so casual about Zhao talking about the battle that had resulted in his son's death? Iroh's hand was still on her elbow, and Dakota felt his fingers tighten ever so slightly. Golden eyes were gentle as always, but behind the gentleness was a definite tinge of sadness.

After seeing such a heart-breaking expression, Dakota prayed that she would never have to experience the pain of losing a child.

"I think I will go fix some tea. Anything special for you, Admiral?" Iroh asked placidly, and Zhao shook his head, not bothering to turn his head to acknowledge Iroh's offer. The admiral was too busy admiring the destruction of the Northern Water Tribe to notice much else, and so Dakota decided to follow Iroh into the main chamber.

Iroh did not comment on Dakota's presence, and merely smiled at her. The two of them walked side by side, comfortably quiet. Dakota examined the soldiers they passed, but they were gone too quickly for Dakota to discern if Zuko was among them.

The small pot of medicine was carefully tucked away in the pocket of her robe. Yesterday, she had scoured the storage bins secured for clothing, and nearly jumped for joy at the discovery of a high-necked tunic and pair of loose-fitting trousers. Further searching rewarded Dakota with a worn red robe, and when she tried it on she found that the ends reached mid-thigh – a bit big, but the closest to her size that she was going to find.

Dakota wasn't about to complain – she would take oversized robes and pants over pretty dresses any day! The outfit was much too plain to merit putting too much effort into her hair, and so Dakota left it down. But on her wrist was an elastic band in case she needed to pull it back – she had found a collection of them in her drawer, and it was somewhat of a comfort to know that hairbands existed in this world.

When they were finally in the safety of Iroh's room, Dakota pulled the medicine out of her pocket. She had told Iroh about sneaking into the medical bay the day before, and he had found it highly amusing.

_"It is difficult to imagine that you were once a frightened young woman, afraid of speaking out of turn. Now, look at you! Deceiving admirals and setting curtains on fire in order to steal medicine for my nephew...I couldn't be more proud!" _

Dakota handed Iroh the pot of medicine.

"I'm not sure what Zuko plans to do, and to be honest, I think I'm better off not knowing. If you see him before he goes, can you give this to him? His cuts were still pretty open to infection the last time I saw him…"

Iroh took the medicine in his weathered hands, and looked at Dakota with a serious look on his face. It was searching, as if he knew that she was withholding something from him. But how _could _Dakota tell him that she planned to accompany Zhao to the Spirit Oasis? If she did that, Iroh would ask why, and she would have to explain what she was trying to prevent, which would open the doors to a whole _series _of questions.

The biggest question would be how she knew that the white-haired girl would die.

Dakota wasn't ready to tell anyone – even Iroh – about the existence of the _Avatar: The Last Airbender _television show. She wasn't sure if she would ever be able to; who would believe her? It was odd enough that she fell out of the sky. She was lucky that Iroh and Zuko were so accepting about her world as it was, they hadn't told anyone about her strange origins. The soldiers on Zuko's ship were told that she was a traveler from very far away, and they were inclined to be content with that knowledge.

Perhaps, one day, after the war was over and if the time was right, she would tell Iroh about the television show. As far as she knew, there hadn't been a continuation of the Avatar series, and so her "foresight" only went as far as Aang defeating the Fire Lord – the only reason she knew that was because Henry spoke of it so often that the event was drilled into her memory. It wasn't like she was an avid fan, either, and so her knowledge of future events was spotty at best.

"Of course, Dakota. I'm sure he will appreciate it," Iroh said, and Dakota grimaced slightly, remembering the way he bolted the other day. Somehow, she wasn't so sure about that, but she didn't bother arguing with Iroh. She didn't want to have to explain her and Zuko's awkward interaction in the library.

"Yeah," Dakota muttered, and before Iroh could comment on her lack of enthusiasm, she asked, "Iroh, what do you think Zhao meant when he said that he had a plan to get rid of the Moon Spirit?"

Iroh's expression darkened, his hands finishing putting the medicine container in his robe pocket.

"I do not know, Dakota. Tampering with the spirits never ends well, even if the meddling is done with good intentions. And I can safely guess that Zhao's plan does not revolve around good intentions."

Dakota let out a small sigh of relief, and moved forward to help Iroh prepare the tea.

It was nice to hear that she wasn't the only person who knew that Zhao was up to no good.

* * *

The sky was a brilliant orange color, streaked with gold and deep pink. The sun was steadily sinking below the horizon, its fiery light dimming with each passing minute. Far above the sunset, the darkness of night crouched; ready to pounce once the sun was gone. There was a moment of stillness, and the Fire Nation ships suddenly anchored, their fire ceasing.

Aang landed in the training courtyard just outside the palace, and slowly slid off of Appa's back. His limbs were weak and watery, causing him to crumple against the sky-bison's side, his legs splayed out like useless twigs. The Airbender had never been so completely drained, and it was somehow worse because even though he had exerted so much energy, the enemy wasn't any closer to being defeated. The realization that he wasn't _strong enough_ was crippling, and the boy let his head fall into his hands.

"I can't do it…I just can't _do it_…" Aang groaned, and forced himself to look up at the sound of approaching footsteps. Princess Yue and Katara were running toward him, and Aang had to fight hard to keep his emotions in check. Their faces were so expectant, so hopeful. They were _relying _on him…the entire Northern Water Tribe was relying on him. The world was relying on him.

"I must have destroyed at least twenty Fire Nation ships, but they just keep coming! I'm not strong enough…" Aang said, wishing that his voice didn't sound so broken and hoarse.

Yue's silvery blue eyes were wide, and she quickly knelt beside the young Avatar. Her braids fell over her shoulders, and Aang was distracted momentarily by the brightness of her white hair. Against her deep tan, the color was even more pronounced.

"But…but you're the _Avatar_. You have to be able to do _something_!" Yue exclaimed, and Aang grimaced at the desperation in her tone.

"I'm just one kid…" Aang sighed, staring at her braids. He could see why Sokka was so enamored with her. Yeah, she was pretty, but that wasn't the only thing. There was something otherworldly about her. It didn't make his heart pound and his stomach clench – that only happened when Katara was around – but it did pull at him in a significant way.

Now that he was thinking about it, didn't he feel that same pull from that Dakota girl? The moment he saw her for the first time, at the gypsy party, hadn't he wondered at why he felt so drawn to her? It wasn't her weird pale hair and it wasn't her unusually dark eyes. Aang didn't know what the pull came from, but it was there, and it confused him to no end.

Yue and Dakota both had that gentle, determined presence. One was a bender and the other a non-bender, but they had the same powerful air about them. One was of the Fire Nation, and the other of the Northern Water Tribe, but somehow they were linked.

Or perhaps Aang was making a big deal out of nothing.

Katara's hand on his shoulder urged him from his musings, and he looked up into her eyes. His stomach clenched at the sight of her smile, and he had no choice but to smile back. Yue was pretty, sure, but Katara was _beautiful_.

"Don't worry, Aang. We'll get through this."

* * *

Zuko paddled as quietly as he could, spotting a jutting ridge of the mainland up ahead and aiming for it. There was a snowy rise that would effectively shield him from the watchful guards patrolling the outer wall. The night air was below freezing; Zuko could feel that even through his thick gloves and parka. The prince was so sick of the cold; he didn't know how the Water Tribes could stand it all year round.

He missed the mild winters of the Fire Nation, and longed for the gloriously hot summers. Firebenders weren't made for the icy tundra and equally icy waters. They were made for heat, for dry air that tasted of fire, for the bright glare of the sun.

The ice was solid under Zuko's small canoe, and with a forward heave of his weight Zuko maneuvered his canoe halfway up the slope. Before the water could pull him back to sea, he jumped out of the boat and dragged it up onto higher ground. He was breathing heavily when he finished, and he climbed up the ridge, careful to keep low.

The entire length of the outer wall was heavily guarded, and he could see small figures repairing the gaping holes with surprising speed. He glanced up at the moon, remembering that day where Iroh had prodded Dakota for the source of Waterbending. It wasn't until that moment that he really _saw_ how much the moon affected Waterbenders.

_The moon makes their Waterbending stronger,_ Zuko mused, and scowled as he saw the last of the holes created by Zhao's fleet close up for good. There was no way to get in through the wall, and Zuko cursed his lack of options.

There had to be another way in!

The barking of turtle-seals reached Zuko's ears, and he turned to see a pod of them plodding awkwardly across the ice. Their dark green shells glinted in the moonlight, and their large eyes shone. The prince slid down the snowy slope, and strode toward the pod, his eyes narrowing at the sight of them disappearing below the ice.

He finally reached the pod, but by that point, most of them were already gone. A large hole in the ice stared at him, the water reflecting the nearly full moon. Iroh had mentioned something about turtle-seals...something about there always being another air hole. It was so that predators could wait all they wanted at one particular hole, unknowing that there prey had another place to come up for air.

Zuko could follow the turtle-seals to wherever they were coming up for air. Was it worth taking a chance?

Zuko decided that yes, it was, and quickly pulled down the scarf covering his mouth. His fingers reached up to pat a spot in his parka, just below his heart. It was the inner pocket, where a small jar of medicine was securely tucked. There was no risk of it falling out during the swim, but Zuko tightened his parka ties anyway, just to be sure.

The Firebender sucked in a deep breath, and dove into the water.

* * *

The night sky was scattered with stars, the nearly full moon effectively lighting up the city. Aang could never really get over how different the city looked at night. During the day, the ice had a distinct blue hue, the buildings and bridges glittering in the sunlight. But at night, the place was magical; everything flowed and curved like liquid silver.

He looked ahead to where Yue was leading, and then back at Katara. She was just as clueless as he was, and the two of them exchanged a quick look before hurrying to catch up. Their footsteps were light on the icy paths, and far off in the palace, Aang could hear the sounds of soldiers bustling about. Sokka was in there, somewhere.

Yue had said that there was a place where Aang could connect with the Spirit World. The thought of getting help was so appealing that Aang couldn't keep the happiness from bubbling up in his chest. He wasn't in this alone. He wasn't forced to carry the burden all on his own.

The trio passed through a long courtyard, with large jars lining the wide path on either side. A large wall rose up out of the silvery shadows, a small door present at the bottom. It was wooden, and perfectly circular. Yue stopped in front of the door, tucking her hands in the sleeves of her parka and turning to Katara and Aang with a proud smile.

Aang peered at the door. "So…this is the entrance to the Spirit World?"

Yue chuckled. "That _would _be convenient, wouldn't it? But no, getting into the Sprit World is up to you. This place is known as the Spirit Oasis, and it's the center of all spiritual energy in the North Pole," she explained, leaning over to pull the door open with a whispering creak. Warmth gushed out of the entryway, and Aang blinked at the sudden gust of hot air. It smelled…green?

Aang walked through the door, and his jaw dropped.

In the middle of an icy enclave was a green island. It was so green that it almost hurt to look at it, graceful bamboo and other trees sprouting up at least twenty feet. In front of the trees was a large circular section of grass. A pond was situated in the center of the grassy meadow, black in the light of the moon.

Aang rushed along the icy pathway that led to the oasis, and leapt onto the grass. It was solid and warm against his skin, and he breathed in the fresh, clean scent of it.

"I never thought I'd miss you so much!" Aang crooned to the green strands, ignoring Katara's giggles. She was from the South Pole, she was _used _to all of the ice and snow. But Aang was an Air Nomad. There was nothing he loved more than the feeling of gliding in the open skies above the Air Temples, but the feel and smell of grass was a close second.

"It's so warm here!" Katara exclaimed, slipping off her parka and letting it fall beside the pond. Yue mimicked her, and Aang pried himself away from the grass, knowing that he had a job to do.

"You're right, Yue. This place is definitely special. It reminds me of the meditation cliffs at the Southern Air Temple…it has that same tranquil feel," Aang commented, taking one last look at the icy walls and the bright moon shining above the oasis.

Then, he slid into his meditation pose, crossing his legs and pressing his fists together just in front of his belly-button. The pose was so familiar to him that for a split second, he imagined that he was back in the temple with Gyatso, meditating before lunch.

Aang closed his eyes, and cleared his mind. The peaceful stillness overtook his body, but there was something else he needed to connect with. This wasn't a meditation session; this was a chance to link himself with the Spirit World. He had to focus, and yet keep his mind clear of distractions. He let the sounds of Yue and Katara sitting on the grass fade away, the sounds of their breathing drifting away until all was calm.

After an hour or so, he opened his eyes, frustrated. Aang was slipping into his meditation state just fine, but that wasn't what he wanted to accomplish at all. He needed a push, something to pull him into that enhanced spiritual state. He stared down at the water, seeing that there were two koi fish swimming in the pond. One was white with a black dot on its forehead, the other black with a white dot on its forehead. They were swimming in a slow circle around each other, constantly moving, black and white, yin…and yang…

Suddenly, Aang felt the tug, and electric blue light suddenly filled his world. He felt his spirit detach, and time and space seemed to warp, stretching and yet spinning at the same time.

And then it was over.

Aang slowly opened his eyes.

Only instead of the soft green grass of the Spirit Oasis, he was sitting on a wooden pedestal, in the midst of a mystical swamp. Trees rose from the murky water, vines and branches intertwining and disappearing into the mist that clung to the upper canopy. The sky glowed a strange beige-orange, and far in the distance Aang could see the distinctive arch of mountains and a bizarre arrangement of trees suspended in mid-air.

"Well, this is definitely the Spirit World! Now, to find the Ocean and the Moon Spirits…" Aang declared, stepping off of the pedestal and landing on solid ground. He looked around for signs of any spirits, and brightened at the sight of a monkey dressed in monk attire, sitting in mediation pose atop a wooden platform – similar to the one Aang just vacated.

Aang opened his mouth to call out to the spirit, but suddenly a bright voice sounded from behind him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Avatar. He's a real grouch, and let's face it, I think I can help you more than he can," the voice quipped, mischievous and feminine.

Aang was grinning even before he turned around, because he knew that voice.

"Uri!"


	37. Siege of the North - Part 4

SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER, EVERYBODY!

This chapter took a LONG time to write, not only because there were so many POVs, but because of personal stuff I've been going through. Not to mention college. Homework is a royal pain, am I right?

I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far for this story, and I could've separated it into two parts, but I decided the hell with it. You guys are unbelievably patient and awesome, so I decided to just lay it all down in one chapter.

Only one chapter left to go...oh God, it's almost over!

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and as always I LOVE to hear what you guys think!

If you like it and want me to get cracking on the final chapter...

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

* * *

Chapter 37: Siege of the North – Part 4

* * *

Uri the fire spirit danced forward, circling Aang in one sure movement, the heat of her fiery hair tickling at Aang's shoulders. Her reddish skin glowed in the muggy orange light of the sky. Aang turned with the spirit, smiling at her exuberance. She was so different than what he had expected an elemental spirit to be. Gyatso always said that the elemental spirits were very unpredictable and detached from human emotions.

But Uri was full of life and spunk, and underneath her tough exterior was a girl who wanted nothing more than to be accepted. It just went to show how little humans actually knew about the spirits and the Spirit World.

Uri stopped on his other side, and was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Finally, you're here! I've been waiting for you!"

Aang frowned. "Wait, you knew that I was coming?" he asked, and Uri grinned cheekily, her black lips parting to reveal pointed teeth.

"I've been bothering Roku ever since the Winter Solstice, and he's been keeping a pretty close eye on your progress. Him and Kyoshi are planning something, I swear. Always together, thick as thieves…I'd be prepared if I were you, Avatar."

Aang blinked, bewildered at the thought of Avatar Roku and Avatar Kyoshi being "thick as thieves", as Uri put it. Uri smirked at his befuddled expression, and Aang noticed for the first time that the spirit was wearing a pale crimson dress. It was simple and understated, with a knee-length skirt and short sleeves. It was so close to the color of Uri's skin that it had escaped Aang's notice during the Winter Solstice.

"Did he send you here to help me?" Aang asked hesitantly, and Uri shrugged.

"No, he wanted to talk to you himself. I just came to surprise you!"

"That will be quite enough, Uri," a deep voice spoke, and another wide smile stretched across Aang's face. He turned to the previous Avatar, taking in his silver hair and warm golden eyes.

"Roku!"

Roku smiled. "Hello, Aang. I see that you remember Uri."

"And why _wouldn't _he remember me, old man?" Uri huffed, sending Roku a dark glare. When Roku made to respond, Aang decided that it was time to express his reason for coming to the Spirit World.

"Um, guys? Sorry to interrupt, but I need to find the Moon and Ocean spirits. Do you know where I can find them?" Aang asked, and Roku paused, his brows furrowing in thought. Uri looked puzzled, her fire-hair flickering with hints of blue. After a moment or two, Roku straightened.

"The Moon and Ocean spirits are among the oldest spirits in existence; they were here in the beginning of all things. There is only one spirit I know of that is old enough to know where they are. The spirit's name is Koh, and I must warn you, Aang…he is very dangerous."

Uri was smiling, and she rolled her eyes at Roku's words. "He's only dangerous if you're stupid, and don't know what he's capable of. I'll lead the way, and give him the run-down. C'mon, Avatar, let's go!" she chirped, and Aang looked to Roku, who gave him a shallow nod.

"Be careful, Aang."

With that, the older man melted into the mist. Aang ran after Uri, who was already at the far end of the marsh. Her entire body was glowing, her hair a clear beacon for him to follow. The moment Aang reached the spirit, she took off again, light and weightless. Aang found that he could easily keep up with her, and it made him wonder how much of his bending actually vanished when he was in the Spirit World.

Aang shook his head, and spoke in order to distract himself.

"So who is this Koh spirit, anyway?" he asked, and Uri's black eyes lowered slightly, a more serious look crossing her impish face. The spirit paused, and Aang saw that there were in a large open space. The sky was somehow a different color now, more of a yellow-cream with streaks of white. The light permeated everything, with no way to tell where it was coming from.

The world was a vast entity, with clouds creating a sort of blanket beyond the span of Aang's sight. Trees and large wooden pedestals rose from the mist, looming over the Avatar like sentinels. Uri was staring up, and Aang followed her gaze.

Far above the cloud cover was an island of sorts, and from it rose a knarled and dark tree, the roots twisting and arching above the grass. Aang knew without asking that the tree was where Koh lived. A series of floating wooden platforms – spaced about a foot apart – formed a path to Koh's lair, and when Uri stepped on one it held her weight.

The spirit was staring up at the large tree with a faraway look in her eye.

"Koh is one of the oldest spirits in this world, Avatar. The reason Roku warned you to be careful is because of what he can do. Koh has many powers, but most know him for his ability to steal faces."

"Wait, he _steals _faces? How?" Aang stammered, taking a step back. Uri pursed her lips at him, her dark eyes thoughtful.

"I've seen it happen, and all I'll say is that it isn't pleasant. The person or being still remains alive after their face is stolen, but they can't function like they used to. All of their physical senses are taken; touch, sound, taste, smell, sight…it's all gone."

"But if they don't have a mouth or nose, how do they breathe?" Aang couldn't help but ask.

Uri turned to give him a significant look. "In the Spirit World, there are many things that are possible that aren't possible in the mortal world. It is what makes this place such a mystery to human-kind."

Aang frowned, and glanced back up at Koh's tree. "How do you know so much about Koh?" he asked, and Uri paused for a long moment, her hands clenching slightly before relaxing.

"I was born a hundred years ago, Avatar. Ever since the day of my creation, spirits and mortals alike have wanted nothing to do with me. I wandered this plane for nearly twenty years, alone and unwanted. I was young and scared, and for the life of me I didn't understand why I was so hated. I stumbled across Koh's tree, and of course I had no idea who he was or what he was capable of. No one ever cared enough to warn me."

"But why?" Aang asked, and Uri's head dropped so she was staring at the ground. Then, she went on, as if Aang had never spoken.

"I don't know why Koh chose to spare me. Maybe he did it because he knows the feeling of being hated and feared. It could be that he didn't want my face in his collection at the time. I never thought to ask, and he never told me."

Uri smiled. "Koh was the first spirit to ever show me kindness. He taught me how to control my emotions; he helped me hide my pain. He's a spirit of justice. He's not like the other spirits, who let their personal feelings and prejudices get in the way of things."

Aang couldn't help but smile at the admiration in her tone. It reminded the Airbender of his own admiration of Monk Gyatso. Even though Airbenders were supposed to admire and respect their elders equally, Monk Gyatso had a very special place in Aang's heart. The older Airbender had been everything that Aang needed – a mentor, a best friend, and a father.

"He sounds like a good guy," Aang commented. Uri laughed at that, her eyes gleaming with mirth.

"I wish the other spirits could hear you now, calling Koh a 'good guy'! Oh dear, you really are a sweet thing, aren't you? No, you're going to have to be extra careful around Koh, Avatar. One of your past incarnations tried to kill Koh long ago…it didn't exactly endear him to the whole 'Avatar' thing."

"Will he hurt me?" Aang asked, and followed as Uri began to walk up the wooden stairs. The fire spirit shook her head, and her dress fluttered in an invisible breeze.

"Most likely not. Even if he does hate the Avatar, he knows better than to kill you. He _will _try to steal your face, so you're going to have to stay _completely _emotionless, got it? I mean totally and utterly emotionless. Even a frown or a widening of the eyes counts as an emotion, so be careful. I can't go in with you, that wouldn't be fair."

"Why not?"

"You need to earn the information you seek, Avatar. If you're going to be saving the world any time soon, you need to start standing on your own two feet and taking charge. Also, I accidentally burned part of Koh's tree a few days ago, so I'm giving him some time to cool off before visiting him again."

They were almost at the top of the stairs, now, and in no time at all they stood behind a large hole in the web of roots. The darkness seemed to swallow the brightness of the outside world, and Aang looked at Uri with an uneasy frown.

"None of that, Avatar. Imagine that everything Koh says is really, really boring to you, and that expressing emotion is too much of an effort. Relax your face and take a deep breath. Now go, I'll wait here for you."

With that, Uri elegantly sat down on one of the boulders littering the area around the roots, and folded her legs up so that her feet didn't burn the grass. Aang took a deep, slow breath, and closed his eyes for a brief moment.

No emotion. None at all.

Aang opened his eyes, and strode into Koh's lair.

* * *

The sunset of the second day was darker than any sunset Dakota could remember seeing in her short sixteen years of life. There had probably been much darker sunsets in the history of the world, but to Dakota, this particular sunset was unusually dim and murky. Most of it was a result of the smoke that continuously poured into the sky, courtesy of the hundreds of Fire Nation ships that were stationed outside of the Northern Water Tribe.

The rest was created from Dakota's fear of what she had to do.

Dakota stared out the large window of Zhao's sitting room, watching as the weak golden-orange beams lingered on the proud spires of the Water Tribe palace before fading away completely. In her hands was a cup of jasmine tea. Iroh had made it himself, and Dakota wanted nothing more than to drink it – Iroh could make a better cup of tea than all the fancy chefs on Zhao's ship put together. But on this day, all she could do was hold it in her hands and let the smell attempt to calm her.

Tonight was the night that she deliberately changed the fate of _Avatar: The Last Airbender. _The night where she went against all of her efforts to stay out of trouble, where she stopped hiding in fear of what may come to pass.

_I wish you could see me now, Henry. No, actually, I wish that you were here with me. You wouldn't be afraid at all, would you? _

Iroh was across from her, and Dakota knew that he was watching her carefully. He knew that she loved his tea more than anything; if she wasn't drinking it, something must be wrong. Dakota swallowed hard, and lifted the cup to her lips, forcing herself to take a large sip.

The liquid wasn't scalding hot anymore, but even so the warm tea seemed to burn her throat before settling in her empty stomach. But when she looked over at Iroh, she saw that he had relaxed slightly. Good, he wasn't as worried about her. That was good, that would make this process so much smoother.

Zhao was staring leisurely out the window, and Dakota lowered her gaze when he turned back around. She didn't him to suspect anything, and so she took another sip of tea, keeping her face neutral and bereft of emotion.

"Ah, the time has finally come for me to finish this pesky battle. Soren!" he called, and the servant standing near the door jumped to attention. "Summon Jirou, Dai, and Kenji."

Soren bowed quickly, and practically ran from the room. Dakota glanced up at Iroh, and saw that the older man was staring at Zhao with careful eyes. Dakota looked back down at her tea, and set it down on the counter. The heat was making her palms sweat, and she rubbed them absentmindedly on her pants.

A few minutes later, three soldiers were standing before Zhao, their faces covered with masks and impressive helmets. Dakota looked at them, and her heart leapt when she saw that one of them was considerably shorter than the others. Her hand tightened around the cloth of her pants as she scanned her target, and was only half listening to Zhao when he began to speak.

"Gentlemen, you three have been given the greatest honor I can bestow – the opportunity to join me on my quest to eliminate the Moon Spirit. We will be leaving in an hour. Kenji, your job will be to meet us at the helm with four komodo-rhinos, fully armored and saddled," Zhao odered, and the shortest soldier nodded briskly.

"Yes, sir," the young man said, his voice surprisingly deep for someone so short – he was much shorter than Zuko, around Iroh's height if Dakota had to take a guess. .

Dakota couldn't believe her good fortune; the soldier she had her eye on would be by himself in the stables. The girl allowed herself a small smile, too small to mean anything to anyone watching her – luck was on her side, it would seem.

Zhao dismissed the three of them, and resumed his place beside the window. Dakota's heart began to pound as she waited a few painstaking minutes before coughing roughly. Iroh and Zhao both looked over at her, and she put a hand to her chest, frowning.

"I'm sorry, I'm not feeling very well. May I be excused to my room, Admiral?"

Zhao nodded, his expression almost concerned. "Of course. You are rather pale, and I've noticed that you've been awfully quiet this evening. Do you require any assistance?"

"Thank you, but I'll be fine on my own. Goodnight sir. Goodnight, Iroh," Dakota murmured, meeting Iroh's eyes. His face was, as usual, indecipherable. She wanted to tell him everything; she wanted to pour out her fear and her doubt. Instead, Dakota sent him a small smile, hoping that he would be content with that.

After bowing shallowly, Dakota left the room, careful to keep her steps careful and delicate, in case they were watching her leave. When the door swung shut with a loud clang, Dakota straightened.

The corridors leading down to the komodo-rhino stables were thankfully empty – most of the soldiers were in the city already, and the few that weren't were running the ship in the lowest levels. Dakota ran as fast as she could, jumping down the stairs leading to the middle level – where the stables were located, closest to the helm.

She crept down the narrow stairwell, listening for voices. She froze when she heard the stableman and another voice – she assumed it was Kenji – talking. Kenji relayed Zhao's orders, and there were sounds of leather moving as well as the sounds of grunting komodo-rhinos. Dakota quietly slunk over to the wall, pressing herself into the large grooves in the wall and hoping the heavy darkness would hide her.

"Alright, sir, they're all ready for you to take over to the helm ramp. Just go straight down the hallway and take the first left, it'll lead you straight to the ramp. I'll just go inform Admiral Zhao of some modifications to the komodo-rhino armor. Good luck," the stableman said, his wheezy voice coming closer.

Dakota inhaled a silent breath and pressed herself down into the thickest shadows created by the jutting corner of the wall. The stableman rounded the corner, a hunching old man with white hair and large hands. He pursed his lips, and passed by Dakota's hiding spot without so much as a squint in her direction. Dakota's heart was pounding, and she almost let out a loud laugh of relief. Luckily, she managed to resist the temptation, and waited until the stairwell door had closed before getting to her feet.

The sounds of the komodo-rhinos was surprisingly loud – not only were they snorting and shuffling around, but the armor they were wearing kept colliding, creating a clanging chorus that filled the entire stable. Dakota peeked out from behind the corner, and saw that the soldier was standing with his back to her, fixing something on the komodo-rhino's saddle.

She had to act now; he could turn around at any moment.

Ah!

There was a large shovel leaning against the wall, right by Dakota's hand. She gripped it, and grimaced to herself. This was something she had only seen in the movies. Seeing it on television and actually doing it were two different things. What if the first hit didn't knock him out? Would she have to hit him again?

Dakota's arms were shaking, but not because the shovel was heavy. It was more the anticipation that she was actually going to hit someone over the head with a shovel.

The komodo-rhino Kenji was standing next to perked its head up, and Kenji looked around, his posture innocent and unaware. Of course he was so casual; he wouldn't be expecting an attack in the middle of a komodo-rhino stable.

Dakota heaved the shovel across the soldier's head before he could do so much as yell. The collision sent violent recoil up the length of her arms, causing a bit of pain – the vibrations only aggravated her tightly clenched hands.

The soldier dropped like a stone, his body thudding into the straw. Dakota was panting, as though she had just engaged in a fistfight instead of sneaking up on an innocent soldier and hitting him over the head with a shovel. The spade fell from her fingers, the straw muting the clanging that would have resulted if it had been a metal floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm _so sorry_…" Dakota whispered as she knelt beside the soldier. He was motionless, and when she touched him he didn't react in any way. Panic was the first thing that Dakota felt, because…could she have killed him? People didn't die from that sort of thing, right? Or had the movies toned down the severity of hitting someone over the head with a heavy object?

"Please don't be dead," Dakota breathed, and hurriedly unclasped the helmet and mask and pulled them both off. The komodo-rhinos had calmed, and were nuzzling at Dakota's back, searching for food. She ignored their inquisitive muzzles and felt at the soldier's neck for a pulse.

Dakota felt a steady thud against her two fingers, and let out a sigh of relief.

Then, she remembered why she needed to hit the man in the first place, and flushed.

"Oh God, _please_ be wearing underwear…" she hissed, and steeled herself. In order to tag along with Zhao, she had to wear the armor of one of the soldiers he had chosen himself. With frantic fingers, Dakota began undressing the soldier. A hysterical laugh almost escaped her lips – what if someone walked in? How could she begin to explain why she was undressing an unconscious soldier in the middle of the komodo-rhino stables?

The thought made her work even faster.

Undressing an unconscious person was much harder than Dakota anticipated, and it didn't help that he was a fully-grown man. He _was_ wearing underwear, much to her relief, and so Dakota wasn't forced to stare at his naked crotch for minutes on end while she eased off his pants.

Finally, about twenty minutes later, Kenji was unclothed, and Dakota undressed as fast as she could, tying closed Kenji's under robes and making sense of the many pieces of armor. Thankfully, she had seen enough of Zuko's armor to know where everything went, and so it wasn't much later that she was fully dressed from head to toe. The armor hid most of the sagging fabric, and she would be on a komodo-rhino for most of the time, so it wouldn't be noticeable.

Dakota yanked on the heavy forearm bracers, and clicked her belt into place. Then, she coiled her hair up on top of her head. She didn't have a hair tie, but the bun stayed in place long enough for her to shove the helmet over her head. It was heavy, and she wobbled for a second before finding her balance. The mask came next, and fiddled a bit until it clicked.

The girl leaned down, and grabbed Kenji's wrists, dragging him across the stable floor and toward the space underneath the metal staircase. She didn't know how long he would be out for, and so she used the sash of her discarded robe to tie his hands together.

Dakota spotted a clean rag folded on one of the shelves, and whispered another apology before balling it up and stuffing it into his mouth. After making sure he was still breathing properly, she turned and grabbed the dangling reins of the four komodo-rhinos. They stared blankly at her, and Dakota scowled.

"I said I was sorry! I made sure he was alright, didn't I?"

Their response was more staring, as if to say: _You know we can't understand a word you're saying, right?_

"Yeah, I'm definitely crazy. It's official. I'm explaining myself to a bunch of komodo-rhinos…" Dakota muttered, and mounted the nearest komodo-rhino, settling into the saddle and switching the other three reins into one hand so she could direct her steed with the other.

Once she was settled, she nudged the rhino with her heels, and the creature lumbered forward. The gait was steady and swaying, and as she went Dakota was able to relax into it. The silence, save for the footsteps of the komodo-rhinos, was soothing.

The hallway ended, and Dakota took the left path. Admiral Zhao and the other two soldiers appeared, having walked along an adjoining corridor, and Zhao looked to see Dakota approaching. His golden eyes locked on her face, and all of the calm she had summoned up in the hallway vanished at the sight of the knowing glint in his eyes. But no, that couldn't be, Zhao couldn't see her face. She was safe, there was no way he could know that she wasn't Kenji.

"Right on time, Kenji," Zhao said curtly, and reached over to take the reins. Dakota nodded respectfully, and let Zhao take the reins of the other komodo-rhinos. Dai and Jirou mounted their steeds, and waited for Zhao to do the same. Iroh was standing along with a few other members of the ship, and behind his smile was a tinge of concern. Zhao seemed to see this as well, because he paused in mounting his komodo-rhino.

"Iroh, have you checked in on Dakota, yet? I do hope she's not unwell."

Dakota had to force herself not to shudder at the silky iciness of his tone. Iroh smiled peaceably, and slid his hands into the pockets of his robes.

"I have not, Admiral, though I plan to do so within the next half hour."

"That's good to hear," Zhao replied, and finally got into the saddle. Dakota gripped the reins, and directed the komodo-rhino toward the lowering ramp. As it sank toward the ground, a sudden wall of frosty air hit them, and Dakota shivered slightly. It was so _cold_!

"Where are we headed, Admiral?" Dai asked as the group made their way down the ramp and onto the hard-packed snow that made up the city streets. Zhao smirked cruelly, and his dark amber eyes gleamed.

"The Spirit Oasis. We're going fishing."

The cries of Waterbenders and the roar of fire cannons filled the air, and Dakota found herself looking around in horror. Her fingers tightened around the leather of the reins as she watched smoke trickle from several of the houses, and wondered if families were still inside.

The trip through the Northern Water Tribe was long and painful, and Dakota wished that she could see the city when it wasn't at war. From far away it was beautiful, but up close it was simply stunning. The sheer amount of blue in the ice made Dakota feel like she was underwater, and in the moonlight the water in the canals gleamed like polished silver.

Finally, they reached a circular wooden door. Zhao dismounted from the komodo-rhino, and Dakota and the other two soldiers hastened to do the same.

"Leave the rhinos out here, they won't fit inside," Zhao ordered, and Dakota followed Dai and Jirou, quickly tying the reins to the nearest post. Zhao leaned forward and opened the door, and Dakota was astonished to feel a warm gush of air, sweet smelling and fresh. Was that grass she smelled? Wasn't the North Pole a glacier of sorts?

Zhao strode forward, and Dakota was the first to follow. Her eyes widened at the sight of the lush island, partially surrounded by a glassy pond. A grassy lawn stretched from the tree line to the edge of the pond, and Dakota silently followed as Zhao walked along the icy path on the outer walls, until they reached to a small wooden bridge.

The contents of the pond came into view, and Dakota saw two large koi fish swimming in a circle, one white and one black. Her mind lazily followed their pattern, the reality of it not sinking in immediately. Zhao moved forward, and suddenly Dakota was aware of what exactly he was planning to destroy. The two fish…they weren't just fish. They were spirits, they were the ocean and moon, they were _important_!

With one sure swoop, Zhao scooped the Moon Spirit into a cloth bag.

Dakota cried out, because the moment the spirit left the water, the world seemed to go red. Her head was pounding, and a weakness was radiating throughout her body. She fell forward, her knees hitting the ground hard. She was only just able to throw her hands out to catch herself.

"I considered revealing your identity back on the ship, Dakota, but I have to say, I'm glad I waited. This is much more satisfying," Zhao's voice said from far away, and Dakota looked up at him. He was smiling, a sweet, satisfied smile.

He had known all along that she wasn't Kenji.

Dai and Jirou moved forward, but Zhao waved them away. With the spirit still flailing in the bag, Zhao moved forward, and hooked his fingers under her mask and helmet. He jerked, and the helmet and mask came away. Her hair fell down around her shoulders, and she let out a gasp as the pain increased in her head.

"L-let the spirit go!" she whimpered, and Zhao knelt beside her.

"But you don't seem to understand…this is my destiny! Years from now, they will look back and bask in the glory of Zhao, the Moon Slayer! Zhao, the admiral who put an end to the Northern Water Tribe!"

In his free hand appeared a knife. Panicking, Dakota tried to grab his wrist, but Zhao moved out of reach, smoothly rising to his feet. She tried to follow him, but her limbs were like water. The moon was red, the color pulsing with pain–

"Zhao!" Aang's voice sounded, and Dakota whipped her head around to see a pale-faced Aang standing there, along with Katara and Sokka. Sokka was supporting a beautiful girl with white hair and bright blue eyes. Dakota gasped as she recognized her.

If Zhao killed the fish, this girl would die. Dakota didn't know how or why, but she did know that if the fish died, the moon would disappear. In her memory, the girl had been floating in a sky bereft of a moon, and it was only when she disappeared for good that the moon returned. Her sacrifice would save the moon.

"Zhao, if you kill the Moon Spirit, it won't just hurt the Water Tribes. It will affect the entire world, including the Fire Nation," Aang reasoned, his hands suspended in a calming gesture.

"He is right, Zhao!" Iroh's voice rang out, and Dakota almost cried at the sound. Iroh was here; he would be able to stop Zhao from killing the Moon Spirit. The weakness in her limbs was unbearable, and she looked over to see that Iroh was standing on the bridge, his eyes blazing.

"I never pegged you for a traitor, Iroh, though with a nephew like yours I suppose I shouldn't be surprised…" Zhao drawled, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm no traitor, Zhao. The Avatar is right, in order for there to be stability, the balance of the world must be maintained! I'm warning you, whatever you do to that spirit, I'll unleash upon you tenfold! _Let it go_!" Iroh commanded, and those last three words were the fiercest Dakota had ever heard from the tea-loving man. They radiated power, and Dakota was surprised that Zhao didn't drop the fish out of fear.

Zhao stared at Iroh for a moment, and then his eyes closed in defeat. He knelt down beside the pool, and released the Moon Spirit back into the pond. Dakota sighed as the pain left her body entirely, and the moon regained its silvery light. Iroh relaxed his stance, and he looked at Dakota with concern, his mouth opening to say something – perhaps it was to call her name, perhaps it was to ask if she was all right. She allowed herself to relax, and a sigh of relief escaped her.

For a moment, everything was right with the world.

But then Dakota looked back, and saw the expression on Zhao's face. It was an expression that held the burning intent to kill, and it was terrifying. Dakota's feet dug into the grass, and she poured all of her strength into running those two steps to where Zhao was. The fire was pouring from his hand, and Dakota jumped forward–

Something hot and painful sliced across Dakota's shoulder, and she screamed as it hit her. But there was a deeper pain that erupted seconds after, and it jerked keep within her gut.

The sky went dark, and Dakota collapsed onto the grass, her breath coming fast and her face streaked with tears. Her shoulder was in agony, but her eyes were focused only on one thing.

The white koi fish floated helplessly in the water, a deep slash marring its scales and bleeding the water red. Dakota couldn't believe it for a second. She stared at it, willing it to start swimming again.

No, she had thrown herself in the way, how had it gotten hit? Had only part of Zhao's fire sliced her shoulder, while the rest connected with his target? Dakota had put in so much effort; she had promised herself that she wouldn't hesitate.

Her eyes lifted to meet the gaze of the white-haired girl, who was in shock, as Dakota was. They stared at each other, and Dakota felt tears threaten at the realization that she had just finalized this girl's sacrifice.

"I'm sorry," Dakota breathed, too softly for anyone but herself to hear, and she felt the smooth wetness of water against her hand. Dakota tore her eyes away from the white-haired girl, and saw the black koi fish swimming frantically around his dead companion.

Two hands grabbed Dakota and moved her away from the water, and she was too grief-stricken to resist. Fire was erupting all around her, and the island was growing farther and farther away. The hands were half carrying her, half dragging her along. In the distance she heard Iroh calling her name. Wait, if Iroh wasn't the one pulling her, who–

"Let me go!" Dakota screamed, because it was Zhao who was holding her. She kicked out, and he dropped her. Dakota let out a scream as she landed on her shoulder, and when she scrambled to her feet, she saw a large blot of red on the ice. She tried to run back to where Iroh and the others were, but Zhao blocked her path.

"No you don't," Zhao hissed, and the viciousness in his voice was enough to make Dakota run as fast as she could. Her shoulder was hurting terribly, and when she touched it, her fingers came away glistening with blood. The sight made her pause, and she focused on sucking in deep breaths. She was on a bridge, and the sound of her heart was so loud that she couldn't hear anything else. The icy buildings around her glittered, and she staggered slightly, leaning on the bridge railing for support.

This was really happening. This world wasn't just something that Henry watched when he had free time, it was real and if Dakota didn't move she could die.

"From the very first time I saw you, I knew that you weren't normal," Zhao said calmly from behind her, and Dakota turned, holding a hand to her shoulder, the other extended out in front of her. The man was standing at the base of the bridge, walking toward her as if he hadn't just chased her across an entire city.

Zhao seemed undistracted by her attack stance, and went on. "The way you speak, the way you walk and talk…you're not _from here_. You're some sort of spirit, that's the only explanation!"

Zhao sent a ball of fire in her direction, and Dakota only just managed to duck out of the way. The heat grazed her hip, and the burn was minor but still painful. She rolled to her feet, dropping her hand from her shoulder and widening her stance. She looked up at the sky, and saw how gray and lifeless the world looked without the light of the moon.

Anger boiled in her chest. She was angry at Zhao, angry at herself…angry at her need to dip her hand into a river of glowing blue water. Dakota straightened, ignoring the lightheadedness that struck her at the motion. With a cry of fury, she whipped her leg up, creating a whip of fire.

Zhao's eyes widened impossibly wide, and he blocked the attack with a stroke of his hands. "You…you're a Firebender? But it's not possible, you're not–"

Dakota didn't give him time to speak. She rounded on him, sending attacks with more force than she ever had in sparring practice. She knew that he would defeat her; she knew that the blood loss would quickly weaken her. But Dakota was beyond caring.

The Moon Spirit was dead, and it was all Dakota's fault.

Dakota was crying and yelling at the same time, and her arms were moving faster and faster, blocking fire and sending fire at the same time. Zhao's attacks often met her skin, and more pain joined the wound on her shoulder.

Out of nowhere, another stream of fire joined the fray, and both Dakota and Zhao turned to see Zuko standing on one of the balconies overlooking the bridge.

Zhao's face blanked in shock. "But…it can't be! I watched your ship burn!"

Zuko jumped down, sending fire as he did so.

"You tried to have me killed!"

Zhao rolled out of the way of Zuko's attack, and Dakota sent another stream of fire. It grazed Zhao's ribs, and he hissed in pain. Zuko stood beside her, and Dakota didn't dare let her eyes leave Zhao's form.

The older man looked at the both of them, and without warning turned and took off. Zuko let out a yell of outrage, and sprinted after him. Dakota ran as well, disregarding the numbness that was trickling over her body.

No matter what, she was going to make Zhao pay.

* * *

Yue knelt down beside the robe-clad Firebender, and looked into his gentle golden gaze. His face was not filled with pity or regret, as she expected it to be. No, this man's expression was awed, and his smile was full of gratitude.

She leaned forward, not daring to look over at Sokka, because what could she possibly say? Goodbye? That he was her first real love? No, those were just words, and words were useless at this point. She had made her decision.

Yue knew that her father would be proud of her, and her mother too, if she were still alive. That was enough. It had to be enough.

The girl closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and hoped that her hands weren't trembling as they reached out to touch the white koi fish. The scales were cold only for a moment, because the instant her fingers made contact Yue's entire body filled with warmth.

For a split second, everything in the world seemed so tangible. Yue could feel the icy coldness of the air on her skin; she could taste the warmth of the oasis on her tongue. Her knees were solid on the ground, and Sokka's hand was an anchor on her shoulder.

Yue's breath left her in the form of a sigh, _and then everything changed. _

_ She was no longer in her body, but while that should have terrified her all she felt was a sense of calm. The light was all around her, supporting her weak limbs and cradling her head. Different shades of silver and white were swirling around, surrounding her and opening her eyes wider than she had ever opened them before. _

_ She was overlooking the ocean, vast and strong, but at the same time there were little flickering lights flaring all around her. There were no words to describe the sense of pride she felt as she realized what those lights were. _

_ They weren't stars, no, they were _people_. Hundreds of them, thousands, millions even. Their powers were melding together to form a force greater than a tidal wave, greater than anything she could comprehend. She felt the light in their souls, she could reach out and if she tried, she knew that she could touch them. _

_ They were her children, and she loved each and every one of them. _

Thank you, child_, a light, feminine voice echoed, and Yue – she was suddenly Yue again – found herself floating above the Spirit Oasis. Her body had taken on a mortal shape once more, one that was familiar and yet felt so constricting. _

To say goodbye_, the voice explained, as if it could feel Yue's discomfort. Yue realized that the Moon Spirit was giving her one last chance to speak as Yue of the Northern Water Tribe. The thought made her smile, and she looked down at Sokka and all the rest. Sokka's eyes were shining with tears, almost silver in the light Yue's temporarily human form exuded. _

_ Yue leaned down so her face was level with Sokka's, and leaned forward to kiss him, one last time. _

_ "_I will always be with you."

_After the last sound passed through her lips, she was swept backward, no longer Yue but something else entirely. The entire world looked back up at her, and the warmth in her chest could not be contained. It was both familiar and unfamiliar, this feeling of protectiveness. _

_ The ocean lingered beneath her, cool, dark and immense. He pushed at her, urging her to pull in return, but from a distance. She felt his love; it coursed through the tides, it roared along every wave crest. He loved her, and he wanted her to remember what she came to the mortal world to do. _

_ Foreign memories flooded through her mind, and if she could still cry she would do so. So many memories, some bittersweet and most of them full of joy. A great distance still remained between herself and her beloved, but such is the nature of their sacrifice. In another year, in the time of the Winter Solstice, they would meet again. _

_ Tui waited patiently, and she – La – shone bright as her purpose became clear. _

_ She pulled. _

* * *

Dakota gasped for breath, clutching her shoulder and praying that the battle would be over soon. Her face was streaked with sweat and every muscle in her body ached and cried out when she moved. But she couldn't stop, not when Zhao was almost defeated. She and Zuko had managed to corner Zhao on a large bridge that overlooked the city, and Zhao was slowing down. They were all tired, but it was two against one. The odds were in their favor.

The world suddenly brightened, and Dakota looked up to see that the moon had returned to the sky. She felt sick at the sight of it, because it meant that the white-haired girl was dead. An innocent girl, killed because Dakota was so eager to assume that everything would be fine.

Zuko and Zhao were exchanging more attacks, and Dakota moved to help Zuko, but something glowing caught her eye – much like that day when she was hiking with Henry. The color was the same, a bright electric blue. The entire canal was shining brightly, with darker blue veins trickling along the surface.

The water was rising, forming a clawed hand, and it was aiming for Zhao and Zuko.

_Not this time_, was Dakota's only coherent thought, and then her feet were pounding against the icy floor of the bridge. Her shoulder was forgotten, her tiredness was forgotten, all she could see was her hands reaching out, and pushing Zuko out of the way.

The watery hand closed around Zhao and Dakota, solid as ice. Vengence pulsed through the water, and Dakota let out a shriek at the darkness of it. The Ocean Spirit…the Ocean Spirit was trying to drown them! Dakota struggled, panic increasing with every second, and Zuko's face blanched in shock.

"No!" he yelled, and lunged forward to grab her outstretched hand. The watery cage was slowly pulling them toward the canal, and Zuko dug his heels in, grunting in effort. The cage slowed, but only slightly, as if it were merely obliging Zuko's efforts. Dakota held on tightly, hearing Zhao curse and scream behind her but not really bothering to understand his words.

Zuko was dragged across the length of the bridge, and Dakota looked over her shoulder to see that the canal was getting closer. Her bloody hands were slipping through Zuko's, and she tried to speak but Zuko cut her off.

"No, just hold on. Hold on!" he hissed, his hips meeting the railing. He was bending over now, trying to keep hold of Dakota's hand. She felt his hands tightening around hers, and glanced back down at the water. The Ocean Spirit tugged, trying to pull them down, and Dakota looked back up at Zuko. She was afraid, but even through her terror one thing was clear.

She couldn't let Zuko die along with her.

It was as though Zuko could see what she was thinking, because his face darkened. His wide eyes were locked onto hers, golden and bright against the surrounding darkness of nighttime, and he was shaking his head furiously.

"Don't–"

Dakota smiled, and let go of Zuko's hand. Dakota's fingers – slick with blood and sweat – slipped through Zuko's, and she quickly closed her eyes so Zuko couldn't see her cry. Part of her wanted to deny that she was about to die, and her breath came faster, and she desperately wished she could open her eyes. But if she opened her eyes, it would become all the more real.

She was about to die, and there was nothing she or anyone else could do to stop it from happening.

"_DAKOTA!_" Zuko bellowed, and Dakota felt the tears escape her eyes at the sound of her name. Zhao was yelling something as well, but Dakota focused on Zuko's voice, on the sound of her name.

Dakota felt the crisp arctic air on her skin for a second longer, and then the Ocean Spirit pulled his two captives into the icy waters of the canal.


	38. Siege of the North - Part 5

Well folks, this is it. After two years of writing, **THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER**. I never thought this story would become so big, I never thought that so many people would fall in love with it! So thank you all for surpassing all of my expectations!

Many of you are wondering if I'll continue with a sequel...you bet your buns I am! I'm following the storyline of the series, so there will definitely be at least 3 books.

I can't even begin to thank you guys for your support. I've had my highs and lows, and no matter what, you guys are always here to support and encourage me. I love every single one of you, and know that I'm sending you lots of hugs!

**Important note: **I'm in college, and I'm in some pretty tough courses, so I can't say for sure when the sequel will begin. I have decided on a name, though. It's going to be called **Earth: Bring it Down. **Be sure to author alert me, so that you'll know when it comes out!

***A guilty request/suggestion: **I'd love to see some fanart for this story, if any of you have a knack for art or know people with artistic skills. I've always wanted to know what people envision when they read my story, so any fanart is ADORED. If you're feeling up to it, just send me links and I'll post them onto my profile for the world to adore and love! If not, don't worry! I'm just putting it out there...

Again, thank you all so much, and I hope you like the conclusion to **Water: Twist of Fate**!

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

* * *

Chapter 37: Siege of the North – Part 5

* * *

Zuko's voice disappeared when the hand dragged the two of them underwater. Dakota's chest constricted at the iciness of the water, and an involuntary shriek left her mouth, expelling her precious air in an explosion of bubbles. Her eyes snapped open, and she took in the watery beauty of the canal, with beams of moonlight piercing the water.

The Ocean Spirit was dragging them down, deeper into the depths of the ocean. Dakota could feel Zhao frantically struggling behind her, could see the bubbles swimming by her as he screamed helplessly. Dakota stayed as still as she could, instinctively conserving her energy.

_I can't breathe, I can't breathe, I'm going to die–_

If Dakota was so sure, then why was she even bothering to save her strength? Why bother worrying about air, or warmth, or life? Dakota wanted to let go, but something inside of her refused to give up. Her head tilted upward, watching the blurry shape of the moon become smaller and smaller. It was beautiful, but it served as a terrible reminder; Dakota had failed. The girl closed her eyes, turning away from the sight.

A sharp pain began to emanate from her lungs, and she knew that she would have to breathe in soon. Dizziness was encroaching on her coherent thought, and Dakota pressed her hands to the glowing water that held her prisoner. It was strangely alive, pulsing and humming.

It felt similar to the water that had pulled Dakota into this world, full of life and ancient beyond comprehension. The humming was increasing in her ears, and without warning Dakota's lungs began to spasm, causing her to breathe in a deep gulp of seawater.

Sharp, cold pain stabbed at her chest, and _Dakota opened her eyes. _

_ She was suspended in a world of white, weightless and free. She felt no pain, and when she looked down at herself she saw that she was still dressed in Fire Nation armor. But as she watched, a shimmering ribbon of water began to coil around the gaping wound in her shoulder, and in a second the skin was good as new. The ripped armor was the only sign that she had been hurt in the first place. _

_ Dakota frowned – a second ago, she had been feeling panic, but now was unable to feel anything but calm. Her mind was at ease, free to relax in this strange state of nothingness. There was no cold, no water. The light was soothing, pulsing like a heartbeat. _

_ A presence suddenly made itself known, emanating power and wisdom, and Dakota knew even before she turned around that the Ocean Spirit was there with her. His breath filled the space, immense and unpredictable. The girl turned, and gasped, because she had never seen a more beautiful sight. _

_ Instead of a fish, there stood a man, an inhumanely beautiful man with large eyes that were as blue and depthless as the ocean – no, they _were_ the ocean. Around his form were robes of liquid, watery fabric that flowed and shifted constantly. Dakota had never felt more insignificant in her life, and if she could have she would have fallen to her knees. The instant she beheld him, she knew who he was, and yet for some reason she still found it necessary to ask. _

_"Are you the Ocean Spirit?" _

_ A single nod, the robes around his ankles flaring up like the rise of a wave. Dakota stared at the ancient spirit, and fought to keep her voice steady. _

_ "I'm so sorry. I tried to save the Moon Spirit, but I…I failed. It's all my fault," Dakota said as loudly as she dared, which wasn't much more than a whisper. She stared at the spirit, expecting the great glowing hand to reappear and drag her under. It was then that she realized that Zhao was no longer behind her. Was he facing similar treatment, or had he already been drowned? _

_ To her astonishment, the spirit smiled. _

_ He glided forward, and in one smooth movement reached up to touch Dakota's forehead. There was a split second in which nothing occurred, but then Dakota was gasping, because she was recalling a memory that wasn't hers to begin with._

* * *

Tui couldn't believe what he was hearing. La – his heart, his love, his other half – was staring at him, her silver eyes pleading. Her delicate presence swirled around him, soothing him without any effort. But Tui's darker energy prevailed, and La took a step back, her white hair pooling over one shoulder as she did so.

"Tui, please–"

"La, have you gone mad? You want us to enter the mortal world, you want us to be separated?" he bellowed, his panic bleeding through at the very end. He was trying so hard to be strong, to not let the hurt show on his face. But of course, he couldn't hide anything from La.

She stared at him, her eyes soft and patient as he began to pace back and forth. The realm they were in was tranquil, one of the more beautiful realms of the Spirit World. The grasses were green, the flowers every color imaginable. Around them grew giant palms, above which large bird-spirits flew.

"You know better than to assume that I would _ever _want to be separated from you," La breathed, reaching out her hands to him. Tui hesitated, wanting to turn away from her and inflict pain on her – then, she would understand what he was feeling. But he couldn't, because every bit of his being rejected the idea of hurting her.

Tui's hands found La's, and he knelt before her.

"But if we bind ourselves to the mortal world, I will be away from you. You will be above, and I will be below," he said, leaning forward so that their foreheads were touching, his hands slipping from hers to cup her face. She let out a heavy sigh, her own hands reaching up to cover his hands. They remained this way for a long while, listening to the caws of the birds above them and rustle of the palms.

"I know, my love. I know, and I hate it as much as you do. But I've seen the mortal world, Tui," La murmured, pulling back so that she stared into his eyes. "I've seen it's fragility, but more importantly, I've seen its strength. We have existed since the Beginning, and what do we have to show for it?"

La stood, and strode through the grass, her long silvery dress shimmering in the sunlight. She was so beautiful that Tui wanted nothing more than to enfold her in his arms and never let her go. But instead, he turned, and watched her as she stared up at the canopy of palms.

"I see the beings of the mortal world live and die just as quickly. But they're so _bright_, Tui! Every single living thing is so precious, and I cry and laugh and I _feel_ when I witness it! I always wondered why we were placed in this world, Tui, and now, finally, I know why!"

"La…." Tui sighed, striding over to where she stood. But she whirled around before he could reach her, and he paused at the tears in her eyes.

"Please, Tui. Please do this, for me. I love them all so much, and I know that you will too, if you give them a chance. I need you with me, my love, I need you and I can't do this alone."

Tui stared at La, and reached out for her hands. It pained him, but he couldn't deny her this happiness. She was such a gentle, motherly spirit, and once she put her heart into something she was resolute. It was a trait he adored in her.

"I love you, La, and because I love you…I will follow you."

La's beaming smile was more glorious than anything the Spirit World had to offer, and she threw herself into his arms. He held her close, memorizing the feel of her, because after they left this world…he would never get the chance to hold her again.

As if she could read his mind, La said, "We will find a way to be together, Tui. We won't bind ourselves to the mortal world until we figure out a way to be together, I promise."

Tui didn't answer, instead tightening his hold on her, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

* * *

_Dakota blinked rapidly, her heart racing and her breath coming fast. The Ocean Spirit – Tui – stood before her, observing her solemnly. She stared back at him, her eyes searching his face and struggling to understand the emotions flitting behind his mask of serenity. _

_ "The scrolls…they're wrong about the two of you. The stories say that you hate each other, that you sacrificed your mortality to escape the Moon Spirit…" _

_ Tui smiled once more, and faded away into the light, leaving Dakota alone in the world of white. Dakota flinched at the resounding hum that shaped itself into a voice, a voice that was much older and much deeper than Tui's voice had been in the memory. _

True sacrifice is made out of love.

_The light was growing brighter and brighter, sending waves of dizziness into Dakota's skull. There was a pounding sound that resonated throughout Dakota's body, erratic and frantic. Her head swam, and _suddenly Dakota was able to feel again.

Dakota's body felt like lead; she couldn't move no matter how hard she tried. Her vision was blurry and her lungs were screaming for air. Something strong and solid was wrapped around her middle, pulling through the water.

The salt of the ocean stung, and so Dakota closed her eyes. She was so tired…everything seemed insubstantial, as if it were only a matter of time until she woke up.

In the back of her mind, she wondered if the Ocean Spirit had decided to drown her after all.

* * *

Zuko lunged forward and grabbed Dakota's hand, a part of him reveling in the amount of blood that coated her skin. He had seen the cut in her armor, but in his hurry to chase Zhao he hadn't considered how deep the wound was. She hadn't stopped fighting, and so he assumed she wasn't too badly hurt. But now, as he felt the blood against his fingers, he realized that there was too much blood. She was hurt, very badly, and he hadn't even bothered to notice.

Her eyes were wide, her small hand tightening around his. Zuko looked away, focusing on keeping his footing. The glowing water was slowly dragging Zhao and Dakota across the length of the bridge, pulling Zuko along with them. The Fire Nation prince leaned back, grunting as his boots dug into the ice. But the glowing water-hand was too strong, and Zuko felt the beginnings of panic seeping through. He looked up to see that Dakota was looking back at the glowing water of the canal, her face streaked with sweat and smaller blotches of blood from where her fingers had touched.

"No, just hold on. Hold on!" he ordered, and she nodded very slightly, her hand tightening around his. Zuko's hips met the railing, and he looked down, letting out a growl of frustration when his efforts did nothing to stop the hand's descent. But he couldn't stop trying, he couldn't let Dakota go.

She wasn't a weak, spineless girl anymore. She wasn't that strangely clothed girl who knew nothing about the world she was in; she wasn't the mediocre Firebender with no drive.

She was Dakota.

Zuko still wasn't sure what she was to him, but he did know that if he let her go, he would never forgive himself.

He looked back up, and a terrifying sight greeted him. Dakota was staring at him, her eyes soft and dark in contrast to the moonlit city. It was a knowing look, a resigned expression that sent chills up his spine. No, she couldn't possibly be thinking of letting go, she wasn't that _stupid_!

"Don't–" Zuko begged, but before he could continue, Dakota let go of his hand. Pure terror pulsed through him at the sensation of her blood-slicked hand sliding through his.

She was letting go, she was letting herself be pulled under, she was _letting go_–

"_DAKOTA_!" he screamed, reaching to grab Dakota's hand again, but she retracted it, holding it close to her body. Her face was turned downward, her hair falling forward to shield her expression from him. Zuko yelled her name over and over, trying to get her to look up, to reach out to him. Dakota endured, she survived no matter what, and there was no way she could die here tonight.

Zhao – Zuko hadn't even bothered to register his presence for the past minute or so – began to yell, and Zuko didn't bother looking at him. He was still reaching out for Dakota…he was a few inches away, she just needed to extend her arm!

"You traitor! I hope you rot, I hope you rue the day you were born from that traitor you call a mother! Your father will never love you, your country will never accept you, and your honor will never be restored. You are _nothing_!"

The hand paused, and Zuko stretched forward, and for a split second felt Dakota's shoulder against his fingers. Triumph rushed through him, and he called her name, telling her to grab onto his hand.

But before she had time to respond, the water-hand jerked her away from him, and into the canal.

For a second, all Zuko could do was stare, because the fact that Dakota was gone seemed unreal. The moment the hand pulled its prisoners under, the surface of the water calmed. It rippled slightly, like long sheets of glass warped by fire.

And then adrenaline pumped through Zuko's veins, and he was able to see Dakota's pale hair, sinking deeper into the glowing water. He didn't think, that would take too much time. In one smooth movement, Zuko unclipped his outer armor, climbing up onto the wide bridge railing. His golden eyes were narrowed, and he sucked in a deep breath.

Zuko only allowed himself a moment's pause before diving into the canal.

The instant he touched the glowing water, his entire world shifted. He could feel dark, cool energy bubbling within the water, too large to be contained by a single canal. It was terrifying and awe-inspiring all at once. Zuko knew, somehow, that the glowing hand belonged to the Ocean Spirit.

The glowing water was so bright that he was forced to squint. The salt burned his eyes, but he disregarded it.

Zuko could handle a bit of pain.

As if on cue, the water's glow began to seep away from the surface of the canal, focusing on a large ball that was shimmering in the lower half of the channel. Zuko dove down after it, kicking furiously. He reached the orb, and touched it, flinching at the jolt of painful energy that zinged up his arms.

Zuko felt an unbearable urge to stop, to leave and never enter the water again, and he couldn't tell whether it was his own mind or the will of the Ocean Spirit. But he imagined Dakota struggling for air, her pale hair floating around her as her body became limp, and strength flooded through him. The cold shied away as Firebending warmed his body.

_I won't let her go_.

His fists pounded at the solid ball of energy, ignoring the burning sensation that resulted from the action. Then, without warning, the glowing orb disappeared, and the water darkened. Beams of moonlight pierced the water in the Ocean Spirit's absence, illuminating Dakota's suspended form.

Zuko swam forward, and locked his arm securely around her waist. Dakota floated lifelessly, her skin cold against Zuko's heated skin. Pushing aside the terrible thought that she was gone for good, he pushed toward the surface, his lungs crying out for oxygen.

The night air soon filled his lungs, and Zuko's head whipped around as a deep gasping filled the air. Dakota was sputtering, her wet hair slicked back from her ashen face. The blood was gone, and making the light brown smudges dotting her nose and cheeks stand out. Her eyes were closed, her movements jerky and uncoordinated as she struggled in his grasp.

"Breathe, Dakota. Just breathe," Zuko ordered, treading water and maneuvering her so her head was safely above water. He kicked toward the nearest shore of the canal, looking back at Dakota every now and then. After the first initial gasps, she calmed down some, but still hadn't spoken or opened her eyes.

Zuko was breathing heavily by the time they reached the shore. His arms felt like heavy weights, and he only just managed to pull Dakota up onto the snowy drift. Her outer armor was heavy and cumbersome, and Zuko quickly removed the heavy metal pieces. It would only weigh her down, and they would have to move and find Iroh, soon.

He placed his hands on either side of Dakota's head, and very carefully let warmth flood from his fingers. Slowly, very slowly, she opened her eyes, and stared up at Zuko with the oddest expression on her face. It was an expression of disbelief, of shock.

It made him angry – did she really think he would leave her to die?

"You _idiot. _I told you to hold on, but you just…you just _let go_! What if I hadn't been able to jump in, Dakota? You could've…"

But Zuko found that he couldn't say it. So he settled for scowling deeply, glancing down and moving his hands slightly so that the heat was focused on her temples.

"Died?" Dakota croaked. Zuko stared down at her, and was astonished when, without warning, Dakota began to cry. Zuko was so surprised that he forgot to keep applying heat to her head. Soft sobs shook her entire body, and her shaking hands reached up to cover her face. She looked so vulnerable, like a small child clad in an adult's clothes rather than a young woman clad in a slightly larger man's clothes.

"I c-c-could've _died_, and there was n-nothing I could do to s-stop it!" she whimpered, and Zuko's brow smoothed out. He finally understood the reason behind her tears.

Dakota was scared. There had been so little time for her to truly come to terms with the possibility of drowning, so little time to be truly terrified. But now that she was out of death's grasp, the fear she had suppressed before was making itself known.

Zuko had known that same fear. The seconds in which his father burned him, they had been horrifying, yes, but in a way it happened too quickly for him to really understand the consequences. Later, when he awoke to the white walls of the healing center, and felt the bandages and listened to the doctor tell him how close he had come to losing his eye and ear…the fear came back. He shouted at the doctor to leave the room, and then he cried and cried and cried.

In the bright light of the full moon, Dakota's tears looked like streaks of ice. The sight made Zuko remember that night on the prison rig, when the candlelight had illuminated Dakota's tears in a similar fashion. He decided, in the back of his mind, that the firelight made her tears look more alive and real. The silvery light of the moon made her tears seem cold, otherworldly. She looked so out of place in soldier garb, but she looked even more out of place in the snow and ice.

Zuko extended his hand, faltering and hesitant, slowly letting it fall on top of her wet head. She didn't react to his touch, and he was both disappointed and grateful that she didn't respond.

His mother had stroked his hair when he was upset. But Zuko was not Dakota's mother or father, and so he didn't know if that sort of comfort was acceptable. But he couldn't just sit and do nothing, and so he simply offered her the weight of his hand. It was all he could offer her, and that simple truth left him with a bitter taste in his mouth.

Zuko wanted to say that everything would be okay, but the words stuck in his throat. It felt wrong to speak, and so Zuko swallowed the words and simply knelt bedside her, feeling the cool slickness of her hair and watching the icy tears pour down her cheeks.

Footsteps reached Zuko's ears, and he turned to see a familiar figure running along the bridge. It was Iroh. Zuko withdrew his hand, and whistled sharply to alert his uncle to their presence. Iroh spotted Zuko and Dakota, and hurried down the path made of hard packed snow. Dakota didn't look up at Iroh's approach, and Iroh gave her a worried look.

"Dakota, are you alright?" he murmured, kneeling and touching her shoulder, and Dakota bowed her head, her hair falling in clumps to hide her face. Zuko frowned at her lack of response, and Iroh turned to Zuko.

"Is Zhao…?" he asked, trailing off.

"He's gone, Uncle," Zuko replied, nodding toward the canal waters. Iroh looked at the calm waters, and sent Zuko an inquiring look. He wanted details, and Zuko shook his head, jerking his chin to the silent Dakota sitting in between them. His uncle nodded, understanding his caution, and rubbed soothing circles on Dakota's shoulder.

"I have managed to procure a small ship. I suggest that we leave before dawn, Prince Zuko. I doubt that the Northern Water Tribe will take kindly to our presence."

Dakota flinched at he mention of the Water Tribe, and Iroh's eyes softened slightly at that. Zuko frowned – what had happened at the Spirit Oasis? But he didn't voice his confusion; he would have time to get answers once they were safely out of the Northern Water Tribe. Right now, all that mattered was avoiding capture.

Zuko looked over at Iroh. "How far is the ship from here?"

"Not far. But we should go now, to avoid detection. Most of the city is gathered at the palace, so we should be safe for the time being."

Zuko nodded, and turned to Dakota. Her head had lifted slightly, and he saw her dark eyes looking up at him. He stared at her for a moment or two, and then leaned forward.

"Can you walk?"

Dakota looked up at the moon, and reached up to scrub at her eyes. Her jaw clenched slightly as she nodded. Slowly, she got to her feet, Iroh supporting her all the way. She was shaky, but stable, and she stood for a moment, her dark eyes taking in the glory of the full moon. A breeze blew, rustling her drying hair around her shoulders, and in her soldier attire…she presented a strangely intimidating image to the world.

But then she stumbled slightly, and the spell was broken. Iroh was beside her, and he patted her shoulder, offering his arm to her. She took it, and the two walked toward the main path. Zuko hurried after them, shaking off the cold that threatened to plague his hands and feet.

An hour or so later, they were aboard a small wooden ship, barely larger than a rowboat, with a delicate pair of sails. Iroh busied himself with raising the sails, and Zuko sat on the floor of the boat, alternating between staring out at the glaciers and observing the ship's occupants. Dakota sat to his right, and she was quiet, staring up at the sky with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Thank you for saving me, Zuko," Dakota suddenly said, the first words she had spoken in three or four hours. Iroh glanced back, but continued fiddling with the sails, content on observing the two teens. Zuko looked away from his uncle, the glaciers once more the center of his focus.

"I'd say we're even, now."

Dakota looked over at him, and the smallest of smiles crossed her face. It was still there, though, and in an instant she looked more like her usual self.

"Not quite. I still have some catching up to do."

Zuko tried to remain stoic, but her words made him smirk all the same.

Iroh finally managed to lift the sails, and Zuko and Dakota both turned to watch as they fluttered with help from the sudden breeze. Zuko watched his uncle rub his hands together, proud of his accomplishment. Dakota quickly craned her head around the side of the boat.

The sun was slowly peeking out from behind the horizon, and Zuko blinked as the brilliant orange glare of dawn struck him. Dakota's form was a dark shadow in comparison, her hair rustling around her shoulders. Iroh was sitting at the front of the ship, humming a tune that was different from his usual songs. This tune was wistful and slow, and from the depths of Zuko's mind he recalled that it was the song that Dakota had been singing when he returned from posing as the Blue Spirit.

A stronger breeze blew, and suddenly the sails swelled. Iroh yelled in excitement, and hurried to extend the sails as far as they would go. Dakota smiled at Iroh's exuberance, and leaned against the side of the boat, her gaze returning to the sky above them.

Zuko felt the boat began to pick up speed, and stared into the morning light for a few seconds more before settling down to sleep. In that moment, he didn't know where their next destination was, or where the Avatar was headed. He didn't care, either, and that was very unusual.

Zuko closed his eyes, and let the gentle rocking of the surf and the sound of Iroh's humming lull him to sleep. For the first time in many, many years, Zuko dreamed.

He dreamed of wingless dragons, of endless cups of tea and golden dresses that gleamed like metal. He dreamed of bamboo ladders bending under the Avatar's and his combined weight, he dreamed of the still waters of a pond inhabited by gentle turtle-ducks. He dreamed of dances, of pale sand and fire.

Zuko dreamed of home, but never once did the cities and palaces of the Fire Nation appear in his dreams.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

~o~o~O~o~o~


End file.
